<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OP Badass Harry Potter by Karmealion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204817">OP Badass Harry Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmealion/pseuds/Karmealion'>Karmealion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmealion/pseuds/Karmealion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a 25 year old Harry Potter finds himself working as a problem solver for the International Confederation of Wizards, it falls to French Delegate Fleur Delacour to keep him motivated.</p><p>Several other women catch on and or get involved one way or another... Harry Multi</p><p>Much better writing than the name would suggest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Alicia Spinnet, Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Su Li, Katie Bell/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Su Li, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Fleur Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise</p><p>Chapter 1 </p><p>It may seem ridiculous to a casual observer, but as it turns out a lot of the witches and wizards that live in the magical world find their own little slice of land and then they stick to it faithfully for the rest of their lives. Even with amazing and magical destinations just waiting to be discovered, these people find that the boundaries of their comfort zone are only so big, and they don't stray too far from them.</p><p>Well not Harry. </p><p>Unlike most other people, Harry grew up in an extremely inhospitable environment, filled with people that he was quite happy to never see again. As part of his master plan ‘FOR THE GREATER GOOD’ Dumbledore made arrangements for Harry to grow up in the care of willfully ignorant child abusers so that he’d become an obedient, self-sacrificing, martyr type. </p><p>Likewise, Harry didn’t have anything to do with his old Hogwarts friends anymore. The reason for the estrangement was pretty cut and dry, but it was also kind of sad and pathetic. A little over halfway through Harry’s repeat of 7th year, Harry finally caught Ron and Ginny in the act of slipping loyalty and love potions into his and Hermione’s food. Then, after a round of intense Veritaserum fueled questioning, it was revealed that the two of them had been slipping them these potions for over a year and a half. While a lingering sense of loyalty did manage to keep Harry from calling the Aurors on the two of them, he still couldn’t believe that Hermione ended up taking Ron back. She was supposed to be the intelligent one between the two of them, but she somehow failed to see the similarity between love potions and rape. During the really bad fight that followed, Hermione ended up calling Harry a glory seeking, narcissist, with delusions of grandeur. The line struck Harry as being extremely similar to something that Ron would say, at which point he decided that the two of them deserved each other. </p><p>The icing on the cake for Harry, was six months later, soon after he graduated Hogwarts, when Charlie, George and Bill attempted to beat him up in an old fashioned Muggle bar fight for apparently “breaking their sister’s heart.” Not one member of the Weasley family was capable of seeing Ginny as anything but the victim, regardless of her actions. </p><p>Long story short, no… Harry never ended up settling down with all of his friends in Magical Britain. What’s more, he didn’t feel any specific loyalty to anyone that lived there. What did he do instead? He moved around. He moved around a lot.</p><p>Only yesterday, Harry visited South America and partied hard in the mysterious and magical city of El-Diago. The day before that, he found a nice quiet slice of beach in magical Australia, where he allowed some of the local women to think that he might actually stick around. The day before that he was in Atlantis, magically holding up the entire ocean as the locals repaired some damages that a terrorist attack caused on their water repelling wards. The day before that, he checked in on an extremely exclusive resort that he owned located under the ice shelf on Europa, Jupiter's frozen moon. And no, it wasn’t science fiction that made colonization of other planets possible. It was magic…. Time, space, physical reality… All of those terms become completely meaningless in the face of magic and the people that have the will to use it. It was a wonder to Harry that anyone ever even bothered fighting for authority on a subpar mudball like Earth. It was far easier to just find somewhere both new and picturesque, slap down a flag with your face on it and then lay down some wards. The multiverse is indeed mind bendingly vast, but magic can make absolutely anything not only attainable, but convenient... </p><p>Keeping all of the above things in mind, you might start to understand why Harry was becoming so impatient as he listened to yet another petition placed in his lap by the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW). Here he sat, on Earth, in the massive and ostentatious Hall where the world’s political elite do their business, when he could be literally anywhere else in the universe doing his own thing for fun and profit. </p><p>As he looked out at the 195 Delegates ringing the ICW Hall, he found himself thinking the same question as usual. Why the hell am I putting myself through all of this? </p><p>The reason that Harry was invited to take part in these meetings was somewhat obvious. He was a powerhouse of a magician the likes of which the world seldom ever sees. Too bad his problem with attending the ICW meetings centered around a lack of motivation rather than any lack of competency. He really wasn’t a fan of being planet earth’s on call magical handyman, putting out fires like a landlord with a drug addict for a tenant. The humans that occupied Earth were the problem with the Earth, and that goes double for their leadership. Even on the most peaceful of days it was completely galling to Harry that these Delegates believed they were a part of the solution rather than part of the problem.</p><p>Today wasn’t turning out to be one of those peaceful days…</p><p>“You will locate and then change the trajectory of a global extinction sized Asteroid that is two days away from landing in the middle of Saskatchewan Canada,” a wizened old Councillor demanded of Harry in an extremely pompous tone of voice.</p><p>In the moment that followed the elderly Wizard’s demand, Harry fantasized about hitting the man with a bat bogey hex. </p><p>“I live to serve,” Harry replied instead, with absolutely no trace of sarcasm evident in his tone.</p><p>Why was Harry being so very cooperative despite his obvious issues with authority? Good question. The answer was extremely simple. There was a very, very persuasive reason why Harry allowed himself to perform such idiotic and exhausting tasks as conjuring eight hundred trillion Kilograms of pure oxygen over Spain to fix an ecological disaster caused by wizards playing with portals, or placing wards over a massive new hole in the ozone layer to stop a deadly barrage of ultraviolet rays from frying every living thing in Brazil. Thankfully for the denizens of earth, there actually was a single variety of payoff that the ICW was giving him that Harry couldn’t get anywhere else, and despite his extremely frequent complaints, she really was well worth every second of his time. </p><p>The ICW Delegate representing Magical France was none other than Fleur Isabelle Weasley… Her skin tight white blouses, knee length pencil skirts and the gold rimmed glasses that literally everyone knew held no refraction at all, completed the sexy librarian image that Harry just couldn’t do without. He simply couldn’t help himself. He also didn’t want to help himself…</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Fleur Weasley… Ever the workaholic, had never allowed her hag of a step-mother to persuade her to sacrifice her career in order to spawn a dozen kids. No. Not a chance. That kind of thing could be done much, much later.  At the moment, Fleur had a career to build and a world to save. That’s right. On a far too regular basis, it was actually Fleur Dela… Oops. It was Fleur Weasley who’s actions saved the world… Kind of. While she may not be a Harry Potter type savant, with raw unadulterated magic leaking out of her every pore, she still had something that her emerald eyed associate had managed to lose along the way... </p><p>She still had some fucks to give. </p><p>Fleur still cared about the world and the people living on it. She worried about her family, her husband, France and then the rest of the Earth’s population in that order. For that reason, she couldn’t afford to have the Atlantic ocean transforming into blood because some Devil worshipping cult in South Africa botched a summoning ritual. She couldn’t afford to have the leviathan worms that live near the Earth’s core growing restless because of persistent deep core mining, leading them to start migrating towards the surface. She couldn’t have interdimensional parasites latching onto the population of America to both feed off of and fuel their negative emotions until they almost have a civil war. No… Fleur couldn’t have any of it. Too bad for her, she lacked the magical power to do anything about it by herself. That was the reason why she needed to keep Harry Potter both on earth and feeling... helpful. </p><p>Unfortunately for Fleur, there was only one surefire way of accomplishing such a thing… </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“What brings you to my office this time Fleur?” Harry bantered, as he eased back into a conspicuously large leather couch in the corner of his office. Almost as soon as he’d crossed the threshold into his extremely well warded ICW workspace, a very focused young Veela woman suddenly Apparated into the room, banished all of the clothing right off of his body, dropped into a wide kneed squat, and began huffing his balls as if they were the sweetest mountain air.</p><p>“‘Ou just altered ze course of an asteroid ze size of Paris for me.” Fleur looked up into Harry’s eyes with his still half flaccid cock draped over the entire length of her face. “‘Ou just saved ze entire planet from disaster… again. ‘Ou did your part for me. Now I shall complete my side of ze bargain. What I do, I do not for ‘ou, but for ze entire world.” As soon as she finished her little speech, Fleur drew her blouse up over her head, draped her heavy, bra covered tits across the top of Harry’s thighs, and took a hold of his newly rock hard dick. Within the next few seconds, she slowly eased her slack jawed mouth around one of Harry’s overlarge testicles, so that she could begin polishing it with her tongue. </p><p>Harry could only shake his head at all of the contradictions present between Fleur’s actions, attitude, and the well rehearsed speech that she’d just given him. Even as the woman stopped tonguing his balls in order to kiss her way up the length of his shaft and take the head of his cock into her O’d out little mouth, the material of her pencil skirt was bunching up atop the thick mounds of her ass. As per usual, the panties that her spread open thighs slowly revealed were completely soaked through, and they had been ever since she first entered his office. Fleur was practically in heat at this point and her allure was billowing out of her body to slam against Harry like a tidal wave. All in all, the reality of the situation was as plain as day for literally anyone with a half a brain cell in their head. The French Veela ICW Delegate squatting in front of him was noticeably, visibly, obviously, lusting over his body, in love with his cock and completely obsessed with the contents of his balls. </p><p>And so she should be. </p><p>In the 5 years since Harry graduated Hogwarts, his magical core had continued to expand, and along with the radical influx of surplus magic came an unexpected evolution. At this point, every single aspect of Harry’s body was drastically improved, including but limited to his memory retention and creativity, bone structure, teeth, skin, hair, eyes, cardio and physique. Disregarding all of the new and amazing things that Harry was capable of doing, it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that his physical appearance was that of masculine perfection. There was also the fact that his core continually generated enough ambient magic to make any Veela within a 2 Kilometer radius start ovulating. Veela are extremely sensitive to magical power as a part of their magical heritage. A heritage to which Fleur was no exception.</p><p>Well… Whatever. If Fleur was still determined to act as if she was acting purely out of obligation, then Harry was perfectly happy to continue screwing with her resolve. It was the results that mattered in these kinds of situations after all, and having a terribly conflicted Fleur suck on every last inch of his cock as if it tasted delicious was exactly the kind of result that he could get behind. As the career woman drew more and more of his truly cumbersome cock between her beautiful, stretched out, pillowy lips, she didn’t even seem to notice the throaty moans of arousal that she was allowing to vibrate against his shaft. Then, over time, she began to increase her suction strength so that every time she drew her mouth back up the length of his shaft her lips were pulled an inch away from her face like a sleeve. After a few dozen rapid repetitions of this treatment, it started to feel as if Fleur was trying to force the cum directly from his balls using physics rather than merely pleasure. The woman was clearly becoming impatient to receive a fresh load of his cum. 


</p><p>How adorable… </p><p>With a happy sigh and a smile, Harry reached down, cupped the woman’s chin so that she’d look up at him and then slowly drew her fake glasses away from her cheeks. “You’ve become quite the gifted cocksucker, Delegate,” Harry complimented in a calm and businesslike tone. “I should’ve known that you would be. You’re a very dedicated woman after all. You give a hundred and ten percent to absolutely everything that you do. Hell… It’s gotten to the point that you really do look like nothing more than a cum starved little cockwhore.”</p><p>After angrily popping her lips off of Harry’s cockhead, Fleur began jerking him off with both of her hands so that she could protest her innocence. “I do zese disgraceful zings for ‘ou because ‘ou will forsake ze entire planet eef I don’t. I do zis for ‘ou because ‘ou are a scoundrel driven by only ze most eempure of motives. I do zis for ze sake of ze world.” At the tail end of her words, Fleur stared Harry in the eyes as she leaned forward and forced a little more than three quarters of his length into her mouth. When she finished swallowing as much of his cock as she was capable of taking into the clenching heat of her throat, she wrapped a hand around what she couldn’t yet handle and then cupped his heavy balls with her remaining hand. Not one inch of Harry’s monstrous cock was to be left unattended. She refused to allow such a thing to happen...</p><p>“I know that you’re not really a slut,” Harry graciously allowed, acting as if he believed every single word that the hyper aroused Veela was saying. “I also never said that you’re a whore. I merely pointed out that you’re getting really, really good at impersonating one. You’re the type of woman that gets very good at the things that you do. In fact, I’d say that you’re a world class cocksucker at this point. No one else is as driven to excel as you are. No one else makes my cock look as delicious as you do. No one else swallows on my cock while it's lodged deep down their throat like you do. No one else moans while enjoying the scent of my balls like you do. No one else leaks pussy juices down their thighs like you do. No one else allows their eyes to glaze over, cross, and then drift into the back of their head like you do. No… No one else sucks my cock anywhere near as voraciously as you do Fleur, and it’s not because you’re a Veela… I’ve had Veela before, several of them in fact. You my dear, are a breed apart. You’re gifted. You’re a cock sucking genius. You missed your calling…”</p><p>Fleur never once stopped dragging her elastic tight lips up and down Harry’s cock the entire time he described her in vulgar terms and debased her, and while her eyes burned with poorly feigned outrage, her mouth clamped down along his shaft even harder with every single word that he said. By the time Harry finished calling her a cock sucking genius, you could see the outline of his shaft through the lining of her mouth because she was creating a vacuum tight sucking seal with her lips. Fleur needed to finish Harry off like right this second. She needed to make him cum. She needed to.</p><p>“I will admit, it’s a little inconvenient that you’ve spoiled me to such an extreme,” Harry continued as he ran his hands softly through Fleur’s infinitely soft silver hair. I have an absurdly high, magically bolstered libido after all. Even after you make me cum harder than I ever thought possible, I find myself in need of relief within an hour or two at the very most. My magic wants me to breed a woman to secure the Potter legacy. Unfortunately for me, that same magic keeps either destroying or negating all of the anti-conception magics that I use, which means I live my life with balls packed to bursting and nowhere safe to put it all. Of course, now that I’ve become used to your... tender ministrations, I have trouble taking care of such things myself. I’m starting to fear I might accidentally knock up some completely forgettable witch that I run into in a nearby tavern...” </p><p>With every word of Harry’s completely fake and made up dilemma, Fleur’s sucking mouth and swallowing throat picked up in both speed and intensity, until finally she was bobbing up and down his length at an absolutely ludicrous pace and slamming her mouth against the hand that was wrapped around his base.</p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re becoming jealous,” Harry happily groaned out as he reached down and hefted Fleur’s heavy tits into his hands. “You needn’t be. Your stomach is by far my favorite place to dump all of my semen and these huge fucking tits of yours are fantastic even when they’re still contained in a bra. Never fear Fleur… Even if I’m forced to take a wife out of wedlock, I’ll never grow tired of feeding my cum directly down your tight little throat.”</p><p>As the idea that Harry might have to take a wife crashed through Fleur’s mind like a bull in a China shop, she suddenly found that the fingers she had wrapped around the base of his cock were in the way of her best efforts. After drawing her lips up his shaft towards his head with as much licking and sucking as she could possibly provide, Fleur moved the offending hand out of the way to join her other hand fondling at his balls. Then, with a small grunt of effort, she basically threw herself forward with all of her core strength, attempting to force the entirety of his cock down her poor resisting gullet. She failed. She gagged and spluttered around his shaft, but she didn’t back down this time like she had so often in the past. No. Not today… She tried again, and again, and again. Over the next 4 or 5 minute’s time, Fleur continued to heave herself forward, dragging her lips mere millimeters further along his shaft with every few repetitions until finally, she managed to wrench her mouth down the remaining three inches of his cock. She’d done it! She’d achieved a completely flawless deepthroat of Harry’s massive dick for the very first time! She had the flesh of his balls resting against her chin and her nose resting deep within his short and curly pubes. </p><p>Oh Gods…</p><p>In an immediate and dramatic reaction to both the excitement caused by her accomplishment and the musky scent of Harry’s balls, Fleur flushed a deep shade of red, goose bumps grew along every inch of her body, she trembled from head to toe and a puddle of juices splashed out of her furiously convulsing pussy. With no airway left to scream her sudden orgasm, Fleur found herself moaning against every single millimeter of Harry’s shaft and head. She squealed and swallowed convulsively on his dick, and her hands pawed at Harry’s thighs and stomach muscles. Then, as if in response to her climax, Harry’s cock started lurching and trembling deep within her throat. Fleur immediately redoubled her efforts, sucking on the entirety of his majestic dick and licking at his balls to the best of her ability. It was happening. He was cumming. Harry was finally cumming. She was finally getting his seed. He was finally giving her what she needed...</p><p>With an enthusiastic grunt and a smile on his face, Harry wrapped both of his hands around the back of Fleur’s head, held her mouth nice and tight against his balls and then stared down into her unblinking gaze. “Good girl,” he groaned out as he felt a tsunami of boiling cum bottlenecking against the base of his shaft. I swear Fleur, you’re literally the hungriest cucksucker on the face of the planet. Go ahead then. Take your daily allotment if my cum. Take it all. You’ve earned it.” 

</p>
<p>With only the smallest of nods because her throat was currently impaled upon his cock, Fleur began swallowing as quickly as she could against every millimeter of his shaft. She didn’t stop swallowing when Harry let go of her head and started pinching her nipples instead. She didn’t stop swallowing when Harry’s cumvein expanded and his dick spasmed in her mouth. She didn’t stop swallowing when dozens of cum loads started launching from his cockhead deep within her throat. She didn’t stop swallowing when his cum was too thick and she couldn’t keep up with the flow of it. She didn’t stop swallowing when 30 seconds had already passed and Harry still wasn’t finished filling her with cum. She didn’t stop swallowing when her throat started spasming and her body began visibly demanding oxygen. She didn’t stop swallowing when her eyes started fluttering and her consciousness began to wane. No. Fleur Isabelle Weasley didn’t stop swallowing on the shaft of Harry’s cock for anything at all until it appeared for all the world like she intended to asphyxiate herself on his cock and his cum. </p><p>In the end, it was Harry who brought Fleur’s reckless cum swallowing to an end, when he grabbed the back of her head by her ponytail, dragged his cock out of her furiously resisting throat and then released another half dozen cumshots into her newly gasping mouth. Even as Fleur coughed and panted for air, she kept her mouth around his cockhead and her tongue splayed out to receive his seed. Fleur was, bar none, the thirstiest cum drinker that Harry had ever seen in his whole entire life. </p><p>It was completely adorable. </p><p>Of course Harry knew what Fleur really wanted from him right now and it wasn’t for him to give her flowers and a box of chocolates... </p><p>Almost immediately after Fleur finished coughing, spluttering and drawing in a deep lungful of air, Harry suddenly smiled and then dragged her mouth right back down the length of his shaft. It seemed like the man cared nothing for her comfort just so long as he knew she’d survive. Fleur almost came again in response. Harry was treating her as if she was nothing but a sex toy that he could use to masterbate with. He was scrubbing her tightly sealed lips up and down the length of his still cumming cock as if she were a vacuum designed specifically for his seed. She loved it. She couldn’t get enough of it. Fifteen seconds later, when the volume of his cumshots finally started decreasing, Harry withdrew her mouth to the head of his dick and then held her body perfectly still with implacable strength. He used her. He used her mouth as nothing more than a cumdump. Fleur’s thighs rubbed together as her untouched little pussy dripped, clenched and convulsed in a brand new state of orgasm. She moaned deep in her overtaxed throat as she luxuriated in the delicious taste of Harry’s seed. She wrapped her trembling arms around Harry’s waist as she felt the thick, gluey mass of his semen coating her entire esophagus. She tried not to swallow for as long as possible in order to fully enjoy the sensation of it all. She focused on the taste, and smell of his cum as if she was a wine connoisseur sampling a million dollar vintage. She polished Harry’s dickhead clean with her tongue so that no seed would be left behind. She reveled in the moment, and she kept her Icey blue eyes locked on Harry’s the whole entire time. </p><p>In the moments that followed, Harry began affectionately rubbing and lightly scratching at Fleur’s scalp and she was forced to apply huge amounts of willpower not to rub her face against his hand. She didn’t. She couldn’t. She did the opposite instead. As if Harry’s attempts to be kind to her were a signal of some kind, she suddenly released her arms from around his waist, linked them together behind her back and then sat as still as a statue with her lips firmly pursed around his shaft. Harry immediately knew exactly what she wanted, and as per usual the man took his time. Ever so slowly, inch by delicious inch, he thrust his dick all the way down her throat, and then he slowly, ever so slowly pulled it back out, allowing her lips to milk his dick for any traces of ejaculate that remained in his shaft. When his cock popped free from within her mouth, it was as clean as it would ever be, and that was with magic spells that could banish away even microscopic traces of dirt and grime. Finally, after easing back to rest her ass on her calves, Fleur looked up into Harry’s eyes with as impassive an expression as she could muster. “Are you satisfied with my services ‘Arry?”</p><p>Rather than answer with words, Harry slowly reached out, took up Fleur’s right hand and gently drew it back to his goose egg sized testicles. Over the following half a minute, Fleur actually felt his balls rapidly and seemingly violently refilling with what had to be at least a million preternaturally virile sperm. Her hand started idly rubbing at his balls again as she started trembling and squirming where she sat. “Zis… Zis ees a real problem Arry,” Fleur panted out in a shaken up little voice. “Een our agreement, I promised zat I would satisfy all of your lecherous needs. I am a married woman, but… My promise. My bargain… Eef ze situation ees as ‘ou say eet ees... zen only sex, real vaginal sex will bring ‘ou any relief…” </p><p>Harry’s eyes suddenly grew dark, pained and mercurial as he drew Fleur’s hand away from his crotch and held it tightly to his chest instead. “You don’t need to worry about that Fleur. I won't ask you to cheat on your husband. I bully and objectify you sure, but despite everything I do to you, I do still consider us friends. I refuse to destroy the sanctity of your marriage for the sake of my own satisfaction. Tomorrow morning, I’ll head to the Veela enclave, where I’ll find a few half Veela to satisfy my needs. Half Veela such as yourself generally only conceive female children... What this means is I’ll be relatively safe from knocking them up as long as I force my body to generate only Y chromosome sperm. Thankfully for me, my magic wants me to sire a male heir to be the next Potter family Lord. I’m fairly certain that my plan will work.”</p><p>Standing up and summoning himself a pair of boxer shorts, Harry moved towards a nearby bank of windows. He stared off into the orange lit sky of early twilight as if he were extremely deep in thought..</p><p>“………………….Wait, ‘Arry… I…. I made a promise,” Fleur whispered in a surprisingly demure tone of voice. “I made a promise to satisfy ‘ou een payment for saving ze world over and over………….. I will not……. No… I refuse to shirk from my responsibilities…..”</p><p>It was a bit of a challenge, but Harry did manage to wipe the shit eating grin off of his face before turning back around….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fleur's Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……………………….Wait, ‘Arry… I…. I made a promise,” Fleur whispered in a surprisingly demure tone of voice. “I made a promise to satisfy ‘ou een payment for saving ze world over and over again………….. I will not……. No. I refuse to shirk my responsibilities…..”</p><p>Turning back away from the twilit orange background outside his office window, Harry took in the unabashedly hungry expression on Fleur Weasley’s stunningly beautiful face. Presumably, the woman was attempting to act like a strict business professional that was merely trying to fulfill her obligations, but if that was the case then she was failing in a fantastically noticeable way. Maybe it was Harry’s new and dramatically improved height, bone structure and muscle tone that was acting in his favor. Maybe it was the fact that he was only wearing a pair of thin white boxer shorts over his more than impressive cock. Maybe it was how waves of his powerful magic were filling his office to capacity. Whichever straw it was that finally broke the camel’s back, Harry didn’t really care. All that he cared about at the moment was the fact that Fleur Weasley had just claimed responsibility for slaking his sexual needs.</p><p>All of his needs... </p><p>Harry had a great many needs where Fleur was concerned.</p><p>Across the room, on the floor next to the couch, Fleur shivered from head to toe and then crossed her arms under her bra clad breasts. It was almost as if she could sense the direction of Harry’s thoughts.</p><p>In an immediate response to the skittishness and uncertainty that he still saw in Fleur’s body language, Harry squared his shoulders towards the woman, and then pointed at the floor at his feet. “Come here Fleur.”</p><p>Rising to her feet on legs that were still a little bit wobbly from orgasm, Fleur moved quickly in order to obey Harry’s command. In the light of the setting sun and dressed in only her blue bra and pencil skirt, the French Veela looked every inch the sex goddess that she really was. Her hair was a lustrous platinum blonde that contrasted perfectly with her completely flawless milky white skin. Her eyes were a startling icey blue that were offset by her cute button nose and full pouty lips. Her breasts were lush, full and gravity defying, her belly was tone and slim, and her ass filled out every inch of her skirt without being the least bit flabby. In a very real way, Fleur Weasley was just a few steps away from being a real life Succubus. She was a truly hypnotic magical creature that uses a mixture of sublime beauty and overt sexual magnetism as both a weapon and a lure. What’s more, she was staring at Harry’s body as if he was a cake and she was on a diet. </p><p>When Fleur finally arrived in front of Harry, she attempted to fall to her knees again, only for his arms to catch her by the shoulders, spin her around, and pull her flush to his body. By the time she finished gasping in surprise, she had Harry’s right forearm wrapped firmly around her neck, pulling her shoulders back into his chest. Over the 20 to 30 seconds that followed, she squirmed feebly in his grasp, feeling his muscular arm coiling around her neck, his left hand pressing firmly into her lower belly, and his bulge rubbing against her lower back and ass. Fleur was caught. She was helpless. She was burning up…</p><p>“Now you listen to me, Fleur,” Harry whispered into her ear in little more than a growl. “You’ve decided to take full responsibility for the sex that I was going to have with several of my lovers. For that reason, I’m not going to go easy on you and I’m not going to stop until I’m satisfied. I know that your Veela heritage will restore your pussy to virgin tightness almost immediately after we finish. I’m aware that there won’t be any long lasting physical changes to your body after we’re done here today. Nevertheless, I’m being completely serious with you right now. If we do this, I am going to ruin you for your husband. You will never be satisfied with what he has to offer you ever again. Are you sure this is a sacrifice that you’re willing to make?”</p><p>By the time Harry was finished delivering his ultimatum, Fleur was panting for air, grinding her ass back against his cock and rubbing her hands up and down his thighs. “I... promised to… service… ‘ou.” </p><p>With a small, almost unnoticeable roll of his eyes, Harry banished Fleur’s pencil skirt right off of her body, and then allowed the hand that he had resting on her tummy to slide down towards her soaking wet panties. Even as he continued to whisper into Fleur’s ear, his fingers dipped beneath the blue fabric to run over both her clit and her pussy lips. “Your dedication is very commendable Fleur. Very… brave. Please try not to regret it in the future, when you toss and turn at night fantasizing about my cock...” </p><p>“I already… do,” Fleur admitted in a long drawn out moan as her pussy released a clear liquid all over Harry’s hand. Then she suddenly tensed up in alarm at how she’d just blurted out the truth, and it was a testament to Harry’s sex appeal that she didn’t completely snap out of her arousal. Despite her current state of quickly growing panic, she couldn’t even begin to resist the sensations that he was evoking in her. His arms felt too hard wrapped around her body. His cock felt too hot pressing against the globes of her ass. His fingers felt too electric rubbing against the folds of her overwhelmed little pussy. Every little thing that he was doing to her was simultaneously far too much to bear and far too little to cope with. With emotions that were likewise racing out of control, Fleur found that she couldn’t force herself to take back what she’d just admitted. She was caught. She was revealed. There were no convenient denials that she could make this time.</p><p>“Don’t even bother worrying Fleur. I’ve been aware of how I make you feel for quite a while now,” Harry offered in a quiet but calm tone of voice. “I never mentioned it before because whether or not you act on any of your desires has never been up to me... Until now that is... You’ve blown it now Fleur. You just served yourself up to me atop a silver platter, and I’m not kind enough to let you leave here with just a warning. You’re not leaving this room until I’ve had my way with every last inch of your outrageous fucking body. Until I say otherwise, you’re mine...” </p><p>Fleur’s entire body began vibrating in excitement even before Harry slowly curled his middle finger into the tight wet heat of her smoldering little pussy. The feeling of his calloused fingers rubbing against her most sensitive flesh was almost enough to send her into an immediate climax because of her out of control arousal. Fleur was so unbelievably elated to finally have no control over the situation, her legs almost buckled when Harry’s forearm suddenly dropped away from her neck. Needless to say, she was completely ecstatic when he grabbed a fist full of her right breast instead and the tight control that he had on her body was returned. “Oui, yes, do eet ‘Arry. ‘Ou may use my body as ‘ou wish,” Fleur finally managed to breath out in a squeaky little voice. </p><p>“In every position imaginable until you’re a sweat and cum covered heap on my bed,” Harry softly whispered, just loud enough for Fleur to overhear. Then he was pressing his mouth into the skin of her neck and rubbing at her stomach just below her belly button. “I’m very pleased with your commitment, Fleur… I think I’ll even allow you to choose the position we’ll use when I first split you open on my cock. Go ahead. Show me how you want me to make use of you.” </p><p>After just a moment’s thought, Fleur moved quickly across the room, eased onto the bed and then rolled over onto her back, but that’s not all. Without being asked to do so, she vanished the lingerie off of her body, and then stared back at Harry with her legs spread wide open in the air. “While I am willing to fulfil most, if not all of your most lecherous desires, I want to use missionary position first. I… I want to see ‘ou, all of ‘ou, ze first time ‘ou penetrate me.” </p><p>With an understanding nod of his head, Harry vanished the boxer briefs that had pooled around his ankles, and then waved a hand in Fleur’s direction. Over the next few seconds, a series of black velvet ropes twined around Fleur’s wrists and ankles before tying themselves to all four corners of the bed. In no time at all, Fleur’s body was bound tightly in place with her arms and legs splayed out at nearly ninety degree angles from her body. With a second wave of his hand, a large pillow was summoned to prop up Fleur’s upper body, positioning her head so that she was staring down at her vulnerable little pussy. </p><p>“I… I’m ‘elpless,” Fleur gasped, as she watched her completely defenceless pussy drip, tremble and contract over nothing but empty air. “I’m going to be taken and zere’s nozzing I can do about eet.” </p><p>Walking over to the edge of the bed, Harry shook his head at the Veela’s misconception. “You’ve always been helpless Fleur. I’ve allowed you the freedoms that you’ve enjoyed up until now out of goodwill and because you’re such an excellent cocksucker. Well no more…” Without another word, Harry eased forward onto the bed and stared down at Fleur’s pussy from extremely close range. “So pretty,” he whispered, just loud enough for Fleur to hear. “If I didn’t know exactly how slutty this Veela body of yours is, I’d almost imagine that you’re a virgin.”</p><p>“As ‘ou say, I am a Veela,” Fleur breathlessly retorted. “Ze fact zat I only took a few men to bed before marriage makes me a saint...” </p><p>“I know,” Harry agreed, as he eased his face even closer to Fleur’s pussy. “Still… The fact of the matter is that you’ve allowed other men to use this deceptively perfect pussy of yours, and I simply can’t abide by that. You will have to be… sanitized.”</p><p>While at first Fleur became nervous that Harry was rejecting her, she started to calm down when he looked more amused than disappointed. With a small wave of his arm, a small orb of water grew into place over his hand where it began sloshing around his fingers like an amorphous moving glove. </p><p>“Oh sure, I could use magic to make sure you’re hygienic,” Harry began in a businesslike tone. “The fact of the matter is that I trust old fashioned Muggle methods more when it comes to things like this. I want to see you cleaned with my very own eyes. I want to make sure that your pretty little pussy is scrubbed clean both inside and out… Warm soapy water is best for chores such as this, and thankfully for you, I’m no stranger to scullery work.” With a small but happy smile, Harry looked at his water covered hand, nodded when it suddenly became soapy, and then looked Fleur in the eyes as it started flowing in a circular motion. Despite the fast speed that the water was rotating in, the shape that it formed into was unmistakably long and cylindrical. </p><p>With a small gasp and a squeak, Fleur suddenly realized exactly what Harry had in mind. She should’ve known… She never even suspected… Harry was far too unpredictable… In her desperate desire to skip all of the teasing that Harry was planning for her, Fleur suddenly released a thick cloud of her allure to blanket his entire body and draw him into a sexual frenzy. It didn’t work. While the man definitely felt her efforts, after shaking out his head, he gave her a meaningful look and a wink. Damn… She was in for it now...</p><p>With one last cursory glance at the long cylinder of steaming water covering his hand, Harry nodded his satisfaction and then drew it down towards Fleur’s over-excited pussy. Over the next half a minute, Harry teased Fleur’s pussy lips, running hot slippery water over her sensitive flesh in an endless series of unpredictable speeds and pressures. Over the remaining half a minute, the water slowly began spreading Fleur open as it sought to scour the flesh deeper within. </p><p>Fleur felt like crying as a mixture of helpless desire and unfulfilled need rampaged around in her mind. It was all too much. It was all nowhere near enough. The endlessly scrubbing water brought her to the very peak of orgasm within no time at all, only to back off on a dime, leaving her unfulfilled. It swelled inside of her until she was arching her back and clawing at the bed, then it receded and she was left feeling empty inside. Over and over the water grew and receded inside of her as if Harry was channeling the ocean itself to purify her of all of her past experiences. It was official. Harry was killing her. He was going to tease her to death and she had no one but herself to blame. “‘Aarrry,” Fleur finally slurred out in an extremely sloppy voice. “I am clean for ‘ouuu… My pussy eees spotless, I swear eeeet.”</p><p>With a small thoughtful grunt, Harry removed his hand from the lips of Fleur’s pussy but he left the water behind to continue teasing her. Rising to his knees on the bed, he eased forward until his ballsack pressed against her pussy lips and his cock lay heavily across the lion’s share of her stomach. It was a dramatic visual and Harry saw Fleur whimper at just the sight of it. They both knew what they were looking at, as well as what it meant. When Harry finally entered Fleur, she’d be stretched to an extent that most women simply couldn’t handle. This was one of several rea-sons why Harry liked having sex with Veela. Their pussies were quite literally magical and could take everything that he had to give them. Still… </p><p>“This is my last warning to you Fleur,” Harry growled with his fingers pinching and pulling on Fleur’s stiff little nipples. “If I enter you, your whole viewpoint on what getting fucked even is will change forever.” As he spoke, he allowed the water teasing Fleur’s pussy to finally return to where it came from. </p><p>“Ze Earth needs ‘Arry Potter, so I do what I must,'' Fleur immediately replied in a trembling and nearly frantic voice. Despite the stoic dignity that her words attempted to convey, her facial expression held nothing but unfeigned desperation and her body was squirming lustfully in the bindings. The reality of the situation was clear. If Harry left Fleur hanging at this point, she’d completely lose her mind. </p><p>It was adorable...</p><p>Without another word, Harry, slowly wrapped his hands around Fleur’s tiny little waist, and pushed the head of his cock passed the elastically tight lips of her furiously convulsing pussy. In one long but slow movement, he continued to shove his dick inch after inch into the overheated, overlubricated, silky smooth, tightly contracting muscle that made up her sex. By the time he was just halfway inside of her, Fleur’s mouth was wide open, her eyes were drifting into the back of her head and her lungs were emptying in a long drawn out, warbling moan that didn’t sound the least bit human. Fleur Weasley was being introduced to her Delacour family heritage by force. She was cumming like an animal. She was a Veela that was taking a huge dick from a Merlin caliber wizard and her body was reacting accordingly. </p><p>Harry didn’t stop when Fleur’s breathing became irregular and she looked like she might black out. He wasn’t even fully inside of her yet and he wasn't going to wait anymore. With a groan of self restraint and tightly controlled effort, he pressed his cock further and further into Fleur’s pussy, aiming to get himself balls deep as quickly as he could without causing the woman damage. He almost didn’t have to worry about it. Fleur was so overexcited, she took to his cock as if she was made for it. Less than 30 seconds after Harry first penetrated the woman, he managed to slam his cock home inside of her and slap his balls against the infinitely soft globes of her ass. The head of his cock was making a visible little dent in Fleur’s belly about 2 and ½ inches above her navel and both Harry and Fleur ended up staring at it in amazement. </p><p>“Full. So full. So thick. So long. So electric. You’re filling my most sacred of places. You’re slamming your ‘ead against my womb! Tellement incroyable!” At the tail end of her out of control and barely understandable outburst, Fleur’s mouth suddenly went slack and her eyes glazed over. For the next 15 seconds, she twitched in her bindings as an explosion of orgasmic bliss made her nervous system go completely haywire. </p><p>One thing was immediately obvious. Fleur’s body was on a hair trigger in regards to anything Harry related, which considering the fact that she was a married woman, really didn’t bode well for her future mental health. </p><p>While waiting for Fleur to finish... ‘acclimating’ to Potter dick, a sly smile suddenly grew across Harry’s face. Right now was a pretty good time to remind Fleur that she was nothing more than a pussy to fuck, a hot sucking mouth, and a nice pair of tits. </p><p>Of course, in reality, objectifying someone like Fleur Weasley is never quite so simple...</p><p>The real trick to triggering Fleur’s masochism kink is that she doesn’t actually get off on her partner being mean to her. Instead it's more of a tight rope walk where you maintain a perfect balance of hot and cold, gentle and domineering. Fleur has no interest in being treated like she’s worthless. Instead, she wants to be treated like she’s very highly valued, but for an exceedingly demeaning purpose. </p><p>With all that in mind, Harry slowly and gently cupped Fleur’s angelically beautiful face and then reached further back to drag her head off of the pillow by her ponytail. With a casual disregard to the fact that he was testing Fleur’s flexibility, he held her head so that she was staring directly down at her belly button. Then, with Fleur as a captive audience and losing it in her excitement, he angled his cock to create a larger than normal bump in her belly when he hilted himself inside of her. </p><p>“You said that you wanted to witness the moment that I first fill you, Delegate, so make sure to commit every last part of this to memory,” Harry whispered, as he slowly thrust his cock inside of her. “Memorize how absurdly deep my cock is reaching inside of you. Memorize how spread open you are around my shaft. Memorize how tightly your pussy is wrapping around my cock. Memorize how hot, wet and slippery you’ve become. Memorize how your core muscles tighten up when I try to pull out of you. Memorize how your pussy lips are dragging along my shaft like a skin tight sleeve. Memorize how hungrily your pussy is taking me when I thrust back into you. Memorize it all Fleur, because it’s all completely incredible. It's also incredible how every inch of your body is trembling in excitement, and your perfect little nipples are hard enough to cut glass. Gods Fleur… It’s incredible just how fucking slutty your body really is... I’ll admit it. I’m completely amazed by you… You really are the sexiest piece of ass that I’ve ever met in all of my travels. I don’t think that any other woman on this entire worthless planet takes dick with anywhere near the innate skill and flawless execution that you do. When I save the world again in the future, and I’m certain that I will, it's only going to be so that I can continue draining my cum into both your mouth and your perfect little pussy. Congratulations Delegate Weasley. Your ultra-lewd fucktoy of a body is the only thing standing between the Earth and total annihilation…”</p><p>“Hoohhhhhh‘Aarrryy, ‘ooouu devil, I cum, I cum,” Fleur gasp/moaned, as Harry reduced her to an orgasmic puddle of limbs with flawless precision and impeccable technique. Every single word that he’d just said. Every single movement that he’d just made. It had all been perfect. Perfect! How did he know? How did he always know?! This was it. This was the end. Fleur was going to die. Fleur was going to get fucked to death by Harry Potter. Or perhaps this was already heaven? When her eyes fluttered open again, the borderline evil expression on Harry’s far too handsome face managed to dissuade her away from that notion. The man was the farthest thing from angelic that Fleur could possibly imagine… Then Harry started moving again, and Fleur’s brain found itself fully occupied with several other more pressing matters. Every single time Harry’s massive, flared out cockhead was pulled from within her greedily sucking pussy, it dragged layer after tightly clenching layer of pussy meat towards her outer lips, and rendered her completely delirious with pleasure. Likewise, during the womb thumping thrusts that always followed, Fleur convulsed into a perfect state of euphoria paired with a soul deep primal satisfaction. She was being filled! She was being filled so good! Harry was using her body for his satisfaction! What’s more, Harry hadn’t immediately cum like she’d grown to expect over the years. Gods and Goddesses save her… Every single second of Harry Potter’s sex was perfect, flawless, carnal, bliss!</p><p>Squelch, plap, squelch, plap, squelch, plap, squelch, plap, squelch, plap, squelch, plap,  squelch, plap, squelch, plap, squelch, plap, squelch, plap, squelch, plap, squelch, plap, squelch, plap, squelch, plap, squelch, plap… </p><p>Over and over again, Harry forced his cock out of Fleur’s endlessly clenching pussy, and then slammed himself home again with a groan of thinly veiled relief. Fleur moaned. He moaned. They both shook in pleasure. They both gasped at how oversensitive they were. Fleur came again and again… Harry didn’t.... </p><p>He made a point not to. </p><p>Oh sure, if Harry weren’t cheating with magic then yeah, he would’ve cum within just a few minutes exactly like Fleur was. There was no doubt about it. Fleur’s pussy was by a large margin the best that he’d ever had, and that was despite the fact that he’d fucked several full blooded Veelas in the past. The wet sucking sounds that Fleur’s hungry little pussy created as he pulled out of her were obscene in the extreme. Likewise, Fleur’s long drawn out and almost musical moans made it sound as if she was experiencing an extremely pleasurable form of torture. Then there was the fact that Fleur was Harry's absolute ideal when it came to physical attraction. If he had a strike zone then she was it, and that was with her fully clothed and glaring angrily at him. Right now, with Fleur on her back, legs spread, boobs bouncing, face flushed and mouth agape… Fuuuuck… Despite his vast experience, Harry was still just a man. Fleur’s legs were long, leonine and smooth as silk when he ran his hands along her sides. Her ribs were just a little bit visible un-der what could only be described as an ideal level of physical fitness, and her belly button was small and adorable. Her tits were, (in a word that’s used far too often), perfect. Damn it all, her breasts could only be described as perfect because they were magically designed to be that way! They were large, full, round, wonderful globes of creamy white skin, capped with pale pink little nipples. They were perfect! The way Fleur’s tits wobbled and slapped together when Harry’s hips crashed into her ass could inspire world famous poetry or make kings go to war. Then, when Harry took a hold of her perfectly round, beautifully sculpted ass cheeks, he just couldn’t stop himself from using them as handholds to double the speed that he was fucking her. While he was almost immediately forced to use magic to keep himself from spilling inside of her irresistible little pussy, the end result was gratifying. Less than 2 minutes later, Fleur turned a hot, nearly incandescent red again, moaned long and loud like a whore and gushed a thick wave of femcum all over his cock and balls. </p><p>Woah… That was fucking beautiful. Harry was going to have to commit that moment to a Pensieve memory. Still… It was time to change up the formula.... </p><p>When Fleur stopped shaking and shivering her way through an orgasm so strong it caused a starburst nebula of lights to flash across her vision, she was dismayed to find her arms and legs were free from their bindings and her pussy was no longer being stretched by a well hung cock. Whipping her head all around the room, she found Harry leaning back against the headboard right next to her head and looking down at her with a look of fond indulgence.</p><p>“I think you forgot who it is that’s supposed to be servicing who, Delegate Weasley,” Harry whispered in an annoyingly self satisfied tone of voice. “Don’t get me wrong Fleur, I’m all for rough fucking you all night long, but for the sake of our current trial run. I think it’s time that you show me what you can do…”</p><p>“Are ‘ou going to continue cheating wiz magic like ‘ou ‘ave been up till now,'' Fleur immediately challenged, while drawing herself up off of the bed and crawling like a cat to within an inch of Harry’s face. “I know very well just ‘ow magnificent my pussy really ees ‘Arry. I also know exactly ‘ow beautiful my breasts are and zat ze mere sight of zem makes ‘ou cum like an ape... ‘Ou ‘ave been ‘olding back your seed some-’ow using magic, and we both know eet.”</p><p>After arching his eyebrows at both Fleur’s insight and ingrained confidence, Harry smiled and gently cupped her tits in his palms. “You’re really something special Delegate Weasley. I’m curious though. Are you really asking me to relax my control and cum inside of you?”</p><p>“I am only asking ‘ou not to cheat and defeat ze purpose of what I am doing,” Fleur immediately retorted.</p><p>“Bold words coming from a woman as healthy and fertile as you,” Harry pointed out. </p><p>“No woman een ze entire ‘iistory of ze Delacour family ‘as ever sired a boy,” Fleur countered with a serious expression on her face. “Eef ‘ou are eendeed only generating male sperm right now, zen I ‘ave nozzing to fear from ‘ou. Of course, ‘ou may try to be ze first to conceive a male child off of a Delacour, but much better men zan ‘ou ‘ave tried and failed.”</p><p>“Who were these much better men?” Harry asked, as he drew Fleur’s waist down onto his lap. </p><p>“None come to mind,” Fleur quietly admitted, as she ran one hand through Harry’s hair and wrapped the other one around his cock. Rising to her knees over Harry’s waist, Fleur pressed her tits against the man’s face and ran the head of his dick up and down the lips of her soaking wet pussy. She was trying to tease Harry into a frenzy. Too bad, she feared that it might be working on her better than it was working on him. Then she twitched, gasped and smiled when Harry’s mouth began sucking greedily on one of her nipples and his hands cupped around the globes of her ass. She could feel the urgency that Harry was feeling in the way that he was groping her. She could feel his muscles twitching with hard pressed self-restraint. She could feel that he wanted her soon and hard and repeatedly. She could also feel her womb throbbing deep in her belly in a way that she’d never experienced before.</p><p>“Are you going to ride me,” Harry asked as if he were reminding Fleur about something she’d forgotten. </p><p>“I’m not merely going to ride ‘ou Arry, I’m going to milk ‘ou completely dry,” Fleur breathed directly into Harry’s ear, as she eased her elastic tight pussy lips around the crown of his cock. “I’m going to service your cock unteel ‘ou beg me for mercy.” During the word mercy, Fleur took the plunge and took Harry’s cock balls deep inside of her pussy. As she should have expected would happen, immediately after his cockhead thumped against her womb her eyes fluttered shut, her mouth dropped open, her body stiffened up, and her hands raked 10 red lines down the length of Harry’s back. “Fuuuuuuuck,” she groaned out, completely by accident. She was cumming. She was cumming hard. Harry’s body, Harry’s cock, Harry’s sex. The man was her kryptonite. His sex was everything that she’d ever wanted from a lover and so much more. If only the one man that could fuck her this good was her husband and not some amoral womanizer... </p><p>As if to accentuate Fleur’s current frustration, Harry chose that exact moment to give her a sharp slap to her right ass cheek, leaving a perfect red handprint behind that she’d need to either heal or conceal later on. To her not so secret shame, Fleur immediately moaned in intense arousal and spilled pussy juices all over Harry’s lap. Gods help her… Harry always knew exactly what she needed and exactly when to give it to her. She didn’t know if she resented him for it or loved him for it, but whatever the feeling was, it was powerful.</p><p>Despite the fact that a climax was still rippling her pussy along every inch of Harry’s dick, Fleur forced herself to rise to her knees and then slowly drop back down. Goddesses… Once again, her insides clenched and her womb completed a needy little flip flop deep inside of her tummy. She tried again, then again, until finally she was able to move without interruption. Slowly at first and then a little faster with every repetition, Fleur’s ass rose and then dropped, impaling her pussy on Harry’s rock hard length. When Harry attempted to assist her movements by holding her hips, she grabbed his hands and cupped them over her tits instead. She didn’t want his help, and romantic, loving sex was out of the question. No. She wanted to make Harry hot for her. She wanted to make Harry needy for her. She wanted to make Harry cum for her. </p><p>Then Fleur had an idea. </p><p>Dropping to Harry’s lap with his cock hilted balls deep inside of her, Fleur began belly dancing her pussy along the length of his cock. She ground her ass into his thighs as she gyrated her hips around his lap, and she squeezed his cock in her pussy with the skill of a professional courtesan. Too bad the change of position hadn’t fixed Fleur’s primary dilemma. The thick domineering meat of Harry’s cock rubbed against every single nerve ending that her overstimulated pussy had to offer, and his crown was pressing firmly against the entrance to her womb. Long story short, Harry’s cock felt like hot hard heaven inside of her unbelievably sensitive pussy, and every move that she made sent her that much closer to orgasm. As her pleasure quickly escalated, Fleur bit her lower lip and attempted to focus on other things. She tried to keep her mind on how she moved and how sexy it would look from Harry’s perspective, but it was impossible to ignore the massive dick that was stretching her to her limits. Without even intending to, Fleur’s movements started speeding up and she began to fear that she was no match for Harry’s stamina...</p><p>“Your cock riding skills are superb Delegate Weasley,” Harry suddenly groaned out, cupping her face to make her look down into his eyes. “As you desire, I’m not holding back using my magic anymore. I’m about to cum… I’m about to cum hard.”</p><p>“Do eet,” Fleur squeaked, a mixture of relief and newly quadrupled arousal making her own orgasm imminent. </p><p>“I’m going to kiss you when I cum,” Harry announced without any further explanation. </p><p>“Do eet,” Fleur repeated in a far softer tone of voice. Despite her submissive tone, her hands clutched at Harry’s body tightly and her gyrating picked up in both speed and urgency. As she climbed closer to orgasm, her breath hitched and caught in her throat and her pussy tightened up like a vice around every inch of Harry’s cock. Then he was drawing her face down towards his own and she whimpered because she knew what his actions meant. Harry was about to cum inside of her. Harry Potter was about to fill her womb with his seed. </p><p>Then it happened. </p><p>It was just as Fleur expected it would be and yet it was also so much more than she could handle. Almost immediately after Harry's lips finally met with hers, Fleur began to feel a molten hot mass exploding deep inside of her belly, where it rapidly started stretching the walls of both her pussy and her womb. What she hadn’t expected was for her legs to suddenly lock tightly behind Harry’s waist in a completely instinctual response, and her body to start grinding down on his shaft to force his load as deep inside of her womb as possible. By the time their kiss started growing in intensity and Fleur’s tongue entered Harry’s mouth, she was moaning deep in her throat, wrapped tightly around his entire body, and shaking violently through a mind searing chain of cataclysmic orgasms. For the next 50 plus seconds, Fleur’s entire universe was made up of Harry’s cock stretching out her climaxing pussy, the feeling of his muscular body rubbing against her own, the burning hot seed that was continuously expanding her womb, and the kiss that never seemed to end.</p><p>Despite the fact that she was currently receiving a massive creampie, Fleur was more concerned about how the kiss they were sharing might ruin her life. </p><p>The kiss was passionate, it was sensual, it conveyed very real, very present, very powerful emotions, and it was far, far too romantic. Without even realizing how she ended up that way, Fleur found herself cupping both sides of Harry’s unreasonably handsome face as she poured all of her unspoken care and affection into a sloppy, nearly frantic make-out session. She kissed Harry like she meant it, but that was the problem. In that moment, she absolutely meant it… </p><p>She couldn’t afford to mean it. </p><p>When the waves of orgasmic bliss finally eased away and were replaced by a heavy feeling of animalistic completion, Fleur dropped backwards in Harry’s lap, and just lay there with her pussy still rooted on his cock. The man was still rock hard inside of her so she didn’t try to pull away just yet. Hell, for all she knew Harry might even still be cumming. It was hard to tell. Her womb already felt as hot and dense as the sun but not even a single speck of cum was leaking out passed her O’d out little pussy lips. The thing was, Fleur knew exactly how ludicrously huge Harry’s magically bolstered cumloads really were. The idea that her pussy managed to contain every single ounce of his seed even after a solid minute of him cumming was… well… </p><p>Good Gods above…</p><p>At just the thought of all that virile semen swimming around inside of her womb, Fleur suddenly twitched, her pussy trembled and a highly potent spike of intense arousal assaulted her entire body. Her nipples stiffened. her skin developed goosebumps, her heart rate quickened, and she started to fantasize about... No! Stop! Down girl! She wouldn’t, she couldn’t, she refused to pay heed to those feelings. She was Fleur Isabelle Weasley, not some vapid, fawning barmaid to be bred by the likes of Harry Potter! She was merely doing her part to preserve the world. She was providing Harry with relief. She was…... being rolled over onto her hands and knees and dragged across the bed as if her body was nothing but a fucktoy.... </p><p>And just like that, all of the resolve that Fleur had been recruiting in her mind completely vanished like dandelion fluff in a tornado. She was being used. She was being mated. She was full of dick. She was full of cum. She was soooo unbelievably fucking aroused...</p><p>“You didn’t think I was going to be satisfied with only cumming the two times, did you Delegate?” Harry asked, as he lifted Fleur’s right leg, threw it to the left and then twisted her entire body around on his cock. By the time Fleur caught on to what he was doing, he was already dragging her heart shaped ass against his crotch by her tiny little waist. All in all, it was a very well executed position change to doggy style, because he’d never once had to pull his cock out of Fleur’s greedily sucking pussy. With all the time that he managed to save, he allowed his hands to squeeze and grope at Fleur’s unbelievably sexy bubble butt. Then, without any warning, he gave her left ass cheek a meaty slap purely for the sake of symmetry. </p><p>Fleur gasped, she shivered and then she cast Harry a furious scowl over her shoulder. While it was obvious that the woman was trying to act angry, she was panting in a state of high arousal, her back was arched like a cat’s and her ass was swaying seductively from side to side. </p><p>Fleur's actions were a perfect contradiction to the glare that she was currently giving him. </p><p>It was completely adorable…</p><p>“I couldn’t help myself Fleur,” Harry explained as he rubbed at the new red handprints on both of her ass cheeks. “I think you’d understand if you were looking at what I’m looking at. Your elegant neck and shoulders taper down to your nearly waspish little waist, but that only serves to make the large, perfectly obscene globes of your ass that much more dramatic. Just now, I looked down at your ass and then the perfect peach of your pussy being split wide open on my dick and… well… I lost myself in my enthusiasm.” As if to accentuate his point, Harry drummed his palms on both of Fleur’s ass cheeks and then buried his fingers deep into her meat with noticeable amounts of energy. “I just can’t help myself Fleur. I don’t think I'll ever get over how lewd the curves of your body are.” </p><p>Fleur continued to glare angrily back at Harry even as the state of her body told a completely different story. Her face was flushed, her breathing was becoming noticeably hot and laboured, her allure was billowing all over Harry’s body, and her pussy was clenching rhythmically along every inch of his cock. As per usual, the woman was completely committed to her little act, and wasn’t going to give up on it without a fight. Also as per the norm, she was really, really turned on by Harry’s actions, and was unable to conceal that fact from her body language. </p><p>With an amused little smile, Harry suddenly dropped forward until his body was resting lightly along Fleur’s entire back. After easing aside a lock of her silky smooth hair to press his mouth against her neck, he began rubbing one of his hands against her cum stuffed little belly. At the same time, his other hand ran further up her body to cup one of her heavy hanging tits and pinch her nipple in a playful manner. Only then, when he was positioned to do the most damage, did he whisper directly into Fleur’s ear. “Delegate Weasley… So far as I can tell, your body is specifically designed to get fucked and inseminated by my big fat unnecessarily virile cock. You have a truly gifted, "A" grade pussy that has spoiled my dick completely rotten, which of course means I am nowhere near done making use of your many, many talents. I’m not going to stop cumming inside of you until the slut magic that governs your pussy fails, and my semen starts leaking down your inner thighs. Are you starting to understand exactly what you’ve volunteered to do for me? Are you starting to understand the scope of what I need from you?” With every single word that he said, Harry ground his cockhead as deep as he could within the thick meaty quagmire that was Fleur Weasley’s fucked silly pussy. He insistently pressed his tip against her womb leaving small sticky hot spots in her deepest, most sacred depths. </p><p>Hoohhhhh oui, yes, yes , I submit, I serve,  je suis a vous,” Fleur moaned through lips that fluttered excitedly against Harry’s chin and neck. Her hands likewise, were pawing at Harry’s ass and thighs in a not so subtle pulling motion. The woman’s switch had been flipped. The woman wanted to be used. The woman was ready to go…</p><p>The woman was going to get her way. </p><p>“Very good Fleur,” Harry encouraged as he rose back up onto his knees and took a hold of her splayed out hips. “You do your part Fleur, and the world will have nothing to worry about.” With that said, Harry hauled Fleur’s ass back against his waist, slamming his cock against her womb in an almighty heave that had them both groaning in pleasure. Soon enough Harry was giving it to the Frenchwoman as hard as he could, while yanking her upright in front of him so that he could squeeze and grope at her tits. He bit and sucked on her neck as he moved, threatening to give her a hickey, he dropped his hands down to her overstimulated little clit and channeled raw magic directly into it, he groped and he slapped Fleur’s ass and then he pushed her face down into the bed to fuck her like an animal. He held her ragdolling body up by her arms, and then gripped her neck almost tight enough to hurt. He fucked her fast and shallow and then slow and deep and then fast and deep with magic coursing throughout his cock. He pulled out all the stops and left no sexual stone unturned. He made a mess of Fleur's body as hard as he could for as long as he possibly could.</p><p>With every sudden change that Harry made or trick that he pulled, Fleur yelped and moaned and grunted and squeaked and warbled and gasped... And then she came… She came a lot. She came hard and she came often and she desperately humped herself towards Harry’s body as if they were working on a time limit. No doubt, Harry was quickly escalating towards yet another orgasm, but Fleur was already there and then some. Her pussy was a wet, hot, heaven of massaging flesh and furiously clenching muscle, and it was demanding that he cum inside of her with an urgency that he could actually feel. Likewise, her allure was no longer demanding that he fall in love with her, but instead it was demanding that he mate with her, over and over again until it worked. All things considered, Harry was quite pleased with himself for lasting 24 and ½ minutes before he felt his balls clenching up against his shaft...... He was only human after all...</p><p>“I’m going to cum Fleur,” Harry warned the completely blissed out woman purely out of long habit. “I’m going to cum in you and you're going to take it all in that unbelievably hungry little womb of yours!”</p><p>“Yes, yesss, yesss, please for ze love of ze Gods yesss, s'il vous plaît, please I beg ‘ou, please cum eenside me,’ Fleur slurred into the pillow she’d dragged across the bed. “Please, please release eenside my womb wizout an ounce of care or consideration. Take me! Fill me to ze brim! Ruin me ‘Arry, I neeed more of your seed een my womb right zis fucking second!” In a frenzied state of inhumanly perfect arousal, Fleur suddenly went completely wild on Harry’s cock, frantically humping her ass back against his length several times a second like a machine. </p><p>With a long drawn out groan/growl mixture, Harry bore down on Fleur’s red tinted ass cheeks, pushing her body down until there was nowhere else to go. By the time Harry finally began releasing his third massive load of the day, He had Fleur’s body pressed flat to the bed and he was prone boning her with his dickhead crushing the entrance of her womb. </p><p>“Hhhhhhoooohhhhh Gawwwds, too much, too thick, too goooooood,” Fleur screamed into the bedsheets, slapping and kicking the bed around her body as she felt herself being seeded from behind like a bitch. He was doing it! Harry was filling her! He was the one man that actually could give her a son, and he was inflating her unprotected womb with huge volumes of extraordinarily potent cum! Despite everything she'd said to the contrary both out loud and in her head, of course there was a chance that Harry would knock her up. He was Harry Potter for Gods' sakes! He could do whatever the hell he wanted! Fleur wasn’t an imbecile. She was aware of that much. She didn't know why she was playing with fire like this, except she knew that she was obsessed with Harry’s body, and his magic, and his scent, and his hands, and his touch, and his dick, and his balls, and his cum, and there didn’t seem to be anything that she could do about it. There didn’t seem to be any countermeasure to stop or even slow down the desperate attraction she felt invading every aspect of her life. Needless to say, it was a very conflicted Fleur Weasley who found herself cumming right along with Harry’s newest orgasm. How could she not? Harry’s seed was filling every inch of her pussy and core, causing white hot contractions of explosive pleasure to jolt out from her completely overjoyed womb. It was too much. He was too much. She was done for. She couldn't escape this. She didn’t want to escape this…</p><p>Then Harry was collapsing directly onto Fleur’s back and pressing her cheek into the mattress with all of the weight of his sweaty body. It felt wonderful. In Fleur’s current fuck drunk state, Harry’s weight pressing her body down into the mattress felt immensely comforting rather than constraining, and she took that as yet another sign of how things had changed. For several minutes they lay like this and Fleur wouldn't have changed a thing.…</p><p>“Sooooo good,” Harry eventually breathed out, as he rolled off of Fleur to lay on his side. “So...Do you want to order some food for delivery? I could eat, but I’m nowhere near done with you yet…”</p><p>After several seconds went by without Fleur reacting at all, she finally pulled her face out from where it was smooshed between some bedsheets, grabbed Harry by the shoulder, dragged her body up his side and then collapsed heavily against his chest.</p><p>“I could eat… Not English food though…”</p><p>“Pizza it is then…”</p><p>“So ‘Arry Potter can be reasonable after all…"</p><p>“Not a chance. You're paying for the pizza with your body.”</p><p>“…….Deal….”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tonks' Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise. </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>Author's note</p>
<p>When I first started writing this chapter, it was with the intention that I would quickly introduce a new female character into the mix and then immediately launch into a sex scene. That didn’t happen. I ended up getting hung up on making the character interactions seem… plausible, and that ended up being surprisingly time consuming. In the chapters that I've submitted since this one, I've done a much better job of keeping them to a reasonable size.</p><p>If you are interested in skipping straight to where the smut begins, there’s an elaborate line break with my penname in it about ⅓ the way down the page. </p><p>For the purposes of this story, Nymphadora Tonks managed to survive the Battle of Hogwarts, and while she did remarry, she doesn’t have any children yet. Her first husband Remus Lupin died just like in canon. </p><p>Thanks and enjoy.</p><p>Karmealion</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>When a thick, twisted and unnatural dark thunderhead billowed down from overhead as if it was breaking right through the stratosphere, everyone vacationing on the Cunard cruise liner the Princess Eternal stopped what they were doing, looked up to the sky and stared. When the indescribably vast formation of slippery, fractal shaped, twining darkness, continued to descend upon their lonely, little ship on the ocean, like the mouth of a continent sized wood chipper made up of billowing tentacles and ridged cloudy flesh, these passengers fell to their knees in an instinctual, soul deep, completely paralyzing fear. The darkness filling the sky was both the unknown and the unknowable. It was the ancient and the terrible. It was the kind of thing that humans used to pray to back when thatched huts were the swankiest accommodations, and swift, terrible justice was what you expected from your Gods.... </p><p>As the black mass of bizarre and horrible movement filled the entire sky and then hovered in place above them like a nightmare in a fever dream, the situation continued its transformation towards the bizarre. A 30 plus strong group of black cowled men and women began to appear from seemingly out of thin air, waving little sticks in their hands that somehow, unbelievably, allowed them to render people unconscious, float objects, cause pain and injury, and even kill… The passengers of the Princess Eternal were gathered up onto the ship’s overlarge Bow area, where they were bound up in ropes that appeared out of nowhere. Whoever these mysterious and supernatural people were, they didn’t show the least amount of empathy towards the passengers that they were pushing around. It was as if these cowled figures didn’t see the vacationers that they were herding around as human at all, but rather something far beneath them, like a cow or a chicken... </p><p>Around the time the Princess Eternal’s passengers were being dragged to specific spots on the ship’s bow and affixed to the deck by some unexplainable force, the thing in the sky began to drag pitch black tendrils along the surface of the surrounding ocean. Where these tendrils made contact with the ocean, the sea water both froze and was instantly vaporized in a scream of violent non-existence. Every single thinking creature that saw this phenomenon, immediately knew it for what it was. This beast in the sky, broke and nullified what it touched in a way that was completely distinct from normal physical reality. This thing was not of this dimension, and the rules that they knew of just would not, could not apply…</p><p>Halfway down the Stern deck of the cruise-ship, hidden behind a bank of medium sized lifeboats, a short, cute, large breasted, purple haired, thong bikini wearing witch, was clearly in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nymphadora ‘Tonks’ Weasley was currently in hiding despite the fact that she was magically invisible, because today just seemed like one of those days. She didn’t know for sure what level of skill these cowled Wizards were carrying among their numbers, so she wasn’t going to risk them seeing through the Disillusionment spell she was using. There was one thing that she did know however…. This was a bad situation. This was a level 5, Holy Fuck, bad situation… </p><p>With a small, determined growl, and a few enthusiastic slaps to her own face, Tonks suddenly leapt out from behind her lifeboat enclosure and began dashing across the various decks towards her bedroom. As a well regarded agent among the British Department of Mysteries, Tonks had been given a tool, a beacon of sorts, and then she’d been warned to never activate it if she valued her career. The stipulations to use this beacon were both extremely strict and completely uncompromising. She was only to activate this beacon if the world itself was in imminent peril. She was only to activate this beacon if the entire planet was about to be loosed from its spot in the wider universe... </p><p>Looking up into the innately chaotic, Lovecraftian horror that was dominating the entire sky for miles and miles in every direction, Tonks abruptly decided that yes, yes this was definitely one of those situations…</p><p>It was with a massive sigh of relief that Tonks made it back to her bedroom, closed and magically locked her door, and then dove over her bed towards her belongings. For the next half a minute, she yanked all of her clothing out of the beaten up old leather suitcase that Remis used to live out of, literally, and found herself dwelling on what she’d once had and lost. Remis had been a good, loving husband, and she’d been really happy with him back before the Battle of Hogwarts. Her current husband… not so much, and she blamed the man for the fact that she was present on this clusterfuck of a cruise in the first place... </p><p>Women do not divorce their husbands in magical society. Technically, on paper at least, it’s possible, but only if the woman in question is willing to give up absolutely everything, including all of her assets, her family vault and her maiden name, and then be stigmatized by magical society in general as the worst kind of oathbreaker. In order to avoid all of that wrack and ruin, Tonks had decided she’d rather just leave town for a few months. She’d only been aiming to get some air, you know, recharge her batteries...</p><p>Now she had some kind of interdimensional murder beast from the great beyond floating over her head!. </p><p>Fuck you Charlie Weasley! </p><p>It was in that moment that Tonks finally located and pulled out a smooth, blue and orange, transparent sphere, and she brought it to her chest as if it was a teddy bear. Dimly at first, and then brighter with every second that passed, the inside of the orb began emitting a swirling and coalescing light that bathed the room in bizarre patterns and shapes. “Yes, yes, Tonks repeated in her mind as she channeled magic into the crystal of the ball. I need help. I need help now!” </p><p>Almost a full minute went by where nothing happened at all and Tonks began to feel incredibly foolish….</p><p>CRACK!!</p><p>Standing in the middle of the room, facing the wrong direction but poised with her hands on her hips, was a woman wearing a light blue dress shirt and a pure white pencil skirt. The woman’s body was gorgeous enough that Tonks found herself forgetting her current circumstances. The woman’s ass was perfect enough that Tonks found herself losing track of her sexuality. Then the woman was beautiful enough that Tonks suddenly realized exactly who she was looking at. Of all things, that absurdly sexy ass belonged to her favorite in-law. </p><p>“F..Fleur,” Tonks blurted out from her spot half off the bed with the rest of her body well up above her head. </p><p>After turning around and looking down at the young woman before her, Fleur adjusted the glasses on her face. ”I know zat body… eet’s one of Nympha… Sorry… Tonks… 'Ello Tonks. I ‘ardly expected someone like ‘ou to activate ze Armageddon beacon. I thought zat a veteran such as yourself would recognize ze difference between merely dangerous, and world threatening.”</p><p>With a small grunt of annoyance, Tonks rolled clumsily off the bed, dashed across the room and pulled aside the curtains of her porthole window. Soon enough, Fleur joined her on her left hand side, and they both just stood there staring at the black maw devouring the sky. </p><p>“My apologies Tonks,” Fleur breathed out in a slow and absentminded voice. “Of course I’ve never seen an Eldridge God before, but I do recognize one when I see eet. Good judgment agent.” </p><p>“What are we going to do,” Tonks squeaked, her hair and eyes cycling through several colour tones in response to what she was seeing outside of the window. </p><p>“We… are going to ‘ave to be ze support staff on zis one,” Fleur admitted with a small helpless sigh. “Neizer ‘ou nor I ‘ave anywhere near ze magical power or experience required to take care of a problem such as zis…” </p><p>“Wait… So you’re saying there’s a singular person that does,” Tonk’s whispered as her face swiveled back and forth between Fleur and the black creature dominating the skyline.</p><p>“I… I ‘ave an arrangement… of sorts, wiz an exceedingly capable young wizard,” Fleur admitted as she undid the top two bottoms of her dress shirt. Reaching under her shirt, she withdrew something that was resting within her bra over her heart. It was a small, flat, intricately designed wooden placard, with several sets of Runes written up and down its sides. </p><p>“An honest to Gods force summoning amulet,” Tonks breathed out in a stunned little voice. The magical tool that Fleur was holding in her hand was exactly what its name implied. It instantly summoned the person who created it when it was powered up with the required amount of magic, regardless of where or how far away the summoned person was. It was an immensely powerful and hard to engineer artifact that always ended up being a massive hindrance to the person that created it. In fact, the engineering skill and effort required to create something that would ultimately pose a security risk to the creator were the primary reasons why there were only about a dozen of the devices in existence. </p><p>“Oui… Yes. A force summoner,” Fleur confirmed, as she drew up the amulet and began channeling magic into it. </p><p>“How did you get someone so powerful to trust you with an amulet linked directly to their magic,” Tonks whispered, staring at the placard as if it was a Philosopher’s stone.</p><p>“Zis amulet ees actually quite a bit safer zan ze rest because eet only accepts my magic and no one else’s,” Fleur absently explained. “Still… I was forced to ask very, very nicely, over and over again, for many, many days een a row...”</p><p>“Sounds rough,” Tonks replied in a moment of rhetorical sympathy. </p><p>“Eet would’ve been, ‘ad I not enjoyed every seengle moment of eet,” Fleur just barely breathed out. Then the amulet was beginning to glow a radiant bright emerald green and both Fleur and Tonks were forced to shield their eyes. </p><p>“Gods fucking dammit Fleur! I was winning for the very first time ever,” Harry called out, as he threw the putter that he’d been holding onto Tonks’s bed and fixed the collar of his green and black polo shirt. </p><p>“Why do ‘ou not use magic to alter ze course of your shots zen,” Fleur asked, as if they weren’t currently in a life or death emergency. </p><p>“It’s because I’m mediocre at golf that it's worth playing in the first place, and cheating would defeat the entire purpose,” Harry immediately retorted. </p><p>“You convinced The Harry Potter to link himself to a force summoning amulet!” Tonks suddenly interrupted in a voice filled with so much incredulity it was verging on hysterics. “When? How? Gods above Fleur, how are you not in charge of the entire ICW?”</p><p>With a small scoff and a smile that was almost, but not quite, smug, Fleur turned to regard her in-law through marriage. “No one ees een charge of ze ICW, but all of ze members wiz any eentelligence are extraordinarily respectful of my opinions…” </p><p>“What Fleur means,” Harry interjected, “is that no one knows for certain that she has that amulet. They only know that she has my cooperation. On that note, I will become very upset with you if I find out that you’ve told anyone.”</p><p>In the seconds that followed Harry’s warning, Tonks’s entire body fluctuated through several body types and skin tones, as she waved her hands frantically in front of her body. “Woah there Harry. I have zero interest in invading your privacy.”</p><p>“So says the woman who spent an entire summer spying on a teenaged boy’s bedroom,” Harry replied with a snort.</p><p>“Guard duty Harry, guard duty! My Gods we’ve been through this before,” Tonks immediately argued. </p><p>“Nuh uh Tonks,” Harry disagreed with an amused smile on his face. “Guard duty implies I was aware that you were there, and I wasn’t. What you did instead was watch a teenager with nothing better to do jerk off to dirty magazines and write angsty fanfiction.”</p><p>By this point, Tonks looked like she might prefer being eaten by the black monstrosity outside than continue their current conversation. </p><p>“It’s good to see you again Tonks,” Harry finally  relented as he walked over to the porthole and looked up to the sky. “So. Fill me in. How’s married life? How’s the new husband? Did you get the toaster I sent you?”</p><p>“Don’t give me that tripe Harry, I’m well aware that you and Charlie don’t get on,” Tonks retorted. “And why are you asking me about my marriage when that… thing… is up there in the sky.”</p><p>“Well okay, you definitely have a point there,” Harry allowed as he pulled away from the porthole. “How many dark Wizards are we looking at?”</p><p>“25 to 35,” Tonks instantly supplied. “They’re collecting Muggles onto the Bow for what looks like a mass sacrifice.”</p><p>With a small nod of understanding, Harry began staring at an unoccupied side of the room. In the location that he was focusing his attention, a two meter tall pile of what looked like extremely fine sand began growing out of empty air. </p><p>“Wha… Why,” Tonks asked quietly but sincerely. </p><p>With a glance in Tonks' direction, Harry waved his hand and the sand particles began floating like twin, egg shaped, translucent barriers around both her and Fleur. </p><p>“I’ve actually developed a shield spell that can negate an Avada Kadavra killing curse,” Harry explained in a candid tone. “Unfortunately for you girls, neither of you have enough core magic to actually cast the spell, which means physical barriers are still the best way to go.”</p><p>“Why sand though,” Tonks repeated, feeling dumb. </p><p>“Most curses, including the killing curse, explode when they make contact with objects that don’t contain a soul,” Harry explained as he moved towards the door. “The size and violence of the explosion is proportional to the size and density of the object that the curse hits.”</p><p>“Hundreds of millions of tiny grains of sand,” Fleur murmured as she ran her hand through the filmy barrier surrounding her body. “Very small and harmless explosions…” </p><p>“Got it in one,” Harry encouraged with a smile. “This way you ladies can focus on dealing some damage instead of ducking and diving green curses. The sand will automatically move to intercept curses and move out of the way of your spells. Of course you do need to watch out for explosive spells and elemental attacks like Incendio Maxia and Glacius Maxia and such, but most normal curses will be completely negated. Happy hunting…”</p><p>“So this is what it feels like to have Harry Potter’s full support,” Tonks breathed out in an overwhelmed little voice. “I never thought I’d see the day…” </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>With their defenses prepared and their destination set, Harry, Fleur and Tonks marched to the Bow of the ship and began walking towards the evil Cabal. </p><p>When the cowled Wizards saw Harry, Fleur and Tonks walking towards them, they reacted immediately by casting an extraordinarily complex barrage of death curses, maiming curses, bludgeoning curses, skin peelers, blood boilers, organ rupterers, poison dealers, insides outers, eyeball removers, limb detachers and disease bestowers. As Harry explained would happen, the sandy barriers covering Fleur and Tonks bunched up into hundreds of smaller shields, stopping the curses cold in a shower of tiny little sparkler snaps. Harry himself just erected a large, emerald green barrier in front of his body that seemed to devour all of the curses that it came into contact with. Soon enough, Fleur and Tonks had large, feral looking smiles on their faces, and they were hunting down the evil cabal members like sheep for the slaughter. The only thing that was ruining the moment for the girls was the fact that they were both government agents and were thus expected to use only non-lethal forms of attack like Stupify’s, bone breakers, and Petrificus Totalus’s. Still… Wading into a large and deadly group of evil Wizards as if they were Gods dispensing justice felt absolutely amazing...</p><p>When the cowled figures saw that they were at a major disadvantage, they attempted to Apparate away. </p><p>It didn’t work. </p><p>Harry had erected an anti-Apparition ward. </p><p>Next the cowled wizards moved to grab up hostages, but Harry’s gunshot fast cutting curses removed the wand hands of the people who tried, and they immediately gave up on the idea. With the first two ideas a loss and none of their attacks working, the Cabal members finally dropped to their knees and put their hands on their heads. By now they knew exactly who it was that they were dealing with. </p><p>They didn’t stand a snowball’s chance in hell against Harry Potter…</p><p>After spam casting both paralyzing and sleeping spells at literally everyone on the bow, both Muggle and evil Wizard, Harry suddenly stopped in place and looked up to the sky. The billowing mass of ever contracting fractal blackness was looming lower and lower in the sky as if it was a black mountain flipped over on its head. Fuck.. It was far too late. A transaction had to be made...</p><p>In the seconds that followed, Fleur and Tonks walked up to Harry’s side and stared at the extremely serious expression on his face. Then they shivered. So far as the two of them had ever seen, the adult that Harry had become just didn’t do serious. If something was bad enough to make Harry James Potter worry, then the world was fucked all the way to next Friday.</p><p>“Do you know what we’re looking at right now,” Harry quietly asked the women at his sides. </p><p>“Eldritch,” Fleur quietly responded. </p><p>“Ancient,” Tonks added immediately after in an equally quiet voice. </p><p>“Yes…” Harry slowly agreed. “Specifically, this is the youngest Eldritch, and its name is Entropy… You see, this… force, didn’t exist until the universe began. On the other hand, when everything else in the universe finally runs out of steam and ceases to exist, Entropy will reign supreme. It’s the end to all things, the great undoer…”</p><p>“What do we do about a great undoer visiting Earth,” Fleur whispered as she took an unconscious step closer to Harry’s side. </p><p>The Cabal that we just took down, they called on this God to undo something… or maybe I should say a certain type of people,” Harry whispered. </p><p>“Why these Muggles though,” Tonks asked. </p><p>“Think bigger Tonks,” Harry admonished. “The Muggles on this ship are just an example, an archetype that’s being given for Entropy to work with. If, for example, we managed to sacrifice a tomato to this God in the next few minutes, then nobody would ever get to eat a pizza ever again. Tomatoes would cease to exist. Poof.”</p><p>“But, ‘ow did zese wizards plan to make ze Eldritch focus only on Muggles, eenstead of ze ‘uman race een general,” Fleur asked while grabbing at the hem of Harry’s shirt. </p><p>“Mind over matter,” Harry replied with a sigh of long suffering. “Whoever ended up facilitating the sacrifice would’ve had to will that the Eldritch only take what they wanted it to take and nothing else. Personally, I don’t think they would’ve succeeded… but now it’s too late. An exchange must be made, and due to the Cabal’s intentions during the summoning, it has to involve a human.”</p><p>“What can we do then,” Tonks just barely breathed out. She was shaking from head to toe at this point as she watched the chaotic darkness grow closer and closer. For all she knew, it might only be a few meters away. It was too unbelievably complex, too vast, too fluid to pin down, and her eyes seemed to reject that something so wrong could even exist in the first place. </p><p>Turning to the side, Harry drew a glowing finger through the air that cut a hole into the space in front of them. Then he shoved his arm into this gap all the way up to his shoulder and it looked to Fleur and Tonks as if he was suddenly an amputee. Drawing his hand back out of the nothingness that he’d shoved it into, he held a medium sized cooler box that he plunked down on the deck.”</p><p>“What ees zis ‘Arry,” Fleur asked as she dropped to a crouch at Harry’s side. </p><p>“About a week ago, my magic coerced me into doing some extremely irrational things for seemingly no reason at all, and now those actions are finally beginning to make some sense,” Harry explained in a whimsical tone of voice. “Here. Hold these for me.” Without another word, Harry plunked a large quantity of vials and potions into Fleur’s outstretched hands. Then he took up a large series of hypodermic needles and held them up in front of his face.</p><p>“I don’t like the look of those,” Tonks whispered as she stared at the hypodermic needles. </p><p>“You have very good instincts Tonks,” Harry praised as the needles began floating over his body like some kind of medically themed nightmare. Then, all at once and very quickly, the needles planted themselves into different veins all around his body, depressing their plungers and releasing their contents directly into his bloodstream. Harry’s mouth set into a thin little line as it was happening, but for the most part he didn’t react at all. Soon enough the needles were pulling themselves out of Harry’s body and clattering across the deck. </p><p>“No Arry,” Fleur called out, collapsing to her knees to clutch at the man’s shoulders. The fact of the matter was that she didn’t even know the particulars of what he’d just done. All she knew was that it was probably bad and that she was scared. “What ‘ave ‘ou done, Arry?!”</p><p>I just injected myself with Smallpox, Hepatitis A, B and C, HIV, Rabies, Dengue fever, all of the current influenza virus mutations, the Hantavirus, streptococcus, gonorrhoea, tuberculosis and most of the other bacteria that quickly mutate to cause lethal infections,” Harry explained as he rose back up to his feet.</p><p>“You’re a dead man walking,” Tonks yelped as she stared at all of the empty needles. “Why would you do this to yourself?!” </p><p>“Well… I’m going to have to sacrifice something to the beast, so I might as well make it something that I don’t actually want to have,” Harry casually explained. </p><p>“You’re insane,” Tonks immediately replied. </p><p>“That’s a possibility I suppose, but the reality of the situation is that my plan will either work and I’ll be fine, or it’ll fail and every single one of us will cease to exist.” Harry shrugged helplessly because his actions made sense to him and there was very little he could say to reassure Tonks. Instead, he turned his attention back to the beautiful young woman who was still fussing at his body and they locked eyes for several seconds. </p><p>“I need you to understand a few things before I wrap this up,” Harry whispered to Fleur in a calming voice. “This little adventure isn’t going to go anywhere near as smoothly as all of the others up until now. This time it's an honest to Gods God that we’re dealing with, so I can’t just beat it up. What that means is I’m about to put my body through hell, both while I’m arguing terms with the beast and then again when I offer up what needs offering. I’m going to need you to feed me the contents of those vials immediately after the deed is done. Unfortunately, by that time I’ll almost certainly be on death’s door. Even if everything goes exactly to plan, I’m going to lose a dangerous amount of blood in the process.”</p><p>“I… I understand,” Fleur replied in a voice that contained noticeable amounts of whimper. “‘Ou can rely on me ‘Arry…”</p><p>”I know I can,” Harry quietly replied as he backed up several steps and then turned his full attention to the pitch black sky. </p><p>At first nothing happened. Harry stared up at the endless black mass with a vacant expression on his face and his body relaxed. Then, along with a small shudder of unexplainable agony, Harry’s hands lifted up from his sides and turned outwards from his body. It somehow looked like he was channelling electricity from one hand to the other, despite the fact that his body wasn’t shaking or contracting. As more time passed, Harry’s muscles visibly locked up, His face became a rictus of supreme physical effort, his veins bulged, his Adam’s apple shivered, and his magic billowed all around his body to the point that it ruffled his clothes and was nearly visible. Likewise, his breathing also became increasingly irregular and laboured over time, as he pushed and he strained without ever moving a muscle. The entire time that this was happening, the blackness above them closed in towards Harry’s body both as fast as a laser beam and as slowly as a glacier. Off in the distance, a bolt of black lightning tore into the ocean, and Harry barked out in a moment of completely existential agony. As more time passed, more of the lightning slammed into the ocean, forcing tiny audible indicators of a much more powerful agony out of Harry’s tightly clenched mouth. </p><p>Then the altercation between man and God suddenly became quite a bit harder for Fleur and Tonks to witness. </p><p>Slowly at first, but flowing faster with every second that passed, blood started pouring from Harry’s nose, then his tear ducts, then his ears, as if his brain was being microwaved from the inside. Merely communing with an existence as vast and ancient as the Eldritch above them was tearing Harry to pieces beginning at levels far smaller than the observable universe, but he never closed his eyes and he never looked away. He was in the thick of it, and if he wanted to survive longer than the next few minutes, then he couldn’t back down an inch. </p><p>Slowly, and with no power visibly making it happen, Harry’s body was lifted up off the deck and held flat in the air as if he were laying on either an altar or an operating table. Then the darkness really was within just a few meters of them and it was arching down towards Harry’s body like an impossible enormous spear. As the spear came to within a few feet of Harry’s body, it split in half, and then it split again, and again, and again, until finally the spear had become hundreds of millions of needle-like filaments dropping inalienably towards Harry’s body. </p><p>Fleur took a single step in Harry’s direction. Tonks stepped in, grabbed her arms and then shook her head. She sympathized, she really did, but this was so much bigger than Fleur and her feelings. </p><p>With one last laboured exhale, Harry’s body took the millions upon millions of pitch black needles into just as many parts of his body. No area was spared and no area was neglected. He was pinned to the invisible table with an endless series of probes, so he leaked blood from wounds far too small to see and dripped a Harry shaped silhouette onto the deck. He was red, he was black, he was intact, he was split wide open, he was laid bare to the existence in and amongst his body, sampling him down to the genetic level like a future tech scientist gone mad. </p><p>Then. very suddenly, the blackness was withdrawing from Harry’s body, with no sound or dramatic occurrence to mark its passage. It withdrew slowly and then quickly and Harry’s body was released to slam wetly against the bloodstained deck of the ship. Harry didn’t call out. He didn’t convulse. He continued to stare up at the black mass above them the entire time it withdrew. Only after the beast was well and truly gone and the sky abruptly returned to a cheerful blue color, did Harry allow his head to drop to the side and his eyes to glaze over. He was unconscious before his cheek made contact with the deck. He was unconscious with his eyes wide open.</p><p>Yanking her hand from Tonks’s grasp, Fleur immediately sprinted towards Harry and slid to the deck at his side. With hands that were shaking violently, she unstoppered the first vial and then pulled Harry’s head up into her lap. Over the next 45 to 50 seconds, she used a series of Healer spells to coax the various liquids into Harry’s tightly clenched mouth and down into his stomach. Harry had asked the right woman to help him after all. Fleur had a Healing Mastery Certificate hanging on her office wall among all of the other Masterys she’d never had to use before. Over time, the blood replenishing potions, magic regeneration potions, nerve damage repairing potions, skin mending potions, collagen repairing potions, skelegrow variants, and nutrient replacement elixirs that Harry had been carrying around, all went to work, replacing and mending millions of cell sized tears and punctures all over his body. It took several minutes, but eventually Harry’s body began to look human once again, as his skin tone returned to a healthy tan and eyes closed to that of normal unconsciousness. </p><p>With all of the purely physical things now taken care of, Fleur took her time administering several dozen different medical diagnostic spells on both Harry’s body and his blood. Nothing… The man was disease free. He’d done it…</p><p>Harry Potter had just forced an Eldritch chaos God to scour the lion’s share of the Earth’s most persistent diseases right off of the face of the planet...</p><p>With a massive sigh filled with inexpressible amounts of relief, Fleur collapsed back onto her ass and then stared down at Harry’s peacefully sleeping body. The man was soaked in blood from top to bottom… He looked completely grotesque. If he’d been awake and they’d been alone, she’d have ridden him to completion right then and there… </p><p>Gods and Goddesses…</p><p>“So…” Tonks casually called out from a few meters to Fleur’s right. “You’re like, really, really, really cheating on Bill then, huh?” </p><p>Fleur was far too emotionally drained to make up any passionate denials, and Tonks was far too good a government agent to be fooled by them either way. Instead, Fleur gave the woman a sideways glance for just the briefest moment before looking back at Harry’s unconscious form. “Ze first time I called upon ‘Arry to ‘elp me save ze world, ‘ee ‘elped me willingly because we were old acquaintances. Ze second time I called upon ‘iim, ‘ee rolled ‘iis eyes at me, but reluctantly became eenvolved. Eet was only after ze fourth time zat ‘Arry finally told me to “put up or shut up,” ‘iis words not mine… ‘Ee demanded zat I service ‘iim een payment for ‘iis services. I’m nearly a ‘undred percent certain zat ‘ee was merely trying to drive me off… Eet didn’t work. I eemmediately dropped to my knees and took ‘iis cock eento my mouth. What ‘ou are probably beginning to understand after watching ‘Arry work, ees zat ‘Arry Potter ees ze best zing zat zis world ‘as going for eet right now. I ‘ave watched ‘iim do zings like zis over 2 dozen times een ze last year alone, and ze eempact zat eets ‘ad on me ees… profound.”</p><p>“I can tell that every word of what you’re saying is true, but I can also see where it's intentionally misleading,” Tonks pointed out. “You’re not just blowing Harry anymore. The two of you are fucking like rabbits.” </p><p>“Ees zere a direction to your questioning,” Fleur angrily questioned in return. “Ees zere a reason zat you’re prying eento my business?” </p><p>“I haven’t had a truly civil conversation with Charlie in months,” Tonks suddenly admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. “Not that he’s around to talk either way. He’s far too busy with his dragons… But that’s beside the point. I want to ride Harry’s cock. I want his dick in my mouth. I want in…” </p><p>“Of course… Of course ‘ou want een,'' Fleur slowly replied while releasing a long drawn out sigh. “‘’Ze problem wiz your leetle plan ees zat ‘ou are trying to blackmail ze wrong person. I ‘ave no power to grant your wish. ‘Arry ees not ze whore een our relationship. I am...” </p><p>“Well. it’s funny you should say that,” Tonks replied in a somewhat strained casual voice. “It’s not only Harry that I’m interested in...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION-KARMEALION--KARMEALION____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION-KARMEALION--KARMEALION<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION-KARMEALION--KARMEALION<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION-KARMEALION--KARMEALION<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a small contented sigh and a long, bone popping stretch, Harry slowly opened his eyes and took in the decorative alabaster ceiling. </p><p>Well, well, well… </p><p>Foreign ceilings weren’t necessarily an uncommon occurrence in Harry’s very… active life, but this one was especially elaborate and… yeah… the floor was gently swaying. He was on a ship. Oh yeah… He was on a cruise ship…</p><p>As the fog of violent trauma followed closely by blood loss induced unconsciousness fully cleared from Harry’s mind, he rose to a seated position and looked to a tray sitting on his bedside table. It contained over 50 empty potion and health elixir bottles that would negate every ailment from acne to the Zika virus with no letter skipped in between. Someone, definitely Fleur, had been funneling thousands and thousands of Galleons worth of magical healthcare products directly into his unconscious body. Despite the undeniably illicit and immoral nature of their relationship, it couldn’t be said that his health and body condition weren’t among Fleur’s highest priorities. </p><p>Then Harry’s face split into a sly little smile… Yeah… Fleur would definitely want his body in its best condition right about now...</p><p>Slipping his legs off of the bed and rising to his feet, Harry quickly checked out his completely nude but seemingly healthy body in a nearby wall mirror. Then he picked up a water bottle that was sitting on the bedside table, drained its contents and scanned his surroundings with his magic. Just inside of the bedroom door, Harry could sense a small alarm spell made up of Fleur’s magic that was sending a signal towards 2 people approaching from down the hall. One of the people was Fleur. He’d recognize that magic anywhere. The other person’s magic felt familiar but… amorphous… malleable… That would have to be Tonks then… Presumably the alarm spell was to let Fleur know that he was awake and moving around. With a nod of understanding, Harry sat back down against the headboard of the bed, crossed his legs and waited. It did occur to him that Tonks might not want to see his naked body, but if that was the case then why had he been left in this state in the first place?...</p><p>Then the 2 women quietly opened the bedroom door and shucked 2 robes off of their shoulders to drop to the floor, and several of Harry’s questions were immediately answered. </p><p>Fleur was wearing a frilly white lingerie set that made her look like an angel sent straight from heaven. The perfectly shaped globes that made up her breasts were framed in a pair of sheer white cups in a way that was more of an artform than an article of clothing, her pussy was likewise just barely covered by the thin white material digging lightly into her pelvis, and her little belly was wrapped in a frilly see through garter belt that was holding up a pair of thigh high white stockings. The look was mind shatteringly seductive and somehow adorable at exactly the same time. </p><p>Tonks was wearing something similar… but different. That was the most accurate way to describe it. First of all, she was currently sporting a lot of Fleur’s body characteristics, but with several alterations to create a sex appeal all her own. While her facial features were identical to Fleur’s and her skin tone was the same creamy white perfection, her eyes were a bright red instead of blue and her hair was a luminous black instead of silver blonde. It also appeared that the woman was taking Fleur’s impossibly perfect curves and then exaggerating them just a little bit all across the board. Harry approved. While bigger isn’t always better and that goes tenfold in comparison to Fleur’s absolutely miraculous body, Harry was under the impression that Tonks was seeking to add variety to their combined appeal. In regards to her clothing, the metamorph’s lingerie was the pitch black equivalent to Fleur’s white, with the lines and curves of the underwear a near duplicate to what her counterpart was wearing. All in all, Tonks looked like Fleur’s evil twin, come to teach her goody two shoes sister that being naughty was far more fun...</p><p>“Gods and spirits above…” Harry murmured just loud enough to be heard by the 2 astoundingly beautiful sex Goddesses standing in the doorway. “What have I done to deserve the sudden paradise I’m looking at?”</p><p>“‘Ou saved ze entire ‘uman race… again,” Fleur answered in a quiet and meaningful voice.</p><p>“You almost died in the process,” Tonks added in an equally serious tone. </p><p>“Ou scared me,” Fleur continued with her hands tightly fisted at her sides. “I’m feeling... an eentense desire to confirm zat you’re whole and ‘ealthy… wiz my body…” </p><p>“You impressed the hell out of me,” Tonks added immediately after. “What’s more, you managed to make me hot for you when I should’ve been far too busy shaking in fear…”</p><p>“‘Ou are getting ze treatment zat ‘ou deserve for your ‘eroics,” Fleur finished, with a small, almost shy gesture between herself and Tonks.</p><p>After allowing his happiness to show on his face, Harry paused and then turned to look at the angelic blonde in the white. “I’ve always thought of you as... quietly possessive, Fleur. Since when do you actively share me with other women?”</p><p>With a small nod accompanied by a sexy bite to her lower lip, Fleur gestured aside at Tonks. “I’m… I’m kind of... sort of… being blackmailed at ze moment... Tonks ‘as learned zat I let ‘ou ‘ave my body on a regular basis, and she ees leveraging zis knowledge to make me cooperate.” </p><p>After several seconds went by where Harry didn’t say or do anything at all, he finally broke down and just asked the question. “You don’t appear to be all that upset about any of this Fleur, but… Shouldn’t we be thinking about Obliviating Tonks right about now? Getting caught in adultery is a one way ticket to absolute ruination.”</p><p>To Tonks’s credit, the woman didn’t flinch or recoil at the overt threat in Harry’s question. She only looked aside at Fleur and waited for her response.</p><p>“No, I don’t want to Obliviate Tonks,” Fleur replied with a soft sigh and a small dismissive wave. “She ‘as been very good to me over ze last few years, while ze rest of ze Weasley family ‘as been… less zan supportive of my ambitions. Furzermore, I sympathize wiz ‘er plight. Tonks’s marriage ees… not what eet could be…” </p><p>Turning to look at Tonks, Harry arched an eyebrow. “You’re not a Welsh Green or a Hungarian Horntail, so you can’t get Charlie hard?”</p><p>“The really sad part is that I actually can give myself scales, horns, clawed fingers, a forked tongue and yellow slitted reptile eyes, and I still can’t make the man go the distance,” Tonks replied in a truly frustrated voice. “I think you already know this, but I don’t mean you or Fleur any harm… I just want you to give me some of what Fleur’s been getting. Hell, I’ve even arranged for something that’ll even the playing field between the three of us.” </p><p>With a snap of Tonks’s fingers, four white orbs with inky black lenses came floating into the room. </p><p>“Government issue, memory recording orbs,” Harry whispered with honest to Gods surprise clear to hear in his voice. These magical relics were used to make copies of the memories being made by criminals during interrogations or by key witnesses in court proceedings that were of vital importance. The fact that not just 1, but 4 of these extremely rare and powerful little devices were floating near Tonks’s right shoulder was shocking in the extreme. Then Harry fully realized exactly what Tonks wanted to do with them, and his eyebrows rose up nearly into his hairline. “You intend to make  incredibly detailed and permanent copies of memories that feature the three of us fucking each other? You want to immortalize and be able to relive every single aspect of the day you cheated on your husband?”</p><p>At first Tonks didn’t say a word. She merely waved her hand and then nodded when the orbs took up station all around the room. Only after the orbs were ready and activated, did she lick the sudden dryness off of her lips and take a single step in Harry’s direction. “Once we finish making copies of our shared memories, the three of us will be linked. We’ll all be united in a common act of mutual sin and debauchery. At that point, neither you nor Fleur will need to worry about me sharing your secret.” </p><p>“I suppose that’s true, but the common sense approach would be to make a magical oath,” Harry pointed out, his voice just the tiniest bit sardonic. </p><p>“No!...” The denial shot out of Tonks’s mouth long before she even finished thinking it, but then she closed her eyes and she shook her head. “No Harry… I refuse… I want to do it this way… I want to take something away from this. I want to remember.. every…single…second…”</p><p>When Tonks’s expression grew more and more resolute with every passing second, Harry looked beyond the woman to where Fleur was waiting. He didn’t actually think that he needed to ask her the question. Instead, he merely arched his eyebrows at her…</p><p>After staring back at the curious expression on Harry’s face for several very long seconds, Fleur finally just shrugged her shoulder and nodded her head. “I trust Tonks… I trust ‘ou… I desire a copy…” </p><p>While his dick had been rock hard ever since the 2 scantily clad sex icons first walked into the bedroom, Harry’s cock still managed to lurch dramatically when Fleur admitted to wanting a copy of the memory. Woah… Something about having Fleur Isabelle Weasley interested in making what amounts to a permanent, shareable, relivable and unbelievably immersive 3D porno with him, complete with emotional context and full strength physical sensations, was hitting Harry right in the dick. His body temperature was rising. His balls were throbbing. His shaft was trembling… Yeah… He was ready to go. With a long indrawn breath, Harry uncrossed his legs, leaned back against the headboard of the bed and then gestured for the ladies to join him. </p><p>With Harry firmly on board with their plan, and the recording orbs copying all of their memories in real time, Fleur and Tonks both descended on the bed like twin birds of prey. </p><p>“‘Ou outwilled a God today ‘Arry,” Fleur breathed out as she crawled up the length of the bed. </p><p>“You never wavered, not once, not even when you were dying,” Tonks added in an equally silky voice. </p><p>“You’re so special, ‘Arry. I want to zank ‘ou, and I know exactly where to start,” Fleur purred, while wrapping her hands around both the base and the shaft of his cock. </p><p>“Mostly, I just want to get fucked silly by a real man again,” Tonks added, most likely for the benefit of the memory orbs. “My first husband was an absolute animal in bed… Considering how fucking majestic this cock of yours is, I think you might be one too…”</p><p>“I want to make ‘ou cum een me and on me and all over me,” Fleur whispered as she drew her tongue up the sensitive underside of Harry’s crown to draw a pearl of precum back into her mouth. “I want to serve, as ees my role wiz ‘ou…”</p><p>“I want you to paint my entire pussy white,” Tonks moaned almost directly against the flesh of Harry’s testicles. “I want to feel your cum splashing like a power washer against my sealed shut womb…” </p><p>Both Harry and Fleur paused to stare at Tonks in response to the very convenient use of metamorphmagery she’d just revealed… </p><p>Tonks smiled mischievously, preened like a cat at their attention and then slowly took the head of Harry’s cock into her unnaturally flexible mouth. The devilishly erotic woman was clearly showing off exactly how relevant her shifting skills could be to sex and sexual situations. She had quite literally zero trouble swallowing absolutely every inch of Harry’s huge cock until it was balls deep down her throat, and then she tightened her throat up again to make her esophagus feel like a silky soft, skin tight sleeve. By the time she was finished altering the makeup of both her mouth and her neck to conform around Harry’s cock, her lips felt like cashmere pillows, her unbelievably nimble tongue was over twice its usual length, and there was a visible dick shaped lump filling every inch of her unbelievably tight sucking throat. </p><p>As his cock spasmed in response to a nearly cum spilling amount of ultra intense pleasure, Harry released a not so silent whimper and felt his head lolling back against the headboard. Tonks’s completely miraculous dick sucking skills shouldn’t have come as any shock to him, but they had, and he was reeling as a result. Then he was reeling a second time for a completely different reason. After crawling up his body, Fleur leaned in over his chest, captured his face in her hands, and began kissing him with a level of intimacy she generally reserved for when she was cumming her brains out. She bit at his bottom lip, she twined her tongue around his, she created a perfect melding of lips and tongue and then she moaned her enjoyment directly into his mouth. Good Gods above... Soooo sexy. </p><p>It was official. Harry was in heaven. </p><p>With absentminded care, Harry softly combed his fingers through Tonks’s silky smooth hair, and he pulled Fleur’s body flush to his own by the meat of her beautiful ass. By the time Tonk’s started bobbing faster up and down his shaft like a vacuum made of wet, hot and rippling throat muscle, he’d banished Fleur’s bra to feel her tits flattened against his chest, had her hands combing through his unruly hair, and had her tongue dueling with his own for supremacy. Very suddenly, Harry found himself immensely grateful that their memories were being copied on the recording orbs. There was no way, no way that he wanted even the smallest details of this encounter to ever grow vague with age. </p><p>After slowly pulling back from what had become a very long and lingering kiss, Fleur kissed Harry’s scalp, then his forehead, then his cheek, neck, shoulder and chest. She continued her butterfly trail of lips and skin down Harry’s body by kissing his diaphragm, his ribs, his various abdominal muscles, his belly button and the vee muscles leading down to his cock. By the time Fleur left a score of kisses down the entire length of Harry’s upper body, Tonks knew what to expect and had already shifted to the right a bit to make room for her. Of course Tonks hadn’t given up custody of Harry’s cock at all, so the man’s dick was being pulled to the side by her tightly sucking mouth. That was okay. Fleur wasn’t trying to poach Harry’s cock from Tonks. Instead, she straddled Harry’s left leg, eased her face down between his thighs, and took one of his overlarge hanging testicles into her mouth. </p><p>The reaction Fleur received to the attention she was giving Harry’s balls was both immediate and noticeable. His body shivered, his testicles trembled, and his hand came down to softly cradle the back of her head. Very few people were able to convey their feelings using only touch the way that Harry Potter could. Fleur usually ignored as many of those signals as she could, but today wasn’t one of those days. Today she wanted to feel his care and his appreciation. Today she wanted a far more emotional connection. Today she wanted reassurance. Harry had almost died up there on the Bow deck. Without all of those potions that he’d been carrying around for seemingly no reason, he would have died right then and there, and there wouldn’t have been a damned thing that she could do about it. Just thinking about that had her reaching out to slip her arm around the back of Harry’s waist. Then, when she remembered how she’d felt at the time, she ended up grabbing his forearm to keep his hand exactly where it was. Finally, the idea that Harry might get hurt again in the future had her thighs squeezing around his kneecap and calves. There was no doubt about it. Her actions were undeniably needy, her actions were inexcusably transparent, her actions were a mistake… but she was in no state to worry about such things. No… Not today. A few moments later, when Harry started tenderly cupping her cheek and running his thumb through the hair over her ear, Fleur knew for sure that he’d figured out the direction of her thoughts. She looked up at his face. They locked eyes. She didn’t look away...</p><p>Unlike Fleur, Tonks was openly thrilled when Harry started fussing at her hair, and she redoubled her efforts to push the man into cumming down her throat. There was just something so… superior about the taste and smell of Harry’s cock, as if he were an alpha and she could feel it at a primal level. Either way, Tonks was extraordinarily excited and she was aiming to impress. After pulling her skin tight lips up the meat of Harry’s shaft, she wound her tongue in a full circle around his crown. Then, once her tongue was nice and tight around Harry’s entire head, she pulled the appendage back in a slow wringing motion and then drove her mouth back down his length. Finally, when she was bottomed out on his cock again and her chin was resting near Fleur’s mouth, she swallowed as hard as she could about a half a dozen times, squeezing his shaft in a fist tight prison of slippery sucking flesh. Harry’s cock trembled and shook but he somehow managed to resist her efforts… Good boy. Don’t just give in. Make me work for it… Tonks repeated the effort over and over again with a happy little humm in her throat that vibrated against every inch of the man’s shaft. It was only after about a minute of such treatment that she became aware of the staredown that was occurring between Harry and Fleur, and she smiled mischievously around the base of Harry’s cock. Awwww… These 2 were adorable… With a pop, Tonks suddenly detached her lips from around the crown of Harry’s dick, took a hold of his cock by the base and then moved to slap his meat down against Fleur’s completely unexpecting face. </p><p>“Your turn to suck him Fleur!”</p><p>Slap! </p><p>When Harry saw his cock get slammed down against Fleur’s upraised face to lay heavily against her forehead, he was almost a hundred percent certain that there’d be hell to pay. He was wrong... For a little more than 4 or 5 very silent seconds, Fleur just stared at his cock from an extremely close angle, with her eyes crossed and everything. Then she was doing exactly as she’d been ordered without reacting in the slightest to Tonks’s dick slap. With an impressive economy of movement, Fleur immediately had Harry’s cockhead both inside of her mouth and moving down her throat, and she was bobbing up and down his entire length by the time Tonks finished gasping in surprise. </p><p>For the second time in less than 10 minutes, Harry found himself with his head lolling back against the headboard at what was being done to his dick. There was no doubt about it, Fleur’s mouth was a wet sucking heaven, and he knew for certain that he’d never grow tired of it. While he and Fleur had started fucking each other just a few weeks earlier, Fleur had been blowing him on a near daily basis for over 9 months before that finally happened. Fleur Weasley was an innately sexual French Veela woman who knew his cock like she knew her own magic. There weren’t any gimmicks or physical transformations at play in her blowjob game, just pure skill, unrivalled finesse, unbelievable amounts of familiarity, and a hunger that was visible in her unblinking, lust filled stare. And it was a stare... Now that Fleur had his cock in her mouth, she clearly wanted him to know both who she was doing this for and exactly how she felt about it. </p><p>She was doing it for him, and she was loving every second of it…</p><p>“Fuuuuuuuck,” both Harry and Tonks moaned at almost exactly the same time.</p><p>“I thought I was the best of the best,” Tonks admitted in between small sucks and kisses to Harry’s balls. “Turns out I’ve been competing for second this whole entire time. I have never seen anything quite like this…”</p><p>“I say the exact same things to her every single day,” Harry agreed with a groan. “Fleur Weasley is the most innately hungry and gifted cocksucker on the face of the planet. She’s an unbelievably high spec cum swallowing machine, and yet she somehow manages to improve.. every... single... time.” By the time Harry finished groaning out his extremely demeaning compliment, Fleur’s eyes were on fire with poorly feigned anger, but her body was squirming atop his leg and her lips were hollowed out around his cock. As per usual, something about being completely objectified hit the woman right in her strike zone, and her perfectly shaped, beautiful ass was swaying back and forth in the air as a result. </p><p>“That’s completely inspiring! I’m inspired,” Tonks enthused in a completely delighted voice, before reaching out and taking a hold of Harry’s cock at the base. “I’m so inspired in fact, I’ve decided that we’re going to take turns Fleur. 40 pumps pass from this point forward. Let’s tame this massive cock together like the Pottersluts we are.”</p><p>While at first Fleur bottomed her mouth right into Tonks’s fingers and then gave the woman an unhappy look, eventually she nodded her understanding, slowly pulled her mouth up off of Harry’s dick, and began pumping it in both of her hands. “.........Fine…”</p><p>Harry’s balls noticeably twitched at Fleur’s vaguely sulky expression and her reluctance to part with his cock.</p><p>Now that… was adorable.... </p><p>After sliding up Harry’s side and pulling his hands around her waist, Tonks gave Harry a very sultry look from very close range and softly nibbled at his neck. “Just one quick question before I get creative with my metamorph skills,” Tonks whispered directly into Harry’s ear. “Are there any attractive girls from around your grade at Hogwarts that you don’t want me to become?”</p><p>“Hermione Granger and Ginnevra Weasley are the only two that I can think of,” Harry replied as he ran his hand down Tonks back. </p><p>“Very inclusive Harry,” Tonks replied in a pleased sounding voice. “I like that in a man. It gives me a lot to work with…” Then Tonks was dropping back down to Harry’s waist and completing a transformation while she did so. By the time her mouth was mere inches from the cock being pumped in Fleur’s hands, she was in the form of a gorgeous black woman that Harry immediately recognized. </p><p>“Angelina Johnson,” He breathed out as the professional Quidditch player took the head of his cock in between her beautiful pillowy lips. Then Tonks started sucking him in earnest while waving her massive bubble butt in the air behind her, and Harry found himself panting at how unexpected and erotic this was. “Hohhh fuck. You’re a miracle worker Tonks! What a fantastically slutty wife you are! I’m so fortunate that your husband’s a complete fucking imbecile!” </p><p>In response to Harry’s praise and far more importantly the way that he was demeaning her husband, Tonks piled on even more effort, aiming to make his eyes curl into the back of his head. 40 slow but extraordinarily thorough pumps later, she was actually forced to pull away by Fleur, at which point her lips were instantly replaced by the Veela’s hungry little throat. Fleur was visibly forcing herself to move at a much slower pace than normal so that she’d have more time with his cock in her mouth. She moved slower but she also sucked much harder and used far more tongue, and the way that she stared into his eyes felt like she was trying to peer into his soul. Harry found himself cradling her face and whispering the kind of backhanded compliments that she was capable of taking from him. “Dear Gods Fleur. Your hot little mouth really has become completely essential to the draining of my heavy fucking balls. I will never, ever grow tired of giving you a protein heavy diet.”</p><p>“She improves because your cock is delicious and because it's meaty enough to give her something to work with,” Angelina explained as she pulled her mouth off of Harry’s left nipple. </p><p>“Meaty like this gigantic ass of yours,” Harry retorted, with a hand sinking into the thick shelves that made up Angelina’s massive ass. Then he tensed up, gasped, and his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head as Fleur took offense to his divided attention, deepthroated his entire cock, and rapidly swallowed against every single millimetre of his shaft and head. “Gods above,” Harry choked out as his free hand returned to comb through Fleur’s infinitely soft hair. “I get it Fleur. My cock is in your mouth right now. It’s your time. Now, show Tonks here why I let you order me around all the time. Show Tonks why I come when I’m beckoned.”</p><p>And she did. Fleur’s mouth instantly went completely fucking wild on Harry’s cock, with so much speed and tenacity she ended up dragging her hollowed out cheeks up and down his shaft far, far more than her allotted 40 times.</p><p>As expected, Tonks ended up squawking indignantly at how her counterpart was cheating and dropping in to move her aside by force. By the time she finished muscling Fleur’s lips off of Harry’s cock, she was adopting a new form that ended up being Penelope Clearwater, the very pretty but equally tedious and boring Ravenclaw that was married to Percy Weasley. </p><p>This version of Penelope wasn’t boring… like, at all. This version of Penelope sucked on the head of his dick like it was delicious and ran her hands up and down his stomach as if she was worshiping his body. This version of Penelope was a complete slut for big Potter dicks and Harry was loving every single second of it. </p><p>Over the next 10 or so minutes, Harry received sloppy, enthusiastic blowjobs from Fleur, Luna Lovegood, Fleur, Katie’s Bell, Fleur, Alicia Spinet, Fleur, Daphne Greengrass, Fleur, Pansy Parkinson, Fleur, Meghan Jones, Fleur, Padma Patil, Fleur, Hannah Abbot, Fleur, Lavender Brown, Fleur, Romilda Vane, Fleur, Cho Chang, Fleur and Susan Bones.... It was only when Susan Bones released his cock from between her massive fucking tits only for Fleur to begin giving him a similar treatment with her own that he started to grunt and groan in eminent release. “Gonna… cum… girls…”</p><p>“Who gets to have it,” Tonks asked in a sudden hurry. </p><p>“Both,” Fleur announced confidently after popping her mouth off of Harry’s cockhead and jerking it towards both of their faces. “‘Arry cums enough een just a seengle orgasm to knock up ze entire ‘Ollyhead ‘Arpies Quidditch team, eencluding ze second and third string.”</p><p>“Oh fuck yeah,” Tonks cheered, wiggling into Fleur’s lap to make herself a prime time target for Harry’s cum. </p><p>“Release your shifting for the cumshot Tonks,” Harry groaned as he desperately held back his release. “I want our recorded memory to feature your stunning, Black family features getting painted a creamy white.”</p><p>After a moment where her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed just a little bit pink, Tonks suddenly shifted into a much more slender woman that nonetheless had tits nearly the same size as Susan Bones’s. She had jet black eyes and charcoal black hair that was long and lustrous and wavy like an 80s supermodel. She looked exactly like what you’d expect from a member of the black family, with high cheekbones and classically beautiful, aristocratic features. Long story short, Tonks could quite easily keep any man happy with her actual appearance for the rest of their lives without ever shifting or transforming. Harry was well aware that the real reason Tonks didn’t appreciate her own appearance was because she was a dead ringer for a young Bellatrix Lestrange, her insane (and dead) Death Eater cousin. He understood that much, he really did, but it was just so… silly. Nuh uh. Not today. He fully planned on enjoying every single second of Tonks’s current bombshell appearance, and he didn’t really care if she felt a little conflicted about it. </p><p>“Ohhh that’s the stuff Tonks, you gloriously sexy, Demi Moore in the movie Striptease lookalike, big tittied sex icon piece of ass,” Harry growl ranted as he began to relax the muscles at the base of his cock. “If I’m gonna save a memory where I cum all over both of my cockwarmers’ faces, I can’t have either of them trying to deny their involvement later.” </p><p>Fleur immediately shook her head as, of course, she had no intention of denying Harry anything, like… at all, but she could see what her benefactor/lover was up to, and she approved of his manipulations. Even as Fleur realized that she was irreparably addicted to absolutely everything Harry Potter related and had only grown increasingly excited at being called one of his cockwarmers, she continued to frantically jerk Harry’s spit soaked cock towards both her and Tonks’ wide open mouths. </p><p>Tonk suddenly found herself getting way more into what she was currently doing as Harry made flattering comparisons to a stunning Muggle actress and offered up a really exciting spin on her current identity reveal. “Oh no,” she suddenly called out in terribly acted alarm, even as she pressed her cheek closer against Fleur’s. “I’ll never be able to deny that I’ve cheated now. I’ll never get to sweep this under the rug or act like it was someone else. It really is me, Tonks Weasley! I’m a slutty, unfaithful housewife! I’m willing to do absolutely anything to get my pussy stretched by Harry Potter’s dick!” </p><p>When Fleur nodded her silent agreement while jerking off Harry’s cock within just 2 inches of her o’d out lips, Harry suddenly found that he was far too excited to contain himself any longer, and he felt a river of cum boiling up through the length of his shaft. With an almost pained grunt and a massive exhale, Harry rose to his knees, took his cock into his own hands, and aimed it center mass where Tonks and Fleur’s faces were connected. Then he was cumming and cumming hard, launching hot ropes of pearly white seed to audibly slap against first Tonks’s cheek and then Fleur’s chin and then Tonk’s forehead and Fleur’s mouth. Over and over again, Harry painted the girls’ faces, necks and tits in an uneven but widespread layer of thick frothy cum, even as he grabbed Fleur by her ponytail and began pulling her mouth towards his cock. As he’d come to expect from her, Fleur immediately opened her mouth wide with a manic gleam in her eyes, and she didn’t resist his pull for even a millisecond. Slowly but surely, Harry dragged her lips down the length of his continuously cumming cock, and he grunted in pleasure when Fleur swallowed as hard as she could against every fresh inch that he fed to her. When he finally finished shoving his cock balls deep down the length of her throat, he held her chin against his balls for upwards of 10 to 15 seconds before slowly beginning to pull himself out of her. By this point, Fleur was visibly shaking in an orgasm of her own because she absolutely fucking loved it when he used her body for his satisfaction. Then Harry’s cock was being pulled free from Fleur’s tightly sucking lips and he was aiming it towards what could only be described as a fantastically excited Tonks. In the end he didn’t have to feed his cock to the woman or even move at all. Instead she launched herself face first at his newly freed dick and hammered his shaft down her unresisting throat with the enthusiasm of a drowning person seeking air. With yet another overwhelmed grunt, Harry found himself holding Tonks’s head still as he drained the rest of his orgasm down her rhythmically contracting throat. The woman was a real firecracker, as she groped and felt up the muscles of his ass and thighs the entire time she gulped down his seed.</p><p>Harry’s orgasm was decadent. It was luxurious. It was the culmination of a truly exceptional double blowjob from Fleur and Tonks Weasley. The level of talent being wasted on that family was absolutely astonishing… </p><p>Twenty seconds later, when Harry’s orgasm came to an end and he pulled his cock from Tonks’s mouth with a small suctiony pop, he leaned back on his calves and surveyed the damage. Almost immediately after he withdrew, Tonks and Fleur turned to look at each other, saw the semen adorning their faces, necks, collarbones, and breasts, and then moved towards each other with highly erotic looks on their faces. Fleur banished Tonk’s cum stained bra off of her body before it could soak up any more of Harry’s seed. Tonks grabbed Fleur around the waist and started kissing her. Fleur started kissing Tonks in return. They moved to lick each other’s faces. They were forced to take turns. Tonks seemed especially interested in sucking on Fleur’s cum covered tits. Fleur seemed wholly interested in licking every inch of Tonks like an ice cream cone made of Harry’s cum. They paused. Then they cooperated. Fleur let Tonks go first, cradling the woman against her breasts like a mother as the woman suckled on her nipples. The entire time she nursed Tonks, she wiped cum off of her counterpart’s body with long gentle sweeps of her fingers and then drew those fingers to her mouth. Fleur was legitimately hungry to take up every last speck of Harry’s cum. Tonks was merely a gleefully perverted opportunist with a newfound appreciation for the female form. </p><p>Harry was a big fan of both ladies’ motives. Variety being the spice of life and all...</p><p>Over the minute that followed, almost all of Harry’s cum was licked up, swapped and then swallowed and the visual was hot enough to rouse the dead. Point of fact, Harry hadn’t actually allowed his cock to go soft at all, but that was a completely redundant bit of magic on his part. Any healthy red blooded male would’ve been hard enough to bend steel by the time the two beauties were finished making out with each other. </p><p>It…. was… hot…</p><p>“I can’t even believe you managed to reach orgasm just from having Harry cum down your throat,” Tonks remarked in a truly impressed sounding voice. Even as she said those words, she transformed her appearance back to that of the naughty Veela twin. </p><p>Fleur was completely incapable of responding to Tonks’s admiration. She was a classy and sophisticated French witch as well as a word renowned political elite. She wasn’t supposed to be so unbelievably turned on by being used as nothing more than Harry’s cum disposal… but she was…</p><p>“Fleur really is something special,” Harry replied as he pulled the woman’s unresisting face against his chest and momentarily hooked a finger into her mouth to draw out her cheek. “If she decides that she’s going to do something at all, then by the Gods she’s going to do it well, and she derives immense satisfaction from the smallest of improvements. That… and she’s bar none the thirstiest cocksucker I’ve ever met in my entire adult life... I’m a huge fan…”</p><p>“And so you should be…” Tonks agreed with a mischievous smile aimed at her newly squirming in-law…</p><p>“And then of course there’s the matter of rewarding Fleur for her immense devotion and skill,” Harry mused as if he were speaking to himself. “I thiiiiink… I’m going to fuck Fleur first and make you watch every single second of it from the sidelines.” </p><p>“What, why, no,” Tonks began, but by then a series of black velvet ropes were already growing along her wrists and ankles and slowly dragging her to the headboard of the bed. Soon enough, she was sitting propped up on several pillows against the headboard with her legs splayed wide apart and her arms out at her sides. “Haarrry,” She moaned piteously. “Don’t do this to meeee…”</p><p>“There, there, I’m not punishing you Tonks,” Harry consoled as he patted the woman on the thigh and turned to look over at Fleur. “Fleur… Will you please explain to Tonks what I insisted on doing to you before I took you for the first time?” </p><p>“‘Arry tied me…” Fleur paused and rubbed at her thighs before she continued. “‘Arry tied me up, eensisted zat I was unsanitary because ozzer men ‘ad used my pussy, and zen ‘ee... ‘ee cleaned me,” Fleur explained with a vibrant red blush growing on her face and into her neck. </p><p>While at first Tonks quickly opened her mouth intending to tell Harry to fuck himself, the words never came out because of Fleur’s vibrant red blush and fidgeting… Then she looked over at Harry’s smiling face and the orb of soapy water that was quickly circling around his hand. “Uhhh ohh Gods…” </p><p>Slowly and with a small knowing wink up at Tonks’s deer in the headlights look, Harry banished the soaking wet little panties off of her body, drew his orb of soapy water down to the woman’s pussylips and then set it to work with his will. In the same fashion as had been done to Fleur a few weeks earlier, the orb of highly pressurized flowing water would scrub and press against her clit and folds before finally spreading her open and teasing her pussy to a fever pitch. The magical power cost required to pull something like this off was extremely high, but the payoff? Well… It was worth every penny...</p><p>“Hohhhh hohhhGods Haarrrieee,” Tonks began moaning even before Harry finished turning away from her and beckoning for Fleur to rejoin him. </p><p>Fleur crawled her way into Harry’s arms again without a single word and only a fleeting sympathetic look in Tonks’s direction. If she’d heard right, she was about to be rewarded and she didn’t want to miss out on that for anything. </p><p>“While Tonks here is definitely interested in having a ride on my cock, I’m fairly certain she has just as much interest in the absurd curves of your body,” Harry stage whispered. “For that reason, I think I’m going to lay down with my calves over her spread open thighs, and give her a really up close look of you riding my cock in reverse-cowgirl. I think Tonks will really enjoy watching those perfect tits of yours bouncing up and down as you fill yourself with my dick, and who knows, it might even distract her away from the cleaning that she’s undergoing.” Harry’s smile was one of nearly cruel mischief, because they both knew that Tonks was going to be half insane by the time he was done with her.</p><p>Fleur wasn’t really all that worried about the relentless pussy teasing that Tonks was currently experiencing. In fact, she was having a lot of trouble hiding just how much she loved this plan. Harry’s dick. Harry’s dick inside of her. Harry’s dick inside of her now. Those were the three main points that comprised Harry’s idea, and they were the only three things that she needed to know. With a small nod of her head, Fleur moved aside as Harry lay down, edged his waist as close as he could to Tonk’s spread open thighs and then curled his calves over the top of her legs. With that accomplished, his cock was pointing straight up into the air just a half a foot away from Tonks’s water teased pussy. The positioning was sure to provide the Metamorph with an up close and personal view of the sex they were about to have. Even with that being the case, Fleur didn’t even hesitate. She immediately straddled Harry’s waist, facing towards Tonks to take in her twitching body and red flushed face, and then she took up his cock to pump at it with both of her hands. In the moments that followed, Harry’s hands softly ran down her waist to settle on her thighs and Fleur shivered from head to toe in her growing excitement. </p><p>“Good girl Fleur,” Harry encouraged as he affectionately squeezed at her thighs, lower back and ass. “Go ahead then. Take me inside of you. Do it slowly so that Tonk’s can see what she’s in for. Give me some of that sweet fucking pussy…”</p><p>“I will service ‘ou,” Fleur breathed out from force of long habit, as if the words were becoming more like a prayer or a chant with every single repetition. Then she was rising up as high as she could on her knees, spreading her pussy lips around the head of Harry’s cock and allowing her kneecaps to slide off to the sides. With a moan that was broken into several different pieces through a shaking and shuddering exhale, Fleur’s elastic tight pussy descended down the length of Harry’s cock and rippled along his length with the force of her upcoming orgasm. Then his flared out cockhead thumped firmly against her womb, and the orgasm wasn’t upcoming anymore. It was now. It was the present. It was her entire present and the only thing that her overwrought nervous system could focus on. Gods… Goddesses. Every… single… time!  Every single time Harry’s cock stretched out her pussy, it was like she was a virgin again. Every single time his cock entered her, it remade and remodelled her, it reshaped her tight little pussy to fit around his girth and his length. Every single time his crown slammed up against her cervix, it felt like a bolt of liquid lightning alighting the nerves of her core into an explosive rush of pleasure. Fleur shook and she shivered as her eyes grew lidded and her mouth hung open. A low and slutty moan leaked out of her mouth as a tidal-wave of orgasmic euphoria radiated up and down her thighs, back and stomach muscles. Without even thinking about it, Fleur found herself grinding her pussylips down as hard as she could against the base of Harry’s shaft, insistently and repeatedly rooting the head of the man’s dick into her deepest, most fertile depths. Her deliriously happy little womb made insistent demands of her, and her body moved to obey both instinctually and willingly. Fleur’s Veela heritage was making itself known, and she wasn’t fighting it anymore. She allowed her body to rejoice because she was being mated by the best magical genetics the mortal plane had to offer. </p><p>All of these feelings and sensations happened within just the span of 5 to 8 seconds, leaving Fleur’s entire body trembling on a hair trigger and ready to explode...</p><p>Then Harry was running his hands up and down her sides exactly like a lover would, and Fleur groaned loud and low at how unfair the man was being. He knew. He knew exactly what she needed to avoid. He didn’t care. He wasn’t considerate. He did whatever the hell he wanted… Today was the worst possible timing for him to caress her body as if she was precious to him. She wasn’t in the right place. She wasn’t in the right mind… She thought of telling him to stop... She didn’t… She couldn’t... </p><p>Then she was distracted. </p><p>“Soooo sexy Fleur… Holy Gods… your belly,” Tonks managed to moan out in a shaky voice as she stared down at the small indentation that Harry’s cockhead was making above Fleur’s navel. </p><p>Looking down at her own stomach, Fleur began idly rubbing her hands against her belly and the knot of pressure that she could feel deep within her core. For the second time in under ten minutes, she found herself stuck with nothing to say. Gods help her, but she really did like the bump. Despite the dangers it presented to her persistently ovulating womb, she liked to see how deep Harry was inside of her and how full of him she was...</p><p>“Not a day goes by that I don’t end up grateful to Fleur’s slut magic,” Harry whispered as he rose to a seated position, rested his chin on her shoulder and began pinching at her rock hard little nipples. “Fleur can take what I have to give her, and she can take my magically bolstered cumloads raw and unprotected without immediately getting pregnant. While you sit there and watch us fuck each other senseless, I suggest you start preparing for me to split you wide open and how you’re going to protect your eggs from my seed.”</p><p>“Reaaady… now,” Tonks slurred with her eyes both wide and hopeful. “Ready to squeeeeze… your diiiick.”</p><p>With a smile of appreciation accompanied by a small shake of his head, Harry cupped both of Fleur’s tits in his hands, rubbed at her nipples with his thumbs and then slowly ran his hands down the length of her stomach to rub at her clit. “Sorry Tonks, but like I said. My career cumslut here has been especially well behaved and affectionate today. I intend to reward her by filling her womb to bursting with my cum.”</p><p>Fleur wiggled and squirmed in Harry’s arms, aroused beyond measure by both the possessive tone of his ultra demeaning words, and her urgent desire to be filled with his seed. </p><p>Tonks shuddered as a wave of soapy water abruptly stretched her pussy walls in wonderful ways, only to ease away leaving her stuck on the edge. She was never going to make it. She was going to be teased to insanity long before Harry and Fleur stopped fucking each other. She shuddered, she shook, she whined deep in her throat. “Huuuurrrry pleeease..” </p><p>After nodding at Tonks’s moaned out request, Harry cupped Fleur’s right breast, channelled magic directly into her clit with his other hand, squeezed her tightly with both of his arms, and then slowly began lifting her body up along the length of his cock. It was a challenge. Fleur’s pussy wasn’t cooperating. Her insides tightened up more and more with every centimeter that he managed to pull out of her, until his cockhead was dragging against tightly contracting pussy meat and Fleur was mewling like a cat. Then, when Harry finally had the woman’s pussy lips gripping desperately at his cockhead and nothing else, he firmly drew her back down his entire length and slammed his crown womb deep with authority. Fleur immediately exploded into a long, loud and throaty moan and then spilled femcum all over his cock and balls. She shook, she shivered, she panted like she was running a marathon, and she clutched at his sides for support. Ten seconds later, when Fleur was finally capable of movement again, she began kissing and nibbling on Harry’s neck and chin, softly massaging at his balls, and grinding her ass back against his lap. It was official. Fleur Isabelle Weasley was being an especially needy little slut today…</p><p>It was adorable...</p><p>“Gods damn you’ve got such a hot little cunt,” Harry whispered into Fleur’s ear as he started dragging her pussy up and down the length of his dick. “I’m never going to grow tired of using you Fleur. I’m never going to stop making you surrender this sexy fucktoy body to me. Your entire career is going to be spent with your womb swollen with my cum.”</p><p>“Yes! yes! Please keep making me serve ‘ou! Please keep taking my body! Please stay safe. Please don’t leave me.... Gasp!” Almost a full second after those last 2 requests slipped through Fleur’s overexcited daze, her eyes snapped open and then flitted sideways towards Harry’s face. Then she bit at her bottom lip at what she found. Harry was still lifting and dropping her body on his cock with a finesse that spoke of long practise and consummate skill, but now he was staring back at her with an extremely intense expression on his face. He’d heard her. He’d heard her words and he’d felt the emotions that drove them from her thoughts. Fleur held Harry’s stare and didn’t say a word. She’d meant what she’d said, and she wouldn’t take it back for her own convenience. To do so would be needlessly hurtful, and Harry was the last person she’d ever want to hurt… </p><p>Gods and Goddesses...</p><p>”Fleur… I promise to go back to normal in just a little while,” Harry breathed out into the skin of her neck. “But I’m about to treat you like I actually give a fuck about you, and you’re not going to stop me.” </p><p>“OhhhhAarrie,” Fleur moaned as she was softly gathered up and placed down on her back, with her head resting halfway up Tonks’ twitching belly. Then Harry’s body was covering hers in one fluid motion, his cock was spreading her pussy once again, and his mouth was pressing into hers with a hunger that she couldn’t stop herself from responding to. They never did this! They never kissed like this, and by unspoken agreement, they never used a face to face missionary position. It was far too intimate. It was far too romantic. It was… Incredible… Good Gods and Goddesses… Harry’s mouth. Harry’s tongue. The ridges and planes of Harry’s muscular body pressing down upon hers. It was so much better than she’d ever imagined possible! By the time Harry finally pulled his mouth away from hers in order to draw in a breath, Fleur had her arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders and her legs rubbing up and down the back of his powerful thighs. She could only marvel at the speed that she’d given up her body to this new position, but she wasn’t going to stop. Harry Potter felt like heaven resting atop her body, and she wasn’t giving up this feeling for anything!</p><p>Unlike Fleur, Harry had never had any issues whatsoever with having missionary sex with her. It was one of his favourite positions and having Fleur’s fantastic tits within sucking distance added a lot to the appeal. Truly, he’d only been waiting for Fleur to make a slip up such as the one she’d just made, so that he could make their first time using the position an especially impactful memory in her mind. There was another reason though... In the past, if he was too familiar or gentle with Fleur without giving her a concrete reason why, she tended to pull away, but if he made the right moves, under the right circumstances, with the right kind of timing, then she was far more likely to surrender to temptation. It was a game of sorts, a battle of attrition, and so far as Harry could tell... </p><p>He was winning… </p><p>Without ever dropping the intense expression from his face, Harry cupped Fleur’s red flushed cheek and continued to stare down into her lust filled yes. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to lessen the impact of what they were currently doing. Instead, he rubbed his thumb through the hair over Fleur’s ear as he began pumping his cock down into the clenching meat of her hyperactive little pussy. Then he kissed her. He kissed her a lot. With every soft and meaningful little kiss that they shared, Fleur began clutching at his back, shoulders and arms just a little bit more possessively. With every womb deep pump of his cock, her legs wrapped around his lower back just a little bit more tightly. With every sweep of his free hand against her thighs or her belly or her nipples, she began rubbing herself back against his body that much more insistently. In less than a minute and a half, Harry managed to draw Fleur into a nearly frenzied bout of exceedingly intimate sex, and had her groping at his body as if she’d never seen it before. </p><p>If Harry had to describe how he felt at the moment in just a single word, then that word would have to be glorious… He was being lovingly enfolded in every last inch of Fleur’s outrageously beautiful body while enjoying a surge of triumph the likes of which he usually reserved for winning Quidditch matches and killing Dark Lords… Fleur Isabelle Weasley was having sensual, passionate, romantic sex with him without holding back an inch. She wasn’t hesitating. She wasn’t torturing herself with guilt. She was present. She was hot for him. She was moaning into the juncture of his neck and shoulder like a completely ecstatic whore...</p><p>Fuck yeah!</p><p>Slowly but surely, over several minute’s time, Harry sped up the thrusting of his hips to the point that they began hearing the obscene wet squelching sounds that really good sex always seems to create. Fleur’s pussy wasn’t willing to give up a single inch of Harry’s cock and he wasn’t willing to slow down his thrusting at all, so their sexes fought a wet sucking tug of war that had them both moaning into each other’s mouths. Fleur whimpered. Harry groaned. They both trembled. They both groped and grasped at each other’s bodies as if they just couldn’t get close enough. When nibbling and kissing at Harry’s chest and shoulder wasn’t enough, Fleur suddenly latched her mouth onto his neck and began sucking a dark purple hickey into his skin. Harry began channeling raw magic power down through his cock and then releasing it into the nerve endings of Fleur’s clit and core. Fleur immediately started keening like a small animal as her allure poured out of her body and she scratched 10 faint red lines down the entire length of his back. In retaliation, Harry sucked Fleur’s right nipple into his mouth and then drew his face away from her body to stretch her tit up into the air. Fleur gasped, then she shivered and her eyes suddenly dilated wide. </p><p>Harry knew right away exactly what he was looking at, and he had no intention of showing any mercy. He sped up the pumping of his hips, and he continued to suck and bite at Fleur’s perfect little nipples. Then it was happening, and both of Fleur’s hands were dragging Harry’s chin up towards her face. After smashing her mouth into his in an extremely demanding kiss, she moaned and squealed her pleasure against his tongue, wrapped his body up in her arms, and squeezed him with all the strength that her body contained. Then, when Harry responded by doubling the speed that he was thumping the head of his cock against her womb, she howled her orgasm towards the ceiling and released a fresh wave of femcum all over his shaft and balls.. </p><p>“Arry! Oh Arry! I cum, I cum for ‘ou. ‘Ou make me cum again and again and again,” Fleur moan/whined deliriously into the skin of his cheek, neck and shoulder. Then she started breathing out a broken and desperate sounding string of completely inaudible French words that Harry was sure she didn’t actually intend for him to understand. Too bad for her, he immediately released a small current of magic first to clarify the words and then to translate them into English. </p><p>“Je t'appartiens ‘Arry... Tu m'as ruiné pour n'importe qui sauf toi... Veuillez prendre la responsabilité de me faire ça.. S'il te plaît, vis une longue vie... S'il te plait ne me laisse jamais…”</p><p>“I belong to you ‘Arry... You’ve ruined me for anyone but you... Please take responsibility for doing this to me… Please live a long life... Please never leave me…”</p><p>Gods above...</p><p>And just like that, Harry’s cock began lurching deep inside of Fleur like an off kilter laundry machine. He was so unbelievably turned on by Fleur’s whispered confession, he was instantly just moments away from cumming his fucking brains out. After speeding up his thrusting yet again, Harry leaned his face into Fleur’s cheek, nibbled on her earlobe and then whispered directly into her ear. “You are the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet Fleur, and I’m never going to stop having my way with your body. I’m going to be cumming inside of your perfect little pussy for years and years to come… starting.. right.. now…” </p><p>“Oui, yes, please do eet Arry,” Fleur squeaked out, as her completely out of control allure suddenly projected a powerful compulsion for Harry to breed with her. Then her legs were tightening around his waist and she was humping her pussy up into his cock like a woman possessed. “Yesss! Yes ’Arry! Please use me! Please fill me! I want eet! I need eet! Please fill meeeeeeee…’ Fleur’s words abruptly broke off into a long drawn out string of high pitched e’s, because Harry had slammed himself balls deep inside of her, and was releasing an absolutely gigantic series of cumloads deep inside of her belly. Over and over again, his massive cock swelled, then recoiled like a cannon, rapidly expanding her womb around what felt like a geyser of molten lava. Fleur shook with it, she forgot to breathe, she stared wide eyed up into Harry’s feral and possessive expression.... and then she came. She came hard. She experienced a powerful, body shaking climax, just moments after coming down from another one, because Harry was alive, and safe, and healthy, and he was stretching out her womb with endless waves of seed… </p><p>Gods and Goddesses…</p><p>With a possessive growl and all of his body-weight pressing down upon his cock, Harry pinned Fleur’s body against Tonks’s inner thighs and released every single milliliter of cum that his balls contained. He panted for air at the intensity of it all. His arms shook as they held Fleur still with her pussy exactly where he needed it. Then Fleur was drawing his head down towards her body, and he found his face being nestled within the fluffy heaven that was her hot and sweaty breasts. For the second half of his orgasm, Harry was given the full lover’s treatment, as Fleur held him tightly to the curves of her body with her legs, rubbed at whatever patch of skin she could reach, kissed his scalp, and ran a hand through the sweat matted curls of his hair. </p><p>Woah……….This wasn’t merely adorable...</p><p>Almost 2 minutes later, when Harry finally pulled his face from within the paradise that was Fleur Weasley’s breasts, he found her staring up at him and he smiled. She didn’t look the least bit conflicted. She looked... delicious… She was sweat shined and messy with that recently fucked look on her red flushed face. Harry’s cock immediately twitched meaningfully within her, causing the 2 of them to grin at each other knowingly… Then Harry cast a quick glance up over Fleur’s head, and he immediately froze in place. </p><p>“Uhhh… Fleur…”</p><p>“Yes ‘Arry?” </p><p>“Between the 2 of us, we’ve kinda put Tonks through the ringer…”</p><p>After looking up and over her shoulder, Fleur gasped in alarm at the vacant and adoring expression on Tonks’s slack jawed and twitching face. Between the extremely powerful allure that Fleur had released and Harry’s water charm, they’d rendered the Metamorph nearly catatonic with a completely unbridled and out of control lust. She was flushed a vibrant red, she was nearly hyperventilating, her body was vibrating from head to toe and she was pulling feebly at her restraints. </p><p>“Mon dieux,” Fleur breathed out as she climbed to a seated position on Harry’s lap and choked her allure back to its baseline level. “Ees she going to be okay?”</p><p>After cancelling his teasing water charm, Harry leaned forward, rested a hand on the side of Tonks’s face and whispered a quiet incantation. Then he winced and closed his eyes as he felt the completely overwhelmed state of Tonks’s mind and body. Over the next half a minute, he eased her mind back towards lucidity and reduced the impact of Fleur’s full power allure on her sanity. Finally, he returned back to his own consciousness and felt Fleur hugging him tightly in her concern. “She’ll be fine and she’ll be back with us in about 3 minutes,” Harry whispered in a calming tone. “We do need to be prepared for her to be in a sexual frenzy the likes of which we usually reserve for each other…”</p><p>“‘Ou were just een Tonks’s mind ‘Arry. Do ‘ou ‘ave any eensight eento what she wants most from us?” At this point, Fleur was biting her lip with a guilty expression on her face. Truth be told, she’d completely forgotten about Tonks’s presence, and had released levels of allure that were legitimately dangerous to use on normal witches and wizards. Harry wasn’t normal. Unlike every other man that she’d ever been with, Harry just fucked her even harder when her allure leaked out. At this point, it was becoming a habit of hers to hit him as hard as she could when she wanted him to really make a mess of her body… Oops. Just thinking about that outcome was getting her hot, and her pussy was beginning to clench rhythmically along the length of Harry’s deeply rooted cock. She was well aware that now wasn’t the time for her to get carried away again, but her body wasn’t listening...</p><p>“Tonks is highly attracted to my body and my strength, but she’s become equally attracted to your beauty over the last 2 years, and she finds her newfound bisexual tendencies both taboo and exciting,” Harry groaned out as his cock was suddenly massaged from every side. “She also has a really powerful Voyeurism kink that she’s barely aware of, and a desire for us to completely humiliate her husband.” </p><p>After wrapping up his explanation, Harry drew his face away from Fleur’s shoulder and looked down into her unbelievably sexy aroused expression. “Look Fleur… We definitely owe Tonks some TLC at this point, so I guess I’ll just ask the question… How bisexual are you really?”</p><p>“I am Veela,” Fleur panted out along with a small shrug of her shoulders. “Very, very bisexual...” Then Fleur shivered from head to toe as Harry’s cockhead twitched, trembled and pressed insistently against the entrance to her womb. He’d liked that... Fleur liked how he’d liked that...</p><p>“Okay then,” Harry panted out as he tried to maintain some variety of control over his body. Here’s what I have in mind….”</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Heat, arousal, pleasure... denial... skin on skin, shifting, shuffling, touching, arousal, pleasure... denial... groping, moaning, kissing, arousal, pleasure... denial... excitement, passion, delirium, arousal, PLEASURE... DENIAL...</p><p>Gasp! </p><p>After suddenly returning to full and crystal clear lucidity, Tonks whipped her head from side to side with wide eyes and an extremely flushed face. She was… naked, on a bed, on a lap, in the middle of the cruise ship’s busiest hallway, smack dab in the middle of the Lido deck, and there were dozens of people walking around them on every side... </p><p>Holy Hell!…</p><p>Looking down, Tonks immediately whimpered as she experienced a level of arousal that was of several magnitudes more powerful than anything she’d ever felt before. Fleur Weasley… The Fleur Weasley, was buck ass naked, kissing at her inner thighs, and seductively waving her ass in the air behind her. Not only that… Someone else was squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples from behind… Casting a glance over her shoulder, Tonks confirmed that she was indeed sitting on Harry Potter’s lap with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist… </p><p>Merlin’s ghost!.. </p><p>“Where… why?” Tonks asked in an overwhelmed and breathy voice. </p><p>“We’re exactly where you think we are Tonks, but I’ve cast a weak Muggle-Repelling charm and a strong Remember-Me-Not charm around the three of us,” Harry offered in a quiet but mischievous voice. “We had a mishap with Fleur’s allure that knocked you for a loop, so we’ve decided to make it up to you by getting a really exciting memory on the recording orbs…” With a wave of his hand, the recording orbs floated down from where they were waiting near the ceiling. </p><p>“Oh oh my giddy aunt,” Tonks loudly moaned out, as Fleur licked a trail closer and closer to the soaking wet folds of her pussy, and Harry returned to pinching and groping at her sensitive nipples. At the volume of her outburst, several nearby Muggles of both sexes stopped in place, peered down at the three of them, and then gaped in surprise at what they were looking at. </p><p>“Better be careful with the volume of your voice Tonks,” Harry whispered with a smile in his voice. “We’ll have those Muggle’s undivided attention until they finally look away from us, at which point they’ll forget we even exist. Thing is… You girls are both so unbelievably beautiful... I don’t think any of these people are going to be looking away anytime soon…”</p><p>Sure enough, of the 3 women and 2 men that had caught sight of them during Tonk’s initial outburst, only one woman had turned away to flag down her friend, at which point she’d instantly forgotten about them and walked away. Harry, Fleur and Tonks still had a viewing gallery of 4 people, and although they were being pressured to leave by Harry’s weak Muggle repelling charm, they were far, far too captivated to actually look away. They were stuck. They were captive. They were staring…</p><p>Tonks almost climaxed right then and there as a rush of sudden and extremely unexpected arousal assaulted her body and left her pussy lips clenching desperately on nothing but empty air. She twitched with excitement. She gasped in surprise. Then she turned to give Harry a scathing look because she knew exactly what this had to mean. “You read my mind, Harry,” she immediately accused. “You found out about kinks that I hadn’t even realized I had.” </p><p>“I found you nearly catatonic with an allure overdose, so I checked out your mental state,” Harry corrected without even pausing in his groping. “I found out a few things about your sexuality while I was leading your overexcited mind back to the here and now, but I promise I didn’t read anything that wasn’t free floating in the vicinity...” </p><p>“Then you know exactly what I want from you, do you?” Tonks whispered in an increasingly heated tone of voice. </p><p>“Look where we are Tonks,” Harry replied with an evil little smile on his face. “Do you think I’m afraid to go the distance? Any second now, the Muggle repelling charm that I cast will reach the end of its power and a barrier ward that I’ve inscribed under the bed will kick into gear in its place. This new ward will keep the Muggles from trying to reach us, but it’ll do nothing to keep them from noticing us. I have every intention of making a huge public spectacle of you Tonks. I’m going to fuck you senseless in front of hundreds and hundreds of people like the hopeless little slutwife you are, and you’re going to fucking love it.”  </p><p>In an immediate reaction to Harry`s plan, Tonks shivered in arousal, grabbed his chin and kissed him hard on the mouth.</p><p>It was during that moment that Fleur decided it was time for her to stop playing around. She completed a long, slow lick of Tonks’s pussy lips, from bottom to top, giving extra special attention to her clit in passing. Harry also pitched in by pinching both of Tonks’s nipples and pulling them out from her body to the very limits of their elasticity. For the next two minutes, Harry held a squirming Tonks in place by the meat of her tits, and Fleur pinned her to Harry’s lap with her tongue in her pussy.</p><p>Then it happened. </p><p>Tonks came. She came hard. She came hard and she wasn’t subtle about it. She howled into Harry's neck, then she screamed when she pulled away. She kicked the bed at Fleur’s sides and she beat down on Harry’s thighs with her hands. Oh Great Scott and Merlin’s ghost! She’d needed this soooo bad, and she’d been kept on edge for soooo fucking long! </p><p>For over 10 seconds, the black haired Fleur lookalike shivered and bucked as her pussy spilled juices into the sheets of the bed. The people watching from the sidelines gasped in a mixture of shock and arousal, and their reactions only served to make Tonks cum that much harder. </p><p>Get on your back Fleur,” Harry quietly ordered as he slowly pushed Tonks’s body forward off of his lap. By the time he’d pushed Tonks down into a doggystyle position, Fleur was being pressed down into the bed under the Metamorph’s body, was groping and rubbing at her body as much as possible, and was drawing the woman into a passionate kiss. </p><p>As soon as Tonks and Fleur’s lips met and then parted into a fantastically erotic makeout session, the black haired mock Veela started shivering from head to toe, and her pussy visibly clenched in need of something to fill it. Harry had every intention of being that something. Without a word, he lined himself up behind Tonks’s thick and meaty ass, rested his hands on her splayed out hips, and then began pushing the head of his dick against the woman’s virginal little pussylips. Then he stopped in place. There was one more thing that he needed to do before he got this show on the road. After choosing a nearby Muggle man at random, he released a small tendril of magic that caused the man’s image to waver and become that of Charlie Weasley. </p><p>“Pulling away from Fleur’s lips at the feeling of Harry’s dick pressing against her pussy lips, Tonks’s original intention was to ask what the holdup was. Then she caught sight of the Charlie Weasley clone standing right in front of her, and a broad/evil smile swiftly grew across her face. “You really are very good to me Harry,” she purred over her shoulder as she waved her large, heart shaped ass in the air for his viewing pleasure. “Come Harry… Split ol Tonksie open on that stupidly huge dick of yours. Make me moan. Make me scream.” Then Tonks looked back up at the random man wearing Charlie Weasley’s face and she stared him in the eye. “Remind me what it feels like to be with a real man…”  As soon as those words left Tonks’s mouth, her eyes snapped open as wide as saucers, her back arched back like a tightly strung bow, her pupils drifted up into her head, and she released a long ululating moan filled with so much sexual satisfaction several of the nearby men cupped their crotches. By the time Harry’s cock was just halfway inside of her, she was panting like a racehorse, her red flushed skin was covered in goosebumps, and her thighs were visibly shaking. Then Harry began performing small grinding thrusts of his cock to break new ground inside of her tightly clenching pussy, and a continuous stream of frothy femcum began dripping down her inner thighs. </p><p>“For fuck’s sake Tonks,” Harry loudly called out as he pressed his cock against the woman’s persistently tight, squeezing, and slow to break in pussy. “Your cunt can be any Godsdamned shape you want to be. Let… me… in!” With every word that came out of Harry’s mouth, he thrust his cock just a little bit deeper into the woman’s almost irritatingly tight and clenching depths. </p><p>“Not a chance you donkey dicked motherfucker,” Tonks yeowled directly into a cushion made of Fleur’s unbelievably beautiful tits. “I spend my entire sex life making my pussy so much smaller for my husband, the last thing I’m going to do is make myself looser for a real stud like you! Now do it! Shove it in there! Ruin my soaking wet cunt around your massive fucking dick you beautiful, womanizing bastard! </p><p>“Fleur, rub at Tonks’s clit for me,” Harry demanded of his full time lover, as he continued to grind his dick into the Metamorph’s molten hot, dripping wet, and truly uncooperative little pussy. Then he grunted in pleasure right along with Tonks when Fleur did exactly as he asked, but also began rubbing at his balls with her other hand. The woman was the best at what she does and there could be no doubt about it. With all of the extra enthusiasm that he put into his next thrust, Harry managed to shove an additional 2 and a ½ inches of his cock inside of Tonks, and they both groaned in a mixture of relief and oversensitivity. From there, as if Fleur had pulled some kind of slut magic on the 2 of them, Harry made quick work of hilting himself balls deep inside Tonks’s pussy. Finally, with a loud growl of satisfaction, Harry slapped his testicles against Tonks’s inner thighs and clapped both of his hands down into the meat of her abundant ass cheeks.</p><p>“Full! So fucking full! You’ve impaled me on that horse appendage you call a dick,” Tonks bleated out in between passionate kisses with Fleur and hungry little sucks on the Veela’s nipples. “I’m ruined! You’ve ruined me! I tried to fight it, but you battered your massive cock into my poor little pussy!” Even as she said those words, Tonks actively tightened up her insides so that they were strangling Harry’s shaft, and she even went so far as to massage his flared out cockhead with the opening to her womb.</p><p>“Just in time as well,” Harry grunted, as he slowly pulled his cockhead from Tonks’s insistently sucking womb and then resisted the magic that she was performing on his shaft. “The Muggle repelling charm is just seconds away from disappearing. You’re about to be completely manhandled by Fleur and I in front of this cruise ship’s entire dinner rush. You’re about to stop traffic with your whore body and lewd little pussy.” </p><p>“Gods yes,” Tonks yelled with her head held high and her attention directed to the crowd of watching bystanders. “Come watch me get fucked stupid by a strong, powerful, stud with a big fat dick! Come watch me get stuffed full with cum like the hopeless little slut that I am!”</p><p>“What in the hell is that woman talking about,” a muggle woman suddenly gasped out. “Is she really intending to start having sex with that man in front of all of us?” </p><p>”Stop being such a daft cunt,” a second, older woman immediately replied. “Use your eyes girlie! They already are having sex!”</p><p>“No waaaay,” a teenaged boy called out with an excitement that he didn’t even try to conceal. “Those are the 2 hottest bitches I have ever seen in my entire life! They’re like… fucking perfect!”</p><p>“I don’t remember signing up for some kind of avant garde nude art exhibit or anything,” a middle aged man remarked even as he held a hand over his crotch. </p><p>All around the bed that Harry, Fleur and Tonks were occupying, the din of surprise, astonishment and or excitement grew louder and louder. </p><p>With a small nod of his head, Harry notified Fleur that it was time for her to quiet down their audience so that they were less of a distraction. As he’d grown to expect from her, she’d been anticipating his gesture, and she immediately began releasing widespread waves of low power allure to wrap around their entire audience. The allure wasn’t domineering, but it was suggestive and it appealed to the audience to watch what was about to happen very, very closely. Soon enough, upwards of 50 plus people were crowding around the edges of Harry’s barrier ward, and staring down at the 3 of them as if they were a 5 star Hollywood film. Good… </p><p>The stage was set…</p><p>“This hot piece of ass on the end of my dick is named Nymphadora Weasley AKA Tonks,” Harry called out in a loud voice to the gathered audience. Then he was forced to grab ahold of Tonks’s ass and give it a slap when she suddenly tried to pull away from him. “Stop it Tonks! Revealing your real name is important... It’s important that these people understand that you’re a married woman!... It’s important that they understand that I’m not your husband!... It's important that they witness just how deep my cock is buried inside of your hot little cunt!... It’s important that they realize just how fucking desperate and slutty you really are!... And last but not least, it’s very important that all of these people hear and understand the cautionary tale of Charlie Weasley, the absolute buffoon of a man who neglected his wife, only to get himself cucked in front of nearly a hundred people!...” As Harry yelled out that last sentence, he pointed over at the Charlie weasley lookalike standing at the corner of the bed, and well over 50 people turned to look at the man with shocked and appalled looks on their faces.</p><p>“Ooohhhh Gaaawwwwds Haarrriieee! You’re a terrible, awful, beautiful maaannnnn,” Tonks moaned out in a broken and throaty voice as Fleur softly scratched at her scalp and hugged her face against her breasts. Then her thighs started shaking again, her soaking wet pussy heated up to well above sauna temperatures, and she began trying to push her pussy back up the length of Harry’s cock. He didn’t let her. He held her ass firmly in place. Tonks immediately started whimpering piteously…</p><p>“You want me to fuck you in front of your husband and all of these people,” Harry prompted in a loud but low pitched growl. “Then beg me to do it Tonks… Beg me to take you, right here and now.”</p><p>“Please, I beg you, Harry,” Tonks instantly called out with no hesitation whatsoever. “Please, for the love of the Gods split open my whore pussy on this bitchbreaker of a cock, and then pump my guts full to bursting with your cum! Show my husband how depraved little sluts like me need to be treated. Show him what he’s missing and what a fine piece of ass he’s losing out on in the process!” </p><p>“Done,” Harry barked out as he slammed his cock balls deep into Tonks’s dripping pussy with a grunt, an unnaturally loud squelching noise, and a noticeably evil smile on his face. Then he was fucking the Metamorph in looong, hard strokes that had her entire body jostling forward, and her face bouncing in and out of Fleur’s cleavage. Fleur, the minx, immediately began rubbing at Tonks’s cock bulged belly, her clit and Harry’s balls as if she were attempting to force the 2 of them to cum on each other as quickly as possible. </p><p>Hot… Soo fucking hot… </p><p>Tonks’ Fleur-esque body was just a little bit fluffier than the original, and this manifested in her ass bouncing around like an upended cup of jello under Harry’s persistently thrusting hips. It was this hypnotic swaying movement that had Harry slapping first her right ass cheek and then her left, and it was the suddenness of the abuse that drove Tonks’ pussy to clenching and trembling in a sudden and violent orgasm. Harry never even slowed down. He fucked Tonks’ rippling and sucking pussy through every second of her orgasm, despite the way her core muscles were actively pulling and drawing him further inside of her. Unlike Fleur’s magically perfect pussy, Harry knew that Tonks was actively forcing her soaking wet insides to do all of the amazing and magical things that they were doing to his cock, and he found that knowledge sexy in the extreme. Tonks was actively massaging his shaft and sucking on his cockhead with the deepest depths of her unbelievably tight pussy. She was coaxing him deeper inside of her where the entrance to her womb wasn’t the barrier that it was with other women. It was a desperately hungry little suction cup trying to drain his cock of all the cum it had to offer. Harry’s eyes almost rolled into the back of his head in pleasure as he planted his fingers knuckle deep into the meat of her ass and continued giving it to her with everything he had. </p><p>At some point during his rough doggystyle fucking, Harry caught sight of Fleur rubbing at Tonks’ back, kissing at the woman’s neck and teasing her clit all at the same time. However much pleasure his cock was currently bringing Tonks, Fleur’s hands, her lips, and her fussy attention to the Metamorph’s sensitive body was also going a long way towards a driving the woman wild. Then Harry’s eyes caught Fleur’s staring right back up at him and he simply couldn’t help himself. He broke character, he stopped rough fucking Tonks from behind, and he dropped forward to drape his body atop both of the girls. Even as his mouth made contact with Fleur’s, her hand cupped the back of his head and her tongue wrapped intimately around his own, he continued to grind his cock balls deep inside of Tonks, causing the woman’s body to twitch and her hands to clutch desperately at his ass. </p><p>“Hoooohhhhh you jerk! You womanizer, you scoundrel... You’re just using my desperately needy pussy while focusing on another woman,” Tonks accused in a voice that sounded thrilled rather than upset. “Even as your precum stains my womb, you’re making out with someone else!” </p><p>“You’re getting what you really need right now Tonk’s,” Harry corrected as he momentarily broke away from Fleur’s completely delicious lips. “You’re getting dicked by a man who knows what he’s doing and can keep his women in line, right Fleur?” </p><p>“Oui, yes, yess,” Fleur immediately agreed in a loud and excited voice. “On a daily basis, I throat myself on ‘Arry’s cock until my chin rests on ‘iis balls, I gleefully swallow ‘iis seed every seengle time, I moan as I take ‘iis dick een every position eemaginable, and I zank ze Gods for my good fortune ze whole entire time!”</p><p>“Oh Gods, is this what will become of me,” Tonks moaned into Fleur’s neck and shoulder. “Am I to become one of Harry’s harem of cock worshippers? Am I going to end up just another mouth on his dick and pussy full of cum?” </p><p>“There’s no future tense about it Tonks,” Harry corrected, straightening to his knees and drawing a guttural moan from her mouth by tripling the pace of his thrusting. “You’re one of mine now. You’re a Potter family sex slave and your pussy’s mine for the filling.” </p><p>“Oh Gods, oh no, oh yes, oh fuck,” Tonks moaned out against Fleur’s cheek and shoulder. “I’m ruined. I’m ruined. I’m being taken by a big, powerful, brute with a bitch taming dick and more cum in his balls than sense. I’m done for! I’m fucked!” As if to accentuate her words, Tonks began humping herself back at Harry like a woman out of control, bouncing the big beautiful globes of her ass against Harry’s waist several times a second. </p><p>“Yes, yes you are,” Harry growled as he continued thumping his crown womb deep inside of the woman and her pussy became tighter and wetter with every passing second. As the seconds turned to minutes and then several minutes passed, Tonks shivered and moaned and spilled pussy juices and clutched desperately at Fleur, and her pussy began to quite literally pull his length back into her every single time he thrust inside. Her pussy was twining around his length in eager little spirals of wet sucking flesh and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Harry to hold back his pleasure. It was official. Tonks wanted him to cum, and she wasn’t being patient about it. Then her ass and thighs started vibrating again, and Harry found himself holding back his own orgasm for just a few more seconds at a time. </p><p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh Harrriieee, Oh Merlin, You stud, you stud, you animal, I’m cumming again, I’m fucking cumming! I’m cumming on that diiiiiick!” Somehow, with her entire body shaking from head to toe with her newest orgasm, Tonks still managed to slap the bed around her body, kiss Fleur hard on the mouth, draw her face down between the woman’s wonderful tits, and then arch her back with an absurd amount of flexibility. By the time she was just halfway through her orgasm, she was presenting her pussy up at what she considered extra-hard fucking height, and shaking it on Harry’s cock like a professional stripper using a pole. “I surrender Harry! I can’t live without this dick! Destroy me for good! Paint my fertile womb white with your cum! Fill me up in ways that my asexual, fucktard of a husband never has! Show him what it looks like when a dickdrunk little bitch submits herself to an extra thorough breeding!” </p><p>“Gods fucking dammit Tonks,” Harry called back with a grunt, a feral growl and a rapid increase in the speed that he was fucking her. “I am not going to take responsibility for whatever number of kids I’m about to knock you up with! You better make arrangements with that loser husband of yours because I don’t have any happy homemaker in my DNA!”</p><p>“Don’t… gasp… mind, don’t… pant… care! Give... me... that... seeeeeeeed,” Tonks screamed as her red hot, dripping wet, clenching, sucking cunt, suddenly started spilling pussy juices all over Harry’s cock and balls.</p><p>“You’ve really fucked up this time Mr. Weasley,” Harry loudly called out with his eyes closed in pleasure and his face turned up towards the ceiling. “Your wife is one of the hottest, horniest, tightest, most talented, most flexible, most depraved, most enthusiastic fucks that I’ve ever had, and she’s no longer yours to have and to hold! She’s mine… and I’ll prove it!” In the next instant, Harry pushed Tonks’s shoulder blades down onto Fleur’s body, pulled her ass even higher into the air until her feet were just barely dragging along the bed, and then began slamming his cock womb deep into her pussy from a standing position. “I’m gonna cum Tonks! Take it and remember the exact moment that you got knocked up!”</p><p>“Yes! Yesss! Yessss! Pump me full! Seed me, seeeed me,” Tonks squealed as she shook and jerked her ass back and forth along the length of Harry’s womb plundering dick. “ I want it, I want it bad!... I, Nymphadora Weasley, want to have a belly swollen full with Harry Potter’s babies!” </p><p>“Done,” Harry barked out again while slamming his cock balls deep, his cock expanding and contracting as his cockhead docked perfectly with the entrance to Tonks’s womb. </p><p>In response to the molten heat that was suddenly expanding the deepest depths of her pussy like a water balloon attached to a faucet on full blast, Tonks loudly moaned, then she groaned, then her eyes widened, then she clutched at the sheets beneath her, then she trembled from head to toe, then she bit her bottom lip, then her eyes glazed over, then she smiled like a drunkard, and then her eyelids fluttered closed…</p><p>For the first 20 seconds of Harry’s powerful, toe curling orgasm, not a drop of his cum spilled or went to waste. That was the point when, very suddenly, a veritable flood of semen started squirting passed the skin tight plug that was Harry’s cock. Unlike Fleur, Tonks wasn’t a born that way sexual creature designed to pursue and then mate the strongest men around. Without a doubt, she was a uniquely magical woman, but that didn’t give her the slut magic that Fleur uses to such great effect. No. Just ⅓ of the way through Harry’s orgasm, her pussy was already completely filled to capacity with cum, and she was starting to leak all over his cock, balls and thighs. In response, Harry immediately pulled out of her pussy with a loud, wet, popping sound, aimed his cockhead a little higher, and thoroughly painted her ass cheeks and lower back in a sticky wave of pearly white seed. As a cherry on top to what was already a fantastically erotic orgasm, Fleur suddenly appeared out from under Tonks’s newly limp “melting heart pose,” bounced up onto her knees, and hungrily took Harry’s cock deep into her mouth. </p><p>“Ohhh fuck, Fleur you’re an angel,” Harry groaned out as his dick was enveloped in his favorite blonde’s tightly sucking throat. In return, Fleur gave him a smoldering look that he had a hard time identifying, and continued to swallow on every last inch of his cock. Harry sensed a wide variety of emotions couched behind that look, but he didn’t know what to make of it yet so he just cupped Fleur’s cheek and held on tightly to the back of her head. </p><p>After another 15 seconds, where Harry luxuriated in the fact that he was dumping his cum into the most beautiful woman in the world, he suddenly turned to look at their audience, and gave them all a questioning look. “Hey!… Perverts!... Don’t you all have somewhere else to be right about now?!” </p><p>Pop!</p><p>The bed, its 3 occupants and the four floating orbs, vanished into thin air…</p><p>Within the next 2-3 seconds, every single passenger present in the Lido deck forgot that Harry, Fleur and Tonks had ever been in front of them, and were left wondering why they were suddenly wet, hard or in the teenager’s case sticky….</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>After reappearing in the cabin bedroom that the 3 of them had begun their evening in, Harry slowly removed his cock from Fleur’s persistently sucking mouth, and then allowed his legs to drop him to the increasingly dirty sheets. At this point, he was just a little bit winded. It was probably time to take 5. </p><p>He wasn’t going to get even 1… </p><p>Without a word, Fleur crawled up the length of Harry’s body, sat down on his thighs, leaned in over his chest, and stared down into his eyes. “Ou mated Tonks…” </p><p>“Well yes and no,” Harry agreed.</p><p>With an efficiency that left Harry reeling, Fleur took up his still rock hard cock, positioned it at her pussylips, and then rooted herself on him in one infinitely sexual movement. They both shivered. Fleur breathed out hard and her eyelids fluttered. Then her eyes cleared and she continued to stare down into Harry’s face. </p><p>“I’m sensing you have something that you want to discuss with me,” Harry prompted with a hand resting on Fleur’s right thigh. </p><p>“Eef ‘ou aren’t ze least bit concerned about ruining your lover’s lives, zen why am I not yet pregnant,” Fleur suddenly asked in a thoroughly complicated tone of voice. Hunger, fear, desperation, love, hate, anxiety, jealousy, reckless abandon… All of those emotions were swirling around in every single word that she said.</p><p>“Uhhh Fleur,” Tonks suddenly called out from the other side of the bed. </p><p>With a small growl full of resentment and annoyance, Fleur turned towards Tonks’s still upraised, cum leaking pussy.... </p><p>“While I did make Harry cum in my womb, my fallopian tubes are sealed shut right now and I imagine Harry could tell,” Tonks explained from where her face was still pressing down into the sheets. </p><p>Fleur’s eyes rapidly swiveled back towards Harry.</p><p>Harry just nodded his head. </p><p>For almost an entire minute, both Harry and Fleur just sat there staring at each other....</p><p>“I… I want ‘ou to... forget zis…” Fleur finally breathed out in a teeny tiny voice. </p><p>“Never in a million years,” Harry immediately replied. </p><p>“I want ‘ou to… never mention zis…” Fleur tried again. </p><p>“At least now you’re being reasonable,” Harry allowed, as he slowly sat up and ran his hands up and down the length of Fleur’s slightly trembling body. A second later Tonks was at Fleur’s back wrapping her arms around the both of them and squeezing them tightly. </p><p>“Please… don’t… make… big… deal,” Fleur whimpered, losing her English as Harry and Tonks’s combined attention brought an embarrassed red flush to her face. </p><p>“I thought I needed a break, but as it turns out I was wrong,” Harry pointed out in a lusty tone of voice. “Hey Tonks. Can I get you to look like Septima Vector?”</p><p>“Oh wow! You have fantastic taste Harry,” Tonks enthused as she slowly released her arms from around Harry’s back. </p><p>“‘Arry! “Your cock ees eenside of me right now,” Fleur loudly reminded him. </p><p>“Yes, sorry, I’ll explain,” Harry replied with a hand gently cupping Fleur’s angelic face. “Septima Vector was a very stern but gorgeous Arithmancy Professor while I was attending Hogwarts, and I always fantasized about her catching me with my lover in an empty classroom…”</p><p>“.....................................Go on……..”</p><p>Tonks couldn’t stop the ear to ear smile that she knew was growing across her face. So she was grateful that she was sitting behind Fleur’s back...</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>2 Weeks later…</p><p> </p><p>“Fleur!... Fleur I’m here!... Where are you?... </p><p>Harumph…” </p><p>Gabrielle Delacour glided gracefully around Fleur’s office in the ICW, looking for any clue as to where her very busy sister might be at the moment. It seemed like the woman only had an office for show these days, as whenever Gabrielle came to visit her, she was off either delivering paperwork or out on assignment. </p><p>“What have we here?...”</p><p>After looking through a series of drawers containing a metric ton of very boring paperwork, a frill on Gabrielle’s long sleeved dress caught on an invisible pulley at the back of a cabinet. Then, after removing the false back that had come free from the cabinet, Gabrielle saw something that was both surprising and extraordinarily interesting…</p><p>Several dozen pairs of panties were stashed in neatly folded little rows, beside what looked like a very, very expensive looking Pensieve. Upon taking a closer look, the Pensieve ended up being paired up with one of those Government issue memory recording orbs…</p><p>Well, well, well… Gabrielle mused to herself with a sly little smile on her face. What kind of memory deserves to be reenacted with full sensory immersion and with a clean pair of panties waiting for you? </p><p>With a glance back at Fleur’s fully warded office door, Gabrielle suddenly dropped cross legged into her sister’s desk chair, rested the Pensieve atop the table in front of her, and then lowered her face towards it’s milky white contents…</p><p>Later that night, when Fleur was completely swamped with the endless paperwork that Harry’s exploits always seem to cause her, and was in need of a little pick me up, she broke down to temptation… again, and decided to use the contents of her secret cabinet. </p><p>What Fleur failed to notice in her rising excitement, was that a single pair of panties was missing from among her neatly folded little rows…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gabrielle's Indecision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise</p><p> </p><p>A bad habit of mine as a writer is to allow my chapters to grow to lengths that are much too long for easy consumption. While I did attempt to cut this chapter down, it may still be longer than is convenient. If you desire to skip directly to the smut then there is an elaborate line break with my penname in it a little over ⅓ the way down the page. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks and enjoy</p><p> </p><p>Karmealion</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>24th of February 1995 - Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament</p><p>With a little groan and a sneeze that displaced a small wave of water from her face, 10 year old Gabrielle Delacour opened her eyes, flailed around to remove a mass of wet hair from her face and then blinked as she took a look around. She was freezing, but that was to be expected. She was immersed up to her neck in dark and wavy water, exactly as she’d been warned would be the case. At the moment, she and a red headed boy were being towed across the water in the arms of a young man with a very pale complexion. </p><p>Wait!!</p><p>A young man?! What?!</p><p>Wasn’t she supposed to be saved by her elder sister? Wasn’t she supposed to be in Fleur’s arms right about now?</p><p>“Sister… Where?” Gabrielle breathed out, in what she was sure was completely atrocious English. At first, she was certain that her words were so unintelligible that the boy pulling her across the water wouldn’t even bother to respond. Then she was almost immediately proven wrong. At the sound of her voice, the young man looked over his shoulder in order to give her a small smile of reassurance, and Gabrielle’s eyes widened in shocked recognition. Those beautiful, bottomless, multifaceted, soulful, emerald green eyes, and that faded lightning bolt scar marring his lean but handsome features.... </p><p>Harry Potter…</p><p>“Your... sister... is... fine,” Harry annunciated both slowly and clearly for her benefit. “She… was… ambushed… by… grindylows. She… is… safe… back… on… shore.” </p><p> </p><p>After performing a quick series of very tiny nods to convey her understanding, Gabrielle clung tightly to the English boy’s side. To do anything else would’ve been completely impossible in her current state of intense distraction. Her mind was suddenly a flurry of fantastically detailed fantasies and equally powerful delusions centered around how she’d been the beautiful damsel at the bottom of the lake, and how Harry Potter had decided that he just had to have her for himself. She didn’t know where the truth ended and her fantasies began, but there was one thing that she did know for sure. Gabrielle Delacour had been saved from the bottom of the Black lake by the world famous Harry Potter. </p><p>She also knew that she wasn’t shivering from the cold anymore.</p><p>She was shivering for a completely different reason...</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>3 weeks later…</p><p>“What do you even mean by that Appoline? Gabrielle’s only a half Veela at the very most and she’s still an adolescent to boot. How could she possibly have imprinted on a boy so strongly and with such dramatic results?” Adrien Delacour paced up and down the second floor hallway just outside his daughter’s bedroom, and ran his hands through his anxiety damped hair. </p><p>“Our youngest is clearly a genetic throwback of some kind,” Appoline responded from her spot leaning against the wall. “She is a proto Veela the likes of which the world hasn’t seen in hundreds of years, back when Veela were very, very different from now, and much, much more powerful.”</p><p>As if to underscore Appoline’s words, a powerful wave of scarlet magic suddenly pulsed out of Gabrielle’s bedroom, curling the wallpaper in the hallway and blackening the edges of Adrien’s tie. </p><p>“What can we do,” Adrien immediately asked. </p><p>“I know you hate it, but we need to do what I described before,” Appoline replied with a meaningful look at her husband. “Gabrielle cannot continue a normal Veela maturation as things stand. Not without young Potter’s direct involvement. Not without doing things and making decisions that 10 year old girls simply aren’t equipped to handle…” </p><p>Moving to stand directly in front of his wife, Adrien stared into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. “Will your plan work?” </p><p>“............Yes………. Unless of course some event or trauma triggers her again in the future...”</p><p>With a heavy sigh and a determined nod, Adrien drew in a very deep breath and prepared his heart. Stepping passed his wife, he quietly opened the door to Gabrielle’s bedroom and then slowly moved up next to her bed. Poor thing… His daughter… was a mess… </p><p>Gabrielle Delacour was soaked from head to toe, squirming around in her bed as if she were suffering an extraordinarily high fever, and calling out the name of a boy that she’d only met once in her entire life. She was also pouring out intense waves of magic that she simply couldn’t afford to sacrifice, as if her core was a glass dome that had shattered and was leaking in every direction. </p><p>Thankfully for Adrien, his wife Appoline was an extremely knowledgeable Veela who knew the history of her race better than almost anyone. When things started getting really bad for Gabrielle over the last few days, she’d disappeared into the library and then returned an hour earlier with a steely eyed look on her face and a plan that just might fix the situation. According to his wife, Gabrielle was suffering from a profound event that was extremely rare for modern Veela even when they were getting married and having children as adults. She was imprinting herself on a man. Her Veela Heritage was demanding that she make the Potter boy hers right this very second, regardless of social conventions, a language barrier, biology, and even her own lack of magic getting in the way. This... event that her body was experiencing, was pushing her to undergo a mixture of both physical and magical transformations that were far more dramatic than the norm for even a full blooded Veela, and it was forcing it all to happen far earlier in her magical maturation than her body could handle. Case and point, Gabrielle’s skin was currently releasing steam into the air as it attempted to take on a moonlit cast, only to return back to normal at a rapid rate. Her arms, likewise, were growing the vambrace of feathers that one might expect from a full Veela transformation, except for the fact that they were pure white, and quite a bit smaller and finer than would normally be expected. In a similar fashion to her skin, these feathers were rapidly growing out, dropping away from her body, and then disappearing into dozens of sparkler snaps and small puffs of unscented smoke. Then, finally, there was the honest to Gods set of brilliantly white wings that were attempting to protrude from beneath the girl’s shoulder blades only to retract back into her body at irregular and seemingly painful intervals. </p><p>Gabrielle Delacour was in very bad shape and her magical strength was waning with every single second that passed. Gabrielle Delacour was suffering. Gabrielle was Adrien’s youngest daughter. She was his precious… With a growl of anger at their current situation and that dumbass Albus Dumbledore for allowing innocent bystanders to get involved in life threatening tasks, he drew his wand and pointed it down towards his daughter’s face. </p><p>“Everything will be better now, dearest. I promise…” </p><p>“”Obliviate!!”</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>10 years later….</p><p>For perhaps the 2 dozenth time in only the last 5 minutes, Harry fussed at his cufflinks, straightened his already extremely straight tie and shuffled from foot to foot in a mixture of boredom and agitation. His black suit and tie combo was a very classy little getup, which of course meant that it was tight and far more confining than the business casual wear that he was used to wearing. Likewise, the 8 different Magic inhibiting Metal Manacles or MIMMs for short that he had shackled around his every limb, 2 on both of his wrist and 2 on both of his ankles, felt extremely confining for entirely different reasons. His magic felt... remote… His magic felt unresponsive… At this point, Harry might be able to cast something as strong as a Wingardium Leviosa if he really, really focused on it, but that was about it...</p><p>If you considered the fact that just one of these MIMMs contained enough magic suppressing metal to immediately turn most of Britain’s Auror force into squibbs, then Harry was still doing rather well...</p><p>Oh, who was he kidding… Truth be told, it wasn’t really the getup or his current lack of magic that had Harry fidgeting in place like an impatient child. It was Fleur… While the woman was extremely easy on the eyes even wearing a very somber set of black and cream business wear, that didn’t change the fact that the woman was currently being a massive pain in the dick...</p><p>Sigh…. </p><p>“Just track the girl down, tie her to a damned chair and then question her on pain of tickling charms,” Harry suddenly suggested/demanded, in a moment of almost completely purified annoyance. “I’ve been listening to you hum and haw about that sister of yours all damned morning. Gods help me Fleur, I’m not unsympathetic, I promise I’m not, but I’m the one who’s currently on trial here... I had no idea that you were such a siscon.” </p><p>“Do not cheapen ze pure and meaningful relationship zat I ‘ave wiz my leetle seester,” Fleur immediately snapped back with her arms crossed under her breasts. “And don’t act as eef you’re actually going to get een trouble today, because we both know zat ‘ou aren’t. My seester on ze ozzer ‘and… Never, not once, ever, een my entire life, ‘as Gabrielle called me names and told me she ‘ates me. I ‘ave no idea what offense I ‘ave committed, but to Gabrielle eet ees a truly terrible one…” </p><p>“Yeah… I can see that. The only time I exchanged more than a few words with Gabrielle was at your wedding, but from what I recall she was far too pure and innocent for this world… Do you want me to…” Harry abruptly stopped talking. He’d been about to suggest that maybe he try talking to the youngest Delacour, but Fleur’s icey look of warning stopped him right in his tracks. Apparently, Fleur thought he was completely incapable of just not fucking all of the women that he meets. </p><p>Rude...</p><p>With a small roll of his eyes, Harry returned his attention to his cufflinks and the state of his suit. It was almost time to get this little show on the road...</p><p>As if summoned by Harry’s expectations, the overlarge gothic doors that they were standing in front of suddenly opened to reveal the vast confines of the ICW Council Chambers, and the 195 Delegates that were staring down at him with inscrutable looks upon their faces. Considering the fact that the French Delegate was standing almost directly behind him looking just as bland and businesslike as the rest of them, it appeared that today’s little circus was going to have perfect attendance... </p><p>“The hearing regarding Noble and Most Ancient Lord Harry Potter’s completely unprecedented destruction of the Statute of Secrecy will now begin,” an extremely officious and smarmy man called out from behind an overly elaborate dais. </p><p>Due to the fact that he’d been through this particular rigmarole before, Harry quickly moved towards the raised pedestal that he was supposed to stand on and then awaited the questioning he was to receive with a stoic expression on his face. </p><p>“Tell us Mr. Potter… Why did you do it?” The smarmy man, a Lord Deacon if Harry was remembering correctly, asked the question in an extremely condescending and judgmental tone of voice. </p><p>After several seconds passed by, Harry opened his mouth, closed it, and then tilted his head to the side. “Pardon me British Delegate Deacon, I’m going to need you to clarify that question. Do... what?”</p><p>“Why did you cure over 90 percent of the world’s most widespread and dangerous diseases in a single, highly visible event that alerted the Muggle world to the existence of magic and the supernatural,” Lord Deacon ground out through clenched teeth. </p><p>“Ah… Right… I didn’t do that… That particular miracle was performed by a God, as is usually the case... or so I’ve been told.” With that much said, Harry nodded his head as if the matter was settled. </p><p>“Why did you facilitate having the Eldritch God of Entropy wipe all of those diseases off of the face of the Earth then?” At this point it looked like Lord Deacon wanted to take a swing at Harry and only the audience that they were standing in front of was stopping him. </p><p>Once again, Harry didn’t reply immediately. Instead he scanned the amassed Delegates in the various pews, aiming to see just what it was that they were trying to accomplish. Bemusement and mild frustration looked like the 2 most predominant emotions on the faces around the room, with a few small scatterings of deeper resentment and anger spotted here and there… </p><p>Very interesting… </p><p>While filing away what he’d just learned for later use, Harry pulled in a very slow and drawn out breath and then began his explanation in a very calm and composed tone of voice. “As you’ve all no doubt been made aware by way of the extraordinarily comprehensive incident report provided by Delegate Weasley of France, I was forced to offer up my body as a platform for a sacrifice. I had no choice in the matter. To do anything else would’ve meant allowing Entropy to feast on one of the Muggle sacrifices and then negate the human race as a whole. My actions on July the 2nd prevented the apocalypse… again… You’re welcome…” </p><p>“No one in the room said a word in response to Harry’s explanation for several very long moments, including Lord Deacon… Then the man shook out his head and slammed his hands down against his dais. “We are aware that the consequences of doing nothing would have been dire. What we want to know is why you sacrificed such a great many things?! Within one second and the next, 90 percent of the communicable diseases on the face of the planet disappeared, causing society to fall into mass hysteria and forcing governments all around the world to hint at the existence of magic! There’s also the very real consequence of having the Muggle population skyrocket because there are far fewer natural control factors at work!” </p><p>“With all due respect Delegate Deacon, can you please stop being so unbelievably ignorant,” Harry requested in a voice that was suddenly extremely serious.“ At the present moment, the Muggle population of Earth is 6,461,159,389 people and growing larger by the second… That already is a population that’s growing out of control, and unlike all of us, these Muggles don’t have relatively simple methods of attaining brand new geography. Unlike us, every single one of those people are stuck on Earth for the duration.”</p><p>“Earth is our home,” the Delegate from Istanbul immediately called out.  </p><p>“We can’t leave our ancestral home the Earth,” the Delegate from the Vatican City called out just as passionately. </p><p>“My home, my actual full time home, that I commute to every single night, is in the middle of a Martian dome settlement that I founded and have been terraforming for years just for the hell of it,” Harry loudly called out. “We, as wizards and witches, can go anywhere! We can do anything!... It’s the Muggles that I’m truly worried about.” </p><p>“I don’t understand then,” the Delegate from Australia called out from the front row. “If you’re so concerned about the growth of the Muggle population, why did you allow this God to mostly eradicate disease? </p><p>“Well for the most part I was simply forced to think fast and to work with what resources my magic provided me,” Harry admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. “On the other hand, I actually don’t mind this outcome at all. The spontaneous eradication of most diseases might give the denizens of the magical world some latitude when the Muggles finally catch on to our existence. I think this most recent event has just the right mixture of powerful benevolence attached to it. My hope is that when the time comes, the Muggles will take the magical abilities of wizardkind very seriously and follow our lead into the future, without all of the “shitting their pants in terror” I feared might have to happen first.” </p><p>“So you do plan to reveal us to the Muggles,” Lord Deacon immediately accused with a pointed finger. </p><p>Every single day, on average, upwards of 900 million Muggles are Obliviated of their memories when they encounter magic and the magical world,” Harry immediately retorted. “At what point will there be far, far too many people catching on in any given day for the various Magical government agencies to sweep it all under the rug? At what point will Muggle technology become durable enough or sophisticated enough to function in magical settings? At what point will our existence be revealed, along with the not so benign neglect that we’ve been giving them this whole entire time?” </p><p>For several moments, a din of murmuring voices could be heard throughout the Hall, as Harry’s point was debated back and forth...</p><p>“Let me make myself perfectly clear Mr. Potter,” Lord Deacon spat out, anger dripping from his every syllable. “The British Ministry of Magic does not condone your actions, nor do they intend to let you off the hook without any consequences.” </p><p>“Oh… Okay… So you are firing me then. It’s about damned time!” Harry didn’t have to feign the look of hope filled optimism that he suddenly adopted on his face. While he knew for a fact that he wasn’t actually going to be fired, the thought alone was enough to make him smile. </p><p>“Pardon me most honorable Lord Potter. I don’t understand what you mean by… fired.” The implied question came from the Delegate of Germany. An elderly woman wearing an absolutely gigantic hat. </p><p>“There’s no need to be so polite to me at this point German Delegate Schmidt” Harry replied with a small bemused shake of his head. “I hardly see the point of such flowery rhetoric and effusive courtesy now… Not when this Council’s seen fit to shackle my magic with enough  MIMM regalia to outright kill a dragon… I do have to agree with your decision to fire me though. I’m way too much of a loose cannon to be allowed anywhere near the ICW’s most sensitive and large scale incidents. I also just have much better things to do with my time and much better planets to be doing them on…”</p><p>“P..pa..pardon,” the German Delegate stuttered out again in a far more distressed sounding voice. </p><p>“Well… I mean, if it weren’t for the Delegate from France being an old friend of mine, I wouldn’t be putting myself through any of this Council’s abuse in the first place,” Harry admitted with yet another shrug. “First of all, I’m not even a true citizen of Earth anymore. I’m a landed immigrant, a landowner, a government official and a duly appointed Diplomat of both Mars and Europa, which means that there isn’t a single individual in this room that has even a speck of authority over me. Then there’s the fact that the workload you’ve all demanded of me this past year is completely absurd.... I have an idea. Let's take a gander at my itinerary so far this year, at which point you may begin to understand why I’m feeling so... underappreciated…” </p><p>With a little bit of awkwardness caused by the 2 MIMMS on his right wrist bunching up, Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out a little black book, opened it up, and then began reading from the first page. “On January the 3rd, I cleaned up and reversed the parasitized cockatrice invasion that petrified nearly every single human being in Lithuania. On January the 8th, I purified the necrotizing curse that someone managed to lay down on every McDonalds happy meal all around the world. On January the 11th, I pacified and sent home the energy beings from Earth 2, Earth's sister dimension, when Muggle high power radio waves were disturbing them in their realm. On January the 20th, I stopped the Icelandic timeslip and restored causality to that entire region. On January the 22nd, I saved the Canadians from the world turtle’s revival and sudden migration. On January the 30th through February the 8th, I stood in front of the demon incursion in Florida and sealed the gate that the local Muggles managed to open to the netherworld… On February the… Actually, You know what? I might just stop there… I wouldn’t want to bore this most illustrious Council with the paltry little details of the tasks you’ve all so generously bestowed upon me. Please do keep in mind that all of the events I’ve listed so far happened between January the 1st and February the 8th of this year. If I tried to get through the rest of the year, it would take up several minutes of your.. oh... so... valuable... time…”</p><p>No one in the ICW Council chambers moved a muscle. They’d all been rendered into a perfectly still, perfectly stunned form of absolute silence. It had been a very, very long time since any of these highly educated, highly powerful, super elite politicians were forced to suffer any disrespect from anyone. Of course the fact that they were out of practice only made it harder for them to withstand Harry’s sarcastic tone, his obvious disdain for every single one of them, and the fact that they deserved every single second of it...</p><p>Harry almost rolled his eyes. It was almost as if these self-righteous pricks had forgotten just how much crap they’d unceremoniously dumped into his lap, and how little authority they actually had over him… In the end, Harry just stepped down from the pedestal without a by your leave, and turned to look back at Fleur. “I think you can handle the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will stay right where you are until we’re done with you,” Lord Deacon suddenly screamed in his most stern and authoritarian tone of voice.</p><p>With a sigh, Harry turned back towards Lord Deacon and arched his eyebrow at the man. </p><p>Then it happened. </p><p>With a scarlet flare of ambient magic that began at his feet, Harry disappeared from the Council chamber in a burst of bright red flames. </p><p>For the second time in just a single minute, no one knew exactly how to react to what they’d just seen. </p><p>“Wasn’t Lord Potter wearing enough MIMM metal to render every single witch and wizard within 50 Kilometers of this council chamber into a Squib,” the Delegate from Peru asked with her head tilted to the side.</p><p>“How did he Apparate directly through all of our chamber’s wards, and since when does Apparition have anything to do with flames and light,” another Delegate called out. </p><p>“Did we really just allow that pathetic ingrate Deacon to piss off Lord Potter to the point that he quit the ICW?!” A third Delegate asked in a nearly panicked sounding voice. </p><p>By this point, Fleur had a hand cupping her temples, attempting to massage away the beginnings of a headache. She and Harry had spoken of this after all... Despite the fact that he was wearing an absolutely ridiculous amount of MIMMs, Fleur had still gone out of her way to make Harry promise not to take off mid meeting in some grand magical fuck you to the Council! He’d promised that he wouldn’t!!</p><p>Then Fleur started to really think about what she’d just seen happen, and her lips became a thin little line. Harry was a great many things, a womanizer and a scoundrel being the biggest 2 among them, but one thing that he couldn’t be called was a bold faced liar. That, and there was a second aspect about what just happened that was unusual. Harry’s magic was green. As a general rule even the flames that he creates tend to be green… </p><p>A red flaming Apparition was just a little too out of character...</p><p>A pit of worry was beginning to form in Fleur’s stomach. A mystery that she intended to get to the bottom of ASAP. </p><p>What in the hell just happened to Harry Potter?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION-KARMEALION<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION-KARMEALION<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION-KARMEALION<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION-KARMEALION<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION--KARMEALION-KARMEALION<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p><br/>
CRACK!!</p><p>It was a very surprised Harry Potter that was suddenly Force Apparated hundreds of miles in a flash of scarlet red flames. Then, when the Apparition came to an end, it was equally surprising for the man to find himself dropping ass backwards onto a leather couch in what looked like a VIP room in the back of a Muggle night club. Due mostly to the fact that he’d promised not to leave the ICW meeting that he’d been attending just a few moments earlier even if he did figure out a way to do so, Harry was just a little bit frustrated at the moment. The chances were pretty good that Fleur was currently pissed off at him over a very powerful application of magic that wasn’t his doing… Speaking of which…</p><p>While surveying the well-appointed room that he was sitting in and noting the soft thump of hard bass music playing somewhere off in the background, Harry wondered just who in the hell had managed to Force Apparate him across the entire country from within the well warded confines of the ICW. The strength of the magical power required to summon someone against their will argued that Harry should be very, very careful in how he moves from this point forward. He was still wearing several Magic Inhibiting Metal Manacles or MIMMs on every single one of his limbs, and he didn’t have the equipment required to remove any of them… Yeah… It was time to get moving...</p><p>As quickly and as quietly as he could move, Harry began rising to his feet. This timing… It was just a little bit too coincidental… He hadn’t been as vulnerable as he was now in well over a decade...</p><p>“No. Don’t get up ‘Arry… Sit back down and stay still with your hands at your sides…  I will be with ‘ou een but a moment.” The oddly complex and multifaceted female voice came from behind a screen that was standing next to the room’s extremely well stocked bar. </p><p>With a small grunt of surprise, Harry found his butt obediently dropping back into the plush leather of the couch and his hands resting casually at his sides. </p><p>What in the hell?!</p><p>After attempting to push himself back up to his feet again, only for his body to stubbornly refuse to move, Harry began to feel a bead of sweat dripping from his scalp to run down the side of his temple. Whoever this mysterious woman was, her voice contained an extremely powerful suggestive quality the likes of which he’d never experienced before, and once again Harry found himself bothered by the timing… The odds were pretty good that he would’ve been at least partially resistant to this woman’s compulsions under normal circumstances, but with his magic all locked away inside of his body, he appeared to be completely at her mercy. </p><p>This wasn’t good… </p><p>With the beginning of a slow sexy jazz song and the soft shuffling of fabric, the owner of the voice emerged from behind the privacy screen in a series of very slow and well executed dance steps. Immediately after catching sight of the woman and then receiving a hard hit from an unfamiliar type of allure, Harry’s heart rate doubled, his hands clenched painfully at his sides, his breathing developed a haggard quality, and his cock… well… his cock did what it tends to do... This woman, this unbelievably powerful variety of Veela, was tearing down the painstakingly laid out and magically fortified walls of Harry’s Mind Occlusions, and replacing the self-control that they afforded him with an extraordinarily powerful lust... Harry was hot. Harry was hard. Harry wasn’t in the driver’s seat of his body at the moment. </p><p>This woman was… </p><p>The woman was quite a bit shorter than average at around 5 foot 2 inches and she had a willowy thin little body, but her extremely slender hourglass figure only served to make her abundant curves that much more eye catching. In a similar fashion, her hair and eyebrows were a shockingly pure white that contrasted in powerful ways with her bright violet colored eyes, and her skin was a luminous moonlit silver. Then there was the woman’s ears... She had a pair of honest to Gods elfin ears that tapered to soft little points about a half an inch away from her head. It was as if this woman wasn’t from a mortal plane of existence at all.... It was as if she were a celestial being of some kind.... The only aspect of the woman’s current  appearance that seemed to defy the fey image that her body was giving off was the strappy little party dress that she was wearing. It was a sexy dark purple number that featured a plunging neckline to display an abundance of luscious tit flesh, a wide open back to reveal an elegant neck and shoulders, and a hemline short enough to reveal a tantalizing expanse of smooth and milky thighs. </p><p>All in all, Gabrielle Delacour currently looked like some kind of Nordic Fertility Goddess that had suddenly decided to go clubbing with a bunch of mere mortals, and had absolutely no idea what modesty was supposed to be...…</p><p>By this point, Harry’s dick was actually hard enough to start throbbing painfully in his pants. Nevertheless, he tried to act as if he was still calm and in perfect control of the situation. Needless to say, it was nearly impossible… “Gabrielle,” he offered in a strained little voice. “It's been several years…” </p><p>“I eentend to go by ze name Belle from this point forward… but yes, eet ‘as been several years,” Gabrielle purred in an eerie two toned voice that was far more than merely sexy. “‘Ou and I ‘aven’t seen each ozzer since Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Not since ze day zat zey swore zeir fidelity to each ozzer.” As she spoke, the newly renamed Belle slowly and gracefully crossed the room, her every movement an overt form of animalistic, almost instinctual seduction. </p><p>Every movement of Belle’s legs had Harry twitching in his seat, as images of having them wrapped around his waist flashed through his mind and filled his every thought with red hot desire. He shook his head, he drew in a desperate breath, he grit his teeth, and then he looked up at the woman standing directly in front of him. “Your sister is worried about you…” </p><p>“My seester… ees… a... whore,” Belle whispered in a completely indifferent tone of voice, as she slowly slipped onto the couch and straddled Harry’s waist. “What’s more… what’s so much worse… ees zat she ees attempting to take what’s mine…”</p><p>“I’m… I’m confused… Belle,” Harry gasped out as the ethereally beautiful young woman straddling his lap began grinding her inner thighs and pelvis against his painfully throbbing bulge. “The last I heard, you recently got married. You became a duchess of some municipality in France…”</p><p>“Yess, I was married... I suppose I still am… and yet all of zat ees completely eemmaterial now,” Belle breathed directly into Harry’s ear. The proximity of her full lips to Harry’s cheek brought about a full body shiver to the man, and she rewarded his very honest body by pressing her breasts to his chest ever.. so.. slightly. Then she bit her lip and tilted her head to the side. “Would ‘ou like to ‘ear ze sequence of events zat led to zis outcome ‘Arry? Would ‘ou like to understand why ‘ou are now mine, mind, body and soul?”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry gasped and stuttered, when Belle suddenly ran just the very tip of her tongue up the side of his neck. “Yes, please tell me how it came to this.”</p><p>“Any-zing for ‘ou, Mon Amour,'' Belle drawled teasingly, rising away from Harry’s lap and turning around to stand with her ass just a foot away from his face. “My story begins 10 years ago, when I was saved from ze depths of ze Black Lake by a very ‘eroic young ‘Arry Potter.” Even as she said those words, Belle slowly hiked up the purple fabric of her dress to reveal a thong clad ass that was absurdly round and almost obscenely large in contrast to her ultra slim little body. “During zis event, I was so shocked, I was so eempressed, I was so captivated by ‘ou, I eemmediately eemprinted on ‘ou een a very profound fashion. I am Veela so zere was always a possibility of such a zing ‘appening when I grew older, but at such a young age… eenconceivable… Of course I eemmediately began evolving eento my current proto Veela abilities wizout ze benefit of an adult’s magic.” </p><p>While Harry was trying his hardest to follow Belle’s story, he felt his mind sliding further and further into degeneracy with every single second that passed. The woman’s foreign and powerful allure was bathing his body from top to bottom, and she was waving her hypnotizingly round ass back and forth directly in front of his face. Then she slowly dragged her fingers up his thighs to begin unzipping the fly of his pants, and Harry was forced to painfully bite his lip to keep from losing it. “Transforming... as a child… would’ve been… deadly... What… did your parents… do?”</p><p>“Zey Obliviated my memories of ever meeting ‘ou, so zat my body would no longer ‘ave need of ze transformation,” Belle explained in a very dark voice, as her hands roughly yanked down Harry’s boxer briefs. “Even as I understand why my parents did what zey did, I am ‘aving trouble forgiving zem for zeir meddling.” </p><p>Harry couldn’t quite stop the sigh of relief that spilled from his lips when Belle finally dragged his cock out of his pants and let it point towards the ceiling like a solid steel flagpole. Nevertheless he was still desperately trying to stay on task... “What… changed… now?” </p><p>“Just 4 days ago, every-zing changed for me when I encountered a memory concealed wizzin a Pensieve een my sister’s office,” Belle growled, both anger and jealousy pouring out of her every word. Her growl of anger didn’t die away until after she sat down on Harry’s lap and began rubbing her thong clad ass up and down the length of his cock. Then it became an altogether more predatory type of noise as she felt his length and his girth bouncing around and hot-dogging between her thighs and ass cheeks.</p><p>“The memory that Fleur and Tonks recorded,” Harry gasped out with his eyes lidded and his chest tight. “You lived Fleur’s memory?” </p><p>“Zat’s right Mon Amour,” Belle leaned back flush to Harry’s body to whisper directly into his ear. “I experienced an entire afternoon of ‘ard sex, passionate lovemaking and zen kinky roleplay, een ze body of my married elder seester, wiz ze man hoo should’ve long ago become my mate. Did ‘ou know zat Fleur’s body ‘as begun marking ‘ou wiz er pheromones? Did ‘ou know zat she’s starting to eemprint ‘erself to ‘ou just like I did as a youth? Eet would ‘ave been completely eempossible for me not to remember my forgotten past given ‘ow similar Fleur’s current circumstances are becoming. I suppose I’m fortunate zat my seester ees such an eerredeemable fucking slut, and she eesn’t even trying to resist ‘ou anymore...”</p><p>As if verbally abusing her elder sister was getting her off in a really big way, Belle was rubbing her ass back against Harry’s cock faster and faster with every single word that she said, and her postage stamp sized thong was beginning to soak through with pussy juices. In a similar fashion, Harry’s cock was beginning to leak large dollops of precum to drip all over his dress shirt and pants, and the fog in his brain was insistently demanding that he beg Belle to take him. He didn’t. He refused to. He wasn’t a submissive. At least not yet. Besides, something Gabrielle had just said was grating his sense of justice enough to cut right through his nearly all consuming lust, and it was sticking to his brain like a burr. </p><p>You know what? Fuck it. It just had to be said… </p><p>“Fleur forced me to seduce her for 9 entire months before finally giving up that sweet little pussy of hers, you hypocritical cunt,” Harry snapped out with a groan of effort and squeezed shut eyes. “Your slutty, married ass didn’t even last a week!” </p><p>There... He’d said it, and it’d felt really, really good... Now it would be absolutely fantastic if he didn’t have to pay dearly for it…</p><p>“Hold your breath until I say otherwise…”</p><p>Fuck...</p><p>And just like that Harry’s body stopped letting him breathe and he couldn’t even move around to display how upsetting he found the situation.</p><p>Rising off of Harry’s lap, Belle turned around and stared imperiously down at Harry’s increasingly pale and sweat soaked face. “’Ou may actually ‘ave a point, Mon Amour... and een time I may even offer my seester an apology… On ze ozzer ‘aand, ‘ou clearly don’t yet realize ze nature of what I ‘ave become for ‘ou. I am Veela, as zey once were and will become again. What I want… I take.” As Belle spoke, a wave of scarlet magic began billowing out from within her body to completely burn away her dress. Immediately after the material covering her body was incinerated, a series of very fine white feathers grew along both of her forearms, and an honest to Gods pair of pure white wings exploded out from beneath her shoulder blades. Along with this newest transformation, the strength of the allure Belle was piling down upon Harry’s body more than quadrupled, and he felt his will being subsumed within a white hot, nearly maddening need. </p><p>“Breath.”</p><p>Harry breathed. </p><p>Look me in the eyes. </p><p>Harry stared up into Belle’s newly glowing violet eyes. Even her sclera were a violet color now, making her appearance that much more ethereal and cosmic. </p><p>“‘Ou will not attack me at any point, even when I give ‘ou permission to move… say eet.” </p><p>“I will not attack you.”</p><p>“‘Ou are mine now… Say eet.”</p><p>“I’m… yours.”</p><p>“Good…” with a wave of Belle’s hand, a nearby table was Transfigured into a small but durable looking boxspring and mattress set. “Now... Remove your clothing and then lay down in the middle of the bed.”</p><p>“You… intend… to… enslave… me?” The question was the most independence Harry was capable of displaying at the moment, and he was removing his clothing the entire time he asked it. </p><p>“My evolution to zis new and glorious state of being would never ‘ave occurred een ze first place eef enslaving ‘ou were as simple as zat,” Belle corrected with a small shake of her head. “No… I ‘ave no doubt zat completely dominating ‘ou will take much time and effort on my part, but my cleverness and power have afforded me wiz a set of very useful tools... All of ze magic suppressing manacles zat ‘ou are currently wearing ‘ave assured zat ‘ou are susceptible to ze suggestive power of my aura and voice. Likewise ze MIMMs will stop ‘ou from rendering your semen eenert like you’ve been doing wiz Fleur all along… And don’t even try to claim zat ‘ou ‘aven’t been doing so because neizer Fleur nor I are stupid. Fleur ‘as long since realized both your machinations as well as ze motives be-ind zem. She feels very... conflicted on ze matter...”</p><p>Despite the fact that he was naked and laying down on his back by the time Belle finished her explanation, Harry’s eyes still opened wide and dilated in alarm. “You can’t possibly intend to...?”</p><p>“Yes… I do. I eentend to mate wiz ‘ou… thoroughly, until I am bred,'' Belle admitted with an unbelievably predatory expression upon her face. By ze end of ze day, I will ‘ave ‘ou eempregnate me wiz my first baby. But first, I zink I might enjoy some of your… ozzer talents.” Without a word of explanation, Belle crawled up the length of Harry’s body to straddle his neck with her ass resting on his chest. Only then did she look down into his eyes and give him a very wicked little smile. “Eat my leetle pussy ‘Arry. Touch my body, grope my ass and thighs and tits to your ‘earts content while ‘ou do so. Make me cum on your mouth.” Then she was sliding forward to press her pussy against Harry’s chin. </p><p>The Delacour ladies had miraculously tasty little pussies. It had to be said. One lick of the vaguely citrusy juices dripping from Belle’s immaculately smooth pussylips and Harry felt his mouth salivating, his heart thumping in his chest, and his cock twitching painfully between his legs. Then his hands were running up the side of the woman’s creamy, not quite plump thighs to her even more dramatic and shapely ass, and he had to admit that the woman was a Veela phenom of radical curves and innate animal magnetism. Despite both his principles regarding consent and his more personal aversion to being a submissive, Harry knew deep down that he was enjoying every little aspect of Belle’s amazing body. He enjoyed what he felt under his hands when he allowed them to roam the different slopes, curves and angles of her form. He enjoyed being able to wrap his two hands around almost the entirety of her tiny little waist. He enjoyed cupping her tits and finding out that they were nearly the same size as her much taller older sister’s. He enjoyed the larger than expected nipples capping her breasts and how just touching them made Belle twitch and tremble on his face.... But then that trembling was one of the best aspects of Belle’s little body. She was clearly an extremely receptive lover. She had an ultrasensitive firecracker of a body, which in gaming terms made her what’s called a glass cannon. She was extremely high in offensive power, but as a trade-off she had almost no defensive capabilities whatsoever... Right away, Harry could tell that his current adversary wasn’t truly prepared to take on someone with his particular... skills… </p><p>Good...</p><p>First things first… It was time to find out what the MIMMs allowed him to do with his magic stuck within his body… He needed to buy some time… He needed to work on the MIMMs...</p><p>As the Harry Potter began licking and nibbling expertly at her pussy and running his hands around every curve of her body, Belle couldn’t help the manic and alien look of supreme triumph that began growing across her face. The transformation from innocent and bored half Veela Gabrielle Lacroix into a completely incensed and nearly unhinged proto Veela had been abrupt and very uncomfortable, but now that she was about to triumph over the circumstances of her evolution, Belle allowed herself a moment of intense self-satisfaction. She was a transcendental being now… She was a Veela demigod of old… Harry would kneel before her.. Harry would… lick her clit as if his tongue had turned into a supercharged vibrator! </p><p>Wait?! What?! </p><p>Between one second and the next, Belle’s eyes widened and then slid up into her head. Harry’s arms had tightly encircled her waist to pull her pussy down hard against a tongue that had suddenly became the most versatile sex toy ever seen on the face of the planet! His tongue vibrated back and forth in a blur of tightly controlled speed, issuing soft hissing noises that required hundreds and hundreds of lightning quick flicks a second, and he pressed this movement against Belle’s clit and outer folds both thoroughly and unpredictably. </p><p>In the moments that followed, Belle opened her mouth intending to demand that Harry slow down. Too bad for her, the only sound that leaked out of her slack-jawed mouth was a long, throaty moan with just a hint of whimper at the end. Then she reached down towards Harry's face intending to push the man’s head down into the mattress, but all her newly trembling fingers did instead was run through the man’s hair as if the 2 of them were the most passionate of lovers. Belle’s body was betraying her. Some aspect of her unbelievably crowded and confused psyche was fiercely determined to allow everything that was being done to her. Then Harry’s too long, too talented tongue thrust deeper within her pussy to press against her G spot 2 inches inside and above her clit, and Belle began to feel a cascade of sensation growing from deep within her core. She was twitching. She was trembling. Her thighs were shaking around Harry’s chin. Then she was being cast over the edge into a mind shaking orgasm because Harry wasn’t backing off an inch. The man’s tongue was a blur of motion both inside her and against her clit, and she was being reduced to a moaning mess of over sensitive flesh in almost no time at all. It wasn’t supposed to be like this! It wasn’t supposed to be so intense! She was losing control!</p><p>Harry enjoyed every single second of Belle’s orgasm for multiple different reasons. Her disproportionately large tits bounced around on her compact little torso like some kind of perverse optical illusion, her ass and thighs likewise trembled against his hands as if she was attached to a live current of electricity, and her body’s actions betrayed the presence of sweet little Gabrielle somewhere inside of her. </p><p>It was becoming clear to Harry that Gabrielle Lacroix was still present and aware of the things that were happening to her, and she was attempting to assert some variety of control over her more dominant Veela personality. </p><p>Harry was going to help her…</p><p>With a groan of mental effort, and a flexible interpretation of what “touch my body as much as you want,” meant, Harry suddenly rolled Belle over onto her back with his face buried between her spread open thighs, and then he continued to devour her cute little peach as if his life depended on it. </p><p>And in a way it did…</p><p>After gasping in surprise and redoubled pleasure, Belle began squirming and wiggling against her wings like a damsel while pawing at Harry’s head in a way that was both cute and affectionate. For the next 5-6 minutes, she writhed, panted and moaned Harry’s name towards the ceiling in a cute, melodic tone of voice that didn’t contain even a trace of its earlier two tone qualities. “Ohhh, ohhh ‘Arry, oh ‘Arrrieee... You’re so good, you’re just as amazing as I always thought you’d be,” she absently murmured as she was once again brought to the very peak of orgasm… Then her eyes suddenly snapped wide open, blazed with a violet fire and her mouth twisted into an openly feral smile. “Stop eating my pussy right zis very eenstant and return to laying on your back… Eet’s long past time zat I finally ‘ave my way wiz ‘ou…</p><p>“Gabrielle’s… still… in… there,” Harry pointed out as his body moved to do Belle’s bidding, laying back in the middle of the bed. </p><p>“Gabrielle wants to mate wiz ‘ou just as badly as I do,” Belle pointed out as she straddled Harry’s thighs and took his cock into both of her hands. </p><p>“She’s... married,” Harry managed to grunt out, even as Belle slowly stroked his cock in long, slow, double handed motions that caused his cockhead to rub back and forth against the silky smooth bottoms of her tits.</p><p>“Why do ‘ou zink Gabrielle so easily allowed me to take control of our body?” Belle’s smile was almost evil as she leaned in over Harry’s cock and began lavishing his crown with a half dozen sloppy, open mouthed kisses. ”Ze child ees far too kind and gentle to completely forsake ‘er marriage vows… I, on ze ozzer ‘aand… ‘ow ‘ou say… don't geeve a fuck…”</p><p>After dropping that bomb as if it was nothing, Belle pressed her lips directly to Harry’s cockhead, allowed his flared out tip to force them apart, and then she stuffed her cheeks full to bursting with the first two inches of Harry’s dick. Between that, her overpowering allure, and how her hands were still milking his shaft in long, skillful strokes, Harry was having a hell of a time just maintaining his sanity. This was quickly becoming a really bad situation... Harry had been hoping that Gabrielle might be his salvation, but instead the woman was merely using her more radical alter ego as a scapegoat of some kind... Then Belle suddenly cupped her breasts in both of her hands to wrap Harry’s cock in a hot, soft, pillowy heaven, and he involuntarily released a loud groan of sudden arousal. </p><p>Titfuck blowjob combo… Fuuuuuck…</p><p>With a luminous violet wink and a smile that was all but invisible with her mouth O’d out around Harry’s cock, Belle began shoving more and more dick into her mouth and down her tightly clenching throat. Not even a week earlier, Gabrielle had spent an afternoon as Fleur Weasley, sucking and fucking Harry’s cock with a level of devotion that had shocked her to her core. Having experienced that memory, the newly reawoken Belle had grown confident in the knowledge that “hypothetically” she knew how to deepthroat the man’s cock like a pro. Of course as it turns out, reality was quite a bit more challenging, what with her much smaller body and tiny little mouth, but she could still see the effect that her big beautiful breasts we’re having on the man as she pancaked them around his shaft. Harry Potter was twitching in pleasure with every single movement that her breasts made up and down his well lubricated length. Likewise, the man was throbbing on her mouth with every new inch that she managed to cram down her eager little throat. In fact, if Belle was reading the man’s body right, then he was escalating towards orgasm at a steady rate…</p><p>And that was the moment when Belle suddenly popped her mouth off of the end of Harry’s cock, and stared down into his half wild eyes. “‘Ou are not to cum anywhere but eenside of my womb. ‘Ou will hold back your release until ‘ou are ‘iilted balls deep eenside of me.”  </p><p>“Hoohhhhfuuuck,” Harry grunted out as his impending orgasm was suddenly locked at the base of his shaft behind a tortured wall of clenching muscle and his cock started flip flopping back and forth in the air like a living creature. “Gods… Goddesses… Why?”  </p><p>“I desire to fulfil my magical ‘eritage as soon as possible, Mon amour,” Bell explained with a mischievous smile on her ethereally beautiful face. “Gabrielle… well… she merely wants to ‘ave all of ‘er options taken away from ‘er. She doesn’t want to struggle wiz ze guilt caused by ‘er growing desires. She seeks for me to make ze situation eerevocable… unavoidable… permanent...” </p><p>A small glint of something grew within Harry’s eyes. A hint of an idea. A chance…</p><p>“Gabrielle doesn’t…  need you... anymore… then,” Harry explained with a smile that looked both unhinged and wild. </p><p>“Ohhh? Do tell. Why doesn’t she need me?” Bell asked with her mouth pressed to the sensitive underside of Harry’s crown and her tits continuously rubbing up and down his length. </p><p>“I’m an amoral, womanizer with Merlin levels of magical strength, and Gabrielle’s a hot piece of ass that’s caught my attention,” Harry growled out through clenched teeth. “She can try to deny me if she wants to, but I will have my way with her sexy little body now that I know she’s developed a taste for my dick. No one, not Gabrielle, not her husband, not even Fleur, can stop me from splitting her open on my cock. It’s inevitable like the sun in the sky. She’s fucked. She’s already mine. She just doesn’t realize it yet. </p><p>At first Belle only smirked and it looked like nothing was going to change. Then the violet color of her eyes suddenly lost some of its intensity and the way that she was rubbing at Harry’s cock became far more intimate. “‘Ou mean eet ‘Arry? ‘Ou eentend to just take me over and over again like ze brutish Englishman zat ‘ou are?”</p><p>“There’s no boundary ward on the face of the planet sophisticated enough to keep me out, no security team skilled enough to see through all of my invisibility and notice-me-not spells, no tracking spell strong enough to follow me, and no string of words that you can say that will change my mind,” Harry replied in a deadly serious tone. “If by this time next year you’re not the mother of my firstborn, it’ll only be because I want to continue fucking you senseless on a regular basis. Belle doesn’t need to force me to knock you up, Gabrielle. I intend to do so anyway at the time and place of my choosing.”</p><p>“Oh no, oh dear, I’m being preyed upon,” Gabrielle breathed out as her hanging tongue started dragging slow, wet, erotic circles around the entirety of Harry’s cockhead, and she hugged her breasts even tighter around the length of his shaft. “I’m being targeted for breeding by a wizard strong enough to casually annihilate Dark Lords… I… I suppose... I ‘ave no choice but to let ‘iim fill my poor leetle stomach wiz ‘iis smelly brutish seed…”</p><p>“No,” Harry agreed. “No choice. No choice at all anymore. You lost that when you walked into my line of sight with this lewd fucking body of yours in that tight little dress. Your stomach is mine now. Your pussy is mine. Your womb is mine.”</p><p>With a shiver that visibly ran up the entire length of her body, Gabrielle stared down into Harry’s eyes. “Cum whenever and wherever ‘ou want zen ‘Arry. Take my mouth eef ‘ou must. I know better zan to defy a monster such as ‘ou…” </p><p>“You may have succeeded in the short term, but I’d have made you pay for it in the long term,” Harry breathed out with extreme menace in his tone. The entire time that he said those words, his hands were rising up the length of Gabrielle’s body towards her face. Then he was grabbing onto the back of her head, dragging her lips back down around his cockhead, and then scrubbing her mouth down every inch of his shaft like a sex toy made of hot sucking flesh. He didn’t give the woman a choice in the matter. He didn’t let her acclimate. He dragged her throat down his entire shaft in one slow but implacable movement, until her nose was buried in his short and curly pubes and her tits were pancaked hard against the top of his thighs. The woman choked and gurgled as she took more and more of his invading cock, she slapped at his thighs in token resistance, she groaned and moaned miserably... and then her thighs began to shake in an unmistakable fashion and her pussy spilled femcum all over Harry’s right leg. Long before he truly started having his way with her mouth, Gabrielle was already red in the face, trembling from head to toe, and squirming atop his body in an attempt to rub her pussy against his thigh.</p><p>“When did I give you permission to cum,” Harry growled as he pulled Gabrielle’s mouth back up the length of his shaft. “When did I give you permission to do anything but try to breath passed the cock in your throat?” When the woman’s mouth was just barely wrapped around the crown of his dick, Harry dragged her back down again and the cycle repeated itself. Gabrielle resisted, she gagged, and she groaned, then she moaned and pawed at his stomach muscles and chest. Then again she was being dragged back up his length, but this time she sucked hard against his shaft the entire time, hollowing out her cheeks and dragging her splayed out tongue along every inch of his length. The next time she was pulled down his cock until her lips kissed at his balls, one of her hands was cupping his testicles and massaging them against her chin. Harry didn’t miss the fact that her other hand was suddenly shoved well down between her own thighs, where it was rapidly fingering and playing with her dripping wet pussy. </p><p>“That’s right, take it bitch,” Harry stage whispered so that Gabrielle would hear every single word that he said. “Veela aren’t the only people who take what they want. Your sister is mine, body and soul, bought and paid for with a series of good deeds that I had no interest in performing. Nymphadora Tonks is mine because she’s a high spec sexual deviant and just can’t get enough. You… you’re mine now because you fucked up, plain and simple. You allowed your alter ego to try to rape me, so I don’t even care if I ruin your marriage anymore. I’m going to knock you up sooner rather than later, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me…”</p><p>With every word that Harry said, Gabrielle’s resistance dropped away more and more until finally her face was being dragged up and down his shaft at a rapid rate and she was feeling up his body with desperate, groping hands. </p><p>GLUCK, GLUCK, GLUCK, GLUCK, GLUCK, GLUCK, GLUCK, cough hack, slurp, mwah, GLUCK, GLUCK, GLUCK, GLUCK, GLUCK, GLUCK, gurgle, groan, moan, GLUCK,GLUCK,GLUCK……………...</p><p>Within just a few minute’s time, copious amounts of spit and drool connected Gabrielle’s chin to Harry’s balls in long viscous strings, her mascara was tear stained to trail a little over an inch down both of her cheeks, and her lips were red and a little puffy from being stretched and rooted around Harry’s massive cock.... Her eyes on the other hand… Her eyes were glossed over with super intense levels of arousal and her body was shuddering in a nearly constant state of little and not so little orgasms. As Harry’s hands continued to drag her unresisting mouth up and down his shaft, she gurgled, she wheezed, she sucked and she moaned, all while rubbing at her clit like a woman possessed and spilling pussy juices onto the conjured mattress. </p><p>Long story short, sweet and innocent little Gabrielle Lacroix was a fully formed, high level Masochist that was getting off big time at the idea that Harry was forcing himself upon her. Fleur was somewhat similar in the sense that she enjoyed surrendering control, but she was far more into being demeaned than being truly pushed around. Gabrielle on the other hand… She wanted to be dominated, roughly taken, and then forcibly impregnated both as fetish fuel and to avoid having to take responsibility for her infidelity. </p><p>Then again… That last part was yet another thing that Gabrielle and Fleur had in common...</p><p>It was official... Both of the Delacour sisters were freaks…. </p><p>With Gabrielle’s frantically clenching throat rippling up and down his cock, the rhythmic press of her tits against his thighs, the way that her ass was swaying back and forth in the air behind her, and the way that her glassy eyes were staring pleadingly into his own, Harry finally ran out of staying power and felt his balls clenching up against his shaft. He cupped both of Gabrielle’s new elfin ears in response, held her lips firmly against the root of his cock and sat up on the bed to look down into her lust drunk eyes. “Here’s how it is Gabrielle… I’m about to drain my cum into that adorable little mouth of yours, and I expect you to swallow every single drop of it. Get used to this feeling and start practicing the mouth freshening charm. From this day forward, you’re going to have to stop the smell of my cum from lingering in your mouth after I’ve “stopped by” to have my way with you. You’re going to have no choice in the matter. Not if you want to hide my actions from that Duke husband of yours...”</p><p>With shaking eyes that were growing as wide as dinner plates and hands that were a blur of motion against her pussy lips, Gabrielle somehow managed to nod her understanding with her mouth still rooted around Harry’s cock. Then she moaned when Harry grabbed her by her hair, dragged her face up the length of his cock, and held her firmly in place with her lips sealed around only his flared out cockhead. Harry was doing exactly as he’d said he’d do. He was about to force-feed her a massive, piping hot load of his sticky, filthy cum. Gabrielle’s mind quickly unravelled into a pink fog of extreme arousal as her cheeks hollowed out around the brute’s cockhead and her tongue unfurled directly under his tip. Oh Gods, Oh yes!… She needed this to happen… She needed it to happen now!..</p><p>Then she was getting it... all of it… and it was so much more than she could possibly handle. </p><p>A river of seed, a tsunami wave of semen exploded into Gabrielle’s mouth, hosing down her tonsils and chipmunking out her cheeks even as she desperately struggled to swallow quickly enough to keep up with it all. She tried her hardest, she fought for it, she struggled, and then she failed, her throat expanded around the thick, viscous mass of it, the backlog filled her mouth to capacity, and then the seed began leaking out passed the edges of her tightly pursed lips. With all of the drama of a broken high pressure water pipe, seed started spurting from within her mouth to coat her lips and chin and then drop down into the bed. Then Gabrielle saw that Harry was moving above her in order to punish her for her failure, and that knowledge caused her twitching and trembling little pussy to splash a fresh wave of femcum all over the mattress beneath her body. </p><p>“Oh for Gods’ sakes Gabrielle, you’re making a mess of the bed,” Harry admonished in a highly embellished disappointed tone, moving to stand above the woman on his knees. As he rose higher above Gabrielle’s body, her red flushed face rose up with him, her cum leaking lips completely unwilling to release the head of his cock from within her frantically swallowing mouth. Then Harry was firmly holding her in place by both her hair and her pointed ears and his excess cum was drooling from her chin to her neck, down her shoulders and onto her tits. With wet and vacant eyes and a submissive expression on her face the likes of which Harry had never seen before, Gabrielle sucked and licked at his head, fondled at his balls and continued to swallow as much seed as she could catch in her clumsy little mouth. One thing was absolutely certain. Gabrielle didn’t have even a speck of the innate cocksucking skill that her older sister had. Oh sure, the woman was getting an A for effort, no doubt about it, but it was immediately apparent that she was completely atrocious at swallowing Harry’s supersized cumloads. </p><p>It was really, really fucking sexy though…</p><p>By the time Harry was finally finished blowing his load inside of Gabrielle’s inept but enthusiastically sucking mouth, the woman’s upper body looked more like a glazed doughnut than it did anything else. Cum was coating strands of her hair, splattering her entire face, dripping down her neck and glossing both of her massive fucking tits into a shiny off white that reflected the bar lighting. She looked like she’d just experienced an especially crowded day on the set of a porno shoot. She looked like a particularly shameless whore who stumbled into a sausage party. She looked hard used and put away wet… </p><p>Fuuuuck... </p><p>Harry’s cock twitched and bobbed in the air as he looked down at the mascara stained and cum covered French Duchess. </p><p>Slowly and tenderly, Gabrielle reached out, softly cupped Harry’s testicles in her palm and massaged them like a contact juggler... Then her eyes suddenly turned a vibrant violet color, her allure slammed into Harry’s body with the weight of an 18 wheeler, and her gaze transformed into a predatory little smile. “Your plan ‘as backfired on ‘ou ‘Arry,” Belle purred, as she drew her hand away from his newly throbbing balls, cleaned the cum off of her face with her fingers and then drew them into her mouth. “Gabrielle ees currently completely blissed out een a cum covered paradise, and ‘as stopped resisting me een ze slightest. Come to me ‘Arry… Ze next load ‘ou release from zose gigantic balls of yours shall be eenside of my pussy, een my deepest most fertile depths.” As she compelled Harry to action with the magic in her voice, Belle rolled onto her back, grabbed at her ankles, and pulled them up beside her head. The woman was serving up her pussy in a position that was efficient for a very specific purpose. She was serving up her body up for a mating press. She was demanding that he breed her in a fashion that would guarantee success...</p><p>Fuuuuck… </p><p>Harry’s body immediately loomed in over Belle’s, and his hands dropped down to wrap around her ankles. His mind was burning up with a red hot, nearly all consuming need. His body, likewise was moving in with a sense of extreme purpose without him ever even directing it to. Then there was his testicles… Somehow, despite cumming just a single minute earlier, his balls were already throbbing painfully and he was beginning to drip precum onto Belle’s pussylips and inner thighs. With the current state of his body, Harry was barely capable of speech, but he forced himself to try anyway. “Gonna... ruin... your... life...” </p><p>“Going to fulfil a legacy long denied,” Belle immediately corrected, her two toned ethereal voice becoming manic as she ran her hands up and down Harry’s chest and stomach muscles. “Going to carry ze seed of ze strongest, most potent, most magical, most beautiful, most awe eenspiring wizard on ze face of ze planet, and sire a long lost species of demigod Veela. Now fill me ‘Arry. Break open my pussy. Show poor naïve Gabrielle what eet feels like to ‘ave a real man’s cock stretching ‘er eensides to ze brim.” </p><p>And then Harry was crouching in front of Belle’s wide open thighs, leaning his weight on the back of her calves, and dropping his rock hard cock towards her pink and puffy little pussy. For a long and dramatic moment, the head of his cock pressed hard against Gabrielle’s pussylips and it looked like it simply wouldn’t work. Then her lips snapped around his cockhead all at once and tight enough make Harry grunt in surprise, and his dick started sinking into the unbelievably wet, unbelievably soft, infinitely welcoming heat that was her endlessly coiling pussy meat. </p><p>“Hah hahaohhhGawd,” Belle laugh gasped out as her moment of triumph mixed with an overwhelming stretching sensation and a primal feeling of completion that had her eyes fluttering open and shut. “Hah… Hah… Gods.. Goddesses. Such a man, so much more, so much better, such a rush, so much caaawwwwk,” she moaned, her mouth dropping open and her hands idly rubbing at her belly. While Belle had experienced being fucked by Harry’s cock in Fleur’s body, nothing had prepared her for being stretched around the man’s cock in Gabrielle’s little body. The woman was over half a foot shorter and quite a bit smaller of frame, and while her Veela constitution was going to make sure that she took every inch of Harry’s dick, the experience was dramatic to say the very least. By the time Harry was just halfway hilted inside of her, Belle could already see the bump forming behind her belly button, and without even needing to think about it, she knew that her womb was about to conform around Harry’s cockhead like a condom made of flesh. Then she felt Harry following her directions to the letter by dropping his entire weight onto his cock to split her pussy open in one fell swoop, and her mouth dropped open to release a nearly inaudible whimper and moan mixture. Full… so full… too full!.. Een my womb. Eenside of my womb!..</p><p>Even with all of his free will being ripped away and replaced by an animalistic compulsion to knock Belle the fuck up, Harry was still grateful that he’d cum just 2 minutes earlier. Belle’s hungry little pussy was a wringing vortex of soaking wet, piping hot flesh, sucking at his cockhead in a way that had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Then there was the way that the woman’s tongue was dangling from her O’d out mouth as she stared wide eyed up at the dick penetrating her little body, the way that her disproportionately huge tits bounced around and slapped against her chin, the way that her hands rubbed at her cock bulged belly and pawed at his thighs for dear life, and the way that she couldn’t even form the words to boss him around anymore. Belle was a feast for the eyes that had Harry pounding his cock down into her pussy as hard and as fast as he possibly could, and if he’d approached this situation with a maxed out pair of testicles he’d have cum within 30 seconds flat. He couldn’t have that. He needed to hold on just a little while longer. He was almost there…</p><p>With an aggressive growl, Harry suddenly let go of Gabrielle’s calves, allowing them to drape over the top of his shoulders instead. With his newly freed left hand he reached down and encircled Belle’s neck, holding it with just shy of choking strength so that she wouldn’t be able to give him any orders. With his right hand, he suddenly spanked Belle’s ass once, twice, three times and then began pinching her nipples and groping at her abundant tit flesh. At first Belle looked furious at the disrespect that he was showing her body. Too bad for her, her pussy tightened up like a vice around his plundering cock and then twitched and trembled in a sudden moment of oversensitivity. When the pumping of Harry’s cock only sped up in response to her pussy’s sudden tightening and trembling, and he began slamming his cockhead into the opening of her womb with as much authority as he could muster, the woman’s eyes started to glaze over with pleasure and her mouth slackened into an O. Then Harry was bearing down on the woman, pounding his cock into her like a man possessed, and her body started spasming and twitching as much as it could in his tightly restraining hands. </p><p>Unfortunately for Harry, he ended up leaning in a little too close in his enthusiasm to fuck Belle rotten, and he accidentally heard some of the delirious words that were leaking from her partially obstructed throat. </p><p>“God… You’re a God ‘Arry… You’re my God. You’re my mate… Mine. Refuse to share ‘ou. Own ‘ou. Keep ‘ou ‘idden away. Make ‘ou submit. Cum eenside me. Seed my womb. Breed me again and again. Make me a broodmare...” </p><p>Fuck…</p><p>And then, with Belle’s nearly incoherent orders, Harry Potter was suddenly in the home stretch and just moments away from cumming. His downward thrusting hips doubled in speed until the dull crack of his testicles slapping against Belle’s ass cheeks filled the entire room, his body dropped down to fold Belle’s knees even closer to her shoulders, and his chest pancaked her fat tits down into her body so that he could use them as a platform to work from. As he rough fucked Belle down into the mattress, the woman’s eyes rolled up into her head, her tongue lolled out from within  her mouth, her breath leaked from her body in a warbling moan, and her entire body vibrated from top to bottom. Then the woman’s pussy started splashing femcum all over Harry’s cock and balls, and she began clutching at his body with both her hands and her wings as if she was afraid of falling away. The woman was cumming her brains out to the point of nearly passing the fuck out. Her body was working entirely on a mixture of desperation and instinct...</p><p>With one last groan of supreme effort, Harry threw his right arm out to the side to dislodge a rusted through MIMM manacle from around his wrist, yanked the head of his cock from within Belle’s pussy, growled an animalistic mixture of both defiance and triumph, and then began hosing the Veela’s body down with thick, boiling hot seed from top to bottom. He came onto her inner thighs, her pussy, her belly and tits. He aimed higher to paint her neck and face with thick globs of pearly white semen, and he smiled his absolute victory the whole entire time. </p><p>“Nooooooooo!” Gabrielle moaned out in a mixture of delirious pleasure and abject misery. Even through the white hot, body rocking, mind melting climax that she was currently experiencing, Belle was aware that she was being denied the breeding that she needed oh so very badly. In response, her legs shot out to wrap around Harry’s back, and her arms wrapped even tighter around his shoulders and neck. Then she was humping her pussy down towards Harry’s still cumming cock as if she would recapture it within her orgasmically clenching pussy lips.  </p><p>CRACK!!</p><p>With the unmistakable feeling of being Force Apparated, Harry and Gabrielle suddenly found themselves in the middle of the training room that adjoined Fleur Weasley’s ICW office, where both Fleur and Tonks Weasley had wands pointed down in their direction. </p><p>Harry continued cumming. He had no choice in the matter. He was nowhere near finished yet. Belle didn’t give a shit that her elder sister was watching, and she continued to try to impale her pussy down on Harry’s continuously cumming cock. Harry pushed the woman back down onto her back even as he continued to hose down her entire body in frankly ridiculous amounts of cum. Unlike Belle however, half of his attention was being directed towards their current audience. </p><p>Fleur looked ready to commit murder, plain and simple. </p><p>Tonks looked a little bit amused and a lot turned on...</p><p>“Gabrielle,“ Harry snapped out in his most authority filled tone of voice. “Tell your sister the truth! Tell her what you and Belle have done and what just happened!” Even as he made that demand, he continued to spray cum into Gabrielle’s wide open mouth, across her face and into her hair...</p><p>“Belle, ze persona be-ind my rare and powerful proto Veela transformation, abducted ‘Arry, tried to force ‘iim to mate wiz ‘er, and made ‘iim angry as a result,” Gabrielle breathed out with her eyes closed and a blissed out smile on her cum and tear stained face. “Now ‘Arry as decided zat ‘ee will get revenge on us by raping a baby eento me against my will... ‘Ee claims zat ‘ee ees going to knock me up...”</p><p>It was only because Harry knew Fleur very, very well that he managed to block the blisteringly fast high impact curse aimed directly at his face with one of the MIMM manacles and then use the momentum generated by the curse to desperately roll across the room. </p><p>Well… Fuck…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Be Continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tonks's Role</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise</p><p>As the 2 Weasley wives stared down the length of their wands at Harry and Gabrielle’s nude and... intimately entwined forms, a murderous scowl began growing on Fleur Weasley’s stunningly beautiful face. </p><p>“Gabrielle,“ Harry snapped out in his most authority filled tone of voice. “Tell your sister the truth! Tell her what you and Belle have done and what just happened!” Even as he made that demand, he continued to spray cum into Gabrielle’s wide open mouth, across her face and into her hair…</p><p>“Belle, ze persona be-’ind my rare and powerful proto Veela transformation, abducted ‘Arry, attempted to force ‘iim to mate wiz ‘er, and made ‘iim angry as a result,” Gabrielle explained with a blissed out smile on her cum and mascara stained face. “Now ‘Arry as decided zat ‘ee will get revenge on us by raping a baby eento me against my will... ‘Ee claims zat ‘ee’s going to knock me up...”</p><p>It was only because Harry knew Fleur very, very well that he managed to block the blisteringly fast high impact curse aimed directly at his face with one of the MIMM manacles and then use the momentum generated by the curse to desperately roll across the room. </p><p>Well… Fuck… </p><p>After using the speed of his roll to bounce up to his feet and then leaping to the side several times to dodge all of Fleur’s follow up curses, Harry squared up with the furious Veela and began deflecting the bludgeoning spells away from his body using the manacles. Only then, when he was on his feet and actively defending himself, did he turn in Gabrielle’s direction and give the woman a very hard look. “I’ve broken free of your Jedi mind tricks now Belle! If you want me to have anything to do with you in the future then you need to cooperate with me in return! Command Tonks to drop to her knees with her hands locked together behind her back! Do it now!”</p><p>“Tonks, do what ‘Arry just described,” Belle almost immediately called out in her eerie but beautiful two toned voice. </p><p>And then Tonks was collapsing to her knees with her arms locked behind her back and Fleur was pausing her attack to give her sister in-law a questioning look. </p><p>“Belle used that same voice power to demand that I mate with her, and Gabrielle played along,” Harry explained as clearly as he could. “I said anything and everything that I thought would buy me some time for you to re-summon me, I also managed to avoid cumming inside of your little sister… You’re welcome!” </p><p>With a mouth that was suddenly opening and shutting at irregular intervals, Fleur looked back and forth between Harry and Gabrielle for almost half a minute. Finally, she seemed to snap out of her daze, lowered her wand, and moved to crouch at her little sister’s side. “Gabby,” she whispered in a very calm and soothing voice… “Are ‘Arry’s words true?” </p><p>After slowly rising up to a seated position, Gabrielle stared back into her sister’s eyes for several seconds before biting her lip, scowling and then nodding. </p><p>“Will ‘ou talk to me about eet,” Fleur whispered as she conjured a robe for her sister to wear. </p><p>“...............................’Arry ees mine……….Zere ees nozzing else to say…….” </p><p>“Ahem,” Harry loudly interrupted. “Enough of the jealous, sulky bullshit Gabrielle! Your sister loves you to little pieces and deserves to understand why you’re upset with her. Tell her of the Black Lake. Tell her about your parent’s decision. Tell her about the Pensieve memory.” </p><p>When Harry’s hard, commanding stare was eventually enough to make Gabrielle nod her head in agreement, he decided to give the sisters a moment alone, and moved across the room to sit on the floor next to Tonks. </p><p>“Helluvaday huh,” the Metamorph offered with a crooked little grin on her classically beautiful black family facial features.</p><p>As a result of Harry going way out of his way to both flatter and completely objectify the outrageous sex appeal of Tonks’s baseline appearance, the woman had slowly become willing to adopt the look exclusively for Harry and Fleur’s enjoyment. She’d even admitted to him after the fact that her husband Charlie had never seen her in her normal baseline appearance. Apparently she’d used a somewhat similar body and bone structure during the times that she wanted her husband to think she was relaxing her powers, but she’d never felt truly comfortable looking like a younger version of Bellatrix Lestrange. According to Tonks, the only reason that she didn’t try to do the same thing with Harry was because she’d known that he’d sense her transformative magic still in effect. Harry could only shake his head at the woman. Tonks was an absolutely gorgeous ravenette with long wavy hair and an obscenely curvy body fit for the cover of men’s magazines. The idea that she had a complex about her appearance was absolutely ridiculous. </p><p>Of course, one of the most attractive aspects of Tonks as a person was on display even as the 2 of them just sat there. The woman was obviously, noticeably, entirely unbothered by how she was currently stuck on her knees with her arms tightly restrained behind her back. She was at ease with her current situation in a way that only an honest to Gods, dyed in the wool, perverted freak could be. Harry was a huge fan, and he let the woman know it by rubbing at her lower back in an affectionate manner.</p><p>“That’s really nice Harry,” Tonks murmured as they watched the two Veela sisters whisper meaningfully to each other off in the distance. “You knooow… I am stuck like this. I’m stuck in a completely defenceless, perfectly submissive, blowjob position…”</p><p>“No can do Tonks. Harry quietly replied with a soft smile on his face. “When Fleur and Gabrielle finally finish that little conversation of theirs, I might actually end up looking like the victim in a situation for the first time in a very looong time. That’s not an image I’ll get to enjoy for very long if the girls turn back in this direction and find my cock shoved down your defenceless little throat…” </p><p>“Ah… I see,” Tonks allowed with a nod of her head.</p><p>“Thanks for understanding,” Harry responded with a nod of his own.</p><p>“.........................Pussy……..”</p><p>Snicker, giggle x2…..</p><p>When their quiet round of laughter finally came to an end, Harry allowed his hand to drop to the Metamorph’s butt to give it a firm little pinch. “Find an excuse to stick around today, and I’ll find a way to thank you for coming to my rescue...”</p><p>“Fleur collected me from the Department Of Mysteries main office by claiming that there was an ICW emergency requiring a Metamorph,” Tonks breathed out in a noticeably excited voice. “I’m good to go…” </p><p>“Careful Tonks… Your slutwife is leaking out,” Harry quietly admonished with a sly little grin on his face.</p><p>“Says the buck ass naked guy with the big fat beautifully erect dick,” Tonks immediately whispered back. “Are you sure you don’t want to just fuck my mouth right here right now, because I can…” </p><p>Then Tonks’s question was interrupted when Fleur suddenly helped Gabrielle up to her feet and began half carrying the woman in their direction. The youngest Delacour’s wings, feathers, pointed ears and white hair were all gone now, and in their place was a strawberry blonde girl with a noticeably haggard look on her angelic little face. It appeared that Gabrielle’s Veela transformation had run its course for now, leaving a state of near complete magic exhaustion in its wake. </p><p>As if Gabrielle’s transformation back to normal was a release of some kind, Tonks suddenly found that her arms and legs were free to move again, and she shook out her body before rising back to her feet.</p><p>Harry, likewise, rose to his feet and then forced himself to look unconcerned by his continued nudity. Oddly enough, the fact that he was as naked as the day he was born still managed to be just a little bit awkward, even given the fact that he’d slept with all 3 of the women in the room. Thankfully, the sight of Gabrielle looking so unwell was enough to make his cock finally calm the fuck down. </p><p>Small mercies…</p><p>“Ze 2 of us,” Fleur gestured between herself and Gabrielle. “Aren’t een a very good place. We’re at odds for ze very first time ever. Zat being said, at least now I understand what ze problem ees. Gabrielle ‘as agreed zat we need to go speak to our mozzer regarding ‘er transformation and ‘ow she’s eemprinted upon ‘ou…” </p><p>Harry and Tonks nodded their understanding without a word. </p><p>Very suddenly, Fleur’s eyes widened and she pulled out a complicated runic array from a bag hanging at her waist. Over the following ten seconds all 7 of the remaining MIMM regalia dropped from Harry’s limbs to clatter across the floor. </p><p>Immediately and dramatically, Harry’s core magic filled the entire room to capacity, to the point that his hair floated on end and his eyes radiated an emerald energy for several moments before finally settling back down.</p><p>All of the women in the room shivered from top to bottom as what felt like an electric current of sensation traveled all throughout their nervous systems and then settled into their nether regions. </p><p>“So Lord Deacon was kicked off of the Council for antagonizing me then?” Harry’s words weren’t really even a question. There was far too much certainty in his tone. </p><p>“You knew,” Fleur murmured as if to herself. </p><p>“I noticed that the Council as a whole wasn’t all that upset with me, but that they were allowing Deacon enough rope to hang himself,” Harry offered in return. “I’ll stop by your office tomorrow to officially get myself exonerated, and hear the most recent news regarding Gabrielle.” </p><p>At first Fleur merely nodded her head in an absentminded fashion. The woman was extremely upset with her current situation and that much was obvious. Then she slowly opened her mouth, shut it, drew in a deep breath and sighed. “Oui. Yes. I’ll see ‘ou een my office tomorrow just before noon.”</p><p>With a small nod of his own, Harry conjured himself another black suit, dress pants and dress shoes combo, but with no tie and a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. “Good then. If you need anything from me overnight, you can find me at the old Potter Estate.”</p><p>“You’re not going back to Mars for ze night?” Fleur was surprised. “Harry almost never slept on Earth.</p><p>“I don’t know exactly what Appoline is going to recommend regarding Gabrielle, but I suspect it’ll involve me somehow,” Harry offered with a shrug. “I’m not eager to be force summoned a third time in a single day, so I’ll stay overnight at a location where you can easily reach me.”</p><p>“Zat’s… very pragmatic,” Fleur slowly replied. “I was going to say kind, but your rationale eesn’t based on generosity.”</p><p>Harry didn’t argue. Kind wasn’t how he’d describe himself anymore either. He tended to avoid that particular character trait. Back when he was young, it had caused him nothing but trouble…</p><p>Under normal circumstances, Fleur tended to kiss Harry on the cheek before leaving, with the understanding that he’d grab her and press several more very thorough kisses upon her. She didn’t do so today. Today she had her younger sister in attendance and furious at her for reasons that they both knew were completely unreasonable. It was… a mess. With a short but warm hug for Tonks and a meaningful look at Harry, Fleur gathered a very tired Gabrielle into her arms and then side-along Apparated the two of them to her parent’s house in the enclave. </p><p>Pop!!</p><p>And then Harry and Tonks were alone. </p><p>After turning in Tonks’s direction, closing his eyes for several moments and rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Harry suddenly opened his eyes, smiled, and then waved his hand to conjure the woman a brand new wardrobe. In a blur of rapidly appearing objects, Tonks found herself wearing a slim silver tiara on her head, and a pair of priceless blue diamond earrings in both of her ears. Likewise her body was covered in a skin tight, shimmering black dress with hundreds of blue gemstones sewn into the short flared out skirt. The tiara dress combo made her look like the heiress of a billion dollar corporation or at the very least a third Princess from a small, out of the way, magical kingdom. </p><p>Tonks looked both up and down at her new super swanky getup and then back at Harry with a newly curious look in her eyes. </p><p>“I just banished your DOM armor back to the Potter estate,” Harry cheerfully explained. “Let’s go get a few drinks at a very out of the way Eastern European dance club that I’ve been hearing about. </p><p>“Which country in Eastern Europe,” Tonks immediately asked with a very, very arched eyebrow. </p><p>“It's a very popular establishment in Romania named Erickson’s,” Harry offered with a carefully bland expression on his face. </p><p>“What are you trying to pull Harry? You know very well that Charlie works in Romania and frequents that particular club most nights with his buddies…” By this point, Tonks was beginning to look just a little bit leery of Harry’s plan…</p><p>“If, for instance, we do run into your errant husband and his friends, we’ll be fine,” Harry assured Tonks with a smile that was both evil and knowing. “Charlie Weasley has never met his wife in the form that she’s currently adopting and especially not dressed in a mixture of old money and sophistication. He also has no reason to know what Bellatrix Lestrange looked like as a woman in her twenties. Still… If, by some fluke of the imagination, the man does figure out who you are, I promise to make him unrealize it, over and over and over again...”</p><p>And just like that, all of Tonks’s reservations suddenly melted away, and her face flushed a vibrant red in her rapidly growing arousal. “Gods above Harry… It’s exactly as I thought it’d be with you. You’re sooo bad, so hard, so... exciting... We.. We better get moving then, before I ruin your plan by accident. I’m sooooo fucking hot for you right now…” </p><p>“Come here then,” Harry demanded in a quiet but assertive tone. Then he was extending his arms around Tonks’ waist as she stepped up in front of him and pressed herself flush to his body. </p><p>“You forgot to give me panties,” Tonks whispered as she pressed her cheek into Harry’s chest and cupped both of his ass cheeks in her hands. </p><p>“No I didn’t... It’s been several years since I forgot anything…”</p><p>“Merlin…” </p><p>Pop!!</p><p>______________________________________________________________________ </p><p> </p><p>Without any noise to announce their sudden arrival, Harry and Tonks found themselves in the back alley between an industrial warehouse and what looked like a Muggle tattoo parlour. Harry didn’t hesitate or have to look around. He knew exactly where he was going and exactly what he was doing. Taking a hold of Tonks’s hand, he drew her along to a door shaped patch of bricks that stood out in the warehouse wall, and he tapped the nearby cement in a very specific rhythm. </p><p>Unlike the Diagon Alley entrance bricks that had to whirl as they receded in an elaborately wasteful event, this door simply materialized out of thin air and then opened for them exactly like a door is supposed to do. It was a little bit anticlimactic perhaps, but when you live full time in the magical world you stop seeking ways to senselessly show off through the use of mundane objects. Harry was quite happy to have a door act as a door, and he proved that by drawing Tonks to his side and walking down the stairs within. As soon as they moved inside and passed by a soundproofing ward, loud rhythmic bass music began thumping against their eardrums and vibrating the walls. Dark blue and purple neon lights shone on every wall, lights of every color floated across the room back and forth and people jostled each other in their hurry to get on and off the various dance floors. This was a nightclub exactly like any nightclub, with the exception that everything within it ran and worked on magic rather than electricity.</p><p>As the fast paced bassy beat in the background settled in upon their bodies, Tonks’s hips started to sway back and forth enticingly, her hand started sliding up and down Harry’s thigh, and the excitement in her eyes grew to nearly manic levels. “You do plan to dance with me, right Harry?” </p><p>“Of course we’re going to dance,” Harry replied with an incredulous look on his face. “I’ll leave it to you whether we have a drink or hit the dance floor fiiiirst...” Of course, by the time Harry finished grunting out that last word, he was being dragged towards the dance floor by a completely ecstatic Metamorph, and he was being pulled through a throng of very interested bystanders. Even in the dim neon lighting of the dance club, Harry Potter was still a very recognizable person, and he had a lot of people staring at him by the time Tonks was satisfied with their location. Then she was turning back around and catching sight of all the people staring in their direction, and she bit her bottom lip in a sudden bout of indecision. </p><p>“I’m a very powerful wizard Tonks. If I put in the effort I could’ve pulled off something similar to Metamorphmagery and made myself completely unrecognizable,” Harry whispered down into the woman’s ear. “Do you know why I didn’t alter my appearance before coming here?” </p><p>Tonks began blushing just a bit in anticipation of Harry’s compliment, but she shook her head in a negative anyway.</p><p>“I’m not the least bit modest or humble anymore,” Harry explained as he lightly dragged his lips down the side of Tonks’s cheek. “I don’t see the point in having the most beautiful woman in the entire building in my arms, if no one even knows that it’s me…”</p><p>And then Tonks had her arms wrapped around the back of Harry’s neck and she was swaying her body to the music in a way that was both artistic and overtly sexual. As quickly as Harry managed to loop his arms around the woman’s back in return, she was still one step ahead of him in her enthusiasm. She leaned down to rip two buttons off of his white shirt with her teeth, tearing open the shirt’s collar even further and exposing his chest. Then she began kissing, licking and nibbling on his chin, neck, shoulders and chest, all without ever losing the rhythm of her dancing. For the next few fast paced and electric club songs, Tonks rubbed her dress covered pussy up and down Harry’s thighs, pressed her breasts flush to his chest, and ran her hands along every inch of his muscular body. Then, when Harry turned out to be an excellent dancer, and managed to keep up with her enthusiastic movements, she suddenly lost herself in her excitement, curled a hand in his hair and dragged his head down towards her face. </p><p>While Harry was vaguely aware that he was still keeping rhythm with Tonks in their dancing, for the most part he just allowed his mouth to form a wide smile as it was pulled down towards his partner’s lips. Then she was planting a hungry and intense series of kisses on him and her tongue was demanding all of his attention. It was a good thing that the woman was such a phenomenal dancer, because Harry suddenly found himself completely preoccupied with both her mouth and her luscious tits pressed firmly into his chest. </p><p>When the frantic and rapid-fire series of tongue filled kisses suddenly came to an end, it was only so that Tonks could turn around and then grind her ass back against Harry’s increasingly obvious bulge. Her left hand immediately started roaming up and down his thigh and cupping his ass, while her right hand moved back up to sift through the curls of his hair in an exceedingly intimate fashion. Without a single moment's hesitation, Harry allowed his hands to possessively wrap around both Tonks’s slim little tummy and her upper thigh. Of course the hand that he placed on her stomach started migrating up towards her tits, and the hand that he placed on her leg started rubbing at her inner thigh. Within no time at all, Harry’s daring caused Tonks to respond in kind, groping and grabbing at him with increasing levels of excitement and desperation. Then she really decided to go for gold and the hand that she had rubbing at his thigh disappeared behind her back.</p><p>When Tonks’s hand splayed out against his stomach muscles and started sliding down underneath his belt, Harry suddenly leaned in to whisper into the woman’s ear. “If we continue this right here on the dance floor, we’re missing out on an opportunity. Come with me, I have something to show you...” Then Harry was drawing Tonks off of the dance floor and across the club towards a sitting area in the back. As they moved deeper into this sitting area, the volume of the music dimmed through the use of both Muggle acoustics and barrier magic until finally it was merely a normal background volume that you could tap your feet to. Then they were at an archway leading to an area full of VIP tables and Harry stopped them for a moment. </p><p>“Give me just one moment and then everything will be prepared,” Harry murmured as he closed his eyes and waved his hand towards the room beyond. Then, with a sharp thump of the man’s magic that Tonks managed to actually feel because she was touching him, Harry’s luminous green eyes reopened, and he smiled. “It’s time Princess. Let’s head in there.”</p><p>Entering the fully occupied VIP area, Harry drew Tonks to a recessed booth style table arrangement against a wall. The owner of the bar had clearly been anticipating their arrival because the table contained an extremely expensive looking bottle of wine and Harry’s full name was displayed on a large paper placard. </p><p>That’s when Tonks saw the “opportunity” that Harry had been referring to, and her entire body started vibrating with excitement. </p><p>Across a 3-4 meter aisle gap in the tables, was another, recessed VIP table that held a very familiar group of men and women. It was Charlie Weasley and all of his friends from work drinking and carrying on. What’s more, they all appeared to be waiting for Harry to walk over to his table… </p><p>Harry felt the exact moment that Tonks recognized both the direction and the theme of his plan, in the way that her newly trembling arms immediately wrapped possessively around his waist and her lips suddenly pressed a quick but intimate kiss into the side of his neck. Nymphadora Weasley was on board with his plan. What's more, judging by the sudden heat coming off of her body and the way that she was clutching at his arm, she was losing her Godsdamned mind in arousal and was extraordinarily happy with him…</p><p>“The great and powerful Harry Potter,” Charlie Weasley sarcastically called out in a slightly drunken voice as Harry slid into the recessed table across from them. “If I recall correctly, you were just a tiny little pissant, and a mediocre wizard with delusions of grandeur... Looks like nothing’s changed…” </p><p>After slipping down into the booth directly behind Harry, Tonks climbed atop his legs to straddle his lap, and then turned to stare at Charlie and his friends as if they were worms. “Should I have zat unsightly, unkempt, uncouth, uneducated, unvorthy, eensignificant, peasant killed, my Lord,” she offered in an imperious Russian accent that made her sound like a high ranking member of a noble family.</p><p>“That’s not necessary Princess,” Harry consoled in a completely relaxed tone of voice. “The man merely hates me on behalf of his younger sister, who he believes I’ve wronged.”</p><p>“I don’t believe anything, I know it,” Charlie called out in a belligerent tone of voice. “You used her body rotten and then broke her heart like the asshole you are!”</p><p>After sliding into her new Russian royalty role as if she was born to it and aided by how Harry was calling her Princess, Tonks stared imperiously into Harry’s eyes in a fashion that demanded answers.</p><p>“His sister was dosing me with Amortentia love potions the entire time we were dating,” Harry explained with a shrug.</p><p>“Ah, I see... So zis delusional and slovenly leetle man supports ze actions of his rapist sister zen,” Tonks loudly called out as if she was experiencing a eureka moment. </p><p>“Oooooooohhhhhhh,” all of Charlie’s friends immediately called out, proving that work friends everywhere are only as loyal as the circumstances.   </p><p>“Why I oughta,” Charlie yelled out as he attempted to rise to his feet, only to fail to even budge for seemingly no reason, and then forget that he even tried just a half a second later.... </p><p>“What are you doing in Romania anyway Harry?” One of Charlie’s male coworkers called out when his attempt to get up for more drinks failed and was immediately forgotten. </p><p>After lightly pinching Harry’s thigh to let him know that she was going to answer the question, Tonks turned to regard the people that were staring at them from the nearby tables. It appeared that they’d caught the attention of all of the people drinking in the room and were officially the center of attention. Good. It was showtime... “Lord Potter ees een zis region at ze behest of my fazzer, ze King,” Tonks announced in a snooty and imperious tone. “He was called upon to exterminate a dark cult zat was releasing hordes of feral vampires to feast on ze citizens of my country. Now zat my Lord has vanquished zese evil men and destroyed every seengle one of ze vampires, zere ees but one final task zat he’s promised to perform for ze benefit of my Kingdom… and I’m very… very eager to finally get started...” </p><p>In their drunken state, with a really interesting story in the offing, and under a strong magical compulsion to obediently stay in their seats, not one of Charlie’s fair-weather friends thought to ask which magical Kingdom Tonks was referring to. Instead, the question that left their chosen spokesman’s mouth ended up being the obvious one… “Sooooo… What is this final task you’re talking about?”</p><p>“Ensuring zat ze next generation of ze royal family ees genetically superior een... every… seengle... way,” Tonks replied in a desperately hungry tone of voice. Then she was running her hands up and down the front of Harry’s body as if they were alone and not in front of nearly a hundred people. </p><p>“Wait… what?!”</p><p>“No way dude, is she serious?! Here?!”</p><p>“Are they really about to?.. Noohohooway!”</p><p>“Merlin, Charlie, you’ve been so unbelievably full of shit all these years,” one of his female coworkers accused, as she squirmed in her chair, watching the stunning Princess type throw herself at the Harry Potter right there, just three meters away from them.  </p><p>Above and beyond having his friends disrespect him and experiencing a profound sense of helplessness that he simply couldn’t describe, Charlie also found himself feeling unnaturally possessive of this Russian Princess for reasons that he couldn’t figure out. She was familiar… She was… It was there... It was gone... Whatever it was, it was teasing Charlie’s mind like a white rabbit running through snow… What was it about that woman?!...</p><p>As amusing as both Tonks’s story and Charlie’s half successful attempts at recognizing his own wife were, Harry was only half paying attention to any of that. What he was paying attention to was how Tonks’s hands were a blur of motion, tearing open his white dress shirt and undoing the clasp on his belt. The woman was completely committed to acting out her little scenario now, and was leaking pussy juices into the material of his dress pants even as she stripped him. That’s why he wasn’t the least bit surprised when she suddenly reached down into his wide open fly and slowly began pulling his fully hard cock out from where it was filling the right thigh of his pants. In the end, it took her nearly 10 entire seconds to wrestle his dick out of his pants, at which point the din of people talking at the nearby tables suddenly became quite a bit louder.</p><p>“What?! No way! That’s fucking bullshit man! </p><p>“Where’s the Justice?”</p><p>“He’d split my pussy right in half…”</p><p>“Worth it though…”</p><p>“Good Gods above! My Lord... Your erect penis ees so long and thick. Your testicles are so round and heavy. Your sex ees so magnificent,” Tonks breathed out in a blissfully happy little voice. True to her words, she’d already begun lovingly rubbing her hands up and down the length of his shaft and gently massaging his balls as if they were the most important thing in the entire world to her. She worshipped his dick with her hands and her unblinking stare as she slowly gyrated her ass atop his thighs.</p><p>Not one to be idle in situations such as this, Harry slowly rubbed his hands up Tonks’s legs, to her thighs, and then to the hem of her dress, so that he could start dragging it up above the wonderful globes of her ass. “I’m pleased that you approve of me, my Lady,” he stage whispered for the benefit of the nearby tables. “If I’m big, if I’m hard, it’s only because you’re so unbelievably beautiful. As a rule, I don’t allow myself to be bred by any of the royal families that approach me, but with you, I just couldn’t make myself walk away...”</p><p>“A fact zat I am exceedingly grateful for,” Tonks stage whispered in return. “I zink… I vill prove just how grateful I really am, right here… right now.” After kissing Harry hard on the mouth and then rising up off of his lap, Tonks banished the booth table several feet away with her wand and then dropped to a squat between Harry’s thighs. The fact that her wide open thighs hiked up the hem of her dress to reveal her thick ass and wet little pussy to their audience only served to make her that much more excited.</p><p>“A Princess such as yourself need not service me like this my Lady,” Harry pointed out even as he sidled his ass closer to the edge of their couch. “I wouldn’t want the people observing us to believe that you’re anything but a dignified and sophisticated young Lady…” </p><p>“But I must do zis, my Lord,” Tonks breathed out against Harry’s cock, drawing his shaft towards her face with both of her massaging hands so that his crown was rubbing against her slightly parted lips. “Mine ees no simple form of gratitude Harry... Eet eesn’t even a simple form of devotion... I pine for you vith my entire being... I ache for you deep eenside vhere my womb resides… I know my place… I know my role... I vill service you... I vill take you deep eenside of me... I vill carry your children... I vill join ze ranks of your harem… I vill pamper you for life...” </p><p>“Wait! What?! Join the ranks of his harem, his women plural,” Charlie suddenly called out in an extremely affronted tone. “Harry Potter’s not worthy of that kind of attention from you! He’s not worth sacrificing your happiness for! You could find more devotion from any other man in this room! You could have someone’s undivided attention!”</p><p>“Silence eengrate,” Tonks immediately demanded in an ice cold and unforgiving tone of voice. “Do not presume to act as eef my happiness has any-zing to do wiz ze likes of you. You speak to me of devotion, of attention, and yet I see zat you yourself are vearing a wedding ring. Vhere ees zis wife of yours, hypocrite? Why are you getting drunk een a nightclub wiz a large number of seengle young ladies and not at home actually being a husband?” </p><p>With everyone that was sitting at his table giving him newly awkward glances, Charlie had no idea what to say or do in response to the Princess’s words. Every single one of his coworkers knew that he barely ever went home and rarely spared his wife a single thought. Then, in a single powerfully twisted moment, Charlie began experiencing that knowing feeling again, and it was far stronger this time than it had ever been before. A maddening sensation that he knew exactly who this raven haired Princess was, was clawing desperately at his brain, and yet it was refusing to find purchase in his conscious mind. The only thing that he did know for sure was that watching the beautiful Princess make a public spectacle of worshipping Harry Potter’s unbelievably huge dick was like rubbing salt directly into a bleeding wound, and he couldn’t for the life of him nail down the reason why... </p><p>“Judging by your lack of reaction just now, eet ees exactly as I thought,” Tonks concluded with a disdainful shake of her head. “Eet ees official. Observing ze moment when Lord Potter fills my belly vith child vill be ze closest zat a miscreant such as yourself vill ever get to pleasing a Lady, and only because I desire many, many witnesses....”</p><p>Snicker… chuckle…. giggle… snort…</p><p>By this point, Harry had a hand softly rubbing Tonks’s head as if in consolation. “My Lady… Let me be clear. Charlie Weasley’s opinion means less to me than the urine currently staining his pants. I am however enormously touched by your care and concern. Let us find somewhere less… public, where I will... fuuhhuuck...”</p><p>Harry’s completely fake suggestion was completely derailed, exactly as they both knew it would be, when Tonks suddenly returned her entire attention back to his cock. With no hesitation whatsoever, she leaned in to give both of his testicles several sloppy kisses, tongued her way up the length of his shaft and then spread her lips around his massive flared out head. By the time Harry stopped growling out a very long, very low F-bomb, Tonks was devotedly shoving more and more of his cock down her poor, continuously resisting throat. </p><p>Harry was extremely impressed with Tonks’s acting skills, as she could, and had in the past, taken his entire cock down her throat with absolutely no trouble whatsoever. No… The struggle that Tonks was currently putting herself through on his dick, was purely to keep up appearances in front of their audience. The woman was gagging, the woman was choking, the woman was gurgling, but the woman was persevering… </p><p>It was official. Harry had completely underestimated Tonks before on the cruise ship. As it turns out, she was an absolutely brilliant actor... </p><p>In order to play his role in Tonks’s little drama, and because she really was deserving of some TLC, Harry dropped his hand to cup the side of her face, and stared adoringly down into her eyes as she glucked and wheezed on the length of his cock. “You’re a Goddess, Princess,” he praised with admiration plain to hear in his voice. “Your gorgeous little mouth is superb and you’re getting better and better with every passing second.” </p><p>And just like how Harry was describing it, Tonks really was getting better and better by the second, to the point that it looked like she was a veteran at giving head after just a single minute and then a cock sucking pro after little more than 2. Soon enough, Tonks was right back into the swing of things, bobbing up and down the length of Harry’s dick with her sharply sucking mouth hollowed out around his shaft, her tongue twining in intimate circles around his head, and her eyes trained up at his face as if to hypnotize him. With deft and almost unconscious movements, she peeled Harry’s pants out from under his ass and dragged them down his legs, all without ever pausing in her blowjob. Then she was fondling Harry’s balls and pawing at both of his thighs as if she just couldn’t touch him enough for her satisfaction. </p><p>“Princess… If you continue sucking my cock with that much skill and sex appeal, I’m going to cum down that gorgeous little throat of yours, which is why I insist that you stop,” Harry growled with his hands cupping both of Tonks’s cheeks. “I’m not merely trying to be gentle with you Princess. Truly, I fully intend to release every ounce of my seed balls deep inside that perfect little pussy of yours over and over again until it sticks. I don’t plan on cumming anywhere else but directly into your womb until after we’ve confirmed that you're expecting.” </p><p>Tonks’s body immediately shivered from head to toe in high arousal at the intensity in Harry’s voice, but so did all of the other women sitting throughout the VIP area… Then her mouth was being pulled off of the end of Harry’s cock by his tightly restraining hands and her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest. “My Lord please,” she gasped out as soon as Harry’s cock popped out of her mouth. “I request that you let me ride you to start… You’re just so… Your penis ees completely gigantic…” </p><p>All around the room, various different women immediately started nodding their heads in understanding. They didn’t have a single Godsdamned clue why they were all just sitting still and obediently watching all of this happen, but they did understand Tonks’s words. </p><p>With a silent nod of his own, Harry rose to his feet, stripped naked, put their bottle of wine on the couch and then lay down on the table with the top of his head facing Charlie’s table. Several gasps and small breathless murmurs came from women all around the room, in response to Harry’s physique and muscle tone.</p><p>Once again, all of the men were conspicuously silent…</p><p>Rising to her feet at Harry’s side, Tonks climbed up onto the table, straddled Harry’s thighs, took a hold of his cock again and then looked down into his eyes. “Please be patient vith me, my Lord,” she panted out in a voice that contained nearly out of control lust and desperation. “I fear my virginal leetle pussy ees no match for zis…zis cock of yours. I fear eet might take me several minutes to… stretch myself...” </p><p>Rising to a seated position and cupping one of Tonks’s cheeks, Harry splayed out his free hand atop her tiny little belly. “Never fear Princess. You are becoming one of my women. You need not worry about such things as pain or fear… I’m performing a spell that will ease and heal the loss of your virginity and help you take every inch of my cock for the very first time.” </p><p>With a brilliantly acted look of both relief and elation, Tonks gasped as if Harry had gifted her a puppy, threw her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Then she was drawing her tight black dress up over her shoulders, throwing it to the couch as if it was trash, and pushing Harry back down onto his back with her newly naked body. “I cannot vait even a moment longer, my Lord,” she whimpered somehow loudly into the newly silent room. “I cannot be wizzout you deep eenside of me for even a second longer.” </p><p>“Take me then,” Harry replied with his hands running up the woman’s thighs to cup around her ass and lower back. “You will see. I promise that you’ll feel no pain or lasting discomfort…”</p><p>Rising vertical upon Harry’s thighs with a completely manic expression upon her still somehow innocent face, Tonks drew Harry’s cock straight up into the air, rose to the max height that she could reach upon her knees, and began rubbing the man’s cockhead up and down the length of her soaking wet, pink and puffy little pussylips. “Do you feel how horny I am for you, my Lord,” Tonks stage whispered as she ran one of her hands up the length of Harry’s muscular body to his chest. “My pussy has been dripping for you seence ze very first moment I saw you een my fazzer’s castle. Ze eensignificant man zat I was eentended to marry can’t even hope to compare to you, he can’t even begin to measure up. My… body… ees… yours!” Seemingly by chance, Tonks was staring directly into Charlie’s eyes during the moment when she described how her intended didn’t measure up. Then, when she finished yelling out the word yours, she quickly impaled her tightly clinging pussylips around Harry’s senselessly large cockhead and continued to eagerly hump her newly shaking hips lower and lower along the length of his shaft. </p><p>“Gods! My Gods! My Lord! My God! So long! So thick! So perfect! Full! I’m so full! I’m being stretched! I’m being ruined by your caawwwk,” Tonks squealed with her head hanging back on her shoulders and her wild eyes staring up at the ceiling. Her body, likewise, was shaking and shuddering with every fresh inch of Harry’s cock that she managed to take within her body, making her tits, ass and thighs shake in mesmerizingly sexual ways. About a minute after she began cramming Harry’s dick inside of her, she finally managed to hump herself down over three quarters of his length. This was around the time when her belly began showing a little indent just above her belly button where his cockhead was beginning to press against her womb. </p><p>The women in the audience all gasped. </p><p>Charlie turned as white as a sheet, and started feeling nauseous for reasons that Harry’s magic wasn’t allowing him to figure out. </p><p>Tonks on the other hand, whimpered as her hand dropped to rub at the bump in her tummy, and then her eyes dilated wide in a mixture of shock and supreme arousal. In the moments that followed, she started emptying out her lungs in a long whorish moan as a wave of femcum suddenly splashed Harry’s shaft, balls and inner thighs. While the shock on her face had been an act, the orgasm that was currently washing over her entire body most certainly wasn’t. Tonks wasn’t even fully hilted on Harry’s massive dick yet, and yet she was already cumming and she was nowhere near finished yet. Hell, she was only getting started. Harry Potter had been teasing her into a sexual frenzy with his every word, look, touch and action for at least 2 hours by this point, and she knew for a fact that every single second of it had been timed to perfection using magic that she couldn’t even begin to fathom. The man was an artist. The man was a genius. Harry Potter was a trickster God of old... Tonks was so unbelievably wet and oversensitive by this point. She was so incredibly hot for Harry’s body, his cock, his power and his noticeably dominant character. She was twitching. She was trembling. Then she was dropping onto Harry’s dick, and completely forgetting to act as if her body was struggling as she hilted his cock balls deep inside of her. Her body wasn’t suffering in the least. Her body was rejoicing. The effect that Harry’s superior dick had on her body was both immediate and dramatic. Her pussy muscles loosened around his girth and then rapidly tightened again to conform into a perfect sucking sleeve, her womb pressed its opening against the man’s cocktip like a mouth or a suction cup, her face flushed a vibrant scarlet red, her arms and legs developed intense waves of goosebumps, her thighs vibrated against Harry’s waist, her mouth slackened into an O, and her eyelids fluttered over glassy, vacant eyes. </p><p>Then Tonks was incapable of doing anything more complicated than moaning, shaking, shivering, spilling pussy juices and desperately rooting her pussylips down around the base of Harry’s cock. She felt the moment when the man beneath her sat back up to hold her body throughout the peak of her orgasm. His arms wrapped around her body like hot smooth iron bands. His calloused hands rubbed at her back, shoulders and neck. He kissed her temple and her cheek, and while she knew that his actions were at least partially as part of their act, she also knew that he cared about her personally… This whole scenario. This whole adventure. This was for her… Tonks’s arms and legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s shoulders and lower back, she latched her mouth onto the flesh of his neck to suck a desperate hickey into his skin, and then she experienced the last of her super intense orgasm pressed flush to every single inch of Harry’s far too perfect body. </p><p>Perfect. The moment was perfect, carnal, bliss…</p><p>Then Harry was lifting her body back up the length of his cock by the thick globes of her ass, and Tonks didn’t have to feign the way that her eyes snapped open and dilated wide. </p><p>“Well done Princess,” Harry reassured Tonks, a mischievous little smile growing upon his face as he lifted and dropped the woman’s unbelievably tight and wringing pussy along the length of his cock. “For a virgin, you took to my sex rather quickly, but now I will help yo… huahhh!” As he’d somewhat expected would happen, Harry ended up pushed flat onto his back again with a very indignant Princess sitting regally upon his dick. </p><p>“I am a vell bred, vell educated, sophisticated and genteel Lady of ze court, my Lord,” Tonks argued, with a look of playful effrontery upon her face. “I vill not have zese peasants believing zat I am any-zing but ze very best at zose zings zat I do.” With that declaration made, Tonks dropped her hands to Harry’s chest and stomach and used his muscles as a platform to slowly push her pussy up the length of his dick. Several dozen people all around the room gasped and murmured to each other as her pussylips dragged outwards in a skin-tight sucking seal along the length of Harry’s absurdly thick shaft. In a similar fashion, her pussy was making completely obscene wet squelching noises with every single inch that she rose. Their sex was wet. Their sex was loud, their sex was dramatic. Their sex was slow and deliberate until the moment when Tonks finally had only the head of her lover’s cock resting within her soaking wet pussy. Then Tonks suddenly widened her legs all at once, dropping her entire body weight upon her pussy to impale herself down on Harry’s cock. In a very long, wet and messy penetration, Tonks thumped Harry’s crown against her womb, and had the both of them trembling against each other in a moment of extreme oversensitivity. </p><p>“You tremble underneath me as eef my royal pussy might be too much for you,” Tonks purred, even as she attempted to hide the blissful euphoria Harry’s cock was causing her. Even as an electric feeling deep within her core was lighting up her entire nervous system in cascading waves of pleasure. She tried, oh Gods did she try to dismiss what his cock was doing to her as she moved, but of course ignoring these sensations ended up being completely impossible. As a result, Tonks felt the speed and intensity that she was fucking herself down upon Harry’s dick growing faster and harder with every single minute that passed. She couldn’t help herself. She didn’t want to help herself…</p><p>In what felt like no time at all, Tonks found her ass slapping against Harry’s thighs and her tits bouncing in the air as she humped herself down upon his cock with a wild reckless abandon. She rooted herself on him over and over again so that she’d feel his cockhead spreading open her deepest most dangerous depths. She rubbed and massaged his balls with one hand as her other hand fondled his stomach, chest and thighs. Her mouth dropped open and her breathing quickened as her body began demanding that she finally just fucking rut the impossibly beautiful man laying beneath her. Her body wanted her to actively milk Harry’s cock. Her body wanted her to ride the man until he released every ounce of his seed. Her body wanted his cockhead secured directly inside a womb made as fertile as magically possible. Needless to say, Tonks had never felt this way before. She wasn’t a Veela after all. She didn’t have loud, visceral and powerful mating instincts or anything… Nevertheless… Her body was demanding that she get herself a womb packed full of Harry’s nut, over and over again, until it did what it was intended to do… Merlin…</p><p>Godsdamn this was bad… </p><p>Godsdamn this was hot….</p><p>With a loud exclamation of arousal, pleasure and manic excitement, Tonks began riding Harry Potter’s cock as if her life depended on it. </p><p>Without ever bothering to respond to Tonk’s teasing, Harry merely smiled and allowed his partner to have her time. This was Tonks’s show after all so his plan was merely to make it as sensational for her as he possibly could. As Tonks rapidly bounced and humped herself down upon his cock, performing miracles around his dick using her Metamorph abilities, Harry drew his hands up his lover’s hips to her waist and then up to her beautiful bouncing tits to cup them in his hands. Then he was pinching and pulling at her sensitive little nipples and releasing strong currents of magic out through his fingertips into the nerve clusters contained within. Between that and the raw magic that he was releasing from every inch of his dick to course through Tonks’s extremely possessive little pussy, he wasn’t the least bit surprised by the tension he felt growing within the woman’s body. Yeah… Tonks was on a razor’s edge. Then, as more time passed, Harry saw that Tonks was biting the lining of her mouth and closing her eyes as if she was actively trying to deny herself the orgasm that he was bringing her to. Well… He simply couldn’t have that…</p><p>It was time to drag her over the edge…</p><p>With a small wave of Harry’s hand, Tonks’s tummy suddenly became just transparent enough that the outline of his cock could be seen stretching her pussy to its limits and striking firmly against the entrance to her womb. It was as if there was a very selective invisibility spell on Tonks’s belly allowing their audience a view of what Harry’s dick was doing inside of her pussy. </p><p>“Merlin, Gods and Goddesses,” Tonks squeaked out when she opened her eyes, looked down at her belly, and saw Harry’s cocktip repeatedly docking with her womb. She immediately began trembling from head to toe as she realized what Harry had in mind for her. She knew what he had planned and she knew why he was doing it. Of course this new knowledge immediately made her start riding his cock at least twice as fast as before as an extreme sense of urgency suddenly stole her breath, made her heart nearly explode in her chest and caused her overwhelmed little pussy to begin massaging Harry’s cock like a vibrator. Very abruptly, Tonks was about to cum. There was no stopping it or slowing it down anymore. She was waaaay too fucking aroused to stop herself from losing it on Harry’s perfectly massive dick. There was a problem though… She desperately needed Harry to join her. She needed him to completely fill her womb with his cum. Then she knew exactly what would work… “My Lord,” she whimpered, her voice both loving and perfectly submissive. “Zank you for showing me ze current state of my womb. As you can see, eets entrance ees perfectly positioned to cradle ze tip of your cockhead. I’m not surprised at all... I’m so horny for you my Lord. My body ees yours, my pussy ees yours, my womb ees yours. I’m about to cum all over your cock once again. Please, please cum eenside of me. I beg of you, please eenseminate my womb. I desire to see ze exact moment when you finally knock me up.”</p><p>“Don’t you worry, Princess,” Harry growled in a low and feral voice. “I’m going to cum and I’m going to let everyone see it happening. This is a very important occasion after all…” As if those words were a call to action of some kind, the man was suddenly a blur of both magic and motion. With a wave of his hand, Tonks’s body was suddenly suspended in midair air but locked in the position that she was currently in. Then Harry was moving behind her, picking her up by the back of her knees, carrying her off the table, and shoving his cock back into her pussy from below. After one single second of extremely rapid movement, Harry began lifting and dropping Tonks’s dripping wet pussy on his cock by her spread open legs, with her back flush to his muscular body. He was fucking her in such a way that their audience could see his balls slapping against her clit and her pussylips spread into an obscenely perfect O around his shaft. He was fucking her in a standing position in the aisle between all of the tables, and he hadn’t removed the invisibility effect on her belly. Every single person in the entire room could see… everything! What’s more, at this point Tonks was only a meter and a half away from Charlie’s group, and her husband was staring at her cock stuffed pussy as if he was witnessing a car crash that was getting bigger and more gruesome by the second.</p><p>“Merlin, Merlin and the Great Scot,” Tonks bellowed as her overexcited pussy immediately clamped down and rippled along every last inch of Harry’s cock. It was too much. He was too much! Tonks’s right hand wrapped behind Harry’s head again, her left hand pawed at his ass, and her head dropped back to bounce languidly upon the man’s right shoulder. She was being held in the air by a mixture of Harry’s implaccable arm strength and the fact that her body was completely impaled upon his monstrously huge, steel hard cock. She had no control over the situation whatsoever, and she found that she wasn’t the least bit surprised. She was being rough fucked and paraded around pussy first by the Harry Potter of all people. Gods… She was sooo fucking hot for the man. He was so strong. He was so in control. He was so next level. He didn’t give a single Godsdamn about what anyone thought! Gods… Goddesses... Tonks could feel her womb flip-flopping deep inside of her as it prepared to receive every last ounce of the man’s ludicrously enormous load. </p><p>And then it was happening…</p><p>When Harry’s cock began twitching, trembling and expanding meaningfully deep within her pussy, the pupils of Tonks’s eyes immediately dilated until her irises completely disappeared. She twitched, she trembled, her mouth dropped open and her tongue poked out. She was forced to actively resist the urge to rub at her belly. She didn’t want to ruin the view. Her pussy went fucking wild as if someone had connected it to a live wire, as an ever expanding wave of purified pleasure coursed outwards through her every sensitive fold. Then she started cumming. She started cumming hard, and she released a long, slutty, warbling, animalistic, infinitely satisfied moan that filled the entire room loud and clear. Her pussy exploded around Harry’s cock, femcum spurting out towards their audience to splash in the aisle between their tables. Her head lolled back and forth on Harry’s shoulder before dropping forward as if she was a broken marionette. She stared down at her see-through tummy. She watched carefully as Harry’s gigantic cockhead swelled within the entrance to her womb, priming for release. Then, when the timing was juuust right, she looked up into Charlie Weasley’s eyes to give the man both a wink and a very familiar lopsided grin. </p><p>Then Harry was cumming inside of her… He was cumming inside of her a lot, and Tonks’s entire body was going completely haywire. By the time the first volley of boiling hot seed exploded out into her eagerly welcoming womb, Tonks was orgasming so hard she looked for all the world as if she was having a seizure. She was so much more than merely cumming. This felt more like a revelation, like a religious experience. Harry Potter was a sex God, and in that moment, she was his most devoted worshipper…</p><p>Every single person within the VIP room watched mesmerized as the invisibility spell on the Princess’s stomach revealed something obscene to the point of depravity. Within just the first few seconds of Harry Potter’s orgasm, the walls of the woman’s womb were being power-washed by a veritable firehose of semen, pumping her baby chamber full of his seed as if her most sacred fertile depths were nothing more than a condom made of flesh. They watched as Harry allowed gravity to root the woman’s pussylips upon the base of his cock, so that he could wrap his arms around her body, maul one of her tits in his newly freed hands, and grab her roughly by the chin. Then he was planting a hard, possessive kiss on the Princess’s lips that had her squealing her pleasure into his mouth. </p><p>The next thing that the audience noticed was that Harry was nowhere near finished cumming... </p><p>He was only getting started. </p><p>Over the next 40 seconds, the spell allowing the audience to see the Princess’s womb revealed it expanding outwards in entirely impossible ways, as it attempted to contain every single sperm cell that Harry was releasing inside of her. Despite the fact that she was spilling pussy juices all over the floor, shaking like a leaf and visibly cumming her fucking brains out, the Princess still managed to continue squirming in Harry’s arms in order to root her pussylips against the base of his cock over and over again. Then, when her womb simply couldn’t expand anymore, it immediately started leaking, and the Princess whimpered piteously in response to the streams of cum spurting out from her cock plugged pussy. With violently trembling arms, the Princess ran shaking hands along her pussylips, her inner thighs and Harry’s balls to wipe up all of his leaking cum, and then she stuffed those fingers deep into her mouth. She repeated this effort for the remainder of Harry’s orgasm, another 10-15 seconds at least, and her fuck drunk expression grew increasingly vacant the whole entire time. </p><p>Finally, at long last, Harry’s climax petered off and then came to an end, and Tonks’s body slowly stopped shaking through whatever number of chain orgasms she’d just experienced. “Pre..pregnaant,” Tonks slowly slurred out as she rubbed her hands over the indent in her belly, where a womb completely filled to capacity was visible for everyone to see. “You’ve mated me Harry. You’ve bred me with your babies for suuuure…” </p><p>Not one person that was watching from the sidelines disagreed… like… at all…</p><p>With hands that were shaking violently, Charlie suddenly grabbed a nearby 26er of firewhisky, downed well over half the bottle all at once in one long series of chugs, and then leaned forward to cover his newly sweat soaked face with both of his hands. He was rattled. He was shaken up. His mind was rebelling violently to what he’d just seen happen. He was a mess of scraped raw nerves and dark volatile emotions… He couldn’t focus on it for more than a split second at a time, but when he remembered that grin, he felt like he could kill someone. He thought he might piece it all together if only he focused his entire mind, but then it was gone and he was left feeling insane…</p><p>Charlie Weasley didn’t have the faintest fucking clue what was going on…</p><p>Harry was amused…</p><p>With a slow nod of his head and a gentle but possessive kiss to Tonks’s cheek to show that he agreed with her assessment, Harry banished both the expensive wine and the Princess dress back to the Potter Estate and then turned in the direction of Charlie Weasley’s table. “Thank you all for watching me take what’s mine… I hope you all realize how lucky you’ve been to witness such an important event. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Buh bye,” Tonks added drunkenly along with a very unprincesslike wave of her hand.</p><p>Pop, fwooshh… </p><p>As Harry Apparated out of the room, an ambient wave of his magic exploded out in every direction, destroying all of the magical recording devices and memory charms that people were trying to use, and then negating over a dozen compulsion charms that he’d layered throughout the entire room. In the aftermath of Tonks and Harry’s performance, nobody knew what to make of what they’d just experienced. It all felt so surreal. It was hard to say whether it all really happened or not…</p><p>A little over 10 minutes later, the fire whiskey that Charlie chugged caught up with him almost all at once. It wasn’t long after that that he ended up passing out onto the floor, and he had to be carried back to the Dragon preserve by his coworkers. </p><p>It was a good thing that Charlie didn’t manage to go home that night for once, because if he had he’d have found it both cold and completely unoccupied. </p><p>Tonks Weasley had zero intention of leaving Harry Potter’s bed for anything but food, water and the bathroom until she was forced to go back to work on Monday morning...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Daphne, Narcissa and Astoria's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 5 - Daphne, Narcissa and Astoria’s Plan</p><p> </p><p>When a sharp pricking pain suddenly hammered home into the meat of Harry’s thigh, he immediately startled awake and scanned the Potter Estate’s master bedroom with sleep blurred eyes. Tonks’s naked form was exactly where he’d left her, curled up against his left side and sleeping like a gleefully perverse little baby. Clearly, she wasn’t the source of the sudden discomfort in his leg. On his right hand side however... there was an indistinct black blur that was slowly forming into something more detailed. Fleur Isabelle Weasley was kneeling on the floor to the side of his bed with her younger sister crouching nervously just behind her… </p><p>What in the hell?</p><p>“Did you just inject me with something, Fleur,” Harry asked in as casual a voice as he could muster. Since he had a feeling that he already knew the answer, he slowly began propping himself up against his headboard. In his peripheral vision, he saw Tonks’s eyes suddenly snap open and her mouth drop open in surprise. At the very least, it was good to know that the woman he spent the evening fucking wasn’t a part of this sudden assault... </p><p>“Yes, ‘Arry. I just injected you with a triple dose of rare purified Veritaserum mixed with a calming drought designed to slow down large magical creatures,” Fleur admitted in a businesslike tone of voice. “My mozzer’s advice regarding Gabrielle’s eemprinting on ‘ou was zat we needed to break ‘er free of ze ‘ero worship she ‘olds for ‘ou....”</p><p>“And what better way to do that than to force me to reveal just how shitty a person I am in my own words,” Harry finished in a deadpan tone of voice. “I’m not feeling a desire to do much of anything at the moment because of the calming draught in my blood, but as soon as I get my emotions back, I’m going to demand that you return the force summoner, get the hell out of my house and forget that I even exist…”</p><p>When the Veritaserum coursing through Harry’s bloodstream gave his words absolute credibility, Fleur bodily flinched, swallowed heavily, bit her bottom lip, shook out her head and then squared up her shoulders. “I am sure ‘ou will listen to reason when ze time comes, ‘Arry. I’m not merely doing zis for Gabrielle after all. I am also doing zis for ‘ou. As I’m sure ‘ou already know, eemprinted Veela are extremely territorial and possessive. Unless ‘ou are eentending on mating and zen marrying Gabrielle, eet ees for ze best zat we break ‘er free of ‘er… preoccupation.”</p><p>“Your mother sent you both here because she desires that you both lose your preoccupation,” Harry pointed out in an increasingly relaxed and carefree voice. </p><p>“Isn’t Harry a little too expressive for the amount of Veritaserum that he’s currently dosed with,” Tonks whispered with her chin resting on Harry’s upper thigh. </p><p>“Good point,” Fleur mused before slipping onto the bed and looming over Harry’s body. “Eet’s for ze best zat I make sure zat eet’s working… ‘Arry… What ees ze most embarrassing zing zat’s ever ‘append to ‘ou during sex?”</p><p>“The summer after I graduated Hogwarts, I had sex with a Veela for the very first time and I came less than 5 seconds after penetrating her,” Harry immediately admitted. </p><p>Scoff… snicker….</p><p>“Hoookay… The Veritaserum’s definitely working,” Tonks giggled out through the hand covering her mouth. “You do have to admit that the man’s come a long way though,” she added, as she affectionately patted Harry’s crotch. What Fleur and Gabrielle didn’t catch in the darkened room was the moment when Tonks’s eyes widened and her hand slowly started snaking underneath the blankets. She’d just encountered an interesting consequence of Harry recalling his first Veela. Tightly contained within a stretched taut pair of boxer briefs, was a cock that was trying desperately to break free of its restraints. Tonks figured she might give Harry a little tender loving care even as her Veela friends gave him the third degree. </p><p>“Yes, yes, ze man ‘as become quite good at sexing Veela now, but we must focus on ze task at ‘aand,” Fleur pointed out with a small sigh of resignation. “‘Arry… Did ‘ou save Gabrielle from ze bottom of ze Black Lake because she was beautiful or because she mattered to you?”</p><p>“No,” Harry immediately replied. </p><p>Gabrielle shrank just a bit from where she was crouching behind her sister. </p><p>“In order from most important to least important reasons, I saved Gabrielle because I thought it was abhorrent to let an innocent little girl die, because it was the right thing to do, because it was what my friends would expect of me, because it would make Dumbledore happy, and because I saw how desperately Fleur fought before getting knocked out by the Grindylows...” </p><p>“Gasp!”</p><p>Harry was deep enough in an Veritaserum daze at this point, he didn’t even blink when Fleur gasped. </p><p>“‘Ou… ‘Ou saw me get subdued by ze Gryndelows and ‘ou deed nozzing?” At this point Fleur’s fists were white where they were clenching his blanket. She looked like she didn’t even want Harry to answer her question.</p><p>“I saw you get knocked unconscious from a distance,” Harry repeated. “I didn’t do nothing… I retrieved you from the Grindylow cave at the bottom of the lake. I towed you to the surface before your bubblehead charm completely failed. I Buoyancy spelled your body. I sent off a signal flare with your wand. I saved your life… You're welcome.... “</p><p>“Ahhhooohhh,” Fleur groaned out as she realized that she’d just assumed the worst to a completely insulting degree. With a sick twisting feeling in her gut, she remembered once again that Harry was going to remember every single word that they were saying… Shit…</p><p>“Hey Harry,” Tonks suddenly interjected, with her cheek resting on Harry’s abdominal muscles and her left hand massaging his cock and balls. “In the past, I’ve seen your magic protect you from dangers that haven’t even happened yet… How is it you got caught in this here little ambush?” </p><p>“My magic protects me from danger,” Harry replied with emphasis on the word danger. “If my health and safety isn’t on the line, my magic may allow me to suffer misfortune if it believes I need to learn something. My magic was correct to let this happen. I am going to be extremely upset when this is all over, but I’m learning several very important things right now…” </p><p>More and more as time went by, Fleur’s face was going pale as she began to regret a great many things. What had she been thinking?… How had she thought Harry would react?... Did she think that Harry was hopelessly pussy whipped like all of the other boys she’d been with in the past? </p><p>Gods and Goddesses... </p><p>“On a scale from 1 to 10 where would ‘ou say ‘ou stack up morally, 10 being a saint and 1 being evil,” Gabrielle ventured when her sister suddenly froze up.</p><p>“I present myself as a 5. I pose as someone who’s completely indifferent to the people around me, but that’s mostly so that I’m not constantly stuck saving people’s cats from trees,” Harry breathed out. “In reality, I’m far closer to a 7 because no man is an island. I enjoy people, I just refuse to be a pawn. I will not be used… ever. I would rate myself higher than a 7 on the morality scale because I save the world so often, but I can’t... I sleep with a lot of married women...”</p><p>“Why do ‘ou sleep wiz only married women, ‘Arry,” Fleur asked as curiosity trumped her growing trepidation.</p><p>“Not just married women, but women in general,” Harry immediately corrected. “The only reason I specified that I sleep with married women just now is because it lowers my perceived morality…” </p><p>“‘Ave ‘ou slept wiz many women seence ze 2 of us started ‘aving sex,” Fleur suddenly blurted out. It was immediately obvious that that question had essentially forced itself out of Fleur’s throat. She even reached out towards Harry as if she could drag the question out of the air and back into her mouth. </p><p>“Not many but several,” Harry immediately replied as if there was an important distinction somewhere between those 2 words. </p><p>“Eet’s only been a leetle over a month and Tonks ‘as been sexing ‘ou for almost ‘aalf zat time,” Fleur ground out between pursed lips. “Hoo and under what circumstances?...”</p><p>“Woah, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tonks tried to interject, but she was too late and Harry was already talking….</p><p>“A few days after you and I had sex for the first time, I returned to England for an afternoon, for a meeting that I’m obligated to attend once a year if I want to continue holding CEO status over the Black family businesses,” Harry began in a completely deadpan voice………</p><p>____________________________________________________________________<br/>FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACKFLASHBACK<br/>____________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“........And with that I’ve once again cut the Black family’s yearly business expenditures down by half through the use of my off planet resources, Muggle business practices and my ICW contacts… I’ve saved us all several million Galleons,” Harry drawled in a very bored and unconcerned tone of voice. “The Black family holdings and businesses are as healthy as ever and they shall remain that way for the length of time that I am in charge. Now… If you medieval society level bumpkins would kindly allow me to get back to the real world. I have far more important matters to deal with outside of this backwards and depressing little island...” </p><p>Sitting across the boardroom table, Draco Malfoy nee Black, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Theodore Nott nee Black, Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass and Daphne Nott nee Greengrass of the Black family business board of directors, stared back at Harry as if he had 2 heads. </p><p>Harry didn’t give a damn. The meeting was over and the Family businesses were his to run as he saw fit. They could all go drown in the money that he’d made them for all he cared. </p><p>Slowly and without ever uttering a single word, Malfoy and Theodore rose to their feet, and stalked to the side of the room, all with a somewhat dazed expression upon their normally smug faces. It never failed to shock the 2 men completely stupid that Harry was such an ingenious businessman and entrepreneur, and that he kept making them so much damned money. What made what would normally be a very enviable situation hard on the two men was that Harry took quite literally zero pride in anything related to his noble lineage, which was the core of what made them feel special as individuals. For old school, albeit reformed, English blood purists such as Draco and Theodore, it was a distinctly painful experience to have Harry Potter providing them with such enormous wealth, while simultaneously disrespecting every single little thing that their wealth was supposed to represent…</p><p>It was… humiliating...</p><p>Long story short, for the 4th year in a row, as was becoming their new custom, Draco and Theodore were about to go to a nearby bar, where they were going to get rip roaring drunk to “celebrate” their good fortune. At least this year they could find solace in the fact that their perennially disapproving wives planned to go shopping together instead of watching them nurse their wounds...</p><p>Not even a minute after Harry Potter wrapped up the Black family meeting in such a gloriously disrespectful manner, Draco and Theodore were meeting their women just outside of the door of the Diagon Alley rental office, giving them all a few quick nods, and then Apparating the hell out of there.”</p><p>Of course what the 2 men didn’t see happen was the moment when the three ladies turned on the spot and walked right back into the meeting room. </p><p>Due mostly to the fact that the boardroom was paid for in advance and had quite the comfy little side sitting area, Harry had taken the opportunity to pull out some of the paperwork that he still had to fill out regarding his various other side ventures and businesses. He was completely swamped at the moment and he had Fleur to blame… On the other hand, it had to be said that his sexual tension was currently at an all time low… </p><p>Unfortunately, he was just a man so that situation could change on a dime... </p><p>When Harry looked up from his paperwork and saw the 3 Black family women reentering and then locking the door to the boardroom, all while giving him a very familiar series of what they thought were covert looks, he almost immediately grew hard in his slacks. This was despite the fact that every single one of his self preservation instincts were screaming the word trap at the top of their lungs...</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was a tall, curvy to the point of being called thicc, brunette, with the whole Dita Von Teese burlesque look completely mastered down to the smallest detail. Her black lace corset was peeking out of the top of her far too low cut cream coloured dress to cup her generous tits almost high enough to spill out, her lipstick was a very dark cherry colour, and her legs were fine fishnet stockings all the way down to her almost unnaturally tiny feet. The woman was Draco’s mother which meant she was at least in her 40s, but in magical society where people can, and frequently do, look young until they’re well over 100 that wasn’t quite the turnoff that it would be in Muggle society. The woman was a pale skinned, dark brown eyed, veil hat wearing, high society muckety muck, and that self importance lent an air of unattainability to her naturally abundant charm… And she was charming. There could be no doubt about it… The fact that she was a multi mastery witch and a registered accountant always seemed to come secondary to her powerful charisma and flouncy sexuality. </p><p>Standing on Narcissa’s right was the one girl that absolutely everyone back at Hogwarts wanted to have like them even though they had no freaking clue what her personality was like. Daphne Greengrass was a quiet, preppy, reserved, scholastically inclined, “A” lister, with uncompromising standards that leaned heavily towards the conservative. As a result of her personality, Daphne only ever ended up associating with a grand total of maybe 5 people in the entire time that she attended Hogwarts, and all of those people were either in her own house or in Ravenclaw. Point of fact, Harry had never, not once, not even in the last four years that he’d spent as the CEO of house Black’s various businesses, heard the woman say a single Godsdamned word… Of course, the reason that Daphne was popular at Hogwarts despite her unbelievably stoic character was because of the waves of dirty blonde hair that seemed to cascade forever down her back, her auburn coloured eyes that seemed to peer directly into your soul, and her ultra tight, ultra high spec, fitness model body. Case and point, the woman was currently wearing a conservative white blouse and pants combo, which on paper was a pretty family friendly getup, but because of the way she wore it so damned tight around the perky curves of her body, Harry almost felt like he could see her nipples through the thick cotton fabric. Much like her in-law Narcissa, Daphna also had multiple magical masterys and a business acumen honed by her potion factor father. </p><p>The last of the 3 women standing behind the other 2, Astoria Greengrass, was two years younger than both Harry and her sister… and she was a fucking bitch, plain and simple. She was a short, mouthy, cunty little bitch that was well suited to being married to someone as rude as Draco. This was despite the fact that her appearance was completely angelic, with a short and cute body, a button nose, big doe eyes the colour of milk chocolate, shoulder length reddish brown hair, and an innocent expression that she’d practiced to the point of absolute perfection. Still… What a bitch. A common joke back at Hogwarts had been that the best view of Astoria was when she was leaving a room. This was due to the fact that she was extremely unpleasant the lion’s share of the time, and the fact that her huge fucking ass was absolutely mesmerizing, especially in contrast to her tiny little body. Today Astoria was wearing what might have looked like a schoolgirl uniform if such a thing still existed, with a blue and grey plaid skirt, a short blue blouse and blue knee high length stockings. And no… Astoria wasn’t also some kind of business marvel or potion master on the side. She was a vapid, fawning, trophy wife, who married rich and barely graduated Hogwarts…</p><p>What a bitch...</p><p>Say what you will about Astoria’s personality and lack of education, Harry still couldn't honestly say that he wasn’t extremely intrigued by the lineup of women standing in front of him. </p><p>His instincts still couldn’t stress this next point enough though…. trap.</p><p>“Lord Potter, Black,” Narcissa began in a very businesslike tone of voice as she dropped a thick sealed envelope into the middle of the table. “This is a formal petition to have you removed as the Lord of the Black family based on the fact that you’re no longer a citizen of Magical England. Please read it so that you’ll know when the Magical Council meeting will be held.”</p><p>“Ummm, no. I’m not going to be able to read that for you,” Harry replied with a small quick shake of his head. </p><p>“What… Why?” Interjected Astoria from the sidelines. </p><p>“Chiselled into the the Elderwood vellum contained inside of that envelope is an unbelievably strong Runic compulsion spell that would have me raping the 3 of you until the sun goes down even if you screamed for me to stop,” Harry casually explained with his chin resting on the palm of his left hand.</p><p>“What? How? The Runes don’t even contain any magic until they’re revealed,” Astoria choked out in her state of profound shock. </p><p>“Well... I had reason to scan the envelope with a probe of my own magic, owing to the fact that the 3 of you are so unbelievably suspicious,” Harry answered in a tired sounding voice. “All 3 of you have multiple memory recording, visual recording, sound and magic recording charms cast in and around your bodies. You all have fingerprint reveal spells on every inch of your skin to show where and how much I touch you. You have body fluid tracer magics in place inside of your sexes to verify if my seed is left inside of you. Long story short, you all have a ton of magical sexpionage happening inside of your bodies, so I thought it… prudent, to check the contents of that envelope with my magic. It seems to me... the 3 of you wanted to have me arrested for raping you, or far more likely you wanted to have incontrovertible blackmail material over me...” </p><p>“Uh..ohhhhh,” Astoria breathed out as her unintentionally voiced question was very, very thoroughly answered. </p><p>“What… what will you do now,” Narcissa asked in a newly demure tone of voice. </p><p>“Nothing,” Harry immediately responded as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I’m far too strong to ever fall for any of your Most Noble and Ancient Lord-esque backstabbing chicanery, so all you've done is prove to me once again that your entire social class is a shameless pack of slavering degenerates. This kind of nonsense is the entire reason why I only come back to this backwater bullshit country once a fucking year.”</p><p>Very suddenly and surprisingly Daphne Greengrass pulled out her wand and pointed it at the ceiling. </p><p>“Wait don…” Narcissa began as she reached out towards her step-daughter’s sister. </p><p>“I, Daphne Elaine Greengrass, swear on my magic to tell the truth and nothing but the truth until I leave this boardroom. So mote it be,” Daphne called out in a crystal clear but unbelievably soft spoken little voice. Then her ambient magic was bouncing around the entire room as her magical oath was solidified. </p><p>If Daphne Greengrass lied even a little bit while still inside of the boardroom, she would immediately die...</p><p>“Woah,” Harry breathed out, while staring at Daphne as if she were a ticking time bomb. “I suggest you walk out that door there and then come back inside Mrs. Greengrass.”</p><p>“I want your dick, Harry,” Daphne belted out at the top of her lungs which was really just a somewhat loud indoor voice. “I’ve had the hots for you since I was 13 and I haven’t had sex in almost 2 years. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can all damned day! And yes the 3 of us were trying to blackmail you, but you’re making us all enormously wealthy so we have no desire to interfere with your leadership or business methods. Instead, we just wanted to have you at our beck and call so that we could enslave you sexually!” </p><p>“Enslave me… Well that’s… unkind,” Harry breathed out in his surprise. Daphne did in fact have a voice, albeit a quiet one, and she was a lot more of a firecracker than he’d ever imagined. </p><p>“You’d have grown to appreciate being our sex slave,” Narcissa assured with a confident look on her face. </p><p>“I have sex with Veela on a regular basis,” Harry argued in return. </p><p>“Veela straight up refuse to work together,” Astoria interjected with an impish smile on her face. “We’ve grown to enjoy each other’s company as a result of our marital circumstances…”</p><p>“My selfish and self serving husband has landed himself in prison for life,” Narcissa pointed out with a raised hand. </p><p>“Draco’s almost certainly gay,” Astoria sighed out in a tone of long suffering. “Not that I care mind you, but if he’s determined to get bent over by hordes of random men, the least he could do is give me permission to do the same.” </p><p>“Theodore needs to use 5 different virility potions just to get it up for 20 minutes, and he seems to resent me for putting him through the trouble,” Daphne added. </p><p>“Uhhookay then,” Harry allowed in a nonplussed voice. “Why me though? We’re not close and this little plan of yours would’ve actually worked on anyone but me…” </p><p>“What part of I want your dick do you not understand,” Daphne quietly yelled as she stepped closer to Harry’s workspace. “You… I want it to be you… I want your dick filling my pussy over and over and over.”</p><p>“Uhhh, hey. You okay Daph,” Astoria asked as she sidled closer to her sister. “You’re not usually so… unhinged.” </p><p>“You should try this whole magical oath thing,” Daphne replied with a manic smile on her face. “My magic appears to be protecting me by compelling me to recklessly say the whole unadulterated truth without reservation. Feels good. feels… freeing…” </p><p>“We need to get Daphne out of this room,” Narcissa began. </p><p>“Naw, I think I want to ride this out,” Daphne immediately replied. “For 5 whole years back in Hogwarts I wanted to have my way with Harry, but my very sensible brain simply wouldn’t let me. Now I’m leaking the truth like it’s nothing and I want to see where this goes. I also want Harry to grab a fistful of my hair, bend me over the boardroom table, and have his way with me over and over. Oh, and I want him to cum inside of me every single time even though I lied about taking an anti-conception potion and took a fertility potion instead. You know, it really is just too bad that we failed to use that Runic array on him. I’d have been knocked up by the end of the afternoon for surMMMMM!…” </p><p>And then Astoria had a hand covering Daphne’s mouth and she was attempting to bodily drag the girl towards the door. Too bad for Astoria, Daphne was both much taller and fitter than her and she ended up resisting her efforts with ease. </p><p>“Hoookay, I think I see the direction that this particular 3 ring circus is heading in,” Harry sighed out as he ran a hand back through his hair. “Since I don’t want to ignore the direction that Daphne’s dangerously obsessive thoughts are leading her, and I can’t easily keep the woman at a safe distance, here’s what I’m willing to offer... If you ladies all make magical oaths not to give away or sell any of my confidential information, cast magic on me, Rune enchant me, drug me, steal from me, blackmail me, take out a hit on me, or do any of the things I just listed to the various women that I’m romantically involved with, I’ll appoint the 3 of you as my ICW office secretaries on a part time basis. If necessary, you can even tell your husbands that you asked for the position so that you can spy on me, and I’ll spoon feed you various interesting but useless intel.”</p><p>While Narcissa immediately grinned because she could see where Harry’s line of thinking was going, Astoria didn’t have a single fucking clue... “And why would we want any variety of part time job, Harry? We’re already enormously wealthy.” </p><p>Harry could only shake his head at how vapid and airheaded the youngest Greengrass really was. Then he realized that her question was real, and he was expected to really answer it… Sigh... “Well, it’s like this Astoria… I can’t make any firm promises regarding exactly when, but if I find you girls making yourselves useful in my extremely well warded and private ICW office suites, I’ll more than likely find the time to give you the... attention that you desire of me.” </p><p>“Waiiit Daph, waiiit! We don’t even know if he’s a good fucker yet,” Astoria called out when Daphne immediately began pulling out her wand to make the oath. “At least wait until we find out if he’s as good a lay as he thinks he is!” </p><p>“I agree with Astoria even though I already believe the hype,” Narcissa added in an amused tone. “My sources tell me that Lord Potter does indeed visit the Veela enclave several times a year and the Veela there fight bitterly over his attention. If Harry is that popular within the enclave then he’s among the best lovers in the world… period. There can be no doubt…” </p><p>“Ohh… Well.. Okay, but…” Astoria began. </p><p>“Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you ladies,” Harry interrupted as he released a thick outpouring of his magic to shake the very air around them all. “I’m not auditioning to be the solution to your various sexual circumstances. I’m not the one who tried to use a Runic enchantment to drive someone into an out of control, rapey heat, which I’m still pissed off about by the way… If any of you want to work under me, then you’re going to need to prove that you’re worth keeping around.” At the tail end of Harry’s words, a thick wave of magic exploded out from within his body, destroying the various sexpionage spells layered throughout the ladies’ bodies. </p><p>Narcissa and Astoria immediately started shaking at the power and control that Harry had over his magic. Daphne reacted in a similar fashion except she also dropped to one knee as her limbs lost strength and her heart beat like a snitch’s wings in her chest.</p><p>After easing back a little further into the plush and comfortable chair and a half that he’d taken residence in, Harry drummed his fingers along the wide padded armrests. “So… What will it be then ladies? I don’t have any intention of punishing you for your unbelievably foolish actions today, so this is your last chance to just walk out that door… If you decide to stay, then you’re admitting you want to become subservient to me for a chance to earn some of my attention…”</p><p>After smiling in an amused fashion and giving Harry a wink, Astoria immediately turned on her heels and started marching towards the door. Then she froze mid step as Daphne cast a silent Petrificus Totalus spell on her from behind. </p><p>“You must forgive my sister my Lord,” Daphne quietly called out as she moved up behind her sister and drew a hand down the length of her back. “Astoria is completely incapable of being cooperative, to the point that her marriage agreement with Draco stipulates he cannot make demands of her. What that means my Lord, is if you want her, you must take her… but look.” With no hesitation whatsoever, Daphne pulled up the hem of her sister’s skirt to reveal how the globes of the woman’s incredible bubble butt were swaddling a dripping wet pale blue thong. Astoria’s arousal was beginning to run down the insides of her thighs as her postage stamp sized thong simply wasn’t up to the task of absorbing it all. “As you can clearly see my Lord,” Daphne continued as she cupped her sister’s sex in the palm of her hand. “My sister has been anticipating having you fuck her silly all morning… Will you not give her what she desired from you? Will you not show her what she’s been missing in the name of easy wealth and comfort?” </p><p>With a small nod of his head and a wave of his hand, Harry had Astoria’s petrified body floating across the room to observe him from his right side like a statue. Then with another wave of his hand, he freed the woman’s mouth. </p><p>Go fuck yourself,” Astoria immediately panted out in a voice so heavely laden with lust her words were essentially meaningless. </p><p>“Not since I turned 18,” Harry replied in a quiet and sincere tone of voice. “Not when I have women such as your sister and step-mother ready and willing to earn their place on my dick.”</p><p>And just like that, Daphne and Narcissa were both gliding across the room and pushing Harry’s knees apart so that they could drop to their knees in between his thighs. Without a single spoken word, the 2 women coordinated perfectly as they unclasped Harry’s belt, unzipped the fly of his slacks and tugged the cotton material down the length of his thighs. Then Harry’s massive cock was finally springing free from his tightly constraining boxer briefs and a synchronized trio of amazed gasps leaked from all 3 of the ladies’ mouths. </p><p>Having completely forgotten that she was stripping Harry slowly and sensually, Daphne suddenly banished all of Harry’s clothing onto the boardroom table and then leaned in towards his cock as if she was a moth drawn to a flame.</p><p>When her sister experimentally tried to wrap her hand around the base of Harry’s gigantic dick, Astoria found herself flushing red as her breathing quickened and her heart rate elevated. There was nothing else she could do. Every single inch of her little body was as stiff as a board. Her hands were stuck at her sides. Her arousal was leaking down her inner thighs almost to her knees. She was stuck. She was revealed. She was being teased. She was being ignored. She was burning up… Astoria might have hurled abuse at Harry in a desperate bid to garner his attention, but by now she knew that it would have the opposite effect. Instead, she was rendered completely speechless as Narcissa leaned in to give Harry’s cockhead a tentative lick, followed immediately by a much more hungry kiss. </p><p>“Tastes absolutely divine,” Narcissa breathed out into Daphne’s ear as she pulled away to give her in-law a turn. Then she was leaning to the side to kiss and lick at Harry’s inner thigh, testicles and shaft and Daphne was attempting to wrap her sweet little mouth around the man’s obscenely bulbous cockhead. Between the 2 of them, they were able to give Harry’s cock a much wider spread of attention than they’d ever have achieved alone because neither of them truly believed they’d be able to deepthroat such an absurd monster of a dick. No… This was a team effort, so it was to their benefit that they’d grown as… close as they had. Speaking of which…</p><p>“Godsdamnit ladies, that’s so fucking sexy,” Harry admitted when Narcissa and Daphna suddenly began making out with each other with the tip of his dickhead sandwiched firmly between their twining tongues and relentlessly smacking lips. One of Daphne’s hands moved to fondle at his right nutsack while the other curled around the base of his shaft. Narcissa’s hands did the same on his left testicle and the middle of his shaft. Then the two women were jerking his length towards their passionately kissing mouths and the sight of it was poetry in motion. The girls worked seamlessly and erotically as a single unit, making it very, very clear just how much time they’d spent pleasing and being pleased by each other, and Harry’s cock twitched just as much at the imagery the ladies’ teamwork evoked as the sensation of four plush lips and two slippery tongues rippling around every inch of his crown. Then Daphne pulled a few inches away, grabbed her wand and banished Narcissa’s dress to reveal a black lace corset that was fighting desperately to contain the woman’s massive tits. In an immediate response, Narcissa did the same to Daphne’s blouse to reveal a set of bright pink lingerie that were barely even necessary to support her unbelievably perky, supermodel calibre body. </p><p>Harry’s cock immediately performed an overly dramatic flip flop in a sudden spike of arousal that both women noticed and rewarded him for. Soon enough their hands, lips and tongues were fastened back around the length of his dick again and they were kissing their way up and down his shaft as if he was a cob of corn that they were sharing.  </p><p>“Would you look at this,” Harry called out to Astoria, his captive audience, as her two female companions serviced every inch of his cock and balls with their relentlessly kissing mouths. “Are you always ignored by these 2 as they please each other, or are you the needy type that gets all demanding of their attention? I have a hunch that you’re secretly a needy little slut, which would have to mean you’re feeling it pretty bad right about now…” </p><p>“Fuuck… Youuu,” Astoria whimpered, as the wet and soggy material comprising her thong slowly bunched up and dropped down on one side of her thick vibrating thighs. It was hard to say whether or not her words were a curse or a promise, because her face was flushed and her smaller breasts were heaving beneath her ridiculously undersized blouse. The woman was in the thick of it. The woman’s pussy was dripping more and more arousal onto the floor with every couple of seconds that passed. </p><p>The woman was going to have to wait. </p><p>After smiling up at Astoria’s visibly and noticeably lust drunk expression, Harry waved a hand to magically seal away the woman’s ability to speak. Then he returned his attention to the Noble Ladies tonguing every inch of his cock and saw them stare up at him in expectation and excitement. “Yes, yes, you’re both very, very sexy. I’ll give you that. In fact, if you ladies keep tonguing my cock like that, I’m going to end up cumming all over those gorgeous little faces of yours. Unfortunately, I’m not in the mood to make a mess of you just yet…” Dropping his hands into both Daphne and Narcissa hair, Harry slowly drew their noticeably reluctant lips away from his cock and then snapped his fingers to get their attention in the right places. “Narcissa! Get up, make a sexy little show of taking off that corset, and then wave those child bearing hips of yours for my enjoyment.” </p><p>“Yes my Lord. Immediately my Lord,” Narcissa purred as she rose up to her feet. Then she was rubbing and cupping her barely covered tits as she ran her hands down every inch of her tightly corseted belly in the direction of her black lace panties. </p><p>“Daphne,” Harry barked out next. “When Narcissa finally takes me inside of her, she’s going to need your help because my cock really is unnecessarily huge. When the time is right, lick her pussy and clit so that she has an easier time getting used to my size. I plan on using magic to make my cock both shorter and thinner to start with, but I’ll only hold the transformation for so long.”</p><p>“Yes my Lord.” Daphne responded after popping her mouth off of the head of Harry’s cock. When Narcissa had pulled away, the girl had taken her opportunity to make out with Lord Potter’s crown as if it was the love of her life, to the point that she almost missed the moment when he gave her a task to accomplish. Now she was all business again and waiting for her time to strike. </p><p>With hands that were beginning to tremble in anticipation, Narcissa hooked her thumbs under the band of her panties and began pushing them down her thick curvy thighs. Then, even as the sheer material dropped down her long, lithe legs to the floor, she rubbed the laces free of her corset with nimble and splayed out fingers. Slowly and dramatically, the woman’s corset wrapping dropped to the floor, revealing that the decorative piece of clothing had been exactly that… decorative. Most corsets shape the female form into a flattering shape, but with Narcissa it was just a sexy piece of clothing designed specifically to be taken off. Her body was every inch the devastatingly sexy hourglass shape that it appeared to be even without anything covering it, with abundant curves in all of the right places and body type defying tiny little waist. </p><p>“My pussy is prepared to take every single inch of you, my Lord,” Narcissa whispered in a throaty voice, as she dropped her right hand down to her unnaturally tight pussy lips and splayed them open with her index and middle fingers. Sure enough, as soon as the pale pink lips of her pussy were pulled aside to reveal the thick contracting pussymeat within, a slippery rivulet of feminine juices began leaking out to drip all over her fingers and inner thighs. The woman was aroused as all hell, but she had an extraordinarily well disciplined pussy that had kept all of her juices trapped inside of her… </p><p>“Your face is stunning, your breasts are gorgeous and your pussy is no less than a work of art, ”Harry conceded with a hand on his chin. “Now turn around and show me the ass that managed to bring you so much wealth and prestige…” </p><p>“While I agree that my body is spectacular, my assets aren’t nearly as impressive as how I’ve learned to use them, my Lord,” Narcissa cooed as she slowly turned around and began waving her thicc ass and thighs directly in Harry’s face. “For quite a few years now, I’ve been coating the inner folds of my pussy with a daily course of unbelievably rare and magical Himilayan steamflower oils. I think you’ll enjoy the effect these very powerful oils have had upon my hungry little pussy. I’m going to be piping hot to the touch, slippery to the point of absurdity, and elastic enough to take absolutely anything you have to throw at me. In fact… I’m beginning to think I’ve been preparing specifically to take this monstrous dick of yours all of my adult life… Please my Lord… Please don’t make me wait any longer…” </p><p>“I have no intention to,” Harry assured, as he closed his eyes, channelled magic throughout his body and down into his cock. Over the next few seconds, his dick decreased in grandeur until it was a size and shape that would be far easier to take inside of her. “You have 2 minutes to get this cock inside of you before it’ll start to grow back to its normal size,” Harry offered in a casual voice. “Get to it…” </p><p>“Yes my Lord. Immediately my Lord,” Narcissa repeated as she sidled backwards between Harry’s legs, sat her ass down upon his lap and then began rubbing at the still rather impressive cock that was poking out from between her smooth and creamy thighs. Spitting into her hands, she lathered it up from crown to base, and then rose back off of Harry’s lap to position his throbbing cockhead against her continuously clenching pussy lips. “Ooohhh my Loooorrrd,’ She groaned out as she slowly, ever so slowly split her pussy open around the flared out head of his dick. Then she was slowly waving her ass back and forth as she dropped inch after inch, taking the man deeper and deeper within her heated, soaking wet and wriggling depths. Within a single minute of unbelievably sexy grinding, Narcissa Malfoy managed to take all of Harry’s reduced cock deep into the clenching depths of her pussy, and she sighed happily as she pressed her back against the hard planes of Harry’s muscular body. Then she suddenly released a gasp of surprise as she realized that the man beneath her was already managing to stretch her walls far more than she was used to and his crown was pressing persistently against the entrance to her womb... That was the moment when she fully realized just what was about to happen inside of her already jam packed, magically maintained little pussy, and her mouth dropped open to release a whimper of both runaway arousal and trepidation. </p><p>It’s time Daphne,” Harry ordered, even as he brought his hands up to Narcissa’s tits to grope at the woman’s generous bust. As he pinched at her nipples, he began running a low current of powerful but slow acting healing spells into the nerve clusters contained within them both because it would feel good and because he was about to repair her body in real time even as he stretched her. Then Daphne was licking and sucking on Narcissa’s clit from her spot on the floor between his legs, and Harry felt the woman currently impaled upon his dick start shaking and shivering in a nearly cum spilling amount of growing excitement. </p><p>“3, 2, 1,” Harry breathed out, as the time of his size reduction spell finally elapsed and his cock slowly but surely began returning to its original size. “Remember this moment Lady Malfoy,” Harry demanded, cupping the woman’s chin in a strong grip to whisper directly into her ear. “Remember the moment when you became one of my cock warmers. Remember the moment when you became a Potter family sex slave as well as my personal secretary.” Along with every word that he said, Harry released a powerful current of raw magic through the flesh of his dick in order to underscore the importance of what he was saying with a powerful jolt of indescribable sensation.</p><p>“Yes, yess, yesss, I’ll never, I’ll never forget. I’ll never, ever forget,” Narcissa moaned, spilling pussy juices all over Daphne’s licking tongue as she somehow managed to orgasm all through the overwhelming stretching that her pussy was undertaking. Her pussylips and walls, the entrance to her womb, even her womb itself, her everything was expanding outwards to fit her new lord and master. Her insides were being remade and remodelled to take a lover the likes of which she’d never dreamed she’d get to experience. The feeling of her breasts being mauled in the man’s hands and her sensitive little nipples being squeezed between his electrically charged fingers combined with the feeling of his cock rubbing insistently against her every weak spot and ultra-sensitive fold. It was too much. It was too hot. Narcissa was panting. She was groaning. She was twitching. She was slapping her hands down against the armrests in frantic and spastic movements. She was cumming. She was cumming hard. She was cumming a lot. She was grinding her ass back against Harry’s lap as hard as she could so that she could experience as much of that stretching sensation as possible. She was tensing up her core muscles as hard as she could in order to make the wet squelching noises that they were making even louder and more perverse. She was a woman out of control. She was a woman actively seeking to destroy her expensively maintained pussy upon a superior alpha cock. She was becoming a true sexual deviant. Then she began feeling an insistent pressure down by her navel that was growing more intense by the second, and her eyes dilated wide at what she saw happening in her belly. A bump. There was a bump growing in her tummy, above her navel where her womb resides. This was absolute proof. It was official. She was completely full to capacity. She was impaled like a sock puppet around every inch of Lord Potter’s cock.  </p><p>“Gods, Goddesses and Spirits above. So, so full, so hot, soooo amaziiiinng,” Narcissa moaned towards the ceiling as her head rocked back to rest atop Lord Potter’s shoulder and her hands rubbed against her cock dented tummy. “Are you seeing this Daph,” she mewled out in a nearly delirious voice as she continued to grind her ass back against Harry’s thighs. “Are you seeing the absolute ruination of my pussy?” </p><p>“Yes Cissy,” Daphne replied after pulling her tongue away from Narcissa’s clit to tongue Harry’s heavy, magnificent balls in the palms of her hands. “You’re destroying your pussy for anyone but our new Lord. All is as it should be...”  </p><p>With the compulsion to tell the absolute truth lending credibility to Daphne’s words, both Harry and Narcissa shivered and her pussy tightened up like a fist around the entire length of his shaft. Then Harry was wrapping his arms tightly around the woman’s waist and lifting her up the shaft of his tightly imbedded cock in a slow, long and undeniable movement that had her babbling her pleasure into the skin of his neck and shoulder. </p><p>“Oh, Oh Gods no. Oh Gods yes. Oh Goddesses help me. I’m done. I’m dying. Please put it back, please keep it inside of me. Gonna get pulled inside out. I’m going to diiieee….” </p><p>When Harry suddenly released his arms from around his newest lover’s waist, it was with her pussy lips tightly wrapped around the flared out head of his dick. Of course, Narcissa couldn’t even begin to muster up the strength to support herself, so her pussy ended up slowly and loudly squelching back down the entire length of the monster dick, stretching her lips once again into a completely absurd capital “O”, and reducing the woman into a babbling mess of waving hands and half formed thoughts. </p><p>“Oh Gods, Oh Goddesses. How, how can I? I can’t even,” Narcissa gasped out, slapping her hands down into the flesh of her own thighs as she began to realize just how out of her depth she really was and how hard fucked she was about to become. Harry Potter had barely given her two pumps of his absurdly powerful dick, and she was already seeing stars and shivering from top to bottom in a body rocking, mind melting series of orgasms… Popular with the Veela on the enclave indeed… Narcissa drew in a very deep breath and sought out every scrap of stamina that she contained. She committed herself to proving that she could take whatever Harry Potter had to give her... </p><p>Even if it ruined her as anything but a soggy, steaming and twitching hole for Lord Potter to drain the contents of his enormous, hanging balls into… </p><p>Goddesses...</p><p>From down between Harry and Narcissa’s legs, Daphne shivered at the mess that Lord Potter was currently making of their very smooth, very calm and almost aggravatingly polished step-mother. Then she looked up into Astoria’s face and saw that she wasn’t the only person to have noticed Narcissa’s sudden loss of self-control. Her little sister was becoming more and more red faced, flushed, and covered in goosebumps, as she shivered and shuddered amidst an ever growing puddle of pussy juices. The girl was in the thick of it. The girl was suffering the teasing of a lifetime without a single outlet to find any relief. Thankfully for Daphne, she had something to do that she could pour her entire focus into. Without a second thought she returned her mouth around Harry Potter’s testicles, giving them lavish amounts of attention with both her lips and her tongue. </p><p>With a happy smile on his face in response to the attention that both his cock and balls were receiving and with hands that were roaming Narcissa’s thighs, stomach and tits, Harry once again lifted the woman back up the length of his dick until her pussylips were just barely grasping onto his flared out cockhead. Unlike the time before however, he immediately pulled the woman right back down the length of his dick in one fell swoop without any warning whatsoever and firmly thumped his crown against the entrance to her womb. Then he wasn’t the least bit surprised when the woman released a strained little whimper followed by a long and explosive moan, and her pussy began leaking copious juices all over his shaft and balls. What he was surprised about was the fact that Narcissa continued to grind her wonderfully fluffy ass back against his lap and rub her trembling hands up and down the length of his thighs. This indicated that she wanted to try to be more for him than a human sex toy that he could scrub up and down the length of his cock. Good… This was good. Narcissa had promise. She had potential. Pulling the woman’s red flushed face towards his own by her chin, Harry kissed the woman hard, dominating her mouth with his tongue, and then he pulled an inch away to stare into her newly swimming eyes. “Your pussy is just as good as you said it’d be, Lady Malfoy. I’m quite pleased with how hot and wet you are… Now let’s see if your pussy is as elastic as you claimed it would be. Lift that ass of yours up the length of my cock. I want to see you riding me. I want to see if you have what it takes.” </p><p>“Will ride… Will show you,” Narcissa panted out as she drew her hands up the length of Harry’s thighs to plant them on the armrests at her sides. Then she was dragging her thick, meaty, shaking and shuddering pussylips up the length of his cock as if her body weighed a million pounds so that she could slam her ass back down into his lap again at near terminal velocity. Her round beautiful ass rebounded off of his lap along with a loud slap, a perverse jiggle and a throaty, broken moan that echoed all around the room. The next time Narcissa started lifting herself back up the length of his dick, the shaking of her body was even more pronounced and the contractions of her pussy against his length were nearly doubled in intensity. The woman had very impressive willpower though. She never allowed herself to slow down for even a second. While it was obvious that Narcissa’s pussy was being rendered into a smoldering wreck of overstimulated and oversensitive nerves, it was equally obvious that she was determined to continue riding his fat fucking cock. </p><p>Harry greatly approved, and he demonstrated his enthusiasm by playfully slapping Narcissa’s right ass cheek, leaving a red handprint across her smooth pearly white skin. “That’s the stuff, Lady Malfoy,” he cheered in a legitimately impressed sounding voice. “Ride that dick. Demonstrate for me how a Noblewoman of superior breeding milks her husband’s seed.” </p><p>At the mention of milking seed, Narcissa’s eyes suddenly widened and her pupils dilated wide. While she’d definitely taken an anti-conception potion in preparation for this afternoon, Daphne’s words from earlier were resounding in the back of her head over and over like a mantra. “Knocked up by the end of the afternoon”… Gods… Just the thought of it… So wrong… So indecent… Soooo hot… If today wasn’t going to be the last time that they did this with Lord Potter, and she had no intention of allowing it to be. Then she would get another chance. She would prove her worth. She would prove her value. She would stop taking the potion. She would conceive a child with the Lord Harry Potter, Black… </p><p>With that wildly taboo decision solidified in her subconscious and encroaching more upon her waking mind with every single moment that passed, Narcissa’s riding motions slowly but surely picked up in both speed and intensity, until finally she was humping her molten hot and twitching pussy down against the base of Harry’s cock like a madwoman. She gasped and she panted and she moaned and she whimpered as her core was stretched and the entrance to her womb was thumped over and over again, but she continued to twerk her thicc hips and ass down upon the Potter dick with everything that she had. Then, in a move that surprised even her, Narcissa suddenly rose up until Harry’s cock was just barely within her, turned around, straddled his waist, impaled herself back down upon his entire length with her tits pancaked into his chest, and kissed the man hard on the mouth with everything she had. Then her efforts almost immediately backfired on her. Harry Potter was far too beautiful to look upon. Even with how Daphne had been licking at her clit, her stamina had been much better off when she was looking away from the man, because now she was staring into his unbelievably complex and soulful emerald green eyes and his all too handsome face, and she felt her pussy tightening up into an imminent and undeniable orgasm. “My… My Lord,” she whimpered as she peppered Harry’s face and neck with wet open mouthed kisses and felt his fingers digging deep into the globes of her rapidly bouncing ass. “Please… Please give it to me… I.. I won’t last much longer, but… I need it. I need it inside of me… I need it more than anything...” </p><p>“Answer me this question first, Lady Malfoy,” Harry growled directly into the skin of Narcissa’s neck. “Did you really believe that Daphne’s little Rune enchantment would work against the likes of me? As he spoke, Harry grabbed the woman tightly and began forcing her pussy up and down the length of his shaft in long, wet and obscenely loud thrusts that repeatedly pressed the entrance to the woman’s womb directly against the very tip of his cock. It was a message of sorts. The very first variety of body language. Narcissa would get the cream filling that she wanted so badly, but she had to be completely honest with him first. </p><p>“Not even for a second,” Narcissa finally whimpered after a very long moment passed where her lips formed a gaping “O” against the skin of Harry’s neck, and her trembling arms wrapped around his back to clutch desperately at his shoulders. “My resources… They.. they follow your exploits. I… I know better than most just how… fuck… how absurdly strong you are… Gasp!... On the other haand, I’ve also le..learned how you operate... Whenever possible, you use a mixture of bribery, tender traps and loyalty oaths to bring female enemies to your side. I… I want to be tender trapped my Lord... I want you to spoil me rotten!” Along with this last exclamation, Narcissa curled her hands around the back of Harry’s head, bit into his bottom lip and stared meaningfully down into his eyes. She’d meant every single word of what she’d just said. She wanted him to scan her thoughts. She wanted him to see it for himself… Then he suddenly did believe her and she saw the realization in his eyes. </p><p>“I’ve been dancing on the palm of your hand this whole entire time,” Harry whispered in a truly impressed tone of voice. “So amazing...” With a grin and another slap to the unblemished side of Narcissa’s thicc fucking ass, Harry kissed the the devilishly ingenious woman hard on the mouth and then started pumping her up and down the length of his cock with much more energy and intent. He also pressed his face in between the woman’s gigantic tits to suck on her rock hard pink and pebbled nipples, displaying a level of enthusiasm that he’d been holding back. “Rest assured, Lady Malfoy. I’m going to make excellent use of this unbelievably generous body of yours. Oh, I’m going to run you completely ragged.” </p><p>“Yes, yes please! Yes please use me as you see fit, my Lord,” Narcissa called out as her body began twitching and trembling again, and a wave of electric sensation started bubbling out of her core to pulse through the unbelievably overstimulated folds of her pussy. “Use my body, use my pussy, use my womb! Drain that hippogriff cock of yours deep inside of my conniving whore body! Force me to be obedient! Force me to serve! Make me yours!” After wrapping both her arms and legs tightly around Harry’s back, Narcissa desperately humped herself down upon his cock with every scrap of coordination that her shaking body had to offer. She couldn’t hold it off anymore. She couldn’t resist the pull. She was cumming again. She was cumming so hard her mind was experiencing a whiteout. </p><p>From her spot between Harry’s legs and under Narcissa’s beautifully bouncing ass, Daphne found herself waiting eagerly for Lord Potter to cum so that she could catch whatever leaked out of their joining on her tongue and into her mouth. </p><p>The woman clearly had no idea just how much cum Harry was about to release. </p><p>Harry had no intention of informing her…</p><p>With a short feral growl followed by a low grunt of release, Harry rooted Narcissa’s pussy down upon his cock by the meat of her thighs and then started cumming balls deep inside of her with everything that he had. With an immediacy that Harry had learned to expect whenever he had sex with so called “Normal” witches, Narcissa immediately started keening like a boiling over tea kettle and shaking like a leaf in a storm. Harry’s unbelievably voluminous cumloads were exploding out of his cockhead, where they were slamming against the tiny entrance to her womb like shots from a water cannon. Then, just a split second later, he wasn’t all that surprised when Narcissa’s head rocked back and she started screaming towards the ceiling. By now she’d be feeling it happen. She’d be feeling how the deepest most sacred depths of her pussy were expanding outwards, when the cum building against her cervix had only 1 place left to go… her womb. Within just the first 2 seconds of Harry’s orgasm, the magically bolstered and unnaturally thick tidal wave of cum being released inside of Narcissa was already being forced to flush much deeper within her most fertile depths by the unnaturally wide and girthy cockhead that was plugging up her entire channel. As more and more time passed and Harry was nowhere near finished cumming yet, the ever increasing amount of semen continued to expand the walls of Narcissa’s pussy even as the mass of it grew more and more dense with bottled up pressure. Then, finally, when Narcissa’s pussy could no longer stretch to contain it all, the seed shot down the length of Harry’s massive plug of a cock to explode out of her tightly sealed pussylips at extremely high speeds. </p><p>And that was the moment when Harry’s cum was launched out of Narcissa’s tightly clenching pussy to splash all over every inch of Daphne Nott’s eagerly waiting face. </p><p>At first Daphne unconsciously reeled back as her forehead cheeks and chin were painted a pearly white that dripped down her neck to cover her shoulder-blades and tits. Then her eyes contracted to the size of pinpricks as her brain completely shut down, and her trembling hands slowly dragged up the length of her newly cum covered body. Soon enough the woman had snapped out of her shock in order to actively shower herself in Harry’s cum, with her face just inches from his balls and her hands busy at work dragging wave after sticky wave of cum up to her wide open and eagerly awaiting mouth. Over and over, she stuffed her fingers knuckles deep into her mouth and then licked her palms clean as more and more cum squirted out to cover her face and drool down onto her conveniently high and perky tits. Daphne wasn’t surprised in the least when she felt her pussy start to shiver and contract over nothing but empty air or when she dripped desperate juices down onto the marble floor of the boardroom. She was burning up. She was a needy bitch. She was losing her godsdamned mind with lust...</p><p>Narcissa was losing her mind for completely different reasons...</p><p>“Oh… Oh my Lord… Oh my Lord how?... How do you?… How are you?… My pussy… My womb… Is the potion going to be enough?... Is any amount of potion enough?... Gods, Goddesses… You’re such a maaannn,” Narcissa moaned, squeaked and whimpered as her pussy experienced the breeding of a lifetime and was painted the brilliant white frothy color of Harry Potter’s seed. For the last 20-25 seconds of Harry’s orgasm, she managed to root her leaking pussy insistently on the base of his cock over and over again, because the feeling of being inseminated by the strongest wizard in the entire world was euphoric, it was blissful, it was primal satisfaction at its absolute best.. Then, finally, her massively overwhelmed nervous system started giving her signals that she’d pushed herself way too far and her eyelids started fluttering over glassy and vacant eyes. With all of the energy that she had remaining, she draped herself forward around Harry’s shoulders and sloppily kissed at his neck as she found herself falling into a languid, almost incoherent daze. She was fucked silly. She was fucked rotten. She was never going to give this up… Never... Then Narcissa felt Harry’s cock slowly getting smaller inside of her and at first she thought that he was losing his arousal post orgasm. She was wrong. A few moments later, when his cock finished changing shape but remained as hard as steel, it became apparent that Harry had merely reduced his size to something that a normal person would consider large… </p><p>The man was moving on to Daphne. He was nowhere near finished... </p><p>Gods… Goddesses… Harry Potter wasn’t even human…</p><p>With gentle but implaccable strength, Harry lifted Narcissa’s nearly comatose body up off of his cock, rose to his feet and then placed the delirious woman down on the chair. Then, after deciding to continue ignoring the cunty little bitch currently petrified on his right hand side, he turned to face his dangerously unhinged superfan instead, and he wasn’t the least bit surprised to find her exactly where he’d left her. Daphne Nott seemed perfectly happy to remain on her knees, where she was licking her lips to clean up the remainder of the cum that he’d just covered her in. </p><p>Stepping in the woman’s direction, Harry dropped his still hard but reduced cock down upon the woman’s forehead in an unspoken command. Without a word or even a single moment's hesitation, Daphne took as much of his dick as she could handle into her desperately hungry mouth to get at all of the cum that was still lingering on his flesh. Even at a reduced size, the woman wheezed and gagged as she stuffed a little over ⅔ of his cock down her untrained little throat, but it had to be said that her chipmunked out cheeks mixed with the determined set to her features was just a little bit adorable... </p><p>“You’re very well behaved for a dangerously obsessive stalker,” Harry pointed out as he dropped his hands into Daphne’s hair and slowly pulled her lips off of his cock. </p><p>“Well behaved for you,” Daphne breathed out as soon as she had the air available to do so. “Obedient, servile, dedicated, useful. Let me have my way with your body, my Lord, and I’ll do almost anything...”</p><p>“What kinks or character elements should I keep in mind when I fuck your sister?” Harry stared down into Daphne’s eyes as he asked the question because he wanted her to understand that he demanded absolute obedience. Sure enough, Daphne’s eyes immediately widened and she began mentally cataloguing everything that she knew about her sister. </p><p>“Our father was a very, very busy Potion Master,” Daphne began in an eager tone. “In order to get my father’s attention I became a Potion Mistress as well. Astoria… She merely acted like a needy little girl when our father was around as if she never grew older than 7 years old, and it worked. He would cater to her whims. Then, as we grew older, the behaviour kind of stuck and I’ve noticed lately that it’s been incorporated into her sexuality. Astoria has a secret daddy fixation… a big one… and an age regression kink a mile long…”</p><p>Turning aside to look at Astoria, Harry saw that the woman’s face was about as red as a human’s can get without passing the fuck out, and her eyes were boring twin holes into her sister’s head like a pair of laserbeams. </p><p>Well… He couldn’t allow that unfairness to continue...</p><p>“Rather than having a temper tantrum at your elder sister, I think it's far more appropriate to get angry at me for asking Daphne that question,”Harry pointed out as he stepped up to the immobilized young women. “On the other hand, you should probably be grateful that I’m taking an interest in a little brat such as yourself in the first place. I remember very clearly how terribly you used to behave back at Hogwarts, as well as how you sported that “Die Potter Die” pin all year when I was a TriWizard Champion…” </p><p>With an amused smile on his face that made it clear that he wasn’t actually upset, Harry walked a slow circle around Astoria’s immobilized body. As he moved, he ran a finger along the baby smooth skin of her stomach and arms, releasing tendrils of raw magic into the woman’s skin that elicited uncontrollable shivers and left goosebumps in its wake. He also made sure to take special notice of the small puddle of arousal that was dripping from the woman’s completely soaked through thong, as if Astoria were a poorly trained puppy that he was going to have to clean up after. 30 seconds later, when he finally arrived in front Astoria again and was staring the woman in the eyes from merely a foot away, Harry waved a hand down at her body and all of her clothing shrank to about half their original size. Very suddenly, Astoria’s schoolgirl-esque outfit looked like nothing more than completely shameless fetish fuel, as her too small blouse barely concealed her nipples, and her far too short skirt flared out to reveal the bottom half of her enormous bubble butt. With all of that accomplished, Harry waved his hand at Astoria’s face unsealing the woman’s ability to speak. </p><p>“You’re not my father,” Astoria immediately called out along with a growl of unconcealed outrage. “I will never call you father!” </p><p>“No… No, having you call me father would be both sick and wrong,” Harry agreed with a small gentle slap to the young woman’s cheek. “Instead, if you want me to give you any attention whatsoever, you’re going to have to call me... Daddy…” </p><p>In an immediate and rather revealing reaction, Astoria shivered from head to toe and her pupils dilated wide enough to nearly cover her irises. Other than that though… She didn’t say a word. She shook and her mouth gaped open to allow her newly haggard breathing, but she didn’t respond at all…</p><p>“Just so long as we’re understood,” Harry whispered to the younger woman, leaning nice and close as he drew his hand down the side of Astoria’s face to her neck. Then he suddenly drew his hand away and began turning back towards Daphne... </p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>Harry managed to conceal the scoff that wanted to explode out of his mouth as he slowly turned back towards the youngest Greengrass and saw that she was staring at him with a look of unconcealed desperation upon her face… Her elder sister had her completely figured out to the point that this was like shooting fish in a barrel. Speaking of which…</p><p>“Daphne,” Harry barked out in a commanding tone. </p><p>“Yes, my Lord,” Daphne replied as she suddenly materialized at Harry’s side. </p><p>“Retrieve your sister’s wand, conjure some velvet rope to tie around her hands and then unpetrify her body,” Harry demanded in a calm but authoritative voice. “ I have some much overdue disciplining to do, and I don’t want this foolish little girl to get any ideas while I administer it…”</p><p>“Yes, my Lord. Right away, my Lord,” Daphne breathed out as she moved to her sister’s side, removed her wand, and then freed the woman’s arms only so that they could be tied together in front of her body.  </p><p>After moving back to Astoria’s side to look down into the much shorter woman’s lust filled eyes, Harry dropped his hands down to the velvet rope holding her hands together and then slowly drew her across the room… Without ever saying a word, Harry took a seat in the room’s only couch and then drew Astoria’s body down atop his lap on her belly. “Do you know what I’m about to do to you Astoria?” </p><p>“You’re… about to... spank me...” Astoria panted out as her face flushed, her back arched like a cat’s, and her tied together hands fisted into the material of the couch. </p><p>“Do you know why,” Harry asked as he ran his hand up one of Astoria’s knee length stockings and then slowly up the unbelievably soft flesh of her inner thigh. </p><p>“Be..because I’ma… baaad girl... '' Astoria slowly admitted in a shaky, higher pitched and somewhat cutesy little voice… </p><p>Even as Harry sat there, the 24 year old woman on his lap appeared to be regressing in age in order to assume the role that her sister had hinted at. </p><p>This was really something special… This level of perversion had to deserve a reward of some kind...</p><p>waving Daphne over, Harry gestured down at her sister’s newly wiggling ass and squirming thighs. “While I do have to punish this little brat for all of her misdeeds back in school, I’ll leave it to you to reward her for whatever good behaviour she’s managed in the years since. Show me how you girls find comfort in each other… Show me what you meant by... teamwork…” </p><p>“Yes, my Lord,” Daphne replied with a smile, as she slid in under Astoria’s legs on the couch. Then she was reaching up between her sister’s thighs, drawing aside her completely ruined thong with a single deft movement of her finger and rubbing her fingers along the folds of her pussy up to her clit in gentle but insistent side to side movements. </p><p>“Ooooooooh Gods,” Astoria breathed out as her sister rubbed at her desperately hot and needy little pussy and Lord Potter himself cupped both of her ass cheeks with his hands. </p><p>Then it happened. </p><p>Slap! </p><p>Astoria’s disproportionately huge ghetto booty jiggled wildly back and forth as Harry dropped a medium strength flat palmed slap onto the meat of her left ass cheek. “Bad girl,” he growled out as he stared down into the woman’s newly shaking eyes. The entire time they did this Daphne played her part perfectly by rubbing her sister’s soaking wet and twitching pussy lips even harder and focusing more insistently on her swollen little clit. Then Harry was dropping a second slap onto Astoria’s right ass cheek, eliciting a small juvenile whimper to leak from the girl’s lips and copious pussy juices to drip from between her thighs. </p><p>For the next minute and a half, Harry alternated rubbing, cupping, groping and slapping Astoria’s ultra beautiful and eye catching bubble butt, and by the end of it, the youngest Greengrass looked like she was just seconds away from gushing all over the both of them. </p><p>Couldn’t have that now… Not without the timing being juuuust right… </p><p>“Do you think you’ve been punished enough baby girl,” Harry whispered into Astoria’s ear in a much gentler tone of voice than he’d used at any point up until now. </p><p>“Yess, yesss… I’ma good giirl noow. I’m a good girl for yoouu,” Astoria slurred out into the fabric of the couch as her body vibrated from top to bottom and her pussy clenched against Daphne’s idly probing fingers. </p><p>“Very good…,” Harry conceded in a very pleased sounding voice. “Daphne, I want you to lay on your back on the couch. I’m going to have young Astoria lay on top of you so that you can hug each other.” Harry gave the dirty blonde sitting beside him a very meaningful look, causing her eyes to immediately widen and then her body to begin moving in almost impossibly efficient ways. Within no time at all, Harry was up on his feet and Daphne was on her back on the couch, where she was hugging Astoria’s face into the cleavage of her breasts and wrapping her legs around the young woman’s back. Both Daphne and Astoria’s newly uncovered pussies were wide open for Harry’s viewing pleasure exactly as he’d intended, which of course meant that Daphne really was a very capable and useful young witch… </p><p>It was something to keep in in mind for later… At the moment, Harry had bigger, more important things to focus on… </p><p>Dropping to his knees on the couch behind the two overexcited young Ladies, Harry sidled up in between their wide open legs and then leaned over Astoria’s newly naked upper body to look down into Daphne’s half wild and expectant eyes. “I’m going to release a soapy water spell inside of your pussy Daphne. We just spent 5 minutes getting little Tori here ready for her reward, but you still need some priming.”</p><p>“I’m nearly a hundred percent certain I’ll be able to take every single inch of your cock with very little trouble because I have never, ever been more aroused in my whole entire life,” Daphne immediately admitted. </p><p>“Look, just, be a good girl like your cutiepie of a little sister,” Harry breathed out as he gently tugged at one of Astoria’s newly braided pigtails. Then he was rising above a feverishly shivering Astoria, to rub his hands up under the microskirt that was her only remaining piece of clothing, and drop his fingers knuckle deep into the glorious globes that made up her mouth watering, body type defying, absolutely astonishing, bubble butt. Even as he worshipped the young lady’s fantastically enormous ass, a globe of water began to grow in the air near Daphne’s pussy, where it began circling and spinning and then rubbing against her pussy folds and clit. Soon enough, Daphne was beginning to pant, moan and whimper right along with her hyper aroused younger sister and the water enchantment hadn’t even properly entered her yet.</p><p>Very good… It was time... </p><p>“Within 20 seconds of me hilting myself inside of you, my cock is going to start returning to its normal size,” Harry warned Astoria as he rubbed the head of his dick against the woman’s pussy folds and clit. </p><p>“I pwomise to be a weally, weally good girl for you daddy,” Astoria purred in the voice of a pornstar acting like a 7 year old, while waving her ass back and forth against his dickhead. “I pwomise to take evewy seengle inch of your monster dick inside of me and then squeeeeeeze it as haawwd as I can. Please give me my weward now daddy… Please give me what a gwowing girl neeeeeds….”  </p><p>Well… Fuck… Harry was just a man… There was no denying that kind of request...</p><p>With an enthusiastic growl and a slow but insistent forward thrust, Harry began burying himself into the smallest Lady present in the room, only to find that all of their efforts had been well worth their time as she was more than wet enough to begin taking his cock. Oh she was tight. She was sooo fucking tight, it was almost as if she was a legitimate virgin. On the other hand, Astoria was teased into such an absurd level of high arousal, she started cumming almost the second he began penetrating her and she didn’t stop until long after he hilted himself balls deep inside of her. She gasped in surprise when his cockhead suddenly split open her pussylips, then she trembled from top to bottom when his flared out crown began gouging out her insides and her pussylips snapped elastic tight to drag along his shaft. She whimpered as he drove more and more of his cock deeper and deeper within her unbelievably tight, hot and slippery depths, and the contracting meat that made up her core fluttered insistently around every inch that he fed her. Around the time Harry was almost halfway inside of the woman, a wave of extremely intense twitching and trembling seemed to radiate out from deeper within Astoria’s pussy, rocking her entire body, bowing her back to wave her ass further up in the air, and forcing a long, loud and warbling moan out of the girl’s lips directly into the flesh of her older sister’s tits.</p><p>In response to the youngest Greengrass’s maybe not so surprising orgasm, and the lubrication that flooded her pussy as a result, Harry slammed his reduced cock home into Astoria’s pussy with authority, buried his hands back into the abundant meat of her gigantic ass, and smiled towards the ceiling in accomplishment… Now there was only one thing left to navigate… The countdown had begun. 20 seconds and counting until his cock grew back to its original size. In preparation for the stretching that Astoria was about to go through, Harry began channelling raw magic out through every single inch of his dick and casting hundreds of slow acting healing charms on her body to ease the process along. </p><p>With eyes that were glazing over with unfulfilled lust and a mouth that was hanging open in an adorable little “o”, courtesy of the teasing water charm that was currently expanding and contracting within her tight little pussy, Daphne still managed to be there for her younger sister in her time of need. As her sister came herself stupid around Harry’s recently hilted dick, she wrapped her legs tighter around the smaller girl’s tiny lower back, rubbed at her shoulders with movements full of tender loving care and kissed at the top of her tightly braided head. Then her hand snaked down the length of her sister’s body towards her pussy so that she could start rubbing and playing with the girl’s little bead of a clit. In an immediate reaction, Astoria began whimpering and shivering and her mouth opened to suck one of Daphne’s pink and pebbled nipples into her talented little mouth. </p><p>Of course, Daphne’s forethought and consideration paid off just 10 seconds later, when Harry’s cock started returning to its normal size and Astoria’s unbelievably overstimulated pussy was much more capable of taking what was happening to it. </p><p>“Oh daddy, daddy! You’re stwetching me daddy. You’re bweaking my lil pussy awound your big fat daddy dick! I’m definitely going to be your good lil girl now. It's all I can be nooooww,” Astoria moaned directly into Daphne’s tits as she persistently pushed her ass back against Harry’s waist to stay rooted on his cock. It was growing. The fucking thing was still growing inside of her! Then Astoria felt it happening and her eyes immediately contracted into tiny little points. Her belly… She felt an indescribable pressure deeep within her belly. Just like she saw happen with Narcissa… After a single moment where she was hesitant to even look, Astoria’s eyes slowly tracked down and then widened to the size of saucers at what she found. The dent. That same fucking dick dent that had graced Narcissa’s abnormally perfect stomach was now growing into prominence inside of her deepest most sacred depths. Her womb. Her poor defenceless lil womb. It was being bullied by Lord Potter’s monstrous fucking cock. It was being pushed around by the most powerful and dominant man on the face of the planet. Her Lord, her Master, her new Daddy… Fuuuuck!...</p><p>When the childlike affectation that Astoria was making suddenly became far more convincing in its manic intensity, Harry arched an eyebrow but decided to wait a few seconds longer before he moved. His cock was just now reaching its full size within the woman and he didn’t yet know how her tiny little body was going to react to it all. That’s why he was surprised when the current Lady Malfoy suddenly started clapping her huge beautiful ass cheeks back against his waist like a woman possessed while whimpering and moaning in a childlike little voice.</p><p>Just like Narcissa… Astoria had some serious potential… </p><p>Oh daddy, fuck, daddy! You’re fucking my womb daddy! You’re bullying my lil eggs right whewe they live daddy,” Astoria moaned, as she completed a lookback to stare Harry right in the eyes, dragged a wet little tongue along both her top and bottom lip, and redoubled the entensity that she was humping her pussy back against his dick. “You’re stwetching me sooo much daddy! My lil pussy’s neva going to be the saaame! “I’m wuined, I’m bwoken! Please don’t eva stop feeding this good lil girl your fat fucking cooock! It’s all I’m weally good fow nooow!”  </p><p>As Astoria’s well executed character caused a hard spike of surprise arousal to hit Harry all the way from left field, he suddenly collapsed down on top of the woman’s back, ground his cock balls deep inside of her twitching little pussy, and then whispered directly into her ear. “You’re not going anywhere little Tori… You’re one of mine now. You’re one of my obedient little cockwarmers. Prepare to get spread open and filled with cum by daddy’s massive dick for over a hundred fucking years... “ Then Harry was rising back up to his knees, but not without taking a hold of Astoria’s twin pigtails and pulling her back to grind her ass against his waist. </p><p>If there was a single problem with Astoria nee Greengrass’s sex, it would have to be that her pussy was on a hair trigger… No more than 50 seconds after Harry finally started fucking the current Lady Malfoy in earnest, the woman was already spilling pussy juices all over his cock and balls, shaking from head to toe like a leaf in a tornado and moaning like the horniest of club sluts. Then she just didn’t stop… Harry pulled the wamans’ beautiful fucking ass to clap and slap against his waist and it was a marvel to behold, but the woman on the end of his dick continued to twitch and moan and spill juices all over the couch to the point he thought he might end up doing her some permanent damage. </p><p>Then he remembered that he’d stacked the Greengrass sisters like pancakes in a diner.  </p><p>“I’m about to switch over to fucking you Daphne, and I’m only going to reduce the size of my dick for 15 seconds at the most,” Harry called out as he continued smashing his hips into Astoria’s glorious ass and thumping his cockhead against her furiously trembling womb. “I’m assuming you're good to go?” </p><p>“I’m feeling dangerously unhinged because of the teasing my pussy is taking, and I’m jealous of my sister nearly to the point of violence, so I think it’s for the best that you start fucking me as soon as physically possible,” Daphne summarized in a candid but manic tone of voice. </p><p>“You really are one sick fucking puppy aren’t you,” Harry grunted as he slowly pulled his cock out of Astoria’s hot and clenching depths with an obscenely loud popping sound. With an ultra-efficient economy of movements, he reduced the size of his dick again, moved the teasing water charm up to Astoria’s pussy to keep her insides stretched, and then plunged his dick down into Daphne’s molten depths. </p><p>“Oh, oh thank the Gods, the Goddess and the saints above, Amen,” Daphne immediately chanted in a shaky and manic tone of absolute worship, revealing without a single doubt that she’d been praying for Harry to finally fuck her this whole entire time. Then her arms were tightening around Astoria’s shivering and whimpering form and her legs were kicking out towards the ceiling in a “V” as Harry began pounding his reduced cock against the entrance to her womb. He was already so much bigger than Theodore could ever be. He was already so much harder than the man had ever been in his life. He was already making her pussy feel so much more than it had ever felt before. Lord Potter was all she’d ever wanted ever since her breasts first started growing and she experienced the change. Now Lord Potter was fucking her and it was absolutely everything that she’d always imagined it would be… </p><p>And then his cock started growing within her to stretch and dominate her most fertile of depths, and Daphne’s pupils went cross eyed before curling into the back of her head. “Fuuuuuuck,” She warbled out as her tongue poked out of her mouth and her entire body shook. “Fuuuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me my Loooorrd! I’m cumming my Lord! I’m cumming on all over you my Lord! Keep fucking meeee! Fuck me silly! Fuck me daily! Fuck me to completion! Fuck my womb full of your seed! Fuck a baby into me!” </p><p>“Gods save me,” Harry breathed out as Daphne’s unbelievably soft and high quality pussy clamped down around every inch of his still growing cock, perfectly mirroring the crazy and possessive words that were leaking out of her wide open mouth. On the one hand, exactly as she’d promised, Lady Nott didn’t seem to be struggling in the least taking every single inch of his unnecessarily huge cock, on the other hand, the woman’s dangerously determined mind was actively forcing the entrance to her womb to open, willing it to happen with every scrap of magic that she contained. The crazy married woman whose womb he was currently penetrating with the head of his dick wanted to get knocked up by a rival Lord’s child. She wanted it badly enough that her magic was obeying and a tingling sensation was tickling at Harry’s balls. Fuuuck… Why oh why was it that crazy women were always such good fucks?… Either way, Harry suddenly found himself actively resisting Daphne’s magic’s attempts to coax his balls into spilling as her legs suddenly wrapped around his back and tightened like iron bands. </p><p>“You’re a married woman Daphne,” Harry reminded Lady Nott, even as he proved just how amoral he is by grabbing her supermodel calibre ass and slamming his cock balls deep inside of her over and over again.</p><p>“Don’t mind, don’t care! If need be, I’ll arrange to have an accident happen to my husband, but only after I know that I’ve got a Potter baby growing in my womb,” Daphne called out in return as her legs tightened even more around Harry’s back and she humped her pussy up to meet the man’s downward thrusts. When her sister started to open her mouth to protest the insanity of her plans, Daphne pulled the younger woman’s face down into her cleavage to smother her words in tit flesh. </p><p>“Fucking psycho,” Harry muttered as he continued fucking the woman down into the couch and began releasing a current of raw magic directly into the woman’s clit and womb. Sure enough, Daphne almost immediately clenched up and began cumming on his cock, and Harry found the magical pressure being applied on his testicles eased off quite a bit. He needed to keep Daphne cumming. He needed to keep her blissed out. With that in mind, he pulled his knees back a little and began delivering long, powerful, full dicked, womb thumping pumps of his hips, balls deep in the steamy hot and slippery depths of Daphne’s over excited pussy. He gave it to her like he’d give it to a purely sexual creature like a Fleur Delacour, and soon enough Daphne’s eyes were trailing back into her head again and her legs were shaking in the air as if they were attached to a livewire of electricity. </p><p>Then, when Daphne was dead to the world, in a sandblasted wasteland of orgasmic pleasure, Harry pulled out and returned the water enchantment charm inside of her to keep her pussy warm. </p><p>“Oh Daddy yes!” Astoria gasped out, beaming a newly manic smile directly into Daphne’s orgasmically vacant face as every inch of Lord Potter’s gigantic cock split open her freshly teased and trembling pussy meat to knock against her womb like a gong in a monastery. “Yes please spoil your baby girl, daddy! Please give your lil cock warmer all of the cweam filling that her dwipping wet pussy needs so badly!” Along with her words, Astoria finally managed to demonstrate some of her usual sex appeal by arching her back like a cat, waving her ass back and forth around Harry’s cock and humping herself up and down his length like a Muggle dancer from a music video. Unfortunately for Astoria, Harry’s cock still felt waaay too good stretching out the sensitive walls of her ultra-needy pussy, and within just 2 or 3 minutes she felt her core muscles beginning to tense up and contract in an irresistible pull towards her newest orgasm. “Hooohhhh daddy,” she whimpered as her ass and thighs began trembling and shaking visibly under Harry’s persistently thumping cock. “Nooo, I want iiiit! I want your cweam daddy! I want you to dwown my lil eggs in all your cum!” Please, please, don’t leave me without it!” </p><p>“Of the 500 million plus sperm that I’m going to cum inside both of you girls, only 1000 will be fertile enough to actually get a woman pregnant,” Harry suddenly explained as he pulled out of Astoria’s freshly orgasmic pussy and shoved himself balls deep inside of Daphne again. “If you want to increase the odds of me knocking you up in the future Lady Nott, then you have to make yourself useful to me and stop trying to use force against my body.”</p><p>“I understand and obey, my Lord,” Daphne immediately called out with glassy, vacant eyes and hands that were rubbing affectionately at her cock dented tummy. “I shall pray to the Gods that the rare fertile seed will reach my eggs and grace my belly with a superior heir…” Then Daphne was cumming again merely at the thought of getting Harry’s nut, and he was having to force his cock out of a pussy that was determined to keep him rooted balls deep inside of her. </p><p>For the next 10 minutes, Harry alternated between the 2 Greengrass sisters every time they orgasmed upon his dick, which of course meant that he did so often. By the time he was approaching his own orgasm and preparing to spread it out between the 2 womens’ pussies, it was Astoria Malfoy that was pushing him to the edge, because she was the one offering the best view with her spastically trembling bubble butt and sloppy to the point of obscene inner thighs. The woman was a mess of overwrought, overwhelmed nerves and she was whimpering into her sister’s tits like the 7 year old she’d been attempting to impersonate. That’s why, when a newly recovered Narcissa Malfoy suddenly crawled up the length of Harry’s back, kissed and nibbled softly at his neck, pressed her fat tits into his back, wrapped her arms around his waist and began softly fondling at his balls, Harry almost immediately ended up doubling the speed that he was pumping inside of Astoria and he started gripping her ass hard with both of his hands. “I’m about to start cumming girls,” he called out after sharing a hungry series of kisses with the brunette currently draped over his shoulder. “Astoria, be a good girl for daddy and take my cum as deep as you can inside that adorable little womb of yours.”   </p><p>“Oooohhh yess, yes please, yes please daddy,” Astoria moaned as she slowly pulled her face from within her sister’s cleavage to give Harry her most adorable fuck drunk pleading look. </p><p>“Daphne, you’re getting the second half,” Harry explained in a growl filled with sudden urgency. </p><p>“Yes my Lord. Please my Lord. I beg you to knock me up. I want it more than anything,” Daphne whimpered, after opening and blinking out a pair of eyes that had trailed into the back of her head. </p><p>After only 5 or 6 more hard pumps against Astoria’s beautiful bouncing ass, and aided by Narcissa who was sucking on his neck and massaging both of his balls, Harry suddenly grunted, slammed his cock balls deep inside of Astoria, and started cumming with all his might. He pressed himself even harder against the smaller woman’s ass when his cum bottlenecked against her cervix causing her to release a high pitched keen like that of a small animal. He ground his cockhead firmly against the woman’s core while exalting over the flood of cum that his twitching balls were releasing, and he watched Astoria’s body riot in response to the seeding that it was receiving. </p><p>Oh daddy! Daddy! You’re spoiling your lil girl sooo much! You’re filling me to the bwim! So much wawm cock cweam inside my lil woooommb,” Astoria yell moaned in a completely hysterical version of her cutesy voice as she slapped and kicked at the couch cushions. Then she gasped and her legs gave out on her when Harry suddenly pulled his cock out from deep inside of her like a plug in a sink, to begin painting both of her ass cheeks a pearly white. </p><p>After making a cum covered masterpiece of Astoria’s beautiful red tinted ass cheeks, Harry aimed his cock down towards Daphne’s inner thighs, covering them in several cumshots before slamming his cock home into her eagerly clenching pussy. Then he was power washing Daphne’s cervix with cum in a similar fashion to Astoria, and she was visibly losing her fucking mind in excitement over it. </p><p>“Gods, Goddesses and spirits above, I’m being inseminated! My wombs taking your seed,” Daphne screamed towards the ceiling. I want it. I want it all. I want it so bad. I want to tie you to me for life by having one of your children. I want you at my beck and call so that I can have my way with your body!” </p><p>“You’re lucky you have such an excellent pussy Daphne because your personality scares the hell out of me,” Harry called out as he ground his cock balls deep inside of the psychotic bitch and her legs wrapped behind Narcissa to pull her body harder against his back. For another 25 seconds, Harry came inside of Daphne, until his cum was leaking out of the woman in sloppy spurts that coated the couch and pooled around Harry’s knees. </p><p>When his orgasm finally petered off and came to an end, Harry slowly pulled out of Daphne and collapsed at the end of the couch with his back to the armrest. Then he snapped his fingers and pointed at the 3 cum smeared women laying around the semen covered couch. “All three of you… Go get your wands. First you’re going to make the magical oaths that I outlined earlier, and then you’re going to clean up my dick with your mouths.”</p><p>“Yes, my Lord, immediately my Lord, yes Daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________<br/>FlashbackEnd—FlashbackEnd--FlashbackEnd—FlashbackEnd--FlashbackEnd—FlashbackEnd<br/>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>”So let me get this straight,” Tonks slowly whispered… “Narcissa Seraphinia Malfoy… my aunt Cissy, the prim and proper mega bitch, has enslaved herself to you as an office secretary, so that she can get some dick?” Rather than looking upset, Tonks looked like she wanted to howl with laughter and her hand on Harry’s cock was moving faster and more possessively with every second that passed. </p><p>“Yes,” was all Harry said in reply. </p><p>“And you really released 1000 fertile sperm inside of Daphne?”</p><p>“It was all among the semen I released onto Astoria’s ass,” Harry clarified.</p><p>Without saying a word, Tonks started kissing Harry’s waist and abs as she suddenly found her attraction to the man exploding to never before seen heights. </p><p>Fleur, on the other hand, was unhappy, but she couldn’t really say anything. It seemed that Harry had sexed these women at least partially to stop them from being dangerous to him and the women that he was involved with…</p><p>“Then the next day I…”</p><p>“Ze next day,” Fleur loudly blurted out, completely by accident. </p><p>“Yes, the next day,” Harry repeated. </p><p>“Tell us everything,” Tonks immediately whispered in a voice dripping with arousal and a hand that was rapidly moving under the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Luna Lovegood and Su Li’s Mindfuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 6 - Luna Lovegood and Su Li’s Mindfuck</p><p> </p><p>”So let me get this straight, Harry,” Tonks slowly whispered into the skin of Harry’s stomach… “Narcissa Seraphinia Malfoy… my aunt Cissy, the prim and proper mega bitch, has enslaved herself to you as an office secretary, purely so that she can get a regular fix of your dick?” Rather than looking upset, Tonks looked like she wanted to howl with laughter and her hand on Harry’s cock was moving faster and more possessively with every second that passed. </p><p>“Yes,” was all Harry said in reply, as the Veritaserum flowing in his bloodstream forced him to be completely honest. </p><p>“And you really released 1000 fertile sperm inside of Daphne Nott?”</p><p>“It was all among the semen I released across Astoria’s ass,” Harry clarified.</p><p>Without saying a word, Tonks started kissing all around Harry’s stomach muscles as she suddenly found her attraction to the man exploding to never before seen heights. </p><p>Fleur, on the other hand, was unhappy with a lot of what she was hearing, but she couldn’t really say anything in complaint. It seemed that Harry had agreed to sexing these women at least partially to stop them from being dangerous to both him and the other women that he was involved with…</p><p>“Then the next day I…”</p><p>“Ze next day,” Fleur loudly blurted out, once again completely by accident. </p><p>“Yes, the next day,” Harry repeated. </p><p>“Tell us everything,” Tonks immediately whispered in a voice dripping with arousal and a hand that was rapidly stroking Harry’s cock under the blanket. </p><p>“The next day I went home to Mars where I was suddenly asked to….”</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________<br/>Flashback--Flashback--Flashback--Flashback--Flashback--Flashback--Flashback--Flashback<br/>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>When Muggles look up at the planet Mars through their fantastically advanced telescopes, they see only red rocks, sand and a completely sterile environment. It’s really kind of sad… As per the norm, these Muggle Astronomers aren’t even seeing half of what’s really happening in their universe because both they and their technology have an exceedingly difficult time observing anything happening on the magical spectrum. Mars isn’t dead. Mars isn’t sterile. No… Mars is a bonafide zoo full of mad, magical flora and fauna the likes of which only a brilliant stoner could imagine... </p><p>Of course even on the Magical side of things the planet Mars still only has a ground level atmosphere less than 1% as dense as Earth’s, and the gas that makes up 95% of that 1% is Carbon Dioxide. Long story short… Mars isn’t a vacation destination for any mundane human that’s reliant on the presence of oxygen to breath and an air pressure to keep them from experiencing explosive decompression... </p><p>Wizards on the other hand… Well… Wizards could summon their own atmosphere whenever the hell they want to…</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“I’m telling you right now Luna, this time for sure that’s gotta be a Crumple Horned Snorkack!” </p><p>“Don’t be silly Harry. The beast’s horn isn’t the least bit crumpled.”</p><p>It’s a gigantic purple floating hippopotamus with squirrel legs and a wavy horn in the middle of its head, Luna! I’m telling you right now, It has to be a Snorkack!" </p><p>“You’re falling prey to a bad habit that a lot of amateur Magical Zoologists fall into,” Luna replied with a small, slow shake of her head. “Just because you want it to be a Snorkack, doesn’t make it a Snorkack.”</p><p>“Then pray tell Luna, what are we looking at right now?...” </p><p>“That right there… is a Wavycorned Hippomunk…”</p><p>With an explosive exhalation, Harry slowly trudged over to the barrier that he was maintaining to keep a pocket of Earth atmosphere around them, leaned his body forward against its smooth invisible surface and then began pounding his forehead against it over and over. Once again, for the Gods only know what time in the last 9 months, Harry wondered just why he was doing this to himself.... </p><p>A little over 2 years earlier, when Harry first started exploring the undomed and unterraformed surface of Mars, he almost immediately encountered a wide variety of Magical creatures amongst the red, orange and brown foliage, and they’d always remind him of cute and endearing but crazy Luna Lovegood, and her menagerie of mythical nonsense. Of course this eventually led him to contacting Luna and her new boss Newt Scammander on a whim, to let them know that he was discovering a lot of the creatures they described as having disappeared long ago never to be seen again. </p><p>Enter Luna Li-Lovegood and her unbelievably quiet wife slash personal assistant Su Li-Lovegood…</p><p>A little over half a month after Harry first contacted the woman, Luna and Su arrived at the front gates of Harry’s Mars Estate, fully expecting to be shown some hospitality. The weirdest part about the entire situation was that Harry actually had provided the two women the welcome that they were looking for. To say it was against Harry’s nature to let people just shack up in his home would be an understatement, but it’s really, really, really hard to say no to Luna Lovegood. Her ultra innocent and unbelievably airheaded persona makes denying her requests feel like you’re picking on a small, defenseless animal. </p><p>Long story short, for almost an entire year at this point, Harry’d put up with a happily married lesbian couple living in one of the more out of the way wings of his house, making a ruckus and drinking his booze. </p><p>Well… That summary may be just a little bit inaccurate… Truth be told, most days Harry didn’t even remember that the 2 sapphic women were still living in his home, because they were off doing their own thing and researching the local wildlife. It was only when they wanted to venture dangerously far out into Mars’s untamed and innately inhospitable wilderness that they sought out Harry to ask for his assistance. </p><p>At the moment, Harry, Su and Luna were hiking through the red dusty wildlands, observing an animal that Harry would always call a Crumple Horned Snorkack in his mind. There was absolutely no way in hell that the creature could be called anything else. Their observation and notetaking had brought them several kilometres further out into the wilds than they usually ventured and they’d seen a lot of new and exciting forms of life at almost every turn. Specifically, they were currently standing smack dab in the middle of a vast field of vibrant red flowers with decorative white dots all over their petals. </p><p>Both Luna and Su Li were currently wearing Lara Croft style safari clothing as if they were walking in the middle of the Serengeti back on earth and not on a planet where the median temperature was -63 degrees Celsius (-81 degrees Fahrenheit). Their clothing was skin tight, it was short, and it was useless for anything but a cosplay photoshoot. </p><p>Luna Li-Lovegood filled out her khaki shorts and half sized plaid shirt to the max, with a surprisingly generous set of curves that Harry never would’ve guessed she’d grow into as an adult. She had vibrant green eyes, a perfect tan, light freckles, and an active girl next door type body, and she made a habit of braiding her excessively long wheat colored hair into a massive ponytail that trailed down the entire length of her back. One thing was abundantly obvious every time Harry looked at the woman, and he did so a lot. If they’d known just how stunning Luna Lovegood was going to become as a grown woman, none of those degenerates back at Hogwarts ever would’ve made fun of her...</p><p>Su Li-Lovegood was almost exactly the opposite of her counterpart, with a very slim and short, asian body type that was on full display in her tiny brown vest and short shorts combo. There was no denying that her tight little body and ultra dignified traditional Japanese carriage had an appeal all its own, even though she had only very modest curves. Harry appreciated the way the woman wore her shoulder length black hair in a classic Hime haircut, her small and cute heart shaped face, and the intensity of thought and emotion that was always present in her jet black eyes...</p><p>As much as Harry enjoyed having some eye candy while the 3 of them trekked around the Martian wilds, one thing was immediately obvious… Both of his female companions were dressing the part of the modern female explorer based on ideas that they’d picked up from his stockpile of movies and television shows. And yes... Harry did indeed have a functioning Muggle entertainment center back at the house. Some of the few things that he’d actually missed when he first left Earth to live in a Martian colony was tv, movies and music, which is why he eventually found a way to brute force a Muggle television, DVD player, Ipod and surround sound speaker setup to work in magical settings. </p><p>He was Harry Potter after all… He was expected to do the impossible merely for his own convenience…</p><p>“How interesting…” mused Luna as a thin sheen of ice that was coating one of the red and white flowers fell to the ground and the flower immediately seemed to grow larger and more vibrant. “It’s almost as if these flowers are meant to be in an atmosphere similar to Earth’s and were laying dormant until we introduced them to what they needed…” With a thoughtful nod, Luna bent forward with her legs ramrod straight so that she could take a closer look, revealing a good portion of her incredibly sexy heart shaped ass and her silky smooth inner thighs.  </p><p>Harry didn’t even try to stop himself from looking at the woman’s bent over form. He enjoyed every single second of the gift that Luna was giving him, and started making plans to have Fleur visit his office sometime very, very soon…</p><p>“There she goes again, relentlessly teasing Harry,” Su Li observed, as if to herself. </p><p>“I’m well aware that Luna likes to tease, but I’m surprised to hear you say that out loud... or say anything out loud for that matter,” Harry remarked as he turned back towards Su Li… </p><p>Then he found the Asian woman staring at him with her mouth wide open and a look of growing panic on her face. With a frantic wave of her tiny little hands, Su suddenly dashed towards Luna, grabbed her wife by both of her shoulders, and stared into her eyes. </p><p>“There’s something of some importance that I’m about to explain to you, Harry,” Luna immediately announced as she turned and pulled Su Li to within just a few feet of Harry’s body. “My wife, Su here, she’s a natural born empath. An extremely strong one at that. She’s so strongly connected to the minds of the people around her, she barely even managed to attend Hogwarts because she found it deafening. Part of the reason she loves me so desperately is because of my mind… She finds it… serene, peaceful… and I’ve already thought up all of the jokes myself, so you needn’t bother…”</p><p>What about my Mind Occlusions,” Harry asked with an arched eyebrow. “They don’t keep Su out?” </p><p>“Not in the least,” Luna immediately admitted. “Su’s powers are entirely arcane. Her abilities are a racial trait bestowed upon her family through intermarriage with a species of humanlike Oni, and they tend to ignore magical interference in a way thats similar to a Veela’s allure. Of course Su keeps all of this a tightly kept secret so that people don’t start to despise her.”</p><p>“And this knowledge is important to me right this very second because…” Harry prodded.</p><p>“Something in the flower pollen that’s floating all around us is bolstering my empathic abilities exponentially with every single second that passes,” Su Li replied directly into Harry’s mind. “I’m scared Harry! My consciousness is bleeding over into both of your minds. Likewise, you two are both starting to bleed back into me! We’re all about to have an extraordinarily intimate moment if we don’t immediately stop my powers from running amok!”</p><p>“With a wave of his hand,” Harry floated both women to his side and then he Apparated them a hundred miles across the martian landscape into the living room of his home. Then he was erecting a powerful magical shield around Su Li’s body, cocooning her entire being inside of something similar to the Mind Occlusion barriers that he keeps in his mind. “Any better Su?”</p><p>“No! No better Harry, and my powers are still growing wilder even as we speak,” Su called out directly into Harry’s mind. Then, with a gasp and her hands flying up to cover her temples, she fell to her ass on the couch. </p><p>Harry suddenly felt a sharp stab of fear growing both in the pit of his stomach and the back of his mind. Almost immediately after, he realized that the fear wasn’t actually his, and Su’s consciousness was indeed beginning to leak into his mind directly through his Mind Occlusions. Turning towards Luna, Harry immediately grabbed the woman and Apparated the two of them to the top of Olympus Mons, Mars’s largest mountain. It didn't work. Harry could still feel Luna’s fear for her wife and Su’s sudden despair at being deserted, and nothing had changed. Well… shit! If distance wasn’t a factor then they might as well return to the living room to keep the fearful little empath company...</p><p>“Stick to positive thoughts until we manage to figure this out,” Harry demanded of Luna, who immediately nodded her understanding. Then they were back in the living room and Luna was focusing on her love and affection for her wife with everything that she had. </p><p>Despite the fact that he’d known he was about to feel some strong positivity coming from Luna, Harry almost fell to his knees at the sudden intensity of it all. Luna’s innately happy character and the fact that she was passionately in love with her wife made the mountainous landslide of devotion coming off of the woman almost as hard to bear as the fear and desperation had been. </p><p>Then Su’s empathic powers suddenly doubled and redoubled in strength causing the emotions that Harry was experiencing from Luna’s mind to feel as if they were his emotions…</p><p>And with that change in mentality… the situation instantly became quite a bit easier to deal with. </p><p>Luna loved Su, Harry loved Su, Su loved Su, Su loved Luna, Harry loved Luna, Luna loved Luna, Su loved Harry, Luna loved Harry, Harry loved Harry, etc at nauseam in an endless circular motion as if their emotions were feedback looping. Soon enough Harry’s own distinct ego was being subsumed within the larger mass of emotions and feelings that was Su Li, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter. They were one. They were mingling. They were Vulcan mind melding in a trio of tightly entwined consciousnesses... </p><p>It felt really, really, really good.. Like the best hug you’ve ever received in your life X50...</p><p>When exactly their bodies started shuffling closer to each other, they didn’t know... All they knew was that their bodies were suddenly hugging and clutching at one another without reservation and were becoming a mass of tangled limbs on the living room floor. Su Li’s body was in Harry’s lap with Luna’s body hugging her from behind, and Harry had both women wrapped up with all four of his limbs. Then Luna’s body was pulling Su’s brown micro vest off and Harry’s body was unclasping her tiny little shorts. Luna’s body was undressed next and then Harry’s cotton shirt was drawn up over his head. Soon enough, they were all naked as the day they were born and their skin was sliding against skin like an intensely complicated form of masterbation.</p><p>2 thirds of their total consciousness was interested in Harry’s body, because while they were and always had been bisexuals, they’d fallen in love with each other at a young age and had no experience with the masculine physique… Harry’s body was big and solid and muscular and they appreciated the way that it looked when it was pushed down onto its back. They were also interested in the penis that Harry’s body had as it wasn’t made of rubber and silicone like they were used to… Harry’s knowledge about his own sex went a long way to helping the collective them start touching it and moving it in a way that felt good, and soon enough they were all experiencing what it felt like to have an erection. </p><p>And that was the moment when Su’s empathic ability lost a little bit of its intensity…</p><p>All of the sudden, Harry realized that he’d just been enjoying jerking himself off with all four of his tiny feminine hands… He still was, truth be told, but at least now he was able to recognize that it was Luna and Su that were doing the jerking. </p><p>There was something else that Harry was suddenly aware of that he hadn’t known about until just a few minutes earlier… There was a task that the girls had been hesitating to ask him about for quite a while now. A favour that was extremely hard to bring up, and unbelievably intimate in nature. Harry wasn’t quite sure how he’d react under normal circumstances, but at the moment, feeling what he was feeling, and connected on a profoundly strong emotional level to the 2 wonderful women sitting in his lap, Harry couldn’t even begin to refuse them their request. </p><p>“I would be willing to do that for the 2 of you, you know…” </p><p>Immediately after voicing that thought out loud, Harry felt dumb for the first time in quite a while. Both Luna and Su had already been aware that he was willing to help them. They’d felt him make up his mind in real time, and they were already moved to tears long before he used his mouth to let them know. Even as Harry shook his head at how slow on the uptake he was, Luna and Su both wiped their eyes and hugged him tightly from both sides. </p><p>In the moments that followed Harry’s decision, he felt the minds of his 2 female counterparts moving in and amongst his own, cataloguing his sexual preferences and fetishes, looking for a way to thank him for his generosity in the sexiest way possible. Then the girls landed on a set of costumes that Harry hadn’t had a chance to enjoy in quite a while that seemed... appropriate for the situation, and they grinned mischievously at each other.  </p><p>‘Ohhhh fuck yeah,” Harry verbalized in his anticipation as Luna and Su suddenly grabbed up their wands and began conjuring themselves a brand new set of clothing. Within the next few moments both girls were wearing extremely tiny versions of a costume specifically designed to be sexy. They were casino bunny girls… and it was every bit as hot as he’d thought it’d be…</p><p>Luna was wearing a set of bunny ears that were the color of wheat like her hair on the outside and a stark fluffy white on the inside where they would hypothetically collect sound, but that wasn’t all... In order from top to bottom, she was wearing a cut off collar and bow tie combo around her neck like a choker, a tiny little pure white underbust style corset that cupped and lifted her fantastic tits before tapering off to reveal the lions’ share of her sexy little tummy, a wheat colored cotton tail just over her ass and a pair of extremely sheer, pure white fishnet stockings that began three quarters of the way up her thighs. </p><p>Su Li’s bunny ears were black on the outside exactly like her hair while the insides were a bright and innocent looking pale blue that made up the lion’s share of her costume. her collar was that same pale blue underneath the traditional black bow tie, her tiny little underbust corset was blue as well until it sprouted a pure black cottontail over her ass, and the pair of fishnet stockings that she was wearing followed suit… </p><p>“Gods and Goddesses,” Harry breathed out as he suddenly found his thighs being straddled by 2 extremely sexy and hyper aroused casino bunnies! Point of fact, Harry loved casino bunny cosplay to the point that he sometimes wondered just how he ended up with such an unusually specific kink. No matter… The whys were completely irrelevant… All that mattered right now was that Harry’s cock was visibly lurching and twitching between the three of them as they all felt his mind becoming a red hot mess of runaway excitement. </p><p>With a pair of happy smiles and a nod back and forth, Luna and Su began pressing in on Harry, and he eased back against the couch to let them have what they wanted of him. They wanted to thank him. They were looking forward to thanking him. He was looking forward to being thanked. Then all 4 their hands were wrapping around the length of his cock again and they were planting a series of soft and meaningful kisses all along his mouth, cheeks, jaw and neck. Harry kissed the ladies as he could in return even as their mouths trailed down his neck to his chest, diaphragm, stomach, and waist. Then Luna was making out with the head of his cock while Su sucked and licked at his balls, and they were touching all of the right places because they could feel where it felt good and they knew exactly what turned Harry on. </p><p>Fuuuuuuck, ladies, you’re so damned sexy and you feel so amazing,” Harry groaned as he cradled both of their bunny eared heads and combed his fingers through their hair in a way that he found pleased all three of them. “Gods yes, you girls are definitely getting what you want from me. Neither one of you are going to leave this room without taking a litter in those little bunny ovens of yours.”</p><p>In response to Harry’s noticeably kink tinted assurances, and more importantly the absolute certainty that they could feel inside of his mind, both Luna and Su moaned in arousal and lavished Harry’s cock with a huge amount of attention. Luna stuffed her cheeks full of Harry’s flared out cockhead, bobbed her lips up and down the first few inches of his shaft and sucked as hard as she could until you could see the shape of his crown through the lining of her mouth. At the same time, Su laved at his balls with her tongue while quickly but lovingly massaging his shaft with both of her tiny little hands. With a remarkable amount of talent considering it was their first time on a dick, and aided by the fact that they could actually feel what they were doing through Harry’s mind, the 2 witches spoiled his cock completely rotten, and the sound of wet smacking and quiet moaning was the only sound that any of them were making. Then, at almost exactly the 1 minute mark, the 2 women suddenly switched places on a dime with perfect timing and flawless execution so that in just a split second Su’s mouth was wrapped around Harry’s crown and Luna’s mouth was sucking on his balls. With less than a quarter of a second in between, Su began attempting to take as much of Harry’s cock down her throat as Luna had, which caused small glucking and wheezing noises to leak from her adorably tiny and stretched out little mouth. At the same time, Luna started kissing and licking all around his shaft and balls as if she thought that his skin was delicious and couldn’t get enough. </p><p>While the girls already knew for a fact that he was loving their attention, Harry still found himself running his hands through their hair, massaging their necks and shoulders and staring appreciatively down at their unbelievably arousing bunny suited bodies. An interesting fact about sharing a consciousness was that the girls loved feeling the way that he was hot for their bodies. They appreciated the way that he appreciated them and that appreciation was reflected in the increased intensity of their mouths, tongues and hands all around his cock. Luna made a huge show of dropping low to straddle Harry’s right leg and the way her bare ass and stockinged thighs looked split wide open across the carpet was sexy as all hell. Su Li was laying on her belly in between Harry’s thighs, and the way she idly swung her feet in the air as she throated herself on his cock was simultaneously adorable and perverse in the extreme. </p><p>Then the 2nd minute came to an end and the ladies switched places again with no time spared in their licking and sucking. Luna’s mouth was once again affixed around Harry’s head, her eyes were locked on his, her corset lifted tits were wrapped tightly around his unattended shaft, and she was once again attempting to take more and more of his length down her persistently clenching throat. She was also succeeding… Luna was a Ravenclaw try hard that was determined to excel, and she was taking more and more of Harry’s cock down into her throat with every wet and sloppy bob of her tightly sucking mouth. </p><p>Harry approved, Su approved, Luna approved. They all felt just how good Luna’s hot mouth and soft creamy tits felt around the length of his cock and they all twitched and trembled at the wet, smooth and slippery sensation of it all. Then Luna picked up the pace of her efforts and all 3 of them groaned in perfect unison at the magic trick that she was performing on his dick.</p><p>Gluck, gluck, gluck, spit, cough, mwah, gluck, gluck, gluck, gluck, gluck, gluck, wheeze, spit, gluck, gluck, gluck, gluck, gluck…. </p><p>Over the 10 minutes that followed, the perfect rotation of wringing hands, probing tongues and glucking mouths continued to escalate, as Harry’s pleasure climbed towards orgasm and the ladies felt the exact same pleasure growing within their cores. Luna learned exactly how Harry liked his cock milked with 2 tightly wringing hands while her mouth flew up and down his shaft. Su learned that she couldn't go as deep as Luna but that she had a far more versatile tongue, and that it felt like heaven when she twinded it in tight little circles around his cockhead. They both learned that Harry liked it when they stared up into his eyes. Then, without any warning, the 3 of them all seemed to reach a tipping point at exactly the same time, causing Su Li, who was the one with Harry’s cock in her mouth at the time, to lose it in her enthusiasm. Despite the fact that her throat was not built to take such abuse, she suddenly growled in a moment of pure, out of control need, and then launched her mouth down the length of Harry’s cock in a desperate bid to smash her lips against his balls. She pushed and she strained, lifting her belly off the floor and dropping her entire body weight down against her face in order to cram more and more of his shaft down her tightly resisting gullet. She wrapped her hands around Harry’s ass and she pulled her face towards his lap with every scrap of strength that her bicep muscles contained. </p><p>And then she failed. </p><p>A little over halfway down the length of Harry’s wrist thick shaft, Su found herself with her mouth stretched as wide as it could possibly go with her tiny little throat bulging outwards obscenely around Harry’s massive flared out crown, and she was stuck. She was impaled mouth first on an enormous meaty dick. She was filled to capacity and she was being asphyxiated by the cock filling every square millimetre of her desperately clenching airway. Her eyes opened wide in her surprise and her hands began pawing fitfully at Harry’s thighs and stomach muscles, because she was waaay more aroused than she was upset and she couldn’t figure out how to react. </p><p>And then the view of Su’s cock stuffed and struggling form from Harry and Luna’s perspective was soooo fucking sexy that all 3 of them started cumming almost immediately. </p><p>Su Li moaned against as much of Harry’s length as she could as it twitched and trembled and expanded deep inside of her esophagus. Then she felt Harry’s intention to help pull her throat off of his shaft and she mentally demanded that he wait just 1 or 2 more moments. During those moments, Harry’s cockhead expanded dramatically, rocked back like the recoil of a cannon, and launched a heaping helping of piping hot, thick and sticky semen directly into her throat. Su swallowed as quickly as she could both on Harry’s cockhead and on the cum that he was releasing inside of her, but it was no use and the unbelievably vast deluge of seed began back-flowing out, filling her mouth and then leaking out past her tightly sealed lips. The orgasm that was currently forcing Su’s pussy to twitch, tremble and clench on nothing but empty air grew in intensity as she reveled in the warm gooey cum that was filling her mouth and the pleasure that she was bringing Harry with her efforts. Then her newly cum lubricated throat was being dragged off of Harry’s cock by his large and calloused hands, and Luna was dropping in to replace her mouth upon his dick. </p><p>Harry’s cock didn’t manage to launch even a single volley of cum in the split second after Su’s lips popped from around his cockhead before Luna stuffed it into her mouth. His next cumshot painted Luna’s tonsils white as his cock was shoved further down her throat, but the following loads of cum were deposited directly into her frantically swallowing throat exactly as she’d intended. Then Luna was bobbing up and down his length like a woman possessed and he was cupping her bunny ears with both of his hands. In a similar experience to Su, Luna had no hope of keeping up with Harry’s massive ejaculation, but she was more than happy to have cum leaking from her throat into her mouth and then all over her face when she failed to swallow it all down. She never slowed down at all when Harry’s cum started dripping off of her white stained chin directly into Su’s wide open and waiting mouth, and she didn’t even bat an eye when her breathing was interrupted by the thick gooey mass of it all filling her entire esophagus. Luna was cumming her fucking brains out the entire time she throated herself upon Harry’s cock because of the sensations that she was bringing herself, and the enjoyment that she could feel coming directly from her new lover’s mind. </p><p>“Fuuuuck… fuck, you’re both so fucking sexy, my Gods,” Harry groaned as Luna popped her sucking seal of a mouth off of his dick and Su loudly slurped his head back into hers. Then he felt his balls spasming up against his shaft even harder when the tiny Asian woman swallowed as hard as she could against his over-sensitive cockhead and her entire mouth clamped down around his shaft like a skin tight sleeve. “Merlin, Su,” Harry called out as a last second double sized load of cum exploded into the bunny woman’s mouth and throat. Harry was in heaven, the girls felt every second of it and they completely agreed with his opinion on the matter…</p><p>Empathic double blowjobs are the fucking best….</p><p>When the 3 of them stopped twitching and squirming in a feedback loop of ultra intense orgasmic pleasure, Harry grabbed a hold of both the girls’ hands and drew them back onto his lap. Then they were all groping, kissing and nibbling at each other indiscriminately as everything they touched was being shared between the 3 of them. </p><p>Over time, Harry started thinking about what he needed the girls to do in order for their plan to work best, and then they both smiled sweetly at him as they moved to follow his lead. Harry dropped onto His back in the middle of the carpet and Luna immediately dropped her ass onto his chest with her legs straddling his face. Then she slowly and gently drew her pussy down to his lips and combed her fingers gently through his hair. In return, Harry rubbed his hands up the woman’s creamy smooth thighs to cup her beautiful heart shaped ass exactly like he’d always wanted to, and started licking her pussy lips and clit in slow and gentle movements. </p><p>All 3 of them shivered in pleasure. </p><p>Harry really was talented with his tongue, and he could feel that at the back of his mind where he was sharing the girl’s sensations. He continued to lap and tease at Luna’s clit, but he also started probing his tongue a little deeper inside of her, and then he began vibrating his tongue with small hisses using his parseltongue abilities. Soon enough, all 3 of them were trembling at what was being done to Luna’s pussy and the girl herself was rubbing her pussy against his mouth in slow, barely restrained movements. As more time passed, Harry’s tongue moved more insistently and he drew his hands around Luna’s body to her stomach so that he could start releasing a tightly controlled and enormously powerful burst of magic directly into the woman’s ovaries. The magic was so strong and so concentrated that it glowed a visible green where it flowed in and out of the woman in a series of tightly interwoven loops. </p><p>Luna’s eyes immediately snapped wide open and then glazed over, her hands in Harry’s hair tightened, her mouth dropped into an ”O” and a long unrestrained moan leaked out from deep in her throat. Under Harry’s hands, the eggs in her ovaries were being saturated in wave after wave of Harry’s unbelievably powerful magic, coaxing her body to immediately begin ovulating, bringing her an indescribable sensation of euphoric pleasure and heat, and performing one additional spell that would bring about the results that they were looking for. Then she was only seconds from cumming all over Harry’s mouth and the man’s tongue was becoming a hissing blur of motion within the tight little folds of her pussy. </p><p>Behind Luna, Su Li finally managed to crawl atop Harry’s legs even as her pussy twitched, tensed and leaked her arousal down her inner thighs in a mirror image of Luna’s impending orgasm. As she straddled Harry and took a hold of his rock hard dick, she noticed that it was visibly shrinking to become the size of a normal, albeit well hung, man, and she bit her lip because she knew what was about to happen. As quickly as she could move her trembling and tensed up body, Su lifted her ass above Harry’s cock, and then ran his cockhead against her pussylips. A few increasingly hot, tight and oversensitive seconds later, Luna’s orgasm finally crashed upon all 3 of them and Su Li allowed the wave of pleasure to carry her pussy down the length of Harry’s dick. She was soaking wet and she was aroused in the extreme and she was taking a dick inside of her for the very first time and she couldn’t stop it even if she wanted to because her legs were suddenly giving out on her. Then she was rooted on Harry Potter’s cock and was spastically curling forward over his stomach to press her forehead into the skin of her wife’s back. Luna grabbed her hand behind her back as they both peaked once again for the 2nd time in less than 5 seconds, and they twitched and trembled against each other in a cascade of unbelievable sensation. Luna had just felt her pussy getting stretched wide open and penetrated by Harry’s dick through Su’s mind while Su had felt every second of Harry’s tongue and magic through Luna. The domino effect of euphoric sensations overlapped to create a pleasure far more powerful than the sum of its parts, causing Luna and Su to collapse against each other for support as their nervous systems went completely haywire…</p><p>Harry ended up stopping his own orgasm using magic, which had actually been an extremely difficult little maneuver this time considering he hadn't been able to block out any of the pleasure that Su and Luna were feeling. He was basically forced to deaden the nerves of his cock and balls for the length of time that the girls were cumming before spontaneously bringing everything back to life again...  Oh sure he could have cum inside of Su Li immediately after entering her and she would’ve understood, but he didn’t want to waste an opportunity to have his way with every inch of Su Li’s sexy bunny girl body. Even with Luna’s well toned belly and thighs dominating his field of view, Harry knew for sure that the sight of Su riding his cock was going to be unbelievably hot and well worth any amount of orgasm denial. Then the blonde sitting on Harry’s chest suddenly allowed her body to drop to the floor at his side, and he was instantly proven right. The Asian woman’s red flushed face, O’d out cherry pink lips and lust glazed eyes, combined with the way that her modest corset framed breasts were heaving over ab muscles that were visibly twitching with pussy contractions… Sexy Asian bunny girl! Gods!… Then there was how unbelievably tight Su’s pussy was, and how spread open she was on even the reduced version of his cock... </p><p>Fuuuck… </p><p>Su Li felt Harry hold back his orgasm simply so that he could make the most of touching, rubbing, kissing, groping and fucking every single inch of what he considered her super sexy little body, and she squeezed her pussy around his cock as hard as she could to demonstrate how pleased she was with his attention. Then she started grinding her ass back and forth to get acquainted with a cock that was much, much bigger than any of her toys. Gods... Su was well aware that Harry’s dick was eventually going to grow back to his normal size, but she also knew that he was releasing hundreds and hundreds of slow acting healing spells into her body through the flesh of his dick. What this meant for her was that she’d most likely enjoy the stretching that she was about to experience rather than find it painful.</p><p>While releasing a long drawn out moan, Luna rolled her body back to face Harry and Su and rubbed her hand down the length of Harry’s muscular stomach purely because it was what she could easily reach. Harry’s cock felt so good and her orgasm had been so strong that her muscles weren't reacting like she wanted them to, but she didn’t want to miss a single moment of the magic that was about to happen so she forced her body to obey. With spastic movements and a wide, happy smile on her face, Luna kissed Harry’s chest and then his ribs, belly button and waist, before rising to her knees to hug her wife from the side. She rubbed her hand gently and affectionately down the front of her partner’s body until it was resting just over her belly button where her womb resided. They both knew what was about to happen. Harry’s mind was feeding them imagery of what his cock does to the women that he has sex with and they shivered at just how… effective it was going to be. </p><p>Then it happened. </p><p>The high pitched keening noise that started leaking from Su’s mouth mixed perfectly with the low moan that came from Luna’s as the tiny Asian woman’s pussy was stretched around Harry’s slowly growing cock. With every single second that passed, both ladies thought that Harry’s dick couldn’t possibly get any bigger, and then they were wrong over and over. Su frantically groped and pawed at Harry’s stomach and thighs and breathed heavily into Luna’s cleavage as her blonde lover hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her bunny eared head. Then Su felt an insistent pressure growing somewhere behind her navel and both women looked down to take a look. </p><p>Gods and Goddesses…</p><p>With trembling hands, both Luna and Su began rubbing at the bump that was forming where Su’s womb was being conquered by Harry’s fantastically enormous cockhead. Then they shivered and shuddered and goosebumps formed all over their bodies at what this meant for them. </p><p>“You’re about to become a mommy,” Luna whispered out loud despite the fact that they were empathically linked. “You’re just minutes away from getting bred.”</p><p>Su Li didn’t respond using words because she never responds using words. Instead, her breathing became hot and bothered, her face flushed a vibrant pink and she bit her bottom lip as her mind conjured vivid images of Harry fucking bucketloads of cum into her deepest most fertile depths.  </p><p>Harry nodded his head in complete agreement as he rose to a seated position and wrapped his arms around both of his bunnies, pressing Su’s body flush to his own and grabbing a fist full of her left ass cheek. </p><p>Luna also nodded her head as she eased in behind Su, cupped one of her wife’s tits and drew her other hand down to the woman’s adorable little clit. Then they were all shivering on, around and against each other, as their arousal and subjective sensations combined to become a completely different variety of feeling. Luna felt Harry’s cock womb deep within Su, and her own hands rubbing at her wife’s most sensitive spots, Su felt how much Harry enjoyed feeling her tea cup sized breasts pressing flush to his chest and her tight little pussy squeezing every single inch of him like a vice, Harry felt Luna’s skin prickle and her nipples harden when his hand rubbed down her back to firmly cup her right ass cheek. They were awash with sensation and they weren’t even moving yet so for several seconds they just sat there enjoying each other’s bodies. </p><p>A little more than a minute later, when the three of them finally managed to acclimate to the mass of sensation that they were currently experiencing, both Luna and Harry started lifting Su’s pussy up the length of his firmly embedded cock with completely flawless timing, and the tiny Asian woman’s body rattled and shook at the euphoria that was suddenly assaulting her nervous system. More and more with every inch of cock they wrenched out of her, Su’s elastic tight pussylips were being pulled outwards, until they were dragging almost an inch along the length of his shaft like a skin tight sucking sleeve. Harry’s cock was far bigger than her tiny little body was ever designed to take, but a mixture of magic and unbelievably intense arousal was making the impossible possible, and every nerve ending in her soaking wet and stretched to capacity pussy was awash with electricity, heat and blissful friction. Su twitched, she trembled, she shivered and her hair stood on end with wave after wave of goosebumps. She wasn’t the only one. Her wife’s hands and mouth fluttered erratically against her body because she was feeling every single second of it, and Harry’s tightly restraining hands were shaking with it. </p><p>Then Harry drew Su’s perfect little pussy back down the length of his dick by the meat of her cute little bunny ass in one extra long and authoritative pull that culminated with his cocktip docking flush against the entrance to her womb, and both bunnies’ eyelids fluttered over newly vacant eyes at the odd animalistic feeling of completion that they were experiencing. Harry actually found it disconcerting to feel the effect that his cock had on a woman, and was thankful that his lack of a womb kept the sensation very abstract in nature. What he did understand was that Luna and Su were feeling nature’s pull and were craving having the contents of his balls inside of them more and more with every passing second…</p><p>And they were going to get it… All of it… But not quite yet...</p><p>With a feral and determined growl that caused both Luna and Su to whimper their arousal, Harry suddenly started channeling an astonishing amount of magic down into his sex to keep himself from cumming the moment that he started moving in earnest. The solution actually took several moments, and was far more complicated than he’d thought it would need to be, but eventually he felt his magic responding by wrapping his testicles within some sort of suspended animation. Right away it was obvious that his magic wasn’t going to do anything about the oversensitivity or orgasmic pleasure that was washing over his mind and body, but his balls weren’t only seconds away from firing off anymore and that was all that mattered. Starting small but growing larger over time, a mischievous, almost evil smile started spreading across Harry’s face. He was about to go HAM on the sexy as hell bunny girls currently occupying his mind… They were going to remember the day they decided to get him involved in their sex lives until they were old, grey and toothless… </p><p>Due to the fact that they could read his thoughts, both Su and Luna suddenly began looking at Harry as if he’d turned into a stalking predator of some kind, and they were… bunnies… </p><p>“Alright Su,” Harry growled out as he cupped the woman under both of her ass cheeks and pulled her flush to his body. “You know what bunnies are known for right?”</p><p>Su rapidly started nodding her head against Harry’s chest even as her arms and legs locked tightly into place around his shoulders and lower back. She knew exactly what bunnies do best and she wanted to get started as soon as possible! </p><p>And then she got what she wished for and she didn’t know how to handle it…. </p><p>With what felt like a reckless amount of enthusiasm but was really just a swift surety, Harry lifted Su’s body back up his cock and then pulled her back down again with a loud wet squelching sound and a thump of his cockhead against her womb. Then he did it again and again and again, causing Su and Luna to gasp, moan and then spill pussy juices all over the floor as their bodies reacted instinctually to the breeding that they were experiencing. Su Li bit and kissed at every inch of Harry’s chest as her pussy was scrubbed up and down the length of his cock and her arms and legs insistently clutched and rubbed at his shoulders and lower back. Luna pressed up hard against her wife’s back so that she could cup Harry’s face and hair and begin kissing and licking at his face and neck. In response to Luna’s attention, Harry’s hand released Su’s ass for a single moment, so that he could Conjure the teasing water charm and direct it to begin rubbing up against the blonde’s pussy lips and clit. </p><p>Then all 3 of them were releasing a long broken moan, completely overwhelmed by the different sensations they were feeling and cumming all over each other’s bodies. Su’s tiny pussy clamped down around Harry’s cock like a sucking wet vice, Luna’s pussy twitched and trembled and gushed pussyjuices down both of her inner thighs, Harry’s cock spasmed and expanded inside of Su in a climax that was noticeably devoid of cum, but he never stopped and he never slowed down. Instead, he picked up the speed that he was lifting and dropping Su, cupped her chin on one of his hands, and pressed a hard possessive kiss on a woman that had never shared a kiss with a man before. He shoved his tongue passed her lips and dominated her mouth as if he was claiming it as his own. </p><p>Su whimpered and squeaked submissively up into Harry’s mouth as if the kiss that he was giving her was the most aggressive thing that he’d done to her all day. She pawed weakly at his shoulders as if she would try to get away, but he pulled her body down and flush to his body even harder, hilting his cock balls deep inside of her with authority and crushing her mouth to his own. A high pitched and syrupy keening sound suddenly started leaking passed Su’s newly swollen lips as her body twitched and trembled and then crashed into a spontaneous orgasm around Harry’s dick. Then it just didn’t end… Her orgasm was fuelling Luna’s, who’s return orgasm around the water spell made her’s even more powerful… She was cumming. She was cumming herself stupid… She was being dominated sexually by a man who knew exactly what he was doing...</p><p>She was being taken… She was being mated… Gods…. </p><p>When Harry finally released the tiny Asian’s chin, it was only so that he could reach out, grab Luna’s nearly delirious form, and pull her face towards his own directly over Su’s shoulder. Then he was also forcing a hard possessive kiss on the blonde that had both her and Su moaning and shaking from head to toe. He grabbed Luna by the base of her extremely long ponytail to hold her lips firmly against his own. Then he plundered her mouth with his tongue as he bounced her wife’s orgasming pussy up and down the length of his cock like a sex toy. He fully expected the blonde woman to take at least a little offense to the way that he was dominating both of their bodies, but Luna’s rapidly twining tongue never even slowed the entire time he roughly used and claimed them. Several moments later, when it was clear that Luna had completely surrendered her mouth to him, he returned his hand from around her head down to the meat of Su’s cute little bunny ass and began hauling her pussy up and down his cock at an even greater place.</p><p>Fwop, squelch, plap, fwop, squelch, plap, fwop, squelch, plap, fwop, squelch, plap, fwop, squelch, plap, plap, plap, plap, plap, plap, plap, plap, plap, plap!</p><p>Over and over again, Harry wrenched his cock from the skin tight sucking seal that was Su Li’s pussy and then hammered it back home with a wet squelching sound and the obscene plap of his testicles slapping her ass cheeks. With every speed increase or angle change that Harry made, Su Li and Luna found themselves screaming their pleasure to the ceiling and leaning against each other for support as their ability to cope with the fucking that they were taking was stretched to its limits. Then Harry suddenly pushed them both onto their backs with Su laying on top of Luna’s belly with her head resting between her generous bouncing tits, and they both knew right away what he was intending to do. With a low growl of confirmation and a flurry of rapid movements, Harry grabbed both of Su’s ultra flexible legs and lifted her ankles up beside her head… With that accomplished, Su Li’s pussy was wide open for him to drop in on from above.</p><p>“Do you know what this position is called Su,“ Harry asked as he positioned his cock at the woman’s soaking wet and clenching pussy lips. </p><p>Su could only nod her head deliriously as the answer to his question filled her entire mind with a wash of heat and excitement. Mating Press!</p><p>“That’s right,” Harry growled as his body dropped down on top of the 2 stacked bunnies and he stared down into their lust glazed eyes. “The mating press… Now be a good little bunny and let me bully that ultra fertile little womb of yours for a while…” Then Harry started dropping his hips, and the crown of his cock spread the young Asian woman wide open once again. </p><p>Su Li twitched and she trembled beneath Harry’s large and imposing body as her hungrily sucking pussy was completely filled to capacity once again, his balls slapped dully against her ass cheeks and his cockhead pried at her cervix as if demanding entrance. She shook as Luna’s hands idly rubbed at her cock bulged and twitching tummy and her super sensitive little clit. She whimpered. Her head lolled from side to side within the cleavage of her wife’s heaving breasts. Her toes curled visibly just inches to the sides of her red flushed and slack jawed face. She stared at every inch of Harry’s rock hard and heaving muscles, she filled her mind with how much she loved his big, strong, masculine body, how her body was rejoicing at having his dick balls deep inside of her, and how much she loved being stretched to her limits around his massive fucking cock. Then she mentally begged for him to claim what was rightfully his, to be the one and only man that would ever get to have her pussy and her womb, to make it official, to cum inside of her, to knock her up…</p><p>And then Harry’s cock twitched and expanded meaningfully inside of her and Su knew that he was finding her very, very persuasive... </p><p>With a long, low and almost bestail groan, Harry, dropped his body lower over Su and Luna, grabbed a hold of both of her tits, ran raw magic directly into her nipples, and began crashing his hips down against her beautiful cotton tailed ass. Almost immediately after he released the woman’s legs, Su wrapped them tightly around his back instead, and her arms groped and fondled his chest and stomach in a frenzy. Then he was releasing magic out through every inch of his cock, saturating her pussy and womb in a mixture of fertility spells and raw magic that had her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her body tensing up like a coil set to spring. </p><p>After dropping down to rest some of his weight on the back of the Asian woman’s thighs, Harry’s lips were just inches from Su’s cheek and directly in front of Luna’s face, and his thrusting hips were picking up even more speed as he whispered into her ear. “Take my seed Su… Take a full load of my unbelievably potent cum in that hyper fertile womb of yours and remember the day that I knocked you the fuck up…” Then Harry slammed his cock balls deep in order to dock his cockhead within the entrance of Su’s womb, released the magic keeping his balls under control, and shook from top to bottom as what felt like 5 consecutive orgasms washed through his balls at exactly the same time. It felt like his testicles were flushing his mortal soul out of his body as they explosively contracted and launched load after piping hot load of freshly cooked cum balls deep inside of an authentic Asian bunny girl! </p><p>And that was the moment when both Su Li and Luna Lovegood went buck fucking wild with orgasm. </p><p>Harry had driven Su and by proxy Luna to the very peak of orgasm long before he started cumming inside of her, but now that his boiling hot seed was hosing down the entrance to Su’s womb and building pressure inside of her like a volcano just moments before eruption, her mind was melting and the rest of her body was following suit. A guttural and animalistic scream left her mouth as her legs kicked out spastically in the air and her hands clawed 10 red lines down the length of Harry’s back. Then she felt how good Harry’s orgasm was feeling and it feedback looped back and forth between her and Luna a hundred times a second.. By the time the three of them were fully orgasming and experiencing each other's pleasure, Su and Harry’s hips were mindlessly crashing against each other like animals and they were mating purely by instinct. Harry pressed his entire body weight down against his cock, digging his cockhead within the entrance to her womb as hard as he could, and Su’s feet planted flat on the meat of his ass to hilt him into her pussy with every scrap of her leg strength. The 3 of them shook, they gasped and they shuddered as Harry’s balls powerfully contracted and filled Su’s pussy well beyond its ability to contain it all. That was the moment when her inner thighs, asshole and lower back started getting covered in an outpouring of cum that began dribbling fitfully out of the sucking seal created by her cock plugged pussylips. Even then Harry didn’t stop cumming. Gods and Goddesses… Su suddenly became aware of the fact that Harry Potter just had to be the most virile man on the face of the planet. Even as they pressed against each other, Su fully came to realize that he must be, had to be, right then and there, in that very moment, getting her…</p><p>“Pregnant,” Su suddenly breathed out in a crystalline, musical and ultra feminine voice for the first time ever in Harry’s presence. </p><p>“Any minute now,” Harry agreed as he dropped his body flush to Su’s, kissed the woman softly on the lips and then dropped even further to do the same to Luna. He was still hilted balls deep inside of Su and releasing the tail end of a gigantic load into her womb, and he would be for several more moments. In the meantime, he enjoyed the feeling of Luna’s lips and twining tongue, Su’s endlessly rubbing arms, stocking covered legs, and every single inch of her silky smooth bunny girl body. </p><p>“I always, always knew that it was going to be you that did this for us,” Luna panted out when Harry finally ended the kiss and pulled away from the 2 witches to sit back on his calves. “That was wonderful Harry… Now it’s time to do the same for me... to me… inside of me.” The blonde woman was a hot mess at this point with the teasing water spell stretching out her pussy over and over, and her thighs were rubbing together even as she squirmed out from under her wife’s newly limp body. </p><p>With a nod of his head, Harry leaned over Su again, dropped his hands onto her cum stuffed little belly and began releasing extremely powerful magic directly into her ovaries in a tight circular motion. He coaxed one of her eggs to immediately begin moving towards her uterus, barrier spelled the entrance of her womb to contain all of the cum that he’d just released inside of her and then completed one more very complicated and magically powerful spell... Then, with a gasp and a shiver from Su’s overwhelmed little body, the job was done and Harry was turning his full attention to the beautiful blonde crawling in from his right. </p><p>Just in time for Luna to cup his face in one of her hands, smash her mouth up into his and push him onto his back as she bunny hopped her way atop his unresisting body. The woman was more than ready to go and she proved that by crawling up and over Harry’s waist, grabbing the base of his persistently hard cock between her legs and aiming it up at her dripping wet slit. </p><p>“The size,” Harry began to say before suddenly closing his mouth and arching his eyebrows… As it turns out, Luna really had known that it would be him doing this for them. He could feel that fact in her mind... She’d been so certain that she’d eventually have sex with him, she’d been preparing for his size using dildos of increasing girth and length. At this point, Luna was banking on her extreme arousal to make up for the difference between her current toys and Harry’s full size dick. </p><p>Luna’s mind was full of a perfectly unblemished certainty the likes of which Harry had never felt before. Su Li was the one great love of her life, and Harry Potter would give the 2 of them the babies that they wanted… Luna had known it all along. She’d known that things would end up this way for over 8 years, with the same level of certainty that she held for the Sun rising in the East...…</p><p>The fact that the blonde bunny woman that was currently massaging his precum dripping cockead against her soaking wet pussylips was exactly right about absolutely everything had Harry reevaluating just what manner of creature she really was… No matter… That was a line of thinking that could happen much, much later...</p><p>In the end, instead of saying another word, Harry simply banished the teasing water spell from deep within Luna’s pussy, cast several dozen slow acting healing spells on her body just in case, and then leaned back on one of his elbows to enjoy the view. </p><p>With an understanding nod of her head, Luna wiggled her ass in the air behind her as she slowly, ever so slowly, pressed Harry’s cockhead harder and harder against the tight and creamy lips of her pussy. For several moments in a row, Luna’s seemingly unprepared little pussy resisted taking in any of Harry’s cock whatsoever, but then her lips suddenly split wide around his flared out head and snapped tight around the beginnings of his shaft. </p><p>Luna shivered. Harry shivered. Across the room Su suddenly collapsed back onto the floor from where she’d been trying to climb onto the couch. Then Luna dropped more and more of her weight upon her pussy to force Harry’s cock deeper into her smoldering depths, and all three of them realized just how talented Luna’s pussy really was. It wasn’t just that her pussy felt good on Harry’s cock, which it did, it really, really did… She also just felt good, period. Her pussy was both sensitive and receptive to pleasure, and the way that Luna felt as she took Harry’s titanic cock deeper and deeper inside of her left all 3 of them shivering in pleasure. </p><p>“Godsdammit, Luna,” Harry grunted as Luna pressed the flat of her hands on his ab muscles and began grinding her puffy pussylips down along his cock with an increasing amount of need and desperation. In contrast, the small, almost idle, sigh-moans and soft cooing noises that the blonde bunny woman was making as she took more and more cock were both sugary sweet and wholesome in a way that ended up being completely perverse. It was as if Luna was encouraging both his cock and her pussy to achieve greater levels of pleasure together, using single word affirmations such as yes and more and good and please. Likewise, her face didn’t have any of the hallmarks of a woman that was trying to stretch her pussy out around a cock far bigger than she was used to. The expression on her red flushed face was that of a woman that was completely at peace with both herself and her current situation. Then again, since Harry could actually sense what Luna was feeling, he knew for a fact that the woman considered what they were doing not just extremely important, but both beautiful and meaningful in a way that she would never be able to describe…</p><p>Luna Lovegood was finding Nirvana in the act of stretching her pussy around his cock…</p><p>It was in that moment that Harry started to understand what Luna had meant when she said Su loved her for her mind…</p><p>With an affectionate smile growing on his face, Harry allowed his arms to slide up the length of Luna’s smooth and creamy thighs so that one of his hands could cup her cotton-tailed ass and the other could continue rubbing up her back to her shoulders. He was touched by the complete acceptance he felt radiating out of the woman’s mind, and there was no need to, or way to, hide it. With that being the case, he ended up completely embracing the feeling as he slowly drew Luna’s body down to pancake her beautiful breast against his chest and kiss her softly on the lips. Then he wasn’t the least bit surprised when Luna’s hands gently cupped both sides of his face and she returned his kiss with a languid type of innate sexuality. Her tongue ran sensuous circles around his own and then her teeth gently bit his bottom lip. The woman was a phenom of careless sex appeal that could make a full blooded Veela jealous, and Harry felt goosebumps growing up the length of his arms. Then the woman was sliding down his body to push her pussy further down the length of his cock, and they were moaning and groaning into each other’s mouths. </p><p>Fuuuck... Luna Lovegood, as her name would imply, was an absolutely incredible lay… Harry immediately reapplied the magical stasis spell around his balls...</p><p>While insistently pushing her core against the last 3 inches of Harry’s cock, Luna started riding him in slow and sensual movements that had her tits rubbing up and down the length of his chest and her mouth leaving little heated marks across his neck and chin and mouth. Both Harry and Luna knew that they couldn’t continue this slow and languid sex much longer as they both felt a coil of tension growing deep inside of them, but it was Luna who began moving with far more insistence. Then she suddenly decided that it was time that she take the rest of his dick inside of her, and she sat up straight on his waist to drop her entire body weight upon her pussy. </p><p>It worked. Luna’s talented little pussy was wet and slippery and hot and clenching and it worked. </p><p>When she felt a powerful wet popping/slurping sensation deep inside of her pussy followed closely by a growing pressure within the very core of her being, Luna fought her way through the climax it caused her, smiled down at the bump that had formed above her belly button and then leaned forward again to kiss Harry hard on the lips. Then she was riding his cock faster and faster while kissing, nibbling and licking at every inch of his chest, neck and shoulders. “I always knew it, ”she whispered with a blissed out quality to her sweet and melodious voice. “I always knew that it’d be you, that it’d be your thick majestic dick filling up the deepest depths of my body. I always knew that you were going to be the one man I let inside of my most sacred of places. I always knew, and now here you are. You’re filling me Harry. You’re inside of my womb. You’re breeding me. You’re breeding your bunny…” With those words, Luna’s riding speed increased even more, causing her heart shaped ass to rhythmically slap against his thighs as she rooted her tightly clenching pussy down around the base of his cock. Femcum frothed out passed the sucking seal of her pussylips as she began to micro orgasm over and over, until there was a slippery dampness growing all over Harry’s thighs and lower belly. </p><p>And then Luna started cumming for real, at which point she immediately collapsed onto Harry’s chest to squeal directly into his neck and suck a vibrant purple hickey into his skin. Her ass and thighs visibly shook with orgasmic tremors as her knees slid languidly out to her sides, her generous tit flesh and pebbled little nipples rubbed up and down the length of Harry’s chest, and her arms locked around his shoulders as if he were a lifeline of some kind. Harry likewise, shook and shivered as he shared his newest lover’s pleasure, and his cock spasmed meaningfully inside of her despite the fact that no seed was coming out.</p><p>Across the room Su Li finally managed to collapse onto the couch with her head resting on the armrest, where she started squirming and rubbing at her pussy lips and clit. Luna’s pussy felt sooo damned good right now that it was driving her exhausted little body up the wall. Even as she lay there, her pussy was leaking femcum all over the couch cushions and her nipples were hardening with runaway arousal… </p><p>After mustering up the will to move through the brunt of Luna’s orgasm as it washed over his body, Harry grabbed the woman up by her thighs and lower back, rose to a seat position and then pushed himself up to his feet. By the time Luna was fully aware of the changes that he’d made, she was being fucked hard against the wall like a slutty little casino bunny, and Harry was thumping his cockhead against the entrance to her womb in a way that had her eyes rolling up into her head.</p><p>Holy Hippogriff, Harry,” Luna yelped as her pussy tightened up like a vice and her legs locked together around his lower back. “Gods! You fuck me so good Harry! Your body, your arms, so sexy, and your cock, so hard, so hot, so thick, so long, so deep, sooo fulllll… Luna’s words suddenly broke off into a long warbling moan as her eyes glazed over, her body trembled from head to toe, and Harry’s balls were splashed with her pussy juices. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, the woman started releasing a long string of high pitched mewling noises as she frantically rooted her pussy down on Harry’s dick with all of the strength that her body contained. For an indeterminable amount of time, the way that Harry’s dick was stretching her to capacity and his cockhead was slamming at the entrance to her womb over and over became her whole entire world, and her body shook and shuddered through orgasm after mind melting orgasm. Then there was Harry’s body… While Harry’s hands were fully occupied holding her up by the meat of her ass, Luna’s hands roamed Harry’s entire body, groping his stomach and chest and arms, and then cupping his face so that she could fill his mouth with her tongue. She pressed a sloppy and passionate makeout session on the man as she bounced on his cock and they both moaned into each other’s mouths. Pussy juices leaked down both of their thighs causing obscene wet slapping sounds every time Harry slammed his hips into her, but they didn’t even notice the puddle that they were standing in. They were of one mind, of one purpose. They were finally, finally, finally fucking each other after 8 whole years spent thinking about it...</p><p>Plap squelch, plap, squelch plap, plap squelch, plap squelch, plap, plap, plap plap, plap, plap plap, plap, plap plap, plap, plap….</p><p>When Luna’s mind slowly broke free from her newest brilliantly bright orgasmic peak, something inside of her psyche had snapped or unraveled or altered in some indescribable fashion, and her eyes snapped wide with a feral intensity that they’d never contained before. “Oh Gods Harry! You’ve broken me! You’ve made me your slutty, cum starved little bunny! Now fuck me like the breeding bitch that I am! Please! I beg you! Mate me! Drain your balls inside of me! I’m in heat for you! Fill my womb! Knock me up! Knock me right the fuck up!"</p><p>With a growl and a sudden flurry of rapid movement, Harry yanked Luna off the wall, carried her across the room, lifted her off of his cock and bent her forward over the same armrest that Su Li was laying her head against. In the single second that followed, Luna and Su immediately started kissing each other, Harry sank his fingers knuckle deep within Luna’s big beautiful bouncing ass, lined up his cockhead with her eagerly twitching pussy lips and then hilted himself balls deep inside of her again. With a speed and aggression that he hadn’t used up until this point, Harry started slamming his hips into the blonde’s ass, forcing the woman’s upper body to bounce against her wife and her arms to scramble for purchase. Then he started channeling powerful currents of raw magic out of both his cock and hands directly into Luna’s core, and he felt the woman’s entire body start shivering in anticipation of a super powerful final orgasm. “You want my cum Luna? You want me to put out that fire I can feel growing inside of you?” </p><p>“Yesss,” Luna slurred as she drew her mouth away from Su’s to look over her shoulder with a sex addled expression on her red flushed face. “Breed me Harry! Stuff my womb full of seed! Make me a mother!”</p><p>“You want it, you go it,” Harry breathed out as he rapidly slammed his cock home into the stunning blonde 5 or 6 more times, hilted himself balls deep inside of her as hard as he could and then released the magic holding back his orgasm. </p><p>Harry nutted so hard he thought he might actually hurt himself, as his balls tensed up hard enough to become diamonds and his seed launched down his shaft with the velocity of a shotgun blast. With a feral grunt and a few enthusiastic slaps to Luna’s fantastically attractive ass, he power washed the woman’s cervix with cum, and the bottled up semen expanded her womb so quickly he legitimately saw her flinch before her eyes grew as wide as saucers. That was the moment when Luna’s entire nervous system spontaneously combusted, she climaxed harder than any of them had felt so far that day, and all 3 of them started moaning, groaning, yelling and or screaming in a prolonged moment of almost purified euphoric bliss.</p><p>Despite the fact that her body was an orgasmic mess of overstimulated nerves, Luna still managed to grab onto Harry’s ass cheeks to hold his cumming cockhead as deep inside of her as possible. She humped her red tinted ass cheeks back against his waist and clenched her pussy as hard as she could so that he’d cum harder and longer and feel better while doing so. Her bunny brain had her trying as hard as she could to ride Harry’s orgasm to completion and take as much cum as possible into her desperately hungry little pussy.... Then she failed in that second objective. After only about 20 seconds of receiving Harry’s unbelievably massive load, Luna’s womb was completely filled to capacity, and her cock plugged pussy began leaking pearly white wads of ultra-thick and gluey cum. She whimpered as she felt her inner thighs, then her calves and then her feet getting coated in Harry’s seed, with the knowledge that he was nowhere near done cumming inside of her magically bolstered and impossibly fertile womb. “Soooo haaawwwt Harrieee,” she mewled with her face buried in her wife’s shoulder and neck. “You’re not human at aallll… You’re a magical creeaatuurre… Gaaawwwds...” </p><p>Half a minute later, when his orgasm finally came to an end, Harry very slowly pulled his cock out of Luna’s extremely messy pussy and then erected a barrier spell at the entrance to her womb to contain all of the sperm that he’d just released. Following that, and a few lazy slaps of his cock against Luna’s wonderful ass cheeks purely for the fun of it, Harry moved to Su’s right and then collapsed heavily onto the couch. He’d have to admit to being just a little bit winded at this point. Between the morning of hiking, the overabundance of magic used, the fucking and the empathic bond, he’d had a pretty long day… Speaking of empathic bonds… Harry wasn’t feeling it anymore. At some point near the end there, it must have come to an end…  </p><p>When Luna staggered by his knees to collapse on his right hand side, and Su moved in from his left to lean heavily against his side, Harry didn’t need an empathic bond to know that the girls were just as wrung out as he was. They lounged across his lap, bodies languid and relaxed, expressions free of all worldly desires. They were worn out for certain, but they still managed to be extremely sexy about it. Then they were kissing each other sweetly over Harry’s thighs and hugging him tightly around the waist. </p><p>“Do you want to cuddle and watch movies with us, Harry,” Luna asked in her usual completely innocent tone of voice. </p><p>“Uhhh I mean, I’m not empathically bonded to you girls anymore,” Harry pointed out as he scratched the side of his head. So far as he could remember from earlier, the girls had fully intended to go back to business as usual just as soon as he finished knocking them up. </p><p>“We know that, Harry,” Su replied in her extremely rare and musical little voice. “We’ve changed our minds... We’ve decided that we want you to cuddle and watch movies with us...” </p><p>“…………...Then that’s what you’ll get…..”</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Flashbackend—-Flashbackend—-Flashbackend—-Flashbackend—-Flashbackend—-Flashbackend-—Flashbackend—-Flashbackend<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>‘Ou fazzered multiple children wiz ze freeloading lesbians,” Fleur yelled out, her voice just the tiniest bit shy of being a shriek. </p><p>“No. No, I didn’t,” Harry immediately replied. </p><p>“What do ‘ou mean ‘ou didn’t, ‘Arry,” Gabrielle asked, as she rose up from the side of the bed and placed her chin on the mattress. “We all just eard ‘ou say zat ‘ou eempregnated ze lesbian couple…”</p><p>“Yes, because I did impregnate them,” Harry agreed. “I haven’t fathered anyone though…”</p><p>“Will you explain the difference Harry,” Tonks asked with a hand that was suddenly wrapped possessively around the base of his cock. </p><p>“Before I had sex with Su, I completed a very complex type of suregacy spell on Luna’s ovaries and vice versa with Su when I had sex with Luna,” Harry rattled off in a dispassionate tone of vice. “The sperm cells that I released inside of them only contained a little bit of my DNA, mostly to make up the body of the sperm and the centriole contained inside of it. Centrioles are essential in reproduction because they’re what allow the female egg cell to divide and grow. For the most part, this centriole was what Luna and Su Li needed from me, and it's the reason why I’m technically the person who conceived their children. On the other hand, the sperm cells that I released into Luna contained mostly Su Li’s genetic material instead of my own and vice versa with Su. The children that the 2 of them are currently carrying will be more like first cousins of mine rather than sons or daughters. I am not the father of their children. As happy as Su and Luna were to have my genes make up the 12-15 percent of genetic material that they couldn’t provide themselves, neither Luna nor Su actually want me to be the father to their children. They love each other very much, wanted to find a way to have each other’s children, and aren’t the least bit interested in involving me in their marriage…</p><p>“Except sexually,” added Tonks.</p><p>“Except sexually,” Harry agreed. “As it turns out, they’re very interested in that. They’ve already expressed an interest in revisiting that flower patch again sometime very soon…”</p><p>“Can I come,” Tonks immediately asked in a completely serious voice. </p><p>“I can’t make any promises, but I will ask on your behalf,” Harry replied with a tiny little shrug. </p><p>“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Tonks murmured as if speaking to herself. </p><p>“Did ‘ou ‘ave sex wiz even more random women ze day after zat,” Gabrielle suddenly asked Harry, while fisting his blankets in her tiny little hands.</p><p>“No,” Harry robotically replied. “Over the next 4 days, Fleur barely ever left my side, and I was having sex with her nearly around the clock. It wasn’t until late the following week that I had sex with other women.” </p><p>“Give us all of the details,” Tonks whispered against the skin of Harry’s thigh as her hand slowly returned to milking Harry’s cock under the blanket…</p><p> </p><p>To Be Continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Angelina, Alicia and Katie’s Bid For Fame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 8- Angelina, Alicia and Katie’s bid for fame</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Author’s note </p><p>Once again, this chapter features some plot at the beginning. Personally, I think a little bit of context makes the smut better, but if you don’t have the time or it’s just not your jam, you can skip to an elaborate line break with my penname in it about 1/3 the way down the page. The smut will begin shortly after that. </p><p>Thanks </p><p>Karmealion </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“So, did ‘ou ‘ave sex wiz even more random women ze day after zat,” Gabrielle suddenly asked Harry, while fisting the blankets of his bed in her little hands. Over the last 10 minutes, she’d listened to the man rattle off about fucking this or that woman, and his sexual escapades were dangerously close to making her inner proto Veela go completely berserk…</p><p>“No, I didn’t,” Harry robotically replied as the Veritaserum continued to force him to be completely honest. “Over the next 4 days, Fleur barely ever left my side, and I was having sex with her nearly around the clock. It wasn’t until the beginning of the following week that I had sex with other women.” </p><p>“Give us all of the details,” Tonks whispered against the skin of Harry’s thigh as her hand returned to jerking Harry’s cock under the blanket…</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Flashback-Flasback-Flashback-Flashback-Flasback-Flashback-Flasback-Flashback-Flashback-Flashback<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The sound of the wind whistling in Harry’s ears was instantly cut off as he cast an adapted bubble head charm around his entire body. He didn’t know what magic his adversaries were going to perform to survive flying through Earth’s upper stratosphere, but back home on Mars an extremely overpowered bubble charm works just fine. </p><p>The stretch of the broom racing course that Harry was currently careening through at nearly mach speed was an extremely long, extremely high altitude, gently sloping arch, so he eased off the power running to the broom’s stabilizing and steering charms and maxed out the thrust charms to achieve a nearly explosive level of magical horsepower. Then he was essentially flying a rocket using his body weight to control his trajectory and it was just as tricky as it sounds, but the maneuver was allowing him to move like a bat out of hell and he knew that his body was up to the task. </p><p>While passing through the hundreds and hundreds of the smoky rings that designated the bounds of the racetrack, Harry cast a far-seeing charm on his eyes to stare about a Kilometer further up the track, and then he grinned wolfishly at what he saw. Greg Savoy, the ridiculous little prick, and his entire goon squad of lackey racers were dropping speed as they climbed to the apex of the arch, allowing Harry to finally close the distance and get a crack at the lead. Harry had known this was going to happen and had been waiting for just this opportunity. The method that the man was using to cheat wasn’t effective at all when he was flying through an airless vacuum after all...</p><p>How did Harry find himself racing through Earth's upper atmosphere you ask? Simple. As it turns out, if you’re a wizard capable of performing a significant amount of wandless magic, then you’re automatically disqualified from taking part in Professional Quidditch matches, as no referee is qualified to tell whether or not you're cheating. </p><p>This was an unhappy fact that Harry ended up learning firsthand... </p><p>By the time Harry returned to Hogwarts for his 2nd crack at 7th year, he found that he was beginning to transcend the use of his wand, and as a result, he began practicing the ability to use wandless magic almost all around the clock. Then, when he and Ginny had their little “parting of ways'' halfway through the school year, the youngest Weasley almost immediately reported his newfound abilities to several Quidditch officials that she’d met in the process of trying out for the Hollyhead Harpies.</p><p>And just like that, Harry’s career as a Quidditch Seeker came to a rather spiteful and inglorious end…</p><p>But wait!… There’s more than one flying sport in the world, and there’s a sport that doesn’t give a damn if you can use wandless magic!</p><p>The World Broom Racing Championships is a flying sport where you need to navigate your way through a series of rings that denote a racing circuit, and if you miss a ring then you either need to fly back and get it or be disqualified. These racing tracks can span hundreds of Kilometers over every terrain known to man, but the best part of the sport so far as Harry was concerned was the fact that every racer was allowed to cast non-lethal spells at each other almost as if they’re taking part in a high-speed aerial duel.</p><p>But wait, you might be saying… Aren’t you, Harry Potter, a mega powerful, Dark Lord killing, phenom of a wizard that’s going to win every single race almost by default?! </p><p>No! That's the best part! The World Broom Racing Championships are jam packed with cheaters, business cabals, organized crime, insider betting, corrupt officials and various other ne'er do wells, to the point that every single race has something brand new, ultra-sinister and or interesting to offer.... It’s great! What’s even better is that Harry is considered enemy number one in the eyes of literally every other racer on the track, so he generally finds himself having to avoid attacks from dozens of directions at exactly the same time! </p><p>It was so much fun! </p><p>The race that Harry was currently taking part in was a prime example of corruption and shameless cheating, as one of the race officials ended up making the lane that he started his race flying through almost a full Kilometer longer than anyone else’s by “accident,” with the end result being that he started out way behind everyone else and was forced to fight his way through all of the other racers if he wanted to close on the leaders. </p><p>Well he’d done it… Over the last 5 plus grueling hours, Harry had fought his way through 37 professional racers that were all dead set on ending his career as he flew over the lion’s share of Europe, and now he was less than a half a Kilometer behind the leaders in their tightly knit little group… Harry knew for a fact that Greg Savoy and his team of scumbags were all illegally contracted to air elementals, which is why they were all so damned hard to keep up with. The wind spirits pulled them along as they flew and held back their rivals just as much, but at a cost. Greg savoy and the men that made up his team all had the balance of baby deer when they tried to walk on land. The wind spirits couched inside of their bodies hated being in contact with the Earth for any length of time and punished their hosts for forcing them to do so. It wasn’t something that Harry would’ve subjected himself to even if he was given the opportunity, and the fact that he was able to keep up with Savoy’s team without having to make such an absurd sacrifice made both Greg and his teammates angry as all hell. </p><p>Long story short, within the next few minutes, when Harry finally caught up with team Savoy, they were all going to pitch a fit… </p><p>And that’s exactly what happened…</p><p>Around the time Harry hurtled through the apex of the racing circuit’s last elevated arch and was about to begin the nearly vertical diving straightaway towards the finish line, Savoy and his teammates finally caught on to the fact that he was only 2 hundred meters behind them and all 12 of Greg’s lackeys reacted in a predictable fashion. A veritable minefield of high impact curse, blinding curses, balance destroying curses and Impedimenta spells careened up at him in a ragged and unpredictable mass that covered Harry’s entire line of approach. </p><p>Harry smiled. He loved this part!.... It was time to dance… </p><p>Extending his left hand out behind his back, Harry began wandlessly casting a highly powerful Helium conjuring spell out of his palm to propel himself forward using a gas jet that none of the Air elementals had any dominion over. Then he used his extended arm like the propulsion system on a spaceship to push his body back and forth through the incoming spells without ever having to reduce the power output to his broom’s thrusting charms. He was maneuvering his completely maxed out broom using what amounted to one of Iron man’s hand rockets and it was just as cool as it sounds. He juked, he jived, he rolled and he turned through the mass of incoming spells with a fluid grace that defied description as he caught up and then weaved through all of Savoy’s men... Then he was releasing a dozen blinding spells of his own, almost as an afterthought, and leaving behind a group of men that weren’t going to be able to finish the race. </p><p>There was one more person left. One more person to pass… Greg Savoy… The man himself. Mr. World Racing they called him… More like Mr. cheating scumbag….Today for sure, the win was going to be Harry’s… As the 2 of them dove straight towards the earth at speeds that could barely be seen by the naked eye, Harry poured all of his focus into the racing broom’s thrust charms, and strengthened the jet of summoned Helium tenfold to blast himself forward through the air. The wind that was in between Harry and Savoy attempted to hold him back as if it was suddenly much, much thicker than usual, but Harry erected a shield shaped like a needle pointed bullet around the front of his body to cut through the air with as little drag as possible. Then he was only 5 meters behind Savoy with a hundred meters to go. He was 4 meters behind with only 75, he was 2 meters behind with 50, he was 1 meter away with 25, he was flying completely even with savoy with just a few more meters to the finish line. </p><p>He was almost there. Just one more push….</p><p>And that was the moment when Savoy suddenly lost his cool, turned his focus away from pushing his broom with everything that he had, and attempted to cast a bludgeoning spell at Harry’s head.</p><p>What an idiot!</p><p>With laughable ease, Harry wandlessly erected a second Protego shield between the 2 of them that deflected away the bludgeoning curse, and then he was hurtling through the checkered ring with a half a meter lead over Savoy.</p><p>He’d done it!...  He’d won!...  Eat shit Greg Savoy, you worthless piece of garbage!</p><p>After tearing out of the full speed dive with only meters to spare and then circling the finish line several times to soak in the deafening cheering of the audience in the multi layered stands, Harry slowly settled his broom down in the designated area and nonchalantly began moving towards the winner’s podium. He didn’t turn to regard his competition in any way shape or form as they all landed around the pitch, because he already knew that the lot of them would only spit at his feet if he tried to do so. Instead, he merely bounced up to the 1st place podium and then smiled winningly down at all of the losers that were filling up the stadium below. He didn’t say a word. They all knew exactly what he was thinking, and it wasn’t kind...</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Later that evening, when a black suit and tie wearing Harry walked into the media spectacle and feeding frenzy that was the 2005 World racing Championship Celebratory Ball, he immediately regretted the fact that everyone who took part in the race was contractually obligated to attend and take part in its various schmaltzy events. Not only that, but the plethora of the penalty clauses involved in the contract were annoying enough to keep even Harry from blowing it off…</p><p>Thankfully, at least this year Harry actually managed to win the race, and hadn’t allowed the various schemes and traps laid out in his path to stop him from standing atop that podium. Last year, when he was rerouted right into an active volcano by a very convincing stretch of fake rings put down by yet another corrupt race official, Harry only managed to get in second place, which had been a distinctly humbling occasion. At the same time, it was nice to be reminded that he was only human, and finding normal, non-planet endangering events that still managed to pose a challenge was becoming harder and harder the more powerful he became as a wizard. </p><p>All in all, signing that ridiculous contract to take part in the race was still worth it, even though Harry wasn’t a huge fan of large and ostentatious social gatherings like Balls and he didn’t appreciate all of the hoops that he was forced to jump through… </p><p>Unfortunately for Harry, there was one additional challenge that he’d have to overcome tonight, and it was a recurring theme at all of these broom sport related functions.</p><p>Hollyhead Harpies second string Seeker, Ginevra Molly Weasley… </p><p>Every single time Harry came to one of these A-list Balls or ceremonies or such, he’d end up spending about a quarter of his time either ignoring or straight up rejecting the redhead’s attempts to drag him somewhere private. The woman seemed to be under the misguided impression that she could repair the damages caused by both the love potions she’d dosed him with and then the way that she’d destroyed his Quidditch career. Unfortunately for Ginny, Harry wasn’t of a similar opinion, and he wasn’t willing to change his mind. So far as he was concerned, she was lucky he’d never revealed the dirty little details behind their breakup to the media…</p><p>As per usual, even as he walked through a gaudy golden archway leading from the Hotel’s lobby into the massive Ballroom beyond, Harry caught sight of a woman wearing a forest green ball gown standing next to a very familiar man… Well… Shit… </p><p>Ginny Weasley was Greg Savoy’s date to the ball… Harry could already tell that this was going to end up being especially annoying… </p><p>Walking further into the Ballroom, Harry saw that all of the rest of the flying sport elite were present as per usual. Famous Quidditch players from most of the biggest teams, all of his competition from earlier in the day, and then a lot of broom bunnies and hangers on were milling around at the various food and drink tables, where they were schmoozing with each other... Then of course, there was the rest of Ginevra’s professional Quidditch team, the Hollyhead Harpies, and they were all just as attractive as their posters and calendars would lead you to believe. Despite everything they said to the contrary, that group of you ladies was just as much a modeling agency as they were a Quidditch team, and as much as Harry disliked Ginevra, even he’d admit that they were all extremely attractive. Too bad, the women who made up the Harpies were also completely notorious for having massive sex parties with fantastically expensive admission… </p><p>Pass… </p><p>Harry definitely wasn’t the type to pay for sex and he wasn’t the type to share with other men even in magical society where STDs can be completely cured in less than 2 minutes. Besides, as slutty as Harry knew he was, he never allowed his sexual escapades to become the focus of the various media sources throughout the world. He straight up refused to give those pricks the satisfaction. Oh sure, Harry was self-aware enough to know that he was mostly just butthurt about Rita Skeeter’s ridiculous articles back when he was still attending Hogwarts, but that didn’t change the fact that he resented most news media sources by default, and never gave them more than the most obvious information about his life.  </p><p>One thing was absolutely certain… There was no way in hell Harry could spend a night with any of the ladies from among the Harpies’ ranks without it becoming front page news the very next morning.</p><p>Long story short, Harry was about to reject the advances of yet another group of approaching young ladies, but for several different reasons, he hoped to do so as kindly as possible…</p><p>“No can do girls,” Harry preemptively announced through a knowing smile as Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, AKA the Flying Foxes, the first-string Chasers of the Hollyhead Harpies, waltzed up, all bouncy and beautiful, and walked a slow assessing circle around his entire body. “We’ve discussed this several times,” Harry continued when he was completely ignored, and the girls tightly encircled his body. “Look… You all know that I’m a fan... You know this… Feel free to call me up when it won’t land me on the front page of every newspaper known to man...” </p><p>“Still a prude I see,” Alicia purred as she drew a hand through Harry’s hair and then softly cupped his cheek. </p><p>Still so secretive,” Angelina breathed out into Harry’s ear as she wrapped herself tightly around his left arm.</p><p>“Still so adorable,” Katie squealed from behind, as she jumped up to throw her arms around his shoulders. </p><p>“I don’t get called adorable very often anymore,” Harry mused as he gently took up Katie’s arms and then slowly drew them up over his head. Then he was standing in front of the 3 Gryffindor women with an amused smile that he couldn’t quite conceal from his face. “When are you girls going to give up on getting me involved in all of your Harpies’ craziness? </p><p>Angelina, Alicia and Katie turned to look at each other with facial expressions that clearly conveyed that such a thing would never happen, and then they each struck a pose as if to accentuate what Harry was missing. </p><p>In all honesty, it couldn’t be denied that Harry was missing out on a lot... </p><p>Alicia Spinnet’s mother was a witch that had migrated to Britain from Rio in her youth, so the young woman had a distinctly Brazilian body type, with jet black hair and that golden skin tone that Harry always enjoyed so much. During her time with the Harpies, she’d gone through a course of magical alterations that had her wide Brazilian hips and ass sculpted to absolute perfection and her tiny little tummy made even smaller. Tonight, she was wearing a slip of an orangey red dress that lifted her upper average sized breasts nearly to the point of falling out. </p><p>Katie Bell, English descent born and raised, had never been especially curvy, nor had she been noticeably augmented to become so since she first joined the Harpies. What she was instead… was an absurd level of baseline cuteness that was being magically accentuated to the point of weaponization… With her ultra large, ultra-deep and soulful hazel eyes, her expensively maintained and lustrous brunette hair, her lightly freckled and innocent looking little face, her button nose and her tiny little mouth, Katie Bell was the type to completely bankrupt CEOs in their attempt to spoil her rotten... Harry couldn’t figure out how Katie could still look so pure and innocent given the debaucherous life that she was currently living, but it was far more likely that she knew her own appeal and was merely playing her part... Either way… Katie Bell was heart meltingly adorable in her insubstantial light pink cocktail dress, and there was just no use denying it…</p><p>Angelina Johnson’s mom was a South African Witch Doctor while her dad was an English Healer at St Mungo’s. With that being the case, Angelina had beautiful, milk chocolate skin like that Muggle actress Halle Berry, and a full set of outrageous curves that could make any actress on Earth turn positively green with envy. The woman was thicc in all of the right places without having even a speck of flab around her middle due to her extremely active lifestyle. Hell, even back at Hogwarts, Angelina’s breasts, ass and thighs had already been the stuff of legend, and that was before the Harpies spent a boatload of Galleons magically bolstering her sex appeal. Tonight, she was wearing a skin tight and low cut pure white party dress that had Harry dangerously close to planting his face ears deep in her outrageously abundant cleavage…</p><p>Yeap… It was official… Angelina, Alicia and Katie were a huge source of pent up lust for Harry, and that wasn’t something that he was all that used to dealing with anymore. He wanted the 3 of them, but he couldn’t touch them. The reason for the prohibition was obvious… They were all extremely open and transparent with the media, thus they would never be able to keep him out of the newspapers…</p><p>“Yes, yes, all 3 of you are completely captivating and I know very well that I’m missing out,” Harry casually admitted as he waved his hand and floated 4 flutes of champagne into their hands. Then the words that Harry was about to say were suddenly interrupted…</p><p>“Will the top 6 leading racers please come up to the presentation area to be auctioned off,” a magically bolstered voice announced over the din of conversation. </p><p>“Say what now,” Harry asked in a quiet voice. </p><p>“Looks like the boy didn’t read the thirteenth page of fine print this year,” Alicia mused with a smile in her voice. </p><p>“You’re about to be auctioned off to spend 2 hours alone in a swanky little VIP area, with a few of your biggest fans to eat, drink and… talk…,” Angelina added with a wink.</p><p>“I think it’s cute,” Katie added in a carefree tone of voice. “All of the proceeds are going to Dragon Pox research.”</p><p>“Well… shit,” Harry quietly breathed out as he waved a long suffering goodbye towards the trio of young women, walked across the room, moved up the stairs and then sidled into place right next to the podium. Soon enough, he had Greg Savoy awkwardly wobbling in on his left hand side as the runner up and giving him a grimace of distaste. Then the man’s expression smoothed over as he saw the thinly veiled annoyance on Harry's face and recognized the source of his frustration. </p><p>“You didn’t know about the auction,” Greg whispered with a growing smile on his face. “Hah… Have fun getting harassed by some sweaty 50 year old man for 2 hours, while I fuck Ginny Weasley in every position imaginable. I peeked into her purse while she was in the bathroom, so I know for a fact that she brought just over 6,000 Galleons to purchase some of my time…”</p><p>Mostly due to the fact that having Ginny romantically involved with Greg would neatly solve one of his problems by sacrificing a person that he found annoying, Harry definitely hoped that the man was right. Unfortunately, he wasn’t all that certain that he could bank on Ginevra Molly Weasley acting rationally or reasonably, since in his experience... she never did… </p><p>For the following 10 minutes, Harry and Greg stood there on the stage like statues as the men that were racing with them were auctioned off for a couple hundred Galleons each, generally to their loved ones who wanted to save them from an awkward couple of hours. Then it was finally Greg Savoy’s turn and the man was turning towards the audience with his most dazzling of smiles.</p><p>“100 galleons,” a morbidly obese woman immediately called out in an enthusiastic voice. </p><p>“150,’ a chubby middle aged man called out next. </p><p>Both Harry and Greg waited for Ginny to call out her 6,000 to bring the painfully awkward auction battle between obese woman and chubby man to an end. Then it just never happened… Looking over in Ginny’s direction, Harry swallowed at what she saw. </p><p>The woman was staring directly at him with the intensity of a bird of prey… </p><p>Shit… </p><p>“Personally, I think you’re a fucking scumbag Greg,” Harry whispered as the fat woman and the chubby man continued to compete to see who had the deeper pockets. “That doesn’t change the fact that what Ginny has in mind with that 6,000 galleons of hers has nothing to do with your quality as a human being. She’s my ex from way back at Hogwarts and she has no intention of leaving me unmolested…”  </p><p>In the moments that followed Harry’s whispered comment, Greg looked like he was about to get angry at him, only to pause as he caught on to the very real warning couched within his words. “Is the woman really that deranged?” </p><p>“If I absolutely must be alone with her, I will be very careful to avoid any and all magical forms of manipulation,” Harry whispered back, even as he scanned the room with his eyes. He needed an out of some kind… There had to be someone… There! </p><p>Angelina, Alicia and Katie were bopping around the room together and flirting with every man in sight, but thankfully for Harry, something about him being up for auction was amusing them enough that they were watching him with half an eye. With a subtle wave of his finger, he connected all 4 of their minds using an Auror spell that was designed to convey surface level thoughts from one person to another. Then he thought his proposition across the room directly into their minds. “Ginny Weasley is about to spend 6,000 Galleons plus to purchase my time. I do not want to spend 2 hours alone with my most persistent and unhinged of exes… If you ladies purchase me instead, I’ll pay you back in full and I’ll make it worth your time.”</p><p>In a synchronized movement that ended up being noticed by several different people all around the room, Angelina, Alicia and Katie’s heads suddenly swiveled to stare in Harry’s direction, and their eyes began burning with terribly concealed mischief. </p><p>“Make it worth our time… how,” Angelina thought back in Harry’s direction, even as Greg wobbled out of the room hand in hand with the morbidly obese woman. </p><p>“As long as it’s not completely absurd, then you can name your price. I’ll owe you a favor,” Harry mentally replied while giving the trio of ladies a very meaningful look.</p><p>“Up next, the first place finisher of the 2005 World Broom Racing Championships, one of the most powerful wizards ever to walk this Earth with a storied life that’s cloaked in both intrigue and mystery, Most Noble and Ancient Lord Harry Potter,” called out the auctioneer.  </p><p>“500 Galleons,” called out the same chubby man from before.</p><p>“600 galleons,” countered a rather pretty young lady from across the room.</p><p>“6,000 galleons,” Ginny suddenly announced without ever looking away from Harry’s face. </p><p>The din of both conversation and movement all around the ballroom came to a sudden and complete stop, as well over 150 people gaped at the massive bid raise that Ginny Weasley of the Harpies had just lay down…</p><p>“Uh, well... okay then,” the auctioneer slowly replied, his professional smoothness completely derailed by shock… “6,000 galleons to Ms. Ginny Weasley, 6,000 Galleons... going once… going twice…”</p><p>“9,000 galleons,” Angelina, Alicia and Katie all called out at the same time with their hands linked together up in the air.</p><p>For the second time in just 15 seconds, the entire ballroom came to a sudden and absolute stop. Conversion rates being what they were, the Flying Foxes had just offered to spend about 500,000 Muggle pounds to spend 2 hours alone with Harry Potter. </p><p>“9 thou… “ the auctioneer breathed out as all 3 of the Flying Foxes approached the stage and plunked down 3 nearly identical mokeskin pouches that created a loud jangling sound against the stage. When he cast a glance over to see if Ms. Weasley intended to raise her bid again, the auctioneer flinched at what he saw. A second later, when he managed to look back in her direction, the woman’s openly murderous expression was gone as if it never existed. “9,000 galleons ladies and gentlemen,” the auctioneer slowly announced in a completely astonished and overly dramatic tone of voice. “Going once… Going twice……. Sold for 9,000 Galleons to all 3 of the Flying Foxes! Go ahead and collect your very, very lucky prize ladies.” </p><p>With happy smiles on their faces and with the unbridled enthusiasm that they do absolutely everything, Angelina, Alicia and Katie bounced up onto the stage, wrapped their arms around every inch of Harry’s body and drew him across the room towards the prearranged VIP area. </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Karmealion-—Karmealion—Karmealion—-Karmealion—-Karmealion—Karmealion—Karmealion<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Karmealion-—Karmealion—Karmealion—-Karmealion—-Karmealion—Karmealion—Karmealion<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Karmealion-—Karmealion—Karmealion—-Karmealion—-Karmealion—Karmealion—Karmealion<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Karmealion-—Karmealion—Karmealion—-Karmealion—-Karmealion—Karmealion—Karmealion<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Karmealion-—Karmealion—Karmealion—-Karmealion—-Karmealion—Karmealion—Karmealion<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>When Harry first saw the room that had been put aside for him and whomever ended up bidding for his time, he almost winced at what the conveners of this event expected of the participants. While the room did indeed have a fully loaded buffet dinner area, a fully stocked bar and a sitting area with several comfortable looking chairs, it also had a hot tub in the corner and a couch that was long and wide enough to be used as a bed. Very suddenly, Harry felt a powerful moment of sympathy for Greg Savoy being all alone with that random obese woman, regardless of the fact that the man was a complete piece of shit… </p><p>Well, well, well,” Alicia mused as she entered the room behind Harry and surveyed what was being offered. </p><p>Looks like we’ll be quite comfortable and well taken care of between Harry’s rather bold promise and this room,” Angelina added just a moment later. </p><p>“I’m really looking forward to having Harry spoil me,” Katie admitted without an ounce of hesitation.</p><p>I’ll contact the Goblins to transfer 3,000 galleons to each of you,” Harry began with a relieved smile on his face. </p><p>“Don’t bother Harry,” Angelina immediately countered as she glided across the room to take a seat on the couch. “I enjoy the turnaround that’s currently taking place, what with you getting bought and paid for to entertain us… Not only that, but the 3 of us have a few demands of you…” </p><p>After taking seats to Angelina’s right and left, Alicia and Katie both enthusiastically nodded their heads. </p><p>“Well, I did say name it,” Harry admitted as he moved to stand in front of the 3 ladies. “What do you girls have in mind?”</p><p>We want an excuse to see you more often and we think that having a room put aside for our use in your Europan and Martian hotels will work nicely,” Angelina announced with a finger to her bottom lip. We want somewhere comfortable that we can go to get away from Earth’s various media outlets, and we want you at our beck and call whenever we can get away...”</p><p>After blinking his eyes several times in surprise, Harry decided not to mention the fact that renting rooms in those particular hotels for just a quarter of a year would cost more money than the girls just spent purchasing him. Instead, he merely arched an eyebrow at the second part of Angelina’s demand. “I own both of those businesses so putting a room out of service for the 3 of you is doable, but I don’t actually cater to the whims of my clientele,” </p><p>“What we really want is to arrange a time and a place away from the media so that you’ll finally fuck us,” Katie suddenly admitted, completely bypassing all of the sexy banter that Harry and Angelina were about to take part in. “Personally, I also want to have a really good nap with you spooning me gently from behind, but mostly, yeah, the 3 of us want to do a whole lot of fucking!” </p><p>In the very quiet moment that followed, Alicia gently patted Katie on the head as if the woman were a pet dog or something, </p><p>Angelina rolled her eyes and shook her head in bemusement, but she never went so far as to dispute Katie’s words. Instead, she bit at her bottom lip and ran her hands down both of her thighs. “You see Harry… The 3 of us… We’ve been hearing things… rumors. We’ve been hearing that you’re the best of the best in matters sexual, and we think we deserve some pampering from a man that we actually give a damn about...” </p><p>“After all the wild parties that you girls are taking part in, you still want to have sex on your days off? “ Harry wasn’t actually trying to be hurtful. His was a valid question, because while all of the girls on the Harpies were extremely expensive so far as entertainers went, that didn’t change the fact that they were in very high demand... </p><p>“We, the 3 of us, we’re Harpies, Harry,” Angelina answered meaningfully as she gestured at herself and her friends. “We’ve taken part in every single one of the magical alterations, we’ve accepted every Runic tattoo that the contract stipulates… We’re the real deal… We’re always in the mood for sex… If you can offer us some really, really good sex, then the 3 of us would be.... grateful…” </p><p>With eyebrows furrowing at some of the implications of Angelina’s words, Harry thoroughly scanned all 3 of the girls’ bodies using his magic for the very first time, and his lips drew into a thin little line at what he sensed happening underneath their skin. “You know girls… A lot of the magic I’m sensing inside of you isn’t the kind of thing that a woman would… or should, ever consent to,” he quietly breathed out…</p><p>“But we have,” Angelina immediately admitted. “We’re fantastically famous and wealthy Quidditch superstars. We did what we considered necessary to achieve our dreams.”</p><p>“Runes to lower your sexual inhibitions, Runes to give your voices an overtly erotic and suggestive quality, Runes to make your bodies continually give off powerfully sexual pheromones, Runes to change your body chemistry so that you’re more easily and more completely aroused, Runes to accentuate your curves, Runes to make your pussies wetter, hotter and slipperier, Runes to make your sex organs more elastic and tighter, Runes that act as contraceptives, Runes to make you more sensitive to pleasure, Runes to make you softer inside and out, Runes to continuously generate Endorphins every time you even think about sex, Runes to…” Harry’s words suddenly came to a stop when Angelina started giving him a very hard look. </p><p>“A comprehensive library of well-constructed Runic tattoos combining both passive and manual effects that transformed three inherently slutty teenage girls into absolute, whorish perfection,” Angelina slowly described with eyes that were simultaneously challenging and aroused. “I don’t want to repeat myself Harry… We did what we considered necessary to achieve our dreams… We consented to this… We enjoy this...”</p><p>“Well fine then,” Harry snapped back with a glare of his own as he began pacing around the room like a caged in animal. For several moments in a row, he walked fast paced laps around the sitting area, muttering to himself as his body began to give off a massive outpouring of ambient magic that thickened the air all around the room. Then his eyes suddenly snapped wide open and flared a luminous green for just a single moment, and he turned to stare down at the 3 witches sitting on the couch. “Okay… Look… I’m not going to tell you girls what to do with your lives or your careers, but seriously… Please, please, contact me when you finally decide that you want to take back control of your bodies. I promise, I can have every single one of those Runes either removed or altered to be more user friendly in less than a week…” </p><p>“Wait! You’ll what,” Angelina gasped out in her surprise. </p><p>“Not fucking possible,” Alicia seconded just a second later. </p><p>“The Runes are attached directly to our magic,” Katie added immediately after that. “They’re impossible to remove or alter without causing serious damage to our magical cores. They’re very, very, very permanent. We knew that when we took them on… We made peace with that…</p><p>After a single moment passed where Harry just stared down at the 3 ladies with his head cocked at an angle, he slowly pointed a finger up at his own face. “Uhhhh girls… I’m Harry Potter…” </p><p>And then the Flying Foxes were stunned to the point of immobility and were staring up at Harry as if he was a unicorn that was skull fucking a dragon.</p><p>“We’re going to have to change our plans ladies,” Angelina choked out in a tiny little voice, as she quickly drew her teammates’ faces towards her own. Over the next minute or 2, the girls shared a rapid back and forth of extremely quiet words, and they appeared to get more and more animated with every passing second…</p><p>“Full spread times 50,” Alicia agreed out loud when they all finally pulled away again. </p><p>“500 percent, nothing held back,” Katie seconded with eyes that were damp with emotion. </p><p>While at first Harry opened his mouth intending to give the girls some kind of platitude about not owing him anything, the look that all 3 of the Foxes suddenly gave him froze him right in his tracks. Then the ladies were rising to their feet, forcing Harry to sit down on the couch, and buzzing around the room with extreme purpose behind their every movement.</p><p>Angelina went to a nearby record player, where she started playing something smooth but upbeat and jazzy, Alicia retrieved a bottle of champagne and poured Harry a glass, and Katie moved to the hot tub in the corner to make sure that it was warmed up. Then all 3 of the Foxes were standing in front of Harry with openly hungry expressions on their faces. </p><p>“We brought 9,000 Galleons tonight specifically because we intended to win you,” Angelina finally admitted. </p><p>“We wanted to have you dance, serve, and then fuck us rotten,” Alicia immediately added. </p><p>“I still want you to big spoon me at some point,” Katie reiterated once again with an oddly determined expression on her face. </p><p>“The situation’s changed now though, ”Angelina whispered in a voice heavily laden with emotion. “Now it’s the 3 of us that owe you, and I’m not sure if any amount of carousing can repay what you’re offering us…” To underscore the importance of her words Angelina swallowed heavily as she placed a hand on the flat of her belly. You’re offering us the return of our ability to have children…”</p><p>“The contraception Runes,” Harry murmured as he realized the full scope of the sacrifice that the girls had made for their careers.</p><p>“We thought we were okay with it,” Alicia whispered while looking at her feet. “For several years, we actually were okay with it… but we’re not 18 anymore…”</p><p>“More and more over the last few years, we’ve realized exactly what we’ve given up and we’ve mourned the families that we could’ve had…” Angelina’s words suddenly broke off as she closed her eyes, drew in a deep and shaky breath and then smiled beatifically down at Harry. “But then you just stood there, and you stared down at us with that sexy puzzled expression on your face, and you said… I’m Harry Potter… and I believed… no. I know… that everything will be alright…”</p><p>Instead of speaking, Katie moved up beside Harry, dropped down onto the couch at his side and hugged him tightly around the waist with her face pressed into his chest.</p><p>“We have 3 more years until our contract with the Harpies ends,” Alicia explained as she took a step closer to Harry’s side. “For that length of time, the Runes on our bodies are actually beneficial. They’ll protect us from the slings and arrows inherent in the lives that we're living…”</p><p>“When that period of time ends,” Angelina continued. “Please remove some of the more pervasive Runes from our bodies. Please allow us the ability to deactivate the Runes that grant us unnatural sexuality. Please allow us the ability to have children.”</p><p>“Please, please, please allow us to have your children,” Katie whispered into the skin of Harry’s neck.</p><p>“We don’t expect you to marry us,” Angelina quickly added, when Harry’s eyes suddenly widened. “We’d be perfectly happy to spend our entire lives as your concubines.”</p><p>“We’re also filthy fucking rich, so we don’t have any need of your money,” Alicia furthered.</p><p>“We’re only trying to convey our devotion,” Katie assured with an even tighter squeeze of her arms. </p><p>“We’re very, very fucking devoted,” Alicia agreed with a completely manic expression growing on her face. </p><p>“We’re yours… Master,” Angelina finished as she stepped up to Alicia’s side. </p><p>For the second time in less than a minute, Harry opened his mouth intending to protest, only to find himself being shushed by the extremely serious expressions on Angelina, Alicia and Katie’s faces. While they all knew that this conversation wasn’t over, not in the slightest, for the moment, he didn’t say a word. He merely nodded his understanding. </p><p>And then Katie was gently undoing the buttons of Harry’s black suit, Angelina was dropping to her knees to unclasp and pull down his pants, and Alicia was sitting on the floor to tear off his shoes. Katie was the first to succeed, and she began kissing little lipstick marks all over his neck, chest and stomach muscles with a happy smile on her face that had him affectionately rubbing her cheek. Alicia had his shoes off next and she was joining Katie fussing at his ab muscles with an expression of lusty appreciation. Finally, Angelina managed to pull his pants down over the lead pipe that was his growing erection, at which point his full sized cock sprang up to lay heavily across her entire face. </p><p>“Gods and Goddesses,” Angelina breathed out directly into the smooth, rock hard flesh of Harry’s cock as her eyes went cross eyed and her mouth dropped open in shock.</p><p>“Bloody Hell,” Alicia added with hands that were suddenly dropping down her body to rub at her inner thighs. </p><p>“Soooo beautiful,” Katie breathed out as she slowly dropped to sprawl across the couch on her belly and lay her chin atop Harry's thigh. “It’s so…”</p><p>“Delicious,” Angelina interrupted in a squeak after allowing her tongue to unfurl against the cumvein of Harry’s cock. “I can’t even begin to describe it… He… He tastes… powerful... superior…” </p><p>Without a word, Alicia dropped to her knees next to Angelina where she pressed her wide open mouth to the side of Harry’s cockhead, and Katie did the same to the base of his shaft from her spot atop his thigh. Then both women were shivering in arousal at the taste and smell of the hot smooth and throbbing flesh underneath their tongues. </p><p>After pressing her finger to a spot on her left rib to channel magic through one of her Runic tattoos, Angelina was the first to attempt to take Harry’s cock into her mouth. Immediately after she wrapped her plush and cushiony lips around his overly bulbous cockhead, Harry knew exactly what the Rune she’d just activated was meant to accomplish. Angelina’s mouth was stretching far more than was natural and her tongue was quite a bit longer than he would’ve expected. She was making use of her body’s upgrades to better handle the size of his cock, and the end result had Harry groaning towards the ceiling.</p><p>“That’s right Master,” Alicia whispered as she reached up to fondle Harry’s balls in her hands. “We’re considered the best of the best in the entertainment industry for a reason. Our mouths and tongues can stretch and vibrate while releasing ambient waves of pleasurable magic directly into your skin.” </p><p>“Our skin also releases a magical oil that heightens pleasure and soothes away pain,” Katie cooed as she wrapped both of her hands around Harry’s shaft and began slowly milking his cock up into Angelina’s tightly sucking mouth. </p><p>“Our pussies… Well, our pussies are fucking amazing,” Alicia added as she eased in under Harry’s legs to begin kissing and licking at his heavy hanging balls. </p><p>“We can take this absurdly thick, long and perfect dick balls deep inside of us with minimum struggle as if we’re Veela or Succubi,” Katie breathed out directly into the skin of Harry’s shaft as her wringing hands picked up speed and her body began to vibrate in arousal. </p><p>After popping her mouth off of the end of Harry’s cockhead, Angelina whimpered her excitement directly against his dicktip and then began kissing at the rest of his cockhead as if it was the love of her life. “I promise we‘ll use every skill that we’ve ever picked up to spoil you Master,” she announced with a newly desperate quality to her voice. “The 3 of us will spend our entire lives serving you both in and out of bed. Just, please, please don’t keep me from this glorious cock. Please don’t force me to live my life without this dick balls deep in my pussy.” </p><p>And then Angelina Johnson, team captain of the Hollyhead Harpies, was shoving her soft chocolatey lips back down the length of Harry’s shaft and taking enough of his cock into her tightly sucking throat that she forced Katie’s hands to overlap around his base. She was determined to prove just how eager she was to serve, and she did so by mercilessly throating herself up and down the length of his dick like a woman possessed, glucking, gagging, hacking, moaning and whimpering the whole entire time. She clutched at Harry’s thighs, waist and ass to anchor herself in place as she scrubbed her esophagus around 3/4 of his cock, and she swallowed as hard as she could every time she couldn’t take anymore.</p><p>“Bloody Hell, Angie’s really delivering her A game,” Alicia  breathed out after popping her mouth off of Harry’s left testicle. “I think we need to show our captain that we mean business too. If you’d stand up for us, Master?...</p><p>With a knowing look on her face, Angelina started shuffling back on the carpet to give Harry room to stand, drawing him up and away from the couch with her sharply sucking mouth latched firmly around his flared out cockhead. Then, when Harry was standing 4 feet in front of the couch, Alicia and Katie dropped to their knees at Angelina’s sides and began rubbing at Harry’s thighs and stomach with extremely excited expressions on their faces. </p><p>Popping her mouth off from around Harry’s head, Angelina turned to her teammates, and gave them a significant look. “Naked, collared and sharing ASAP.” </p><p>With a wordless nod, Alicia immediately began banishing their dresses and jewelry onto the couch-side table, revealing that the three of them did indeed have a series of stylized Runic tattoos covering both their ribs and their hips bordering their thighs and ass cheeks. </p><p>At the same time, Katie started conjuring a trio of identical leather collars around all three of their necks. The collars were black with green embroidery and featured the initials HP on the front in shiny golden letters. </p><p>“We’ve officially become your bitches Master,” Angelina explained in a throaty purr as she ran a finger along the bottom of her brand new collar. </p><p>“In just 3 years’ time we’ll become your breeding bitches,” Alicia added, while lovingly running both of her hands up and down the length of Harry’s spit shined and slippery cock. </p><p>“In the meantime, we want to spoil you completely rotten,” Katie finished with an angelic smile on her face and a soft little hand contact juggling his balls.</p><p>“One minute intervals,” Angelina breathed out in a very serious voice. Then Alicia and Katie were nodding their understanding again even as their team captain took his cockhead back into her mouth and wrapped her fantastically huge tits around almost the entirety of his shaft.</p><p>Gods…</p><p>Harry’s cock was big enough and long enough that there was a very, very short list of women that could completely smother his shaft. To have a woman be able to come as close as Angelina was without having even an ounce of extra fat on her body was miraculous to the point of absurdity. It was exactly as Harry had always known it’d be… Angelina Johnson was a tit fucking goddess, and she proved that much by flattening her fat breasts together around his drool slickened shaft, rubbing them up and down his meat in a slow and sexy tempo, and bobbing her hungrily sucking mouth around however much of his cock managed to poke out of her cleavage. Harry’s massive cock was... gone. It was entirely submerged within an infinitely soft form of heaven made up of hot, creamy tit flesh, and wet, hungrily sucking mouth. Harry groaned long and low, his head reeling back on his shoulders and his eyes closing tight at the overabundance of stimulation that he was receiving. </p><p>Then a second and third pair of lips attached themselves around his overfilled and throbbing balls and Harry grunted loudly in a moment of almost cum spilling pleasure. With wide eyes, Harry looked down between his feet, where he saw Katie and Alicia sucking on his balls with mouths that were honest to Gods vibrating. Then he looked up into Angelina’s eyes just in time for her mouth to also begin thrumming rhythmically around both his shaft and his head.</p><p>“Fuuuuck,” Harry growled as his hands softly cupped Katie and Alicia’s cheeks and he stared intently down into Angelina’s eyes. “Your mouths are magic ladies, my Gods, I never even imagined that you’d be so gohood, fuck.” Harry’s ability to speak was suddenly destroyed by the 3 women nearly doubling the intensity that their mouths and tongues were moving around his cock and balls. Katie and Alicia’s mouths and tongues were a blur of motion and their hands groped, rubbed and massaged at every inch of his body that they could reach. </p><p>When the first minute ended, Alicia and Angelina immediately swapped positions without a word so that the stunning young half Brazilian woman could take Harry’s cock into both of her hands and start licking the very tip of his crown with a powerfully vibrating tongue. After about 10 seconds of this treatment, she suddenly popped his entire cockhead into her mouth and started sucking hard enough to vacuum seal her magically pulsing cheeks around his flared out glands. </p><p>By this point, Harry was actually expecting this kind of thing, but of course Alicia would have to be a cock teasing genius who had a tonguing game strong enough to get his legs shaking and his breath coming out in ragged little gasps. She knew it too… There was an almost evil sense of knowing contained within the woman’s eyes as she stared unblinkingly up into his own. Alicia Spinnet had no need to suffer the trauma involved in gagging herself upon his length. She knew very well that she could and would bring his cock to spilling all over her with merely the mesmerizing sexuality of her tongue and lips… </p><p>Gods… </p><p>When the third minute started, Katie suddenly released a high pitched squeal of excitement, pushed Alicia under Harry’s spread apart legs and then took up a very prim and proper cocksucking position in front of him with both of her hands locked together behind her back. Then she stared up into his eyes with a very expectant expression on her face for several seconds before opening her mouth as wide as she could. The woman’s innocent hazel eyes were sparkling with eagerness and her compact little body was vibrating from head to toe in her mounting excitement. </p><p>With an idea of what Katie wanted and a small wave of his hand, Harry conjured the adorable woman a short leather leash that clipped into the ring of her collar, and then he began drawing her mouth towards his dick in a slow but implacable movement. As it turns out, he needn’t have applied any strength whatsoever. Katie never even started to resist... </p><p>It was exactly the opposite…</p><p>Katie appeared to be completely thrilled that Harry had figured out her intentions, and she proved that by taking more and more of his cock into her tiny little mouth with the same tenacity as a snake trying to devour an entire antelope. She pushed and she wiggled and she glucked and she wheezed and her eyes moistened as she shoved more and more of Harry’s thick and meaty cock down her much too tiny throat… and by some bizarre mixture of magic and sheer enthusiastic determination, it worked. With a wet popping sound and a moan of both excitement and triumph, the smaller woman managed to press her chin firmly against the flesh of Harry’s balls. </p><p>Fuuuuck….</p><p>Katie Bell’s tightly clenching little throat was a deepthroating marvel made possible by her nearly unparalleled trust, paired with an easy submission that had absolutely nothing to do with masochism. No. Katie’s motive was far simpler than that. She was a giver… The woman was a cock sucking saint and she was performing a miracle in real time upon Harry’s dick. Then she suddenly reactivated the Runes that made her mouth, tongue and throat vibrate as they released pulses of warm pleasurable magic directly into his shaft from every conceivable direction, and Harry’s entire body jerked with the explosion of air that left his lungs. “Merlin Katie.”  </p><p>With a happy little wink, the youngest Flying Fox began swallowing upon Harry’s entire cock before drawing her tightly pursed lips about halfway up his length. Then she was shoving her mouth back down to kiss at his base again, and she was repeating the effort over and over again. Soon enough, all three of the Flying Foxes had vibrating mouths and tongues wrapped around every inch of his sex again, and Harry was legitimately floored by how unbelievably talented the 3 of them were. </p><p>“It’s time I blow his fucking mind,” Alicia suddenly announced to her teammates as she popped her mouth off of Harry’s right testicle and disappeared between his legs. Harry’s eyes widened slightly because he did actually have an idea of what Alicia had in mind, but he still felt his body tense up just a bit when a spell that the ravenette woman cast suddenly cleaned and lubricated his asshole, and a pair of hands began spreading his asscheeks apart. Then Alicia was gently licking at and probing her tongue against his anal sphincter even as Angelina drew his cock back in between her massive fucking tits and Katie was hugged his right thigh from her spot just beneath his tightly clenching balls. </p><p>“That’s right Master,” Katie purred up at Harry with her lips brushing softly against both of his hanging testicles and a hand wrapped behind Angelina’s rapidly bobbing head. “The 3 of us don’t suffer from the normal variety of hesitation, we’re completely unconcerned with shame, and we want to give you everything that our magically modified bodies have to offer. The special treatment that we’re prepared to give you from this point forward would bankrupt even the Nimbus broom company in no time at all… and we’re really, really looking forward to it…” </p><p>“You ladies are the very best variety of freaks,” Harry groaned out as Angelina returned his cock into a prison of her creamy soft titflesh and her desperately sucking mouth, Katie chipmunked her cheeks around both of his hefty balls, and Alicia began rimming his ass with her devilishly talented and vibrating little tongue. All 3 girls were pouring their entire being into bringing whatever part of his sex they were currently focusing on as much pleasure as they possibly could, and all 3 of them were rubbing, groping or massaging at his thighs, stomach, ass and back with their eagerly roaming hands. </p><p>Every single inch of Harry’s lower body was being worked over from every single angle, and one thing was becoming more and more certain with every single second that passed… The service that Harry was currently receiving was far, far beyond being merely world class, and it was waaay too much for him to take for long without cumming his fucking brains out. Harry’s balls were tensing up, his shaft was throbbing meaningfully in Angelina’s mouth, and his entire body was shaking in his current state of extreme overstimulation. For an indeterminable amount of time, he basked in the overabundant attention that the ladies were giving him, and he didn’t bother magically controlling his release in the slightest. One thing was extremely obvious right from the get-go. The Flying Foxes were not  interested in having Harry hold back his orgasms…</p><p>They wanted his cum. They wanted it bad…</p><p>Harry was already just moments away from cumming when Angelina and Katie suddenly switched places, and judging purely by the look on the smallest Flying Fox’s face, Katie knew exactly how close he was. With a salacious little wink and a wide open mouth, the woman launched herself face first towards his balls, impaling her entire gullet upon his shaft in one long and extraordinarily aggressive swallow that culminated in her lips making a perfect suctiony seal around the base of his cock. Then the woman was rapidly swallowing over and over again, and her entire throat was an intensely vibrating mass of hot, slippery, tightly clenching muscle.</p><p>Harry’s eyes drifted up into his head for a moment as he reeled backwards to look up at the ceiling and twined his fingers through the impish little chaser’s hair. “Fucking Gods girls. I’m close...“ </p><p>“Yes! Do it! Cum! Cum down Katie’s slutty little throat! Then cum in my mouth, on my face! Cover my tits! Bathe me in your seed,” Angelina shouted in her rapidly escalating arousal.</p><p>Then Alicia was sliding into place right beside Angelina and was staring up into Harry’s eyes with that same completely manic expression on her face as before. “I want to taste and feel your cum all over my body Master! I want you to mark me inside and out with your burning hot seed! I want it! I want it now! I want it all over me!” </p><p>“You want it, you got it,” Harry groaned out as he felt his balls clenching up tightly against his shaft and his cockhead spasming deep within Katie’s frantically swallowing throat. “Take it girls! Take my cum in those sexy little mouths of yours, memorize the taste, and learn to appreciate your new protein heavy diet, fuuuuck!”  </p><p>After grabbing Katie by the back of her head to hold her lips firmly against the base of his dick, Harry started cumming hard enough that his entire body shook and his legs visibly wobbled beneath him. </p><p>Within just the first second of her new Master’s orgasm, Katie knew for certain that she wasn’t going to be able to take in all of his supermassive load. She was swallowing as fast as she possibly could, and yet a red hot liquid mass was still beginning to stretch her magically elastic throat right to its very limits. Then she felt the exact moment when she finally failed to contain all of his unbelievably thick, hot and gluey seed when it began washing back up her throat to fill and then leak out of her obscenely O’d out little mouth. On the bright side, Katie finally managed to taste some of her Master’s unnaturally delicious seed, causing her to release a long, broken and slutty moan as her pussy twitched and leaked juices all over the carpeted floor. On the other hand, her eyes soon started fluttering as her body demanded that she stop obstructing her airway, at which point she felt Harry begin forcing her lips back up and off the length of his shaft. Of course, she immediately started whimpering piteously, as she absolutely hated being denied all of the freshly cooked cum that her Master was feeding her. </p><p>When Harry finally popped his dick out of Katie’s extraordinarily possessive little mouth, she started to give him the most adorable sulky expression, but then she immediately started smiling prettily up at him again when he turned his cockhead back in her direction and painted her entire face a shiny, pearly white. Then Angelina and Alicia were lining up their faces right next to Katie’s so that they could receive their portion of Harry’s rapidfire load, and they both immediately started moving their newly cum covered mouths towards his continuously cumming cock. After grabbing Harry’s dick a little over halfway up his shaft with both of her hands, Angelina quickly popped his cockhead into her mouth and tried as hard as she possibly could to chug all of his remaining load. In a similar fashion to Katie, Angelina only managed to swallow Harry’s seed for 10 or perhaps 11 seconds at most before it suddenly started spilling from within her mouth to drip like vanilla icing all over her big, beautiful milk chocolate colored tits. Then Alicia was popping Harry’s cock out of her newly rapturous, team captain’s mouth, and stuffing it into her own with similar results. Within no time at all, a deluge of seed was spilling from within the Brazilian woman’s tightly pursed lips to spill down her neck and coat her breasts in a frothy white glaze. </p><p>With Alicia moaning whorishly around a mouth packed full of piping hot cum and her eyes frosting over in a lust drunk haze, Katie suddenly launched herself at Harry’s newly freed cock mouth first, and once again tried her level best to asphyxiate herself upon his seed. With her arms locked behind her back, she leaned her entire body weight behind her mouth, cramming her throat down his hard cumming dick so that a mixture of gravity and suction strength would funnel his semen directly into her stomach. For the second time in a row, it was Harry’s hands that saved the selfless woman from passing the fuck out with a dick lodged deep in her windpipe.</p><p>For the next 30 seconds, Harry‘s cock was passed from one woman to another so that they could massage, lick, suck and swallow every single ounce of cum that his balls had to offer. By the time Harry was nearly finished a very long, very hard and extremely satisfying orgasm, he was beginning to stagger backwards so that he could collapse back onto the couch, and Angelina was following his persistently hard dick with her rapidly bobbing mouth wrapped tightly around his shaft. It was only when his cock popped free of Angelina’s lips and a single, much smaller spurt of cum landed all over her right breast that the 3 ladies realized Harry was finally finished cumming… Then, of course, they turned their attention towards one another... </p><p>The Flying Foxes had been transformed into an artistic masterpiece of perversion and depravity…</p><p>Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet of the Hollyhead Harpies were fantastically covered in cum, from their scalps all the way down to their belly buttons and everything in between, but Angelina’s tits ended up looking the most dramatic because her skin color made the thick splattering of semen look that much more dramatic in contrast. In the end, both Katie and Alicia zeroed in on their Team Captain’s big beautiful breasts so that they could begin licking and sucking all of the cum directly off of her body, and both of them ended up with a single tit cupped in both of their hands. In response, Angelina smiled through a pleasured moan, fondly rubbed at both of her girls’ heads, and began leaning forward to lick trails of cum off of their faces. </p><p>Harry immediately committed every aspect of the moment to a Pensieve memory… Hot damn… Over the next minute and a half, Angelina, Alicia and Katie kissed, licked and sucked on every inch of each other’s upper bodies until they were all completely spotless, and Harry enjoyed every single second of it. Then the 3 of them were casting mouth cleaning spells on themselves and were crawling towards Harry like a trio of house cats aiming for some attention. </p><p>It was really fucking cute…</p><p>After reaching out to accept the 3 ladies that were climbing up his legs, Harry ended up with a lap occupied by a trio of very naked, very aroused young women, that were kissing and rubbing at every inch of his face, neck, chest, stomach, thighs and dick. “Fuck, you girls are completely amazing,” Harry easily admitted, as he cupped one of Angelina’s big, beautiful breasts and pulled Alicia into his side by the meat of her completely wonderful bubble butt.</p><p>“We’re amazing for you, Master,” Alicia answered directly into the skin of Harry’s neck. </p><p>“We want to make our new Master delirious with pleasure,” Angelina cooed as she pressed her breasts into Harry’s chest and right shoulder. </p><p>“We also want you to spoil us in return,” Katie quietly admitted with her hands rubbing up and down the cock that was sandwiched between her inner thighs. “We want you deep inside of us. We’ve been waiting for you to finally have your way with us for several years now.” </p><p>“Katie’s been dying to fuck you ever since her last year at Hogwarts,” Alicia pointed out in a teasing tone of voice. “She used to call you adorable in the letters she sent us and was always bitching about Ginny…” </p><p>Katie only smiled at Alicia’s teasing, stared into Harry’s eyes and then nodded her head in agreement. </p><p>Harry had zero intention of discussing Ginny Weasley or the circumstances behind his dating her. The odds were too good that doing so would unleash complete anarchy within the Hollyhead Harpies locker room, which would in turn cause a media spectacle. Instead, he reached out, gently cupped the back of Katie’s head, and drew her into a kiss that was passionate enough to make the woman whimper into his mouth. He really lay it on her with lips and tongue and he pulled her body flush to his own to make her feel his arousal pressed firmly between their stomachs. Then he wasn't the least bit surprised, when the youngest Flying Fox moaned into his mouth and started humping her dripping wet pussy lips up and down the length of his cock with a desperate and needy intensity. </p><p>“Please take me Master,” Katie moan-sighed as she bit and nibbled at Harry’s bottom lip. “I promise we won’t reveal anything to the media, but I can’t wait any longer. I can’t go on without your cock inside of me. I want it, I neeed it.” </p><p>The size,” Harry began to say as his body was kissed and groped from 3 different directions and Katie’s soaking wet pussylips slipped up his shaft to gently cup the tip of his cockhead.  </p><p>“Silly Master,” Katie laughed out in an adoring tone of voice. “My pussy is yours, my body is yours. Stretch me to my limits. Make me squeal. Claim my body. Our pussies have been magically altered to recover from literally anything. I want you to try to ruin me… I want you deeep inside of meeeeeeee...”  </p><p>Around the time Katie started saying the word me, Harry suddenly grabbed a hold of one of her cute perky ass cheeks and the leash around her neck to begin drawing her dripping little pussy downwards around his cock. With a wet pop, the girl’s pussy lips snapped around his crown and then a soaking squelching sound filled the entire room as Harry continued to pull the smaller woman’s body down around the length of his dick. </p><p>“Mah my Gods, Gods and Goddesses,” Katie mewled as her body shook and shuddered and her hands spastically patted at Harry’s chest, shoulders and ribs. “Big, so biiiig, so fucking big and thick and I’m being filled! Master’s dick is inside of me! Maaaster’s filling meee! </p><p>In response to the fact that their teammate was visibly overwhelmed, Angelina and Alicia leaned close on Katie’s right and left side, rubbing her head, kissing her cheeks and hugging her as her obscenely O’d out pussy was drawn further and further down the length of Harry’s far too impressive dick. Then the youngest Flying Fox suddenly started releasing an almost inaudible warbling, keening noise as an insistent pressure began to build deep within her belly and a noticeable bump began to grow just above her belly button.</p><p>“My, my womb, my womb is being… Master’s crown is beating at my…” Those half formed thoughts were all that Katie was able to get out before her mouth suddenly dropped open into an O, her eyelids fluttered over vacant eyes and her thighs started shaking like she was being electrocuted. </p><p>Both Alicia and Angelina’s eyes widened as they marveled at how full of dick Katie Bell’s pussy was and rubbed at Harry’s cockhead directly through the skin and muscle of her belly. At this point in their careers they’d both thought that they’d seen it all, but Harry Potter’s superior cock was doing things to their teammate’s pussy that neither of them had ever seen before. Katie was currently cumming so hard that she was alternatively babbling nonsense or squeaking into Harry’s neck like a tiny animal, and her entire body was trying to hump down against his cock as if she was determined to break herself in half. On the other hand, Harry appeared to have expected this kind of reaction from his newest lover, and was taking it all in stride. His tightly restraining hands were forcing their younger teammate to ride up and down his length in slow but steady movements, while he kissed at her temple and whispered gentle encouragement into her ear. </p><p>It was official…. Harry Potter was the best fuck that either of them had ever seen or heard of… Both Angelina and Alicia shivered in doubled and then redoubled arousal and then began kissing Harry’s cheeks, chin, neck and shoulders. They didn’t get in the way of the sex that Katie was currently receiving, but they let Harry know that they were there and they were waiting…</p><p>“That’s good Katie. Now you're getting it. Now you’re one of mine. Now you’re one of my cockwarmers,” Harry whispered into Katie’s ear as the woman whimpered and shook and kissed at his neck and shoulder. In response to his quiet promises, the small brunette’s pussy noticeably rippled and clenched around every inch of his cock and her arms snapped out to wrap possessively around his back and shoulders. Harry smiled and kissed Katie’s cheek even as he picked up the speed that he was lifting and dropping her body on his cock. “That’s right Katie. From this day forward, I’m going to be draining my cum into this thirsty little pussy of yours.”</p><p>“Yes... Yes please. Yes please seed me,” Katie whispered as she activated a rune to make her pussy ripple around Harry’s cock and started actively trying to ride him for the very first time. “Please let me feel your cum in my womb,” she suddenly begged in a much louder voice. “Please show me what it’ll feel like when you finally knock me up!” And then Katie suddenly started sliding her twitching and trembling pussy up and down the entire length of Harry’s dick, her puffy pussylips dragging along his shaft as if refusing to let him go. She groaned and she sighed and she begged for his cum like a whore as she rode Harry’s cock in a blissed out haze, but then her entire body started shaking, she released a loud and throaty moan, and she collapsed back down onto Harry’s lap with wide and vacant eyes. </p><p>“I… I caaaan’t eeeeven,” Katie whined out, as her tightly clenching pussy released copious juices all over Harry’s lap and her ab muscles vibrated in hard orgasmic contractions. The kaleidoscope of sensation growing in her core became stronger with every passing second until her pussy started to feel like it was going to fall apart, her eyes were seeing stars, and her entire body was shaking like a leaf in a storm. For an unknowable amount of time, Katie came herself stupid on her Master’s dick, rooting her overwrought little pussy down upon the base of his cock instinctually and repeatedly. Then she felt the depths of her pussy suddenly being emptied as her body was moved onto its back, and she was blinking up at Harry’s face from the cushions of the couch. </p><p>“You did extremely well considering a few of the Runes on your body make you unnaturally sensitive to pleasure,” Harry conceded, as he dropped down on top of Katie, lifted one of her legs above his shoulder, and pressed the head of his cock against her pussylips. “That doesn’t change the fact that I’m not done fucking you yet, and I’m not going to stop until I cum deep inside of you. Do you understand what I need from you?” </p><p>Harry’s question wasn’t only aimed at Katie. It was also aimed at the 2 women who were currently draping themselves across the lion’s share of his body. Angelina was pressing her tits into his back just under his shoulder blades, and she was licking at his neck as if he was the most delicious thing in the entire world. Alicia was peppering his ribs with kisses while rubbing and massaging both of his balls in the palms of her hands. In response to Harry’s question, all 3 of the Flying Foxes started nodding their heads, but Katie was the one who spoke. </p><p>“Ruin me Master! Break my mind on your dick! Make it official! Make me yours,” Katie panted out with a level of arousal on her face that was an art form all its own. She was flushed, she was sweat damped, she was panting, and her innocent hazel eyes were hooded over with runaway lust. Katie Bell’s face was painfully adorable under normal circumstances. Right now, squirming under Harry’s body with a leash attached to her neck and just coming down from a body rocking orgasm, the woman looked like a sexy little devil. She looked like a fallen Angel seduced away from grace by big fat dicks…</p><p>She looked irresistible…</p><p>Harry didn’t resist. </p><p>After pausing for just a single moment to conjure 2 teasing water charms to begin swirling against the outer folds of Angelina and Alicia’s pussies, Harry grabbed a hold of his cockhead, pressed it into Katie’s twitching pussylips, and then thrust his hips forward in a slow but assertive movement. Katie’s right leg was still draped over his shoulder and her left was trapped between his legs, so when he slammed his crown against the entrance to her womb, her face dropped to the left to moan and whimper directly into the couch cushions. Then Harry was leaning in over her body to hold her in place by her leash and he was slamming his cock into her faster with every single second that passed. </p><p>Without a word, Angelina moved in to prop up Katie’s shoulders so that they could both stare up at Harry’s sexy heaving body, and she began rubbing at her younger teammate’s rock hard little nipples. At the same time, Alicia returned her focus to Harry’s heavy hanging testicles, licking at them whenever they swung within reach of her open mouth and waiting tongue. </p><p>“Oh Maaaster, Master, I love your big beautiful cock so much Maaster,” Katie ranted deliriously as she reached out to pull on Harry’s ass cheeks with both of her hands. Then her hands were suddenly clawing desperately for whatever purchase they could get as the man sped up his fucking yet again, began pounding his cockhead against the entrance to her womb in a very meaningful way, and began releasing waves of powerful magic directly into her clit and her core. Within only the next minute or 2, the woman was reduced to a sweat soaked and twitching pile of limbs, and the intensity of her newest climax was growing more powerful by the second. Her pussy started spasming violently around every inch of Harry’s cock, the leg that she had draped over his shoulder kicked out straight into the air, and her entire body began twitching in out of control orgasmic contractions. “Oooohhhh Gaaawwwds Maaaster,” she screamed towards the ceiling as her hands slapped and clawed at the cushions of the couch. “I'm going to cum to death! I’m going to diieee! I surrender! I’m yours! I’m all yours! I’m your pet! I’m your bitch! You can parade my naked body around the ballroom with my pussy leaking your cum down both of my thighs! Just please, for the love of the Gods, cum inside me! Fill me with your seed!”</p><p>With a feral growl, Harry suddenly drew his newest lover’s right leg off of his shoulder, dropped down onto the couch on his side, pulled Katie’s head off of Angelina’s knees to bring her back flush to his chest, and then began slamming his cock into her from behind as hard as he could. He was big spooning the youngest Flying Fox exactly like she wanted, with a forearm wrapped around her neck and his other hand releasing raw magic directly into her clit, and he was slamming his cockhead against her womb as hard as he possibly could. “Take my cum Bell,” he whispered into the panting and whimpering girl’s ear. “Take my load into this sexy little body of yours and get used to living your life packed full of my seed.”  </p><p>“So sexy and strong, so safe and secure, so warm, so close, so full, so erotic, so orgasmic, sooo wonderful,” Katie babbled as she desperately humped her ass and pussy back against Harry’s cock, peppered his forearm with kisses and reached back to grope at his thigh. “That’s it Master! Hold me tightly as you breed me! Show my body who I belong to! Make me yours!”</p><p>“Done, ”Harry growled as he slammed his cock balls deep in Katie’s vice grip tight and rippling pussy, and released any restraints that he was holding on his orgasm. His balls immediately tensed up against his shaft, his cock spasmed meaningfully, and his cockhead swelled up to completely plug her inner walls. Then Harry was cumming, and he was cumming hard, and both Alicia and Angelina were staring at Katie’s pussy from just a foot away with hungry expressions on both of their faces. </p><p>It didn’t take long for them to get what they wanted. </p><p>The moment that Harry’s piping hot cum started slamming against Katie’s cervix with all the force of a firehose, she immediately started gasping, panting and squirming as her skin developed a wave of goosebumps, her mouth dropped open, and her pupils dilated to completely cover her irises. Then she was moaning like a drunken whore as she bit into the skin of Harry’s forearm, and she began rubbing at her dick dented belly like a pregnant woman calming a kicking baby. “Soooo much seeed spreading my wooomb,” she moaned as Harry tightened his grip on her body and insistently pressed his cockhead as deep as possible inside of her most fertile depths. “Thank you Master! Thank you for granting my heart’s desire! This is perfect! It’s perfect! You’re perfect!” </p><p>Of course a few seconds later, Harry’s cum started exploding out of Katie’s completely filled to capacity pussy to spray all over her inner thighs, ass and belly, and then spill down onto the cushions of the couch. Her teammates immediately swooped in to lick and suck at both Katie’s pussylips and clit and Harry’s continuously contracting balls, aiming to swallow as much of his seed as they could and pleasure their targets in the process.. </p><p>For the next forty seconds, Harry made a creamy mess of Katie Bell, both inside and out, and over time, her movements started becoming lethargic as her body came down from multiple powerful orgasms. She was limp. She was languid. She was smiling from ear to ear and staring vacantly up at the ceiling. She was fucked silly and massively creampied by Harry Potter exactly as she’d always wanted…</p><p>With a wet suctiony pop, Harry slowly pulled his cock from within Katie’s cum stuffed and leaking pussy and leaned against the armrest at the end of the couch. Then he looked for his other 2 targets, only to find Angelina and Alicia playing a game of Rock Paper Scissors down on the carpeted floor. With a squeal of delight, Angelina covered Alicia’s rock with paper and then launched up to her feet. Then she was grabbing ahold of Harry’s hand and pulling him across the room with a wide and happy smile stretched across her entire red flushed face. Within the next ten seconds, the beautiful black woman was easing Harry down onto a bench seat in the hot tub with his hips just a few inches under the warm steaming water, and Alicia was standing just outside of the tub with her arms wrapped around his body from behind. Even as Angelina leaned in to start fussing at Harry's various muscles from the front, Alicia’s hands continued to roam up and down his body to massage and grope at his chest, stomach and thighs.</p><p>“I remember back at Hogwarts when lusty little Harry used to covertly stare at my body,” Angelina breathed out between kisses to Harry’s neck and chin. “If I’d known just how much you were going to develop, I’d have had you... showering... with me at the end of every practice…”</p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement even as he wrapped his arms around Angelina’s sinfully curvy body and squeezed her absolutely astonishing ghetto booty. “I was deathly pale and gaunt due to malnourishment, and the lion’s share of my magic was trapped within my core... I think it’s for the best that we’re doing this now, when I have far more to offer…” </p><p>“That may be true, but you’ve made us wait more than a few years to have our way with you,” Alicia whined into Harry’s ear, even as both of her hands continued to grope at every inch of him that she could reach.</p><p>“That’s right Master... You’ve caused all 3 of us several sleepless nights spent pining for your dick, so you deserve everything that’s coming your way,” Angelina whispered as she turned away from Harry’s body and pressed her big, beautiful ass back against his waist. </p><p>With a slow and sexy shake of her hips, the Captain of the Hollyhead Harpies began hotdogging the fantastically round globes of her world famous ass around Harry’s rock hard and throbbing dick. Only then, after releasing a long, low and intense moan of arousal, did she begin giving the man a professional quality lap dance to the upbeat jazz music playing in the background. She gyrated and she rolled her hips up and down Harry’s partially submerged thighs to grind her ass against his waist and rub the bridge of his cock against her pussy folds and clit. Then they were both shivering and shuddering in their rapidly mounting lust, and their bodies began pressing harder and harder against each other. “You feel so good,” Angelina sighed out as she pressed her back flush to Harry’s muscular chest, and he in turn cupped her oversensitive tits in both of his hands. Then, when his fingers began kneading and pinching at her nipples, she whimpered at what felt like a current of electric sensation as it coursed through her breasts and shot down towards her core. It was official… Angelina was running out of willpower… She needed to step up her plan... </p><p>With a significant look over her shoulder at her teammate, Angelina suddenly ground her ass right back against Harry’s stomach muscles so that his cock would poke up between her soft and creamy thighs. Then both Alicia and Angelina were suddenly rubbing their hands up and down the top 2/3 of his dick as if the half Brazilian woman was giving her team captain a reach around, and her tits were being pancaked into the back of Harry’s shoulders. </p><p>“Your dick’s soooo fucking perfect Alicia cooed as she kissed and licked at Harry's neck.</p><p>“Visually perfect, huge, tasty, powerfully magnetic and infinitely virile,” Angelina agreed as she continued to gyrate her inner thighs around the base of Harry’s cock and wring precum out of his bulbous strawberry shaped cockhead with her swiftly jerking hands. “Our Master has a body to fall for, a dick designed with breeding in mind, and a fat, over-productive pair of nuts to milk over and over and over again…”  </p><p>“He’s perfect’” Alicia repeated. </p><p>“Perfect,” Angelina quietly agreed as she slowly rubbed her pussy up the length of Harry’s shaft to rest his cocktip against her rhythmically clenching pussylips. With an extremely focused expression on her face, she began sexily swaying her hips back and forth, teasing Harry’s cockhead within just the very entrance of her dripping wet and smoldering pussylips, and Alicia continued to gently roll her hands up and down his shaft as if to milk his precum directly into her ever clenching folds. Then Angelina was reaching down between her thighs to massage at Harry’s balls and the teasing was complete. </p><p>Harry’s cockhead was just barely inside of a soaking wet, water charm teased pussy as his shaft was jerked and his balls were rubbed, and an astonishingly sexy ass was being waved directly in his face. He was in heaven. He was in hell… He was…</p><p>“Fuuuuuuck,” Harry groaned as his head rolled back to rest upon Alicia’s left shoulder.</p><p>“Now try to picture feeling this hot for someone for fucking years, Master,” Alicia whispered into Harry’s ear. </p><p>“Picture wanting us this bad, and being denied over and over and over again,” Angelina whimpered, as she fought to keep her cock starved body up and off of Harry’s dick. “We Harpies have magically bolstered, nigh unstoppable libidos, Master.. We’ve been wanting you. We’ve been wanting you inside of us for so, so looooong!”</p><p>Of course, it was during Angelina’s use of the word long that Harry suddenly ended the teasing water charm, grabbed the woman around her hips, and began drawing her pussy down upon his dick with every ounce of his undeniable strength. None of Angelina’s attempts to remain on her feet were of any use at all, leaving her no recourse but to cry out in whorish relief as she finally, finally got to experience having her pussy impaled around Harry Potter’s unnaturally beautiful cock. She squirmed and slapped at her thighs at the intensity of the stretching she was experiencing. Her ass and thighs clenched and vibrated as her body very suddenly found itself being overstimulated in the extreme. Her skin flushed and her nipples pebbled and her eyes widened before rolling back up into her head. An ever louder series of obscenely wet squelches and broken throaty moans filled the entire room as Harry continued to pull Angelina’s thick little pussy down inch after inch of his far too generous dick. </p><p>Then it finally happened, and Angelina’s entire nervous system went completely fucking haywire. Harry slammed his cock balls deep inside of her deepest, most fertile depths, with a wet, fantastically perverse fwopping/popping noise, and her belly took on that same dick dent that she’d seen Katie go into a frenzy over. At first, Angelina wanted to do better. She wanted to be stronger… </p><p>But then she wasn’t… She wasn’t, like, at all…</p><p>Angelina’s mouth gaped wide open like a goldfish at how her fantastically cock filled womb was squeezing Harry’s cockhead in a skintight sucking embrace. Her hands rose up to rub at her belly. She squeaked just a bit at what she felt deep inside of her… Fuck, fuck, fuck, this was just too much!… Angelina’s thicc meaty ass and thighs started to clench and shake again and her core muscles twitched as she insistently rooted her absurdly O’d out pussylips down against the base of Harry’s cock. She gasped for air as she suddenly realized she’d stopped breathing well over 20 seconds earlier, she whimpered as her body dropped back to lay flush against Harry’s chest. Then she felt her pussy tighten up like a vice as an unbelievably violent climax grew out from her core like an explosion of orgasmic sensation, and she lost the brain capacity to do anything but moan brokenly into the skin of Harry’s neck. </p><p>Then she felt Harry begin pinching and groping at her far too sensitive nipples as he thrust his fat fucking dick up into her femcum spilling pussy, and she knew with no doubts whatsoever that Harry was going to fuck her into a spastically twitching heap of limbs… </p><p>“Hooohhhhhhh Gawwwwwds Maaaaster,” Angelina suddenly screamed as she lost all sense of reason, activated the Runes that ripple and squeeze her pussy, and began humping her ass up and down the length of Harry’s cock like her life depended on it. The hot water pooling around their hips splashed outwards in every direction as she slapped and clapped her jiggling and rippling ghetto booty against Harry’s thighs and stomach. She leaned forward, braced her hands on Harry’s knees and then rode her pussy up and down his magnificent dick as if she was trying to completely core herself out, and her elastic tight pussy lips dragged along his absurdly thick shaft like a skintight sucking sleeve. With every second that passed in her self-destructive dick riding frenzy, Harry’s cockhead slammed into and then docked with her womb, and Angelina found her eyes glazed over and her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Then she came, again and again and again… Within just 3 or 4 minutes at the most, Angelina was twitching like a drug addict and losing her ability to move with any coordination. She simply couldn't do it!. It was just too much! Her legs were about to fail her! “Maaaster pleeeeaaaase,” Angelina moan begged as she looked back over her shoulder and bit desperately at her lower lip. “Please give it to me. Please let me have it!..” </p><p>With an understanding nod of his head, Harry suddenly grabbed up Angelina’s body turned her around on his cock, slammed her against one of the white tiled walls adjoining the hot tub and began fucking her up against it with his hands cupping both of her ass cheeks. The amazingly stacked Quidditch Captain’s world famous ass had gone a long way towards making him cum, and he was perfectly happy to take them both down the home stretch. Then her legs were tightly wrapping around his lower back and her sexy fucking tits were bouncing against his chin, and Harry knew exactly what the woman wanted from him. “You want my cum now, Angie? You want me to drain my balls into this steamy fucking pussy of yours? You want me to make your womb a Potter family cum disposal?” With every word he said, Harry slammed his cock up into Angelina’s desperately clenching pussy to slam his head against her womb, and she seemed to take every single thrust as if he was channeling electricity throughout her body. She twitched, she gasped, she whimpered and her pussy contracted all over his length as if it had a mind of its own. </p><p>“Yes! Gods yes,” Angelina yelled with her fingers clawing 10 lines into Harry’s shoulders and her head lolling back against the wall. “I want your cum Master! All of it! Every fucking drop, every fucking day! Fill me! Stain me white both inside and out with your delicious fucking cum! Let me live my entire life with my womb packed full of your scalding hot seeeeed!” </p><p>With a grunt of approval, Harry leaned forward to press a hard domineering kiss on Angelina as he dropped the woman’s pussy balls deep on his dick and relaxed all his restraints. By the time his cock started expanding womb deep inside of her, Angelina had both of her hands cupped around Harry’s face, and she was returning his kiss with a feverish intensity. By the time Harry’s cockhead rocked back to release his first absolutely gigantic load inside of her, Angelina had her tongue twining all around his so that she could show him how the French do it. By the time her cervix utterly failed to keep his boiling seed from flushing like a tidal wave into her deepest most sacred depths, Angelina was kissing Harry like she meant it, with lips and tongue and a wide-eyed unblinking stare filled with almost scary levels of devotion. As more time passed and Harry’s cum continued to bottleneck in and around her womb, Angelina’s eyes glazed over, her hands groped desperately at his shoulders, and her legs tightened more and more around his lower back. They both knew what was coming, but by the looks of it Angelina was taking it hard.</p><p>Her cock stuffed little pussy was just moments away from reaching max capacity… She was about to leak a river of Harry’s cum into the water of the hot tub…</p><p>“Don’t let any go to waste,” Angelina suddenly whispered directly into Harry's ear. “Shove your cock right down my throat just before it happens. Feed it to me directly”</p><p>“You’ll be underwater if I do that,” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“Don’t mind, don’t care, want every single drop of your fat nut inside of me one way or another,” Angelina immediately replied in an urgent sounding whimper. </p><p>“Good girl,” Harry growled back, kissing Angie on the forehead even as he pushed her body down onto her knees under the water. Just a split second after his cock popped free of the submerged woman’s unbelievably creampied pussy, he was stuffing it passed her lips and forcing it right down her throat until her lips finally made contact with his base. Once he was balls deep in Angelina’s throat, Harry only very gently held her there, because he didn’t need to do more. Angelina herself was cupping his ass cheeks with both of her hands to pull her own lips against his balls as hard as she could over and over. Then her mouth and throat started vibrating and releasing waves of ambient magic and Harry started cumming all the harder. “Gods and Goddesses,” Harry grunted out as he scanned the Harpies Team Captain with his magic to make sure she wasn’t suffocating herself to death. She wasn’t. Angelina Johnson had all of the cardio you would expect from a professional athlete, and she was making use of her superb lung capacity in a way that had Harry cumming his brains out. The woman was a cocksucking daredevil, a cum swallowing maniac. She was scrubbing her pillowy soft lips and ever vibrating throat up and down his shaft as fast as she possibly could, and she wasn’t the least bit concerned with the fact that her face was over a foot underwater…</p><p>“Fuuuck…” Both Harry and Alicia said that word at exactly the same time, if for completely different reasons. The Brazilian woman’s highly teased body was currently draped over a nearby edge of the hot tub, where she was staring down at Angelina with a bright red face and lust glazed eyes. Harry could only nod in agreement as he launched the last 15 seconds of his orgasm into Angelina’s desperately swallowing throat. Only then, when his persistently rock hard cock was finished releasing cum directly into Angelina’s stomach, did he draw the woman’s mouth up off of his cock and out of the water. “Good girl,” Harry repeated as Angelina coughed, spluttered and then draped her newly limp body over his shoulder. He eased them both back into the hot tub’s bench seating and drew Angelina’s body up onto his lap to give her a few moments of TLC. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when Alicia’s breast suddenly pressed into his back and shoulders and the woman began fussing at his neck with her lips and her tongue.</p><p>“That was soooo fucking hot,” Alicia breathed out with a nearly insane level of arousal dripping from every word that came out of her glossy little mouth. With shaky movements, she drew both of her arms down into the hot water to cup Harry’s cockhead and fondle at his balls, and then she sighed happily at what she felt happening under the palm of her hand. Harry’s testicles were working overtime, performing a miracle of absurd virility by churning out a brand new massive cumload for her enjoyment… Alicia couldn’t contain the whimper that leaked out of her mouth, and her lips moved back to kiss and nibble at Harry’s shoulder and neck. “I’ll go crazy if I don't get your dick in me soon, Master,” she panted out, her lips fluttering against his cheek, and her hands moving more insistently around his cock with every single second that passed. </p><p>With a small nod of understanding, Harry rose to his feet and damsel carried Angelina over to Katie’s side on the couch. A moment later, when he turned around from gently depositing Angelina’s languid body on the couch, he wasn’t all that surprised to find Alicia down on all fours just 2 meters away from him, with her tits mashed down into the carpeted floor and her ass raised high up in the air. What was surprising was the thick layer of lube that appeared to be coating every square inch of Alicia’s body, making her already shiny golden skin shimmer in the room’s bar style lighting…</p><p>“As much as I want to feel your massive dick prying open my womb, and I do, Holy fuck do I ever,” Alicia began as she looked over her shoulder at Harry. “There’s another sexual act that I want us to do as soon as humanly possible…”</p><p>“Oh… and what’s that,” Harry asked as he dropped to his knees in between Alicia’s spread open calves. He had a pretty good idea of what the freakiest of the Flying Foxes wanted, but he still wanted to hear the words coming out of Alicia’s beautifully vulgar lips. </p><p>“Let’s leave this marvelous water charm of yours churning up my pussy as you fuck my ass wide open around that big beautiful cock of yours,” Alicia explained with her heart shaped butt waving tantalizingly back and forth in the air. “Let’s get that monstrous dick of yours balls deep in my guts so that I can demonstrate just how… open minded, I am…” </p><p>“With an amused smile, a shake of his head, and an affectionate slap to Alicia’s right ass cheek, Harry leaned in over her back, hotdogging his cock between her ass cheeks and thighs. “It takes a very... brave woman to want my unaltered cock inside of their ass,” Harry whispered into the professional Chaser’s ear as he hefted one of her fantastic tits into the palm of his outstretched hand. “I’m well aware that you’re a perverted freak Alicia, but are you sure you can handle me?...” </p><p>“My body’s yours, Master,” Alicia immediately replied while grinding the slippery globes of her ass back around Harry’s cock and pawing at his thighs with both of her outstretched hands. “Every curve, every hole, every last inch of my body inside and out is yours to fuck and fill with your cum. I want it. I need it. I can’t go on without iiiiiit!” </p><p>Of course around the time Alicia said the word it, Harry grabbed a hold of her flared out hips and started pressing his newly spell lubricated cock against her equally lubricated asshole. Then he was applying more and more pressure with every passing moment until finally her ass snapped tight around his flared out cockhead with an overly dramatic popping sound and a loud moan of both discomfort and pleasure. In the moments that followed Harry’s cockhead spreading open her asshole, Alicia’s body instantly became a frenzied mess of slapping hands, kicking feet and an extraordinarily arched back, but she never stopped humping her ass back against Harry’s invading dick and she never once told him to stop. The words that did come spilling out of her wide open mouth were an odd assortment of Portuguese and English that were hard to understand because they held no continuity whatsoever. </p><p>“Ai sim! Oh yes! Gods, Deusas! Porra, sim! That’s right! Rape my fucking ass! Domina-me Mestre! Make me your cockwhore! Me arruinar! I love your gigantic fucking diiiiick!” Then Alicia was left gasping for air and moaning into the carpet as Harry’s cock was shoved deeper and deeper into her magically elastic, hot, lubricated and unrelentingly tight asshole. </p><p>Finally, with a grunt and an enthusiastic slap on Alicia’s left ass cheek, Harry made one last slow but powerful thrust of his hips that culminated in his balls slapping dully against both of her inner thighs. He’d done it… His cock was finally balls deep inside of Alicia Spinnet’s ass, and just in time for the woman to go buck fucking wild underneath his hands and penetrating dick…</p><p>“Mestre vai me dar um ataque cardíaco! I’m not gonna make it! Seu pau está me quebrando! I’m done! I’m dying! I’m gonna cum to death on this diiick,” Alicia screamed directly into the carpet as she humped and swayed and grinded her bouncing bubble butt up along the length of Harry's cock, and shook from head to toe in a nearly instantaneous orgasm. She couldn’t even believe it. She was cumming. She was cumming hard. She was cumming already!</p><p>While the woman was obviously overwhelmed, Alicia clearly wasn’t the type to want Harry to go easy on her, so he slowly pulled his dick out of her fist tight and slippery depths until only his cockhead was remaining inside of her little puckered hole, and then he shoved it back down into her along with a long, low, and pleasure filled groan of his own. Fucking hell!... Alicia’s magically rippling and hungry little asshole was as soft as butter and as hot as an oven. Harry couldn’t help himself. He quickly gave Alicia’s ass a second thrust of his cock without even waiting to see what her reaction would be…</p><p>Fwop plap!</p><p>“Hoohhhhhhgaaawwwds!”</p><p>After only the first 2 body stretching thrusts of Harry’s firmly embedded cock, Alicia began trembling from head to toe again, her asscheeks and thighs shook like Jello and her water teased pussy started squirting a fantastic amount of femcum all over the floor. Needless to say, Harry was extremely impressed by the absurd level of perversion that Alicia was currently displaying around his cock, and he showed this appreciation by leaning forward, grabbing her arms and pulling her body up until it was flush with his own. In the 20 plus seconds that followed, Alicia continued to cum all over the cock that was shoved balls deep within her clenching asshole, but she also squirmed back against his body and moaned over the magic that his hands were funneling directly into her nipples. </p><p>“You’re soooo unbelievably fucking sexy Master,” Alicia finally managed to choke out into the skin of Harry’s neck as her tightly clenching asshole was continually bounced up and down the length of his shiny, slippery cock. “Your hands, your arms, your muscles, your eyes, Gods and Goddesses Master, your eyes… and your dick! Your superior fucking dick! It stretches me sooo fucking much and you’re sooo fucking deep inside of meee… I can’t… I won’t… I need your cock inside of my slutty fucking holes from this day forward. I neeed iiit. I need it baaad!. Please don’t refuse me Master. Please give me what I neeeed!” With that last long drawn out word, Alicia activated the Runes that would make her body release waves of ambient magic directly into Harry’s cock, and she felt him return fire with an outpouring of his own magic directly into her G spot. Soon enough, she was grunting, groaning and moaning in a moment of perfect, whorish bliss, with a tongue that was lolling out of her slack jawed mouth. Likewise, her eyelids were rapidly fluttering open and shut over glassy, fuck drunk eyes. </p><p>Fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop…</p><p>As another minute passed and the speed that Harry was fucking Alicia’s ass sped up more and more, her arms unconsciously bent backwards so that her hands could curl around the meat of his ass with a desperate and needy urgency. Likewise, the backs of her calves tightly curled behind Harry’s thighs to pull the man harder and harder against the meat of her ass, and she insistently impaled her poor little asshole down around his massive pistoning cock. Alicia simply couldn’t get enough of the rough and powerful butt-fucking that she was taking from Harry fucking Potter. At the same time, she couldn’t even begin to withstand the intensity of what she was currently experiencing. It was way too much. It would never be enough. It was both. It was perfect. He was perfect! Alicia Spinnet of the Hollyhead Harpies was experiencing heaven on earth with an enormous dick shoved balls deep up her ass!</p><p>Fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop, fwop…</p><p>A newly recovered Katie and Angelina slowly crawled across the carpet, completely mesmerized by how Alicia’s shiny, lubed up body was being bounced and jiggled in Harry’s arms, as he rapidly lifted her up and down the length of his cock with his hands cupped around her perfect luscious tits. They moved closer, and then they crawled up Alicia’s orgasmically trembling thighs, where they began fussing at every inch of their teammate’s overwrought, overstimulated body. Angelina moved 2 of Harry’s fingers aside so that she could take one of Alicia’s rock hard nipples into her sharply sucking mouth. At the same time, Katie cupped her hand around Alicia’s water teased pussy, rubbing at both her pussylips and clit with the skill of a born that way, gold star lesbian. </p><p>A long, high pitched, keening noise began leaking from Alicia’s O’d out lips, as she shook violently in everyone's arms and desperately humped her ass back down against Harry's rapidly thrusting cock. She was cumming again. She was cumming hard. She was climaxing with so much intensity, she was seeing stars and losing the ability to form rational thought. She was losing it. She was losing her fucking mind. She was cumming harder than she’d ever thought possible.</p><p>“Maaaaster,” Alicia moaned out in a nearly incoherent little voice “Você é um deus... You're too good... I’m not gonna maake iiit Master… Please… I beg yoouuu. Please fill my ass with your seeed!...” </p><p>Both Angelina and Katie gasped, as something that they’d never seen before was happening right in front of their eyes. Alicia Spinnet, the el-primo, born that way, mega slut, was tapping out. She was being fucked to the point of unconsciousness, and she knew it, and she was begging for a man to feed her full of cum… Gods and Goddesses!... With twin shivers of excitement, Katie started massaging Harry’s balls while Angelina quickly moved to wrap her fat tits around one of his hot and sweaty arms. Both girls rubbed and kissed at every inch of Harry that they could reach as they rubbed their bodies against his sides and fondled his balls in their palms. </p><p>And it worked... </p><p>With Alicia’s beautiful bubble-butt rippling against his thighs every time his cock slammed home into her slippery soft, tightly clenching, superheated asshole, and 2 other women massaging his balls as they pressed their sexy bodies against his sides, Harry found himself growling his way into an enormous orgasm that the 3 of them could actually feel in the tension of his muscles. He shook, he shivered, then he slammed his cock balls deep inside of Alicia’s ass pulling her down against his thighs with all of the strength that his arms contained.   </p><p>“Ohhhh gaaawwwds it’s finally happening,” Alicia quietly whimpered out as a molten river of cum started filling her insides through Harry’s hard expanding cock, and her body responded by sending her into yet another hard hitting orgasm that sent a splash of pussy juices all over the floor. She shook from head to toe as she pressed her asscheeks down against Harry’s lap, milking out every single drop of cum that he had to offer. It was only 30 seconds later, when Harry still hadn’t finished cumming, that they both realized she simply wasn’t built to receive all of the seed that he was releasing, and Harry slowly drew his cock out of her ass with a completely obscene popping noise. Then he was pushing the hard fucked woman down onto her belly so that he could paint her ass cheeks and lower back with an extremely thick layer of pearly white seed. </p><p>Of course, Angelina and Katie immediately descended towards Alicia’s back to lick, kiss and suck at the woman’s ass cheeks as they hungrily began devouring Harry's cum. </p><p>Harry… Well... When Harry's orgasm finally petered off and came to an end, he sidled back towards the foot of the couch so that he could lean back against its cushions and watch the aftermath of all his hard work… Alicia was gonzo, her eyes half lidded and her body twitching fitfully under her teammates’ playful ministrations. From behind, Angelina and Katie both had what looked like a liter of frothy white cum glugging fitfully out of their pussies to run sluggishly down both of their inner thighs… </p><p>With a smile and a contented sigh, Harry reached out, grabbed Katie around the waist, dragged her up onto the couch with him, and started big spooning her gently from behind. Then he finally allowed himself to close his eyes as a very long day spent racing all over Europe suddenly caught up with him…</p><p>“I want you to fuck my ass next Master,” Katie whispered as she snuggled her back flush against Harry's body. </p><p>“I don’t mind anal, but more than anything I want your cock hammering at my womb again,” Angelina explained as she dragged herself up onto the couch and slipped in behind Harry’s body. </p><p>“I refuse to leave here today without a womb fucked full of cum,” Alicia quietly supplied from her spot face down on the floor. </p><p>Well… shucks… Unnaturally bolstered sex drives… Harry immediately started channeling magic towards the parts of his body that govern his virility and stamina. As it turns out, this was going to be a very, very long night…<br/>
</p><p>
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
FlashbackEnd---FlashbackEnd--FlashbackEnd---FlashbackEnd--FlashbackEnd---FlashbackEnd<br/>
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“‘Ou eentend to take zose 3 prostitutes as concubines,” both Gabrielle and Fleur accused with huge amounts of jealousy and outrage contained in their voices. </p><p>“So far I’ve only promised to think about it, but I probably will accept them because they’re old friends of mine and because I know for a fact that they’re not trying to take advantage of me,” Harry explained in a quietly robotic tone of voice. </p><p>“Take advantage of ‘ou,” Fleur repeated in a voice that was growing more and more upset by the second. “As opposed to whom… Me?” </p><p>After blinking several times, Harry’s eyes slowly panned over to stare up at Fleur’s face. For several seconds in a row he just lay there and stared up into Fleur’s eyes, but as more time passed, his magic started billowing out of his body, causing his bed sheets to start fluttering around in a completely nonexistent wind. </p><p>Fleur and Gabrielle immediately shied away from the bed as their eyes widened and their faces took on nervous expressions. Tonks on the other hand, leaned in even closer to Harry’s body with a wildly entertained expression growing across her face. </p><p>All 3 women knew exactly what they were currently seeing. </p><p>Harry Potter was about to bring their little interrogation session to a sudden and dramatic end…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Be Continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tonks, Narcissa and Andromeda’s Black Family Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 9 - Tonks, Narcissa and Andromeda’s Black Family Affair</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Under the effects of the strong Veritaserum truth potion that Fleur injected into his thigh while he was sleeping, Harry had just spent the last 10 minutes plus explaining his very active sex life to a pair of extremely disapproving young Veela. Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour did not like what was being revealed by all of the questions that they were asking… </p><p>Tonks, who had been sleeping next to Harry when the Delacour sisters snuck in and drugged the man, was merely sticking around because both the situation and Harry's answers were amusing her...</p><p>“‘And ‘ou eventually eentend to take een zese 3 prostitutes as concubines,” both Gabrielle and Fleur accused with huge amounts of jealousy and outrage contained in their voices. </p><p>“So far I’ve only promised Angelina, Alicia and Katie that I’ll think about taking them on, but I most likely will accept them because they’re old friends of mine and because I know for a fact that they’re not trying to take advantage of me,” Harry explained in a quietly robotic tone of voice. </p><p>“Take advantage of ‘ou,” Fleur repeated in a voice that was growing more and more upset by the second. “As opposed to whom… Me?” </p><p>After blinking several times, Harry’s eyes slowly panned over to stare up at Fleur’s face. For several seconds in a row, he just lay there and stared up into Fleur’s eyes, but as more time passed, his magic started billowing out of his body, causing his bed sheets to start fluttering around in a completely nonexistent wind. </p><p>Fleur and Gabrielle immediately shied away from the bed as their eyes widened and their faces took on nervous expressions. Tonks on the other hand, leaned in even closer to Harry’s body with a wildly entertained expression growing across her face. </p><p>All 3 women knew exactly what they were currently seeing. </p><p>Harry Potter was about to bring their interrogation to a sudden and dramatic end…</p><p>More and more over the next 30 seconds, an emerald green cloud of roiling magic began pouring out of Harry’s body, exiting and then reentering his flesh over and over again in a circular motion that made him look like he was the center of a small but intense weather system. Then the magic in the air all around the room suddenly skyrocketed as Harry’s body floated just an inch off the bed and all of the covers flapping against his skin took on an ethereal backwards movement that was visibly... other... </p><p>With a clinking and clacking sound, the retrofitted epinephrine dispenser that had dropped to the floor after Fleur injected it into Harry’s thigh suddenly reversed course back up off the ground and rose up into the air. As if they were all watching a stop motion video in reverse, the epi-pen reattached itself to Harry’s thigh, refilled with the pale blue liquid that they’d injected into his body and then floated down into his newly outstretched hand. </p><p>Harry’s eyes immediately cleared, he sat up in the bed, and he drew in a long, haggard, visibly furious breath. </p><p>“Harry I,” Fleur began, taking a somewhat hesitant step towards the man.  </p><p>Crack! </p><p>With a flash of blinding green magic, Fleur and Gabrielle were separated from their wands and affixed firmly against the wall of the bedroom. There was no drama involved. There was no duel. Any resistance that they might have made was over long before it ever started. </p><p>Both Gabrielle and Fleur’s mouths bobbed open and shut at the ease with which they had been completely incapacitated. What was worse was that they were both trying to wandlessly summon their wands into their hands, a skill that they’d trained for years to perfect, and nothing at all was happening. Harry was blocking their magic. Harry had them both completely helpless...</p><p>After rising from the bed, Harry took a look at the pale blue concoction in his hand, and then he drew a bright green line in the air that created his ‘storage space’ dimension. Soon enough, the potion and both of the Delacour sisters’ wands were placed inside of that pocket dimension and were gone from the room. Only then, when any tools that might have been used to resist his reckoning were gone, did Harry cross the room and stare at Fleur from point blank range. </p><p>“Give me one good reason not to Apparate you out of here, change the wards on all of my properties, and then avoid you exactly like I do that red-headed step-sister of yours.” Harry breathed out in a voice filled with untold amounts of raw, barely controlled wrath. </p><p>“‘Ou love me,” Fleur immediately replied. </p><p>Fleur was right. Everyone in the room knew that she was right. </p><p>“I also trusted you, so I’m learning that my feelings don’t amount to much,” Harry countered in a very cold and unsettling tone of voice. “I’m… furious, Fleur… I’m angry that you thought you would get away with this kind of absurdly disrespectful behavior. It implies that you think you have authority over me, as if I’m your servant or a concubine of some kind… I’m not... I’m also angry that you think I’m such a revolting cretin that having me merely tell the truth about myself would be enough to frighten off your little sister.”</p><p>Fleur started to open her mouth, but the words she might have said were cut off when Harry speared her with an extremely hard look. </p><p>“Most of all Fleur,” Harry growled. “I’m angry that you’re allowing that jealous and territorial Veela couched inside of your mind to make you think you have some kind of ownership over me… You are a married woman Fleur. Are you seriously expecting a single, 25 year old man like me, to be monogamous to my married lover. Are you telling me that you haven’t fucked your husband for the entire Godsdamned time that we’ve been sleeping together, because if you have then you’re a particularly shameless variety of hypocrite, and if you haven’t, then your husband already knows that you're cheating on him…” </p><p>“I… Fleur’s mouth bobbed open and closed several times before she finally lapsed back into a tortured looking silence. </p><p>“Let’s just cut the crap Fleur,” Harry continued into the heavy silence that followed. “You either love your husband, in which case go ahead and be happy with the man, or you don’t love your husband and you’re looking to me for a way out... Either way, let me make one thing very, very clear to you… I am never going to just knock you up for the hell of it and take matters out of your hands. I refuse. This is your life Fleur, it's your marriage. I will not continue playing the villain so that you can look down on me from atop your moral high ground. This little stunt of yours has made performing that service for you far more trouble than it's worth.” </p><p>After beginning to turn away, Harry’s attention suddenly whipped back in Fleur’s direction. “Oh, and don’t you dare try to tell me that you can’t divorce your husband because of the laws involved. You are one of the most powerful politicians in the whole entire world. You use your vast intelligence and immense authority to completely eradicate evil cabals and you undermine Dark Lords long before they even get started. I completely refuse to believe that tool husband of yours is too much for you to handle…” </p><p>After waving his hand to seal Fleur’s vocal cords and halt whatever argument she was about to make, Harry turned away from the woman to address her little sister instead. </p><p>“I ‘aven’t been turned off nearly enough by any-zing zat I’ve ‘eard,” Gabrielle immediately admitted in her sweet and melodic little voice. “My proto Veela still ‘as every eentention of making ‘ou ‘ers.” </p><p>“Without the MIMM manacles hindering my magic, I’m more powerful than your proto Veela alter ego,” Harry replied with a shrug. “Hell, even if you give up on your little delusion about being a helpless victim and begin actively working together with Belle, I’m still far too strong for you. I can stop you from force Apparating me and I can resist the compulsions in your voice.”</p><p>“I… we... we understand zat much, but we will not give up,” Gabrielle whispered with a newly determined expression on her face. </p><p>“Tell me the truth Gabrielle, because I’ll know right away if you lie to me. Before you had your childhood memories revealed, weren’t you in love with this husband of yours? Weren’t you happy with the man?” While Harry was indeed angry at Gabrielle for drugging him, he also didn’t know her as well as he did Fleur. At the moment, what he needed more than anything else was to look the woman in the eyes as he heard what she had to say for herself... </p><p>“I’ve never… I... I’ve always felt zat zere was some-zing missing eenside of me… some-zing wrong wiz me emotionally,” Gabrielle haltingly admitted. “I’ve never felt strong passionate love…  or any-zing, for any man, or so I thought… Wiz zat being ze case, I sought out a marriage zat would provide me wiz ze most carefree and convenient life.”</p><p>“And now,” Harry asked. </p><p>“And now my body, my mind, my ‘eart, eet all burns for ‘ou,” Gabrielle purred, her eyes locked onto Harry’s like laser beams. “Now I know why I was so unaffected and sexless up unteel now... eet’s ‘ou. Eet’s always been ‘ou…”</p><p>With a slow, understanding nod of his head, Harry magically sealed Gabrielle’s ability to speak and then sat down on his bed next to Tonks. Then he was staring at the 2 magically restrained Veela with a look of somewhat sad determination on his face.</p><p>“Ladies…” Harry began in a very cool and quiet voice. “I have no interest in having an argument, so you’re going to listen carefully to every single word that I have to say… I suppose I’ll start with the obvious. I’m very, very desirable.. Women want me... I may sound like a complete douchebag when I say that out loud, but we all know that it’s true. Here’s my point though… If I wanted to get married like everyone else back when I was 20, then that’s what I damn well would’ve done… I didn’t... I’m not interested in monogamy, like, at all. I’m a free agent and I’m in high demand with women all around the world. I’m also young, and I’m magically powerful enough that I’ll stay young for a good long time... With that being the case, I never saw the point in settling down purely for the sake of appearances. I’m a notorious womanizer, and you’ve all been aware of that since day 1…”</p><p>Tonks merely nodded her head in complete acceptance. Fleur tried and failed to look like she was in the same boat as Tonks. Gabrielle on the other hand… She looked visibly upset. </p><p>With a small sigh and a hand running back through his unruly hair, Harry drew in a breath before he continued speaking. “The fact of the matter is I know exactly why you 2 ladies snuck into my home tonight. You both came here hoping that your sister would snap out of her preoccupation with me during the unbelievably invasive round of questioning that you had planned. You both came here hoping to drive off the competition… You needn’t have bothered... You 2 are completely incapable of sharing with each other even though you’re both fully aware of what a Veela imprinting entails, which means you should be capable of sympathizing with each other... You can’t… Not even under these circumstances... Not even with each other, and I know for a fact that you love each other very, very much. Unfortunately for all of us, your total failure to empathize and cooperate with each other makes what I have to do completely obvious. If I’m not careful, someday very soon, one of my lovers is going to get hit in the face with a wave of passionfire released by a vengeful Veela, and I can’t allow that to happen. I’m not going to be able to keep either of you around…”</p><p>For the next 10-15 seconds, Fleur and Gabrielle's mouths rapidly opened and shut as they both attempted to speak and then yell in his direction only to be met with failure. </p><p>“You Delacour ladies, along with Tonks, are the most powerful, beautiful and sexually satisfying women that I’ve ever had,” Harry admitted after both Fleur and Gabrielle finally finished struggling. “Even now, I really do desire the both of you because I’m a red blooded, heterosexual male and you ladies are completely irresistible. And yes, I do love you Fleur. I care about both of you... just not enough to put up with a lifetime of getting abducted and raped, MIMM manacled at random and drugged in my sleep by a pair of alpha predators trying to assert their dominance.”</p><p>This time neither Fleur nor Gabrielle attempted to speak. They didn’t bother. They knew it wouldn’t work. Instead they attempted to break down Harry’s resolve with their most piteous puppy dog looks. It really was completely devastating… Harry didn’t bend...</p><p>“I suppose you already know this Harry, but I don’t mind the fact that you sleep around,” Tonks quietly pointed out with a hand resting on his forearm. “Rather... I’d be very interested in having you bring me along whenever possible…” </p><p>“You’re right, I am aware of that Tonks,” Harry replied in an amused tone of voice. “It's really too bad that you ended up putting that little ring on your finger, because I doubt there’s anyone on Earth better suited for a slut like me than a sexual deviant such as yourself.” </p><p>“If that’s the case, then you’ll be interested to know that I filed the paperwork to divorce Charlie on Thursday afternoon through Gringotts,” Tonks suddenly revealed through a happy laugh and a smile. “I don’t give a damn about the consequences anymore, so Charlie should be receiving the completed paperwork at some point within the next 48 hours. I consider what we did in Romania yesterday to be my final revenge before I move on with my life. I want to be one of yours Harry… I want you to take me on fantastically magical adventures so that you can fuck me sideways in strange and mysterious environments. I also want to be a mother to your children. I don’t actually care if you marry me, just keep me close by when you settle down at night, and I’ll be completely overjoyed!”</p><p>Both Fleur and Gabrielle’s eyes suddenly widened to the size of saucers as Tonks did every single little thing that they were too afraid to do and made promises that they were far too possessive to commit to, all with ruinous timing and completely devastating results.  </p><p>Harry was absolutely floored by Tonks’s sudden resolution and he wasn’t able to conceal the fact that she’d just charmed the living hell out of him from showing on his face. He was also pleasantly surprised, and that was an extremely rare occurrence nowadays. </p><p>While Harry had been vaguely aware that Tonks was keeping a secret from him, and that she’d been hoping that the big reveal would make him happy, he hadn’t known that she had such monumental news. </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened and his hand dropped onto Tonks’s thigh as his mind suddenly ran through several different plans and scenarios. Then he kissed the Metamorph softly on the temple, rose to his feet, and conjured himself a business suit. “I’m really happy for you Tonks, I’m happy for the both of us... and yet I wish I’d known that you were intending to do this just a little sooner. I have quite a few arrangements to make in order to soften your landing, and I’ll need to take care of them all ASAP. Thankfully, if I call the right people, I can probably get everything done by this afternoon. With that done, the 2 of us can facilitate an appropriate punishment for our 2 intruders here.” </p><p>With one last look at Fleur and Gabrielle, Harry waved his hand and they both lost consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>When Fleur and Gabrielle managed to open their eyes again, it was to find that they were petrified in place with their vocal chords sealed just like before, but they also saw that Gabrielle was wearing a Runic bracelet incorporating MIMM metal to suppress her proto Veela alter ego. </p><p>As it turns out, they’d also experienced a pretty noticeable setting change. While Fleur and Gabrielle were still within the Potter Estate, they were currently affixed to the ceiling of his small guest parlor, and quite a lot of time had passed. Judging by the sunlight that was pouring into the room through a few open windows, it was close to 10 Am in the morning, which meant that they’d been unconscious for just under 6 hours. </p><p>In the seconds that followed, both Gabrielle and Fleur felt the cool slippery sensation that was coating every inch of their bodies and they realized that they were sharing an invisibility spell. More and more as they took in their current situation, the sisters realized that they were being forced to bear silent and unseen witness to the events that were happening in the room below…</p><p>This couldn’t possibly be good...</p><p>Down below, Harry was sitting on a couch next to Tonks. Across a coffee table, Narcissa Malfoy sat next to Tonks’s mother, Andromeda Tonks. </p><p>Harry was wearing his favorite black suit and tie combo, paired with a relaxed smile. </p><p>Tonks was currently adopting her classically beautiful Black family features and her full breasted body, under a low cut, shimmering silver knee length cocktail dress that made her look like a mixture of overt sexuality, very old money and sophistication. She was also wearing very dark pink lipstick, which was unusual for her but really did give her that extra oomph that she appeared to be seeking at the moment. Tonks was absolutely stunning, and she was very obviously aiming to impress...</p><p>Narcissa was wearing her usual burlesque corset blouse mixture with a lipstick so dark a red, it was almost verging on black. It was a well established fact to most people in magical Britain that the woman woke up every morning, stuffed her ultra curvy body into an elaborately sexual lingerie corset combo appropriate only in such establishments as Moulin Rouge or Las Vegas, and then artfully covered that layer with a modified version of a blouse that spectacularly failed to hide the slut contained within. Her outfit was decadent. It was glorious. It was Narcissa Malfoy fashion honed over years and years of careful practice, and no one pulled it off quite like her.</p><p>Andromeda Tonks’s outfit was made possible by Muggle fashions, in the sense that her half unbuttoned black blazer and dark burgundy pencil skirt were technically adequate to cover her outrageously thick and generous curves, and yet the sheer and elastic material only seemed to display her body to the max instead. The woman was clearly of Black family breeding though, with black hair, full cherry colored lips, and pale creamy skin covered in black fishnet stockings. Andromeda Tonks was sexy as all hell and didn’t look a day over 25, which was made even more impressive when you remembered that she was actually in her mid 50s. Strong magic ran in the Black family, and that was never more obvious than when you saw Andromeda Tonks looking just as young as her adult daughter. </p><p>It was actually Andromeda’s calm and composed presence sitting next to Narcissa that was the most surprising aspect of what the Delacour sisters were staring down at. By all accounts, Andromeda Tonks, formerly Andromeda Black, had been exiled from the Black family by her mother Druella when she married a Muggle born man by the name of Ted Tonks, and she was on exceedingly bad terms with her far more obedient younger sister Narcissa. Nevertheless, both Andromeda and Narcissa were currently sitting just a few feet from each other, where they were staring at Harry with matching looks of curiosity. </p><p>“Before I start speaking of a subject that might upset you, I’ll preemptively explain that I’ve found a relatively simple solution,” Harry began while looking over at Andromeda. </p><p>“I suppose that’s kind of you,” Andromeda slowly hedged. “You are flaming my curiosity though…” </p><p>“I’ve seduced your daughter away from her neglectful husband, and this past Thursday she filed for divorce through Gringotts,” Harry explained in a very candid voice. “I only found out about her actions this morning.” </p><p>“Nymphadoorra… “ Andromeda immediately moaned out with her hands covering her face.</p><p>“Moooom,” Tonks whined back in a tone that was very similar to her mother’s. “Don’t use that naaame.” </p><p>“And why not,” Andromeda immediately argued. “It appears to me that you have this perfectly good name that you’re determined to drag through the mud! How, may I ask, is divorcing Charlie going to improve anything  for you. Your social standing, your family name, your career! When the world finds out you’ve left your husband, it's all going to be caput!”</p><p>“And that’s why I’ve assured you that I have a relatively simple solution,” Harry interjected from the sidelines. </p><p>“Your solution has something to do with me, I assume,” Narcissa added as she daintily drew a tea cup away from her mouth. </p><p>“Yes and yet it’ll take you less than 5 seconds,” Harry immediately replied. “I’ll explain.”</p><p>“Yes, please do,” both Andromeda and Narcissa replied at exactly the same time. Then they glanced aside at each other as if they found their sudden synchronicity annoying. </p><p>“When I first found out about Tonks’s decision this morning, I immediately sent you ladies owls, asking you to join me here, and I apologize for the lack of explanation,” Harry began with a look of chagrin on his face. “A few years back I spent almost an entire year scanning every magic and legal book in every archive and library that I could find so that my magic and my mind could work together archiving it all. What this means is that I’ve known all morning that there was a relatively simple solution to Tonks’s upcoming social stigma, it just took me a while to pull together all of the specifics.”  </p><p>“I’m aware that you tend to act erratically in ways that make sense in retrospect,” Narcissa offered as she crossed her legs and put aside the teacup. “You’ve alluded to having full knowledge of the reason why you randomly beckoned the 2 of us to your home. I’d be interested in hearing what it is?”</p><p>“And what this plan of yours is,” Andromeda immediately added. </p><p>With a sideways glance at Tonks, Harry drew in a very deep breath so that he could look up at the ceiling and stare directly at the Delacour sisters. “If I want to give Tonks a legitimate excuse and a socially acceptable reason to leave Charlie, I’ll need to impregnate her as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Wait what,” Andromeda gasped. </p><p>“Isn’t that line theft,” Narcissa asked immediately after. </p><p>“Actually it’s kind of the opposite,” Harry replied as his eyes dropped away from the invisible pair of newly struggling Veela. “If everything goes to plan, it’ll be Charlie that’s getting in the way of line continuation.”</p><p>And then Narcissa knew exactly what Harry wanted of her and her eyes slid over towards her long absent sister. </p><p>“There is an ongoing oft-forgotten and neglected marriage contract in the Black family vault at Gringotts that stipulates that the Black family’s heir must marry and immediately mate with a member of a closely tied branch family whenever possible. This lady must be a current member of the Black family and she must be genetically distinct enough from the current Lord to avoid inbreeding. That’s Tonks in a nutshell except for one easily repairable problem…”</p><p>“I and all of my offspring have been stricken from the Black family line,” Andromeda breathed out in sudden understanding. </p><p>“Just so,” Harry agreed. “Thankfully, Narcissa and I together have all of the authority required to reverse that decision as the family head and the eldest surviving member. </p><p>This time it was Andromeda’s turn to cast a glance in Narcissa’s direction. </p><p>“If what you’re saying is true, then yes, it would work,” Narcissa slowly added as if she was thinking it out in real time. “While the denizens of the magical world would still view Tonks’s divorce of Mr. Weasley as… distasteful, they would also see it as necessary for the eminent revival of a far older and much more powerful magical Family... “Hypothetically speaking of course, I’d be interested in knowing where this arrangement would benefit me?” </p><p>After nodding his head as if he’d expected that question, Harry leaned in towards Narcissa and gestured aside at Tonks. “The fact that Tonks is your niece aside, I am going to have to get married someday in order to fulfill the obligations inherent as the Black family Lord. I think it’ll be to your benefit that my Lady Black ends up being as… open minded and adventurous as Tonks is…” </p><p>“Oh?... Ohhhhh…” Narcissa murmured while giving Tonks a newly speculative look. “So young Ms. Tonks is very… accommodating?”</p><p>With a smile and a wink, Tonks leaned forward over her knees to lock eyes with the eldest current member of the Black family. “I’m very, very accommodating.”</p><p>“I… I see,” Narcissa breathed out with a newly hungry look aimed in Harry’s direction.  </p><p>“Am I to understand,” Andromeda suddenly interrupted with an imperious expression aimed directly at her younger sister. ”That you just agreed to bring me and mine back into the Black family simply for unobstructed access to Harry Potter’s dick?”</p><p>After sitting as straight in her chair as possible, uncrossing and crossing her legs again and layering her hands on her knees in a very posh and sophisticated manner, Narcissa looked aside at her elder sister and stared her in the eyes for several seconds in a row. “Yes,” she finally admitted. “That’s exactly what just happened.” </p><p>“Not just any dick mom,” Tonks argued as if she was defending Harry’s honor. “Really, really, really good dick.”</p><p>Narcissa merely nodded as if the younger woman’s words were gospel. </p><p>“And… and why am I here,” Andromeda finally asked in a completely bewildered tone of voice. </p><p>“Well, I actually do need to know that you won’t reject rejoining the Black family, but that’s not my primary purpose for bringing you here,” Harry easily admitted. “While the circumstances aren’t what they could be, I intend to marry and immediately sire a child with your daughter. If possible, I did want to meet you so that I could attempt to garner your approval and blessing before I do something so… radical.”</p><p>“There’s also the fact that I asked Harry to bring you here today. I think you should make Harry the pinch hitter that you were looking for,” Tonks suddenly suggested to her mom with an excited expression on her face. “Harry’s extremely discreet mom, and once again he’s really, really good…”</p><p>Even though he already had a pretty good idea of what Tonks was currently referring to, Harry still decided to ask the question. “Pinch hitter?”</p><p>While at first Andromeda gave her daughter a rather scathing look, she eventually returned her eyes to Harry and drew in a very deep breath. “I love my husband…”</p><p>Everyone in the room gave Andromeda a look that said the words ‘yes but…’</p><p>“I’m 56 years old, I look 25 and I’ll continue to look 25 for another 35 to 40 years,” Andromeda slowly explained. “My husband is 66 and he…”</p><p>“He’s become old,” Narcissa murmured in sudden realization. </p><p>"I don’t regret my decision,” Andromeda immediately retorted in a heated tone of voice. “I’ve had 37 wonderful years of marriage with Ted and in most ways he’s still the perfect husband, but… I still feel young. I still feel desirable. My husband isn’t physically capable of keeping me… satisfied any longer. He does love me though, very much, which is why he’s decided that I need to find a man to…”</p><p>“Pinch hit for him,” Harry finished in a carefully serious tone of voice. “Your husband does sound wonderful, Andromeda. He obviously loves you very much.”</p><p>Andromeda only nodded her head, and then looked down at her knees. </p><p>“You have my official consent to reverse the exile of Andromeda Tonks and her offspring from the Black family,” Narcissa suddenly announced in a very official tone of voice. </p><p>”I officially reverse the decision of Druella Black to exile Andromeda Tonks nee Black and her offspring from the Black family,” Harry announced immediately after Narcissa finished. “Dobby, come.” </p><p>Pop! Yes sir. A very well dressed and official looking Dobby suddenly popped into place and bowed gracefully to everyone in the room. </p><p>“Please take these divorce papers, letter of intent from the Black family, and official decree of support from Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour to Mr. Weasley,” Harry requested as he handed over a Manila folder to the rather tall and elegant looking house elf. “If Mr. Weasley asks for further details, inform him that he is in breach of his marriage contract for neglecting to sire children with his wife in the 4 plus years that he’s been married to her as well as for being away from home for over half the year, every year, since he married her, indicating that he has no intention of continuing his line with her. If he objects, tell him that your Master, Lord Potter Black has an active marriage contract that requires Nymphadora Black nee Tonks sire children with him as soon as practicable for line continuation purposes, and that he has every intention of doing so. If Mr. Weasley continues to object, tell him that he always has the option to call me out for an honor duel, but that I’ll scatter parts of his body all over the English countryside if he does....”</p><p>“Yes sir, right away sir,” Dobby replied with a quick bow and a single step back. </p><p>Pop! The house elf had left the room. </p><p>In the moments that followed Harry’s very direct and assertive dealings with Mr. Weasley, all of the women in the room just sat there and stared at him. </p><p>“Lady Black,” Narcissa slowly breathed out as she turned to look at a very red in the face Nymphadora Black nee Tonks. “You described yourself as… open minded.”</p><p>After drawing her hands away from her extremely flushed cheeks and dragging her eyes away from the side of Harry’s all too handsome face, Tonks turned towards her long estranged aunt, and nodded her head in understanding. “I’m not cruel, aunty… I know the effect that my new intended just had on you… You’d have to be dead not to have felt it…” With that said, both Tonks and Narcissa turned to regard Andromeda Tonks, and they weren’t surprised in the least to find the woman fidgeting in her seat with her palms running up and down the length of her thighs. </p><p>“Lord Potter Black,” Andromeda began before pausing and drawing in a very deep breath. “My daughter has expressed an interest in having her new intended… you... help me out in regards to matters sexual, and you've expressed an interest in gaining my approval. It’s occurred to me that we can kill 2 birds with 1 stone, right here, right now…”</p><p>“3 birds with one stone,” Harry corrected as his hand slid up the length of Tonks’s left thigh to rub at her little tummy just above her womb. </p><p>Tonks audibly squeaked as her hands wrapped around Harry’s to hold them tightly against her belly. Both Narcissa and Andromeda swallowed as their bodies heated up and their pussies throbbed with a not so subtle, urgent need. </p><p>Harry’s eyes slowly drifted up towards the 2 invisible Veela stuck to the ceiling who were beginning to release strong waves of allure as their territorial jealousy grew to never before seen heights. It was ironic really. The harder the Delacour girls struggled to break through all of Harry’s barrier magic with their allures to draw his attention away from his current course of action, the easier he’d find it to bring the Black family ladies together under a common purpose...</p><p>Not that it would’ve been hard either way… If Tonks and Narcissa were anything to go by, the women of the Black family were basically slutty perfection. </p><p>As if to prove Harry’s thoughts were right on the money, Tonks slowly moved her legs up onto the couch so that she could lean into his side and begin fussing at his neck with her mouth and tongue. At the same time, both Narcissa and Andromeda were rising from their seats and Narcissa was Levitating the coffee table out of the way. While at first, Andromeda looked back and forth between Harry and her daughter and bit at her bottom lip in indecision, that all ended when Harry pointed at her and then gestured for her to sit on his lap. All signs of hesitation immediately disappeared from both the woman’s face and body language, and she flounced across the room like a professional stripper. Soon enough, Harry had an arm wrapped around Tonks on his left hand side, Narcissa on his right, and Andromeda was straddling his lap to eagerly run her hands up and down his chest muscles. </p><p>“That’s right ladies,” Harry encouraged as the 3 women fussed at his body from every angle and his hands dug into a pair of big beautiful ass cheeks. “As this generation's Noble Lord, I desire that the women of the Black family learn to cooperate towards my… interests.”</p><p>“Only if your interests include shoving your fat fucking cock balls deep in my pussy and creaming me over and over,” Tonks panted out between kisses to Harry’s neck, shoulder and chest. </p><p>“Speaking of fat fucking cocks, I want to see the reason why my new son in law is so very popular,” Andromeda added as her hands slowly rubbed down Harry’s stomach muscles towards his fly. </p><p>“You’re going to have to get up for a moment then mom,” Tonks explained in an extremely amused tone of voice. “If I know anything at all about our new Lord Black, it’s that his cock is rock hard by now and filling his left pant leg nearly to his knee. </p><p>“Whaaa noooo waay,” Andromeda breathed out as she was forced to rise up further and further on her knees and reach further and further down into Harry's pants just to grab a hold of his cock midshaft. How can you… Merlin… I married Ted partially because his cock is so huge, but this… This is just unreasonable... “ </p><p>“I tend to use magic similar to Tonks’s Metamorphmagery to temporarily reduce my size,'' Harry explained as his dick was slowly fished out of his pants to slap dully against Andromeda’s skirt covered ass. </p><p>Andromeda really would need to get up if she wanted to hold Harry’s cock out in front of her body. She visibly shivered as she realized the truth of her daughter’s words. Harry’s dick twitched in her tightly grasping hands. They both smiled in amusement. </p><p>Then Narcissa was dropping to the floor behind Andromeda’s back, grabbing Harry’s cock right out of her elder sister’s hands and was popping his cockhead into her wide open mouth. It appeared that the woman didn’t appreciate playing second fiddle to her sister and was taking back the initiative by force. With no warning whatsoever, she started trying to suck Harry's soul out through his shaft, causing a pleasured groan to leak from his mouth and his fingers to sink even further into the flesh of Tonks’s ass. </p><p>“Yooouuuu selfish cunt,” Andromeda groaned out as she looked down between her own thighs to take in Narcissa’s unbelievably self satisfied cock stuffed expression. “Always taking things from me as if you have a right to them. Always getting ahead simply by laying on your back… Well not today… Today I’m going to have what’s mine... “ </p><p>After throwing down the gauntlet metaphorically speaking, Andromeda, lifted her right leg over Harry’s waist, dropped to her knees on the polished wood floor, and slowly muscled her sister aside to take her turn upon his cock. As Narcissa’s mouth reluctantly popped off the tip of Harry’s dick, Andromeda began polishing his shaft with both of her hands towards her own slightly parted cherry colored lips. Then she noticed a ring of nearly black lipstick staining his flesh a little over 2 inches up his overly thick shaft, and a competitive gleam grew in her eyes. </p><p>With a small moan of ever increasing arousal, Andromeda leaned her body forward, allowed Harry’s flared out cockhead to split her lips wide open, and began forcing her throat down the length of his shaft. The woman was on a mission, and that much was made obvious by the way she forced her stretched open mouth along more and more of Harry’s meat. At first it didn’t look like she’d succeed, but after about a minute of repeated effort, she finally persevered and throated an inch more cock than Narcissa had. </p><p>Of course Andromeda made sure to give her newly scowling sister an amused look before finally pulling away again, and she also remembered to purse her lips all around Harry’s shaft to leave a nice thick lipstick ring of her own. Only then did she allow herself the opportunity to fully enjoy sucking on Harry’s dick as if it was the tastiest desert she’d ever had. For the next 30 seconds she moaned and hummed as she milked Harry’s rock hard cock into her hungrily sucking mouth with hands, lips, tongue and throat. </p><p>As soon as that 30 seconds came to an end, Narcissa began drawing Harry’s dick from within Andromeda’s mouth with both of her hands tightly encircling the central portion of his shaft, and her sister either had to release his cock to her clutches or be pulled into her lap like a fish on a reel. </p><p>Slowly and begrudgingly, Andromeda’s hard sucking lips popped off from around Harry's cockhead, so that Narcissa could attempt to lay down a new dark red lipstick benchmark. It was becoming increasingly obvious with every moment that the sisters fussed at Harry’s dick that neither of them were going to give up without a fight, and neither of them were going to sit aside and watch the other work. Harry’s cock started being passed back and forth as if it was a baton in a relay race, only with far less cooperation and way more wet gagging, glucking noises. </p><p>After breaking away from the kiss that she was sharing with her new intended, Tonks rose to her feet, stepped over Harry’s thighs, straddled his waist with her back flush to his chest, and spread her legs as wide as possible. She didn’t want to get in the way of the noticeably chaotic double blowjob that Harry was currently receiving, and since she also didn’t want to ruin the view, she Metamorphed her body to be about a foot shorter and much, much thinner than normal while maintaining her usual impressive curves. </p><p>By the time Tonks was finished rearranging herself upon Harry’s lap and altering her dress to fit her new body type, she was grinding her unnaturally large bubble butt down into his waist, laying her head back on his right shoulder, and enjoying how his hands were roaming every curve that her smaller body had to offer. She shivered as his lips pressed into the side of her neck, his right hand rubbed up her belly to cup at her tits, and his left hand moved down to rub at her thong covered pussy lips. Gods… Goddesses… Yes… Just yes… Tonks couldn’t even imagine being more turned on than she was right that second… </p><p>Then it turned out she was wrong. </p><p>When the way that Tonks’s head was languidly resting on Harry’s shoulder allowed her to look up at the ceiling of the room, her body immediately heated up to astronomical levels at what Harry was allowing her to see. They had an audience of invisible and petrified Veela staring wide eyed down at their every move, and releasing billowing clouds of allure that we’re making her entire body thrum with rapidly escalating sexual tension. </p><p>Tonks immediately turned her head to begin licking and sucking at the side of Harry’s neck and grinding her ass down against his thighs. It occurred to her in that moment for perhaps the hundredth time in just the last few days that she loved this man with a frightening intensity. Gods… But of course she loved him! Harry Potter was officially the most exciting man on the face of any planet anywhere in the multiverse! It wasn’t that she loved him, it was how much and how often she loved him that continued to surprise her...</p><p>Harry Potter was currently a very happy man… With Tonks’s fantastically versatile body currently recreating Gabrielle’s shortstack sex appeal on his lap and a pair of white hot MILFs duel sucking his cock with something to prove, he had no reason at all to deny the satisfied smile that was growing across his face. Both Andromeda and Narcissa’s faces were beginning to get stained with makeup tracks as they continued to force far more cock down their throats than they were comfortable with, and it was all in the name of some kind of absurd sibling rivalry. Considering the reason the 2 Veela were currently restrained against the ceiling, Harry hadn’t failed to notice the irony of it all, but he was far too busy enjoying Narcissa’s hollowed out blowjob face and desperately probing tongue to give it any deeper thought. </p><p>Over the next 7 or 8 minutes, Harry allowed Andromeda and Narcissa to rapidly pull his cock back and forth between their hot and eager mouths to lay down an increasingly impressive pattern of dark red and cherry colored lipstick rings along the first 2/3 of his shaft. Between their hungrily sucking throats and the fact that both Andromeda and Narcissa had shed their outer layers to show off the top halves of their fantastically massive tits, Harry’s cock was twitching violently with his upcoming orgasm. Too bad for the Black sisters, Harry couldn’t afford to let one of them win over the other. Not if he was going to get the outcome that he desired out of today. No… </p><p>it was time to call in a ringer…</p><p>“I want you to show these 2 wannabe cocksuckers how it’s done Tonks,” Harry whispered into his new intended’s ear as he pulled his hand away from her sopping wet panties. “I want you to bring this little competition to an end…”</p><p>“Gods fucking yes,” Tonks immediately moaned out as she swiftly launched herself to her feet, leapt off the couch, shed her dress in a single rapid movement, and then waved her wand to move the 2 competing dick suckers aside. Then she was dropping down in the middle of Andromeda and Narcissa and wrapping her dark pink lips around his cockhead with an unrivalled amount of enthusiasm. </p><p>With a single long, slow and dramatic, snakelike swallow, Tonks casually surpassed the dozens and dozens of lipstick rings that were painting Harry’s shaft, until finally she broke new ground and just kept going. With a smile in her eyes and a sexy little wink, Tonks continued swallowing more and more of Harry’s cock until finally her nose was pressed deep into his short and curlies, and her chin was being swaddled by the flesh of his testicles. She kissed at the base of his cock several times in a row as if it was the love of her life, before slowly dragging her fantastically tight and flexible airway back up the length of his shaft. Then she quickly repeated the effort without ever stopping for air. </p><p>It was official. The Nymphadora Tonks blowjob experience was so different from the norm due to her innate perversity and her transformative abilities, it almost seemed like what she was doing needed another name entirely. Tonks was a dick sucking circus act, a cum swallowing magician.</p><p>The new Lady of the Black family was earning her position at his side the old fashioned way, and by the Gods did she deserve it…</p><p>Now that she’d established the fact that no one was going to outclass her at swallowing Harry Potter’s big beautiful cock, Tonks grabbed a hold of both her full, body type defying breasts, wrapped them firmly around as much of his shaft as she could, and started giving him the titfuck blowjob that she knew he loved so much. She sucked his cock into her throat, flattened her creamy tits together at his base, drew the whole package up the length of his shaft until the inside of her lips bumped against his flared out cockhead, and then immediately leaned forward to repeat the performance. Sure enough, Harry’s thighs slowly began to tense, his hands dropped to comb through her hair, and he released a very happy little groan. </p><p>Tonks felt her pussy clenching tightly around empty air merely at the sound that was coming out of Harry’s mouth. She could spend her entire life forcing that level of pleasure to leak from her new husband's lips and she’d never, ever grow tired of it. She stared up into his eyes. She willed him to understand. Then he was cupping her cheek and smiling just so, and she knew…</p><p>In the seconds that followed, Tonks’s mouth and tits began moving faster and faster up and down Harry’s dick, and the wet sucking slurping noises that she was making echoed all around the newly silent room. Both Narcissa and Andromeda moved closer to stare at where Tonks’s mouth met Harry’s cock, and their eyes tracked how her throat loosened, tightened and then rippled to conform into a skin tight flesh prison as if they were completely mesmerized. Finally, when they realized that Tonks had every intention of driving Harry to orgasm with or without their help, they both moved closer to kiss at his inner thighs and massage his heavy hanging balls. </p><p>By the time all 3 ladies were working together, Tonks was shifting her facial features and hair color to become a seemingly endless lineup of famous women from all around the world, her tits remaining large enough to stuff his dick inside, but her facial features and skin tone morphing every 10 or 15 seconds. </p><p>“Oh fuck yeah, that’s the ticket Tonks, you fantastically slutty genius,” Harry encouraged, as his hands dropped to cup around the back of Narcissa and Andromeda’s heads to pull their lips flush against his violently churning balls. “Do you feel that ladies? Do you feel what I’m cooking up for my new Lady? Do you feel what I can create at a moment’s notice? There’s no reason for any of you to fight over my dick. Not when you’re all going to leave here today covered inside and out in my seed.”</p><p>All three ladies moaned in response to Harry’s words, but Tonks also doubled the speed and intensity that she was throating herself up and down the length of his dick, and she stared up at his face with eyes that were begging to receive a heaping helping of his warm delicious cum. The woman currently looked like spanish aristocracy like Catherine Zeta Jones from the movie The Mask of Zorro only somehow more flawless, more magical, and Harry was left wondering how she knew exactly where to hit him to get him spilling his cum down that wonderful little throat of hers. Someday soon, he’d find out how she did it. For now, all that mattered was that she’d just managed to push him over the edge in nearly record time. </p><p>“Transform your face back into your baseline features,” Harry ordered, as his balls tensed up against a shaft that was twitching and spasming deep within Tonks’s throat. “I’m going to blow my load directly into my soon to be wife’s stomach, and I want her to look like a Black when I do it!”</p><p>With a brilliantly happy shine to her eyes, Tonks’s face immediately shifted back to her own features, even as her proportions remained similar to Gabrielle’s or maybe Astoria’s if the bottom heavy woman also had big beautiful tits. Then Tonks was bottomed out on Harry’s cock, kissing his base over and over again, swallowing on his head with her fist tight rippling throat, and had her magically elongated tongue swirling around every single inch of his shaft. The woman was so thirsty for his seed, she was altering her inner anatomy to better force it out of him. </p><p>She was going to get what she wanted. </p><p>After banishing his pants off of his body and rising up to his feet, Harry curled his hands behind Tonks’s head so that he could hold her lips flush to his balls, and then he stared down at Andromeda and Narcissa Black. “Pull those breasts of yours the rest of the way out of your bras if you value your clothing and then line up next to each other. I’m about to paint both your faces and your tits a nice cheerful white…”  </p><p>With an identical eagerness that made the 2 women look like they were twins rather than sisters, both Andromeda and Narcissa began ripping off their clothes to bear their breasts and as much of their upper bodies as they could. Harry was going to cum any second. It was of vital importance to the both of them that they get bathed in more seed than their sister/rival. They were also just completely burning up and almost salivating at the idea of tasting the Harry Potter’s piping hot load. </p><p>A pair of slim, soft hands suddenly cupped both of Harry’s ass cheeks, as Tonks proved that Harry didn’t need to hold her in place. With her lips sealed to the base of his shaft she stared pleadingly up into his eyes and began swallowing as fast as she could to rapidly clench her magically perfect little throat around his head. </p><p>Fuck. There was just no denying that. </p><p>With a quiet groan and a pair of hands combing through Tonks’s hair, Harry immediately started filling her esophagus with a vast deluge of roiling cum, and the woman began mainlining it directly into her stomach with a series of perfectly timed, perfectly executed, perfectly practiced, throat expanding swallows. Tonks had never had any patience for having Harry’s cum back-flow out of her mouth, and she’d dedicated a not-insubstantial amount of time and effort into perfecting her load swallowing game. Nowadays, when Tonks ended up with cum in her mouth, on her face or all over her body... it was on purpose. </p><p>After about 15 seconds spent moaning like an ecstatic whore as she drank Harry’s cum directly from the source, Tonks slowly pulled her O’d out lips back up the length of his shaft until his bulbous cockhead was being polished within her tightly sucking mouth. Within just a few seconds at the most, her cheeks were obscenely stretched out around the semen that he was still releasing and a river of seed was beginning to spurt out of her mouth to splatter across her chin, neck and tits. Tonks was currently moving into full blown cum worshipping mode, and she made that obvious by popping Harry’s dick out of her tightly pursed lips, swallowing all of the cum chipmunking her cheeks as if it was ambrosia, rubbing his cum launching cockhead all over her face, and lovingly milking his shaft with her nimble little hands. She basked in the fat loads of semen that were covering every inch of her forehead, cheeks, lips, chin, neck and breasts, and she stared adoringly up into Harry’s eyes the whole entire time. </p><p>Only then, when she was glazed into a state of shiny white perfection, did Tonks turn to regard the 2 elder Black ladies with a casual disregard that made it clear who was in charge. “Come Ladies… Come get yours…”</p><p>Far from being upset at Tonks’s almost dismissive treatment, Andromeda and Narcissa immediately launched themselves to Tonks’s right side without even a moment’s hesitation, pressing their faces together and opening their mouths as wide as they possibly could. </p><p>“Good girls,” Harry encouraged as he grabbed up his shaft, turned his cock in the sister’s direction, and began turkey basting them from top to bottom in a thick layer of his gluey cum. More than once, both Andromeda and Narcissa attempted to launch themselves mouth first at the head of his cock, but Harry kept the 2 of them at bay with his magic as he launched the last 20 seconds of his cumload all over their luscious curvy bodies. </p><p>Of course, by the time Harry was finished making a cum covered mess of the elder Black family women, Tonks was already well on her way to licking up every ounce of the seed that he’d released all over her body, with lust hooded eyes and a completely rapturous expression on her face. Then he saw that both Narcissa and Andromeda were about to do the exact same thing and he stopped them with a snap of his fingers. </p><p>“I expect you ladies to clean each other up,” Harry explained as he slowly pulled off his suit and dress shirt to reveal the tightly packed muscles contained within. “I expect you to slowly and erotically lick each other clean, both to give me a show and to demonstrate your willingness to cooperate.” </p><p>After the 2 ladies turned to look at each other for just a single silent moment in time, Andromeda was the first to begin moving. She leaned forward, cupped Narcissa’s large, gravity defying breasts in the palms of her hands, and began sucking Harry’s cum off of her nipples with the demeanour of a pornstar taking part in an orgy scene. After releasing a surprised gasp, and then a nearly silent moan, Narcisa returned the woman’s attention with gusto, and soon enough both ladies were licking and sucking wads of cum from each other’s faces, necks, shoulders and tits. </p><p>As he pulled Tonks up to his side so that the 2 of them could stare down at the two cumswapping noblewomen, Harry took a moment to thank the 2 struggling Veela on the ceiling for helping make this moment possible. The allure that was managing to fill the room more and more with every second that passed was at least partially to thank for the way that Narcissa and Andromeda were moving beyond their animosity. Of course Harry had no doubt that he could have made the 2 women bury the hatchet eventually, but the allure that was driving everyone in the room into a wet and messy heat was definitely expediting the process. Even as he stared down at the two overwhelmed and lust drunk witches, they drew each other closer to meld into a twining mass of shifting skin, kissing lips and questing tongues.</p><p>Needless to say, Harry was still rock hard, and Tonks was wrapped tightly around his side so that she could drag her fingers up and down his length. </p><p>“Who first,” Tonks whispered up into Harry’s ear as her features took on a distinctly Colombian look with wavy brown hair, warm light brown skin and a set of plush dull pink lips. </p><p>“Andromeda was the first one to move,” Harry whispered back as he waved his hand and conjured a long cylindrical tube of swirling water with a short solid handle. “Will you be a dear, and tease Narcissa to a hair trigger while I tend to your mother?”  </p><p>Of course, my Lord,” Tonks breathed out as she took a hold of the adapted water teasing charm as if it was the most precious thing in the world. </p><p>Then Tonks was moving in to drag Narcissa towards the couch, while Harry waved a hand to levitate Andromeda into the air in front of him. At first, the woman gasped in a mixture of surprise and alarm because levitating another witch or wizard is supposed to be just as impossible as it is to levitate oneself. Something inside of a witch or wizard`s magic or core animus is supposed to complicate the process and render it ineffective. Then the woman’s face flushed a dark pink color as she once again realized the truth of the matter. This was Harry Potter… the Harry Potter… and he could do whatever the hell he wanted to do…</p><p>“You’ve pleased me very much, Mrs. Tonks,” Harry began in a very calm and quiet tone of voice. “Your husband is an exceedingly fortunate man, and it seems he’s aware of that fact as he gives you all of the care and devotion that you deserve… That is good. That is just… I have no interest in belittling your husband or supplanting him in your mind. What I desire instead, is to have my way with every last inch of your fantastic fucking body...” </p><p>Along with his words, Harry walked a slow assessing circle around Andromeda's free floating body, dragging his fingers down the side of her large, full, bra straining tits to the gentle swell of her belly, and then around the curve of her thick womanly thighs. As he ran his hand along the woman’s goosebump covered skin, the pencil skirt that she was wearing suddenly disappeared to reveal a pair of dripping wet, black lace panties, being swaddled tightly between Andromeda’s astonishingly smooth and perky, double sized ass. </p><p>Andromeda shivered from head to toe as a rush of air suddenly cooled the hot dampness that was pooling in the fabric of her panties. </p><p>Harry smiled not quite evilly as he rounded in front of the woman and looked up towards her elevated face. “You’re completely gorgeous Mrs. Tonks.” </p><p>“Andie,” Andromeda quietly corrected, as she had no intention of being called Mrs. Tonks the entire time she was fucked silly by a man not her husband. </p><p>With a small, understanding nod, Harry ran his hands up Andie’s thighs to pull her closer to the ground by the meat of her ass. Then he was walking her body across the room so that he could pull her back flush to his chest in front of a large decorative mirror. Slowly and without saying a word, he drew both of Andie’s knees up to her sides and held them in place with his magic, ran his hands down the length of her inner thighs, vanished her panties right off of her body, and then stared over her shoulder to lock eyes with her in the mirror. </p><p>“You’re much too beautiful to be going without the kind of sex I want to give you,” Harry whispered into Andie’s ear before biting gently on the lobe. </p><p>“I… I know,” Andie gasped, as her hands dropped to cover Harry’s and begin pushing them inwards towards her dripping wet pussy. </p><p>Instead of allowing his hands to be pushed towards Andie’s furnace hot and twitching pussy lips, Harry eased his dick forward between her thighs instead, so that the bridge of his cock would press insistently against her pussy folds. Only then did he move his hands, grabbing his shaft to grind his entire length up against her clit.</p><p>Andie gasped and then moaned as her hands joined Harry's, wrapped around the head of his dick. </p><p>“At first, I’m going to reduce the size of this cock so that I can slide it deep inside of you without concern,” Harry continued to whisper into Andromeda's ear. “Then I’m going to very slowly increase its size back to normal, so that I can stretch you from the inside, and I’m going to force you to enjoy the sensation by healing your body the whole entire time... Then, finally, when your pussy is redesigned to fit me and only me, I’m going to make you feel like a virgin again Andie, and I’m not going to stop until I find completion womb deep inside of you.”</p><p>“Yes, yess,” Andie panted, her breaths coming quick and shallow as her excitement grew to unimaginable heights. “Yes, please take me. Yes please make my pussy yours. Please, please just shove your cock inside of meeee!” </p><p>Of course, by the time Andie started saying the word ‘me,’ Harry had started pressing the head of his dick between her tightly clenching pussylips, stretching her pussy around his reduced size as even then it was larger than anything she was used to. She squeaked as her pussy was split wide open for the first time in well over a year, then she squealed as she realized that Harry was already bigger than the cock she`d loved for oh so very long, and then she moaned as she realized that her pussy was never, ever going to be the same. Harry was going to destroy her pussy. He was going to core out her body to make room for his size. He was going to have his way with her exactly like he had her daughter before her. A prolonged series of warbling noises and moans started leaking from within Andie’s newly parted lips, as she stared at the mirror and watched Harry Potter’s cock sink deeper and deeper into her body. </p><p>“That’s right, Andie,” Harry encouraged, as he ran his hands up the woman’s body to cup at her tits and had his magic force her soaking wet pussy further and further down the length of his cock. “Watch yourself get impaled on a dick like the fantastically sexy little slut that you are… Watch the moment that servicing my cock becomes a family affair...” </p><p>Even as he continued to whisper into the overwhelmed woman’s ear, Harry ran his left hand down to her pussy to run raw magic directly into her clit, and he fondled the curves of her body with his right, enjoying her tits and thighs and ass in equal measure. The woman’s body was a marvel of dramatic matronly curves, but she also possessed all the youth and fitness of a 25 year old. She was sexy as all hell and Harry wasn't going to leave a single stone unturned. </p><p>“Hoohhhh Gods above, your cock feels like bottled lightning inside of me,” Andie breathed out as she rubbed at her newly stretched pussylips and Harry’s goose egg sized testicles in equal measure. Just like the man had explained earlier, his balls were noticeably churning out a fresh load of seed to launch deep inside of her, and her entire body prickled and flushed because it desperately wanted to receive. She loved her husband, she really, really did, and yet her body was demanding that she drain this man like the superior stud of a wizard that he was. She had to trust that her new lover knew what he was doing, and was controlling the virility of his seed, because she already knew that she was going to make him finish inside of her over and over, and that she’d never get enough. Then Harry’s magic was quickly dragging Andie’s pussy back up the length of his cock as his hands pinched and tweaked at her super sensitive nipples, and she found her body shaking and shivering in a state of sensory overload. </p><p>It was too much, too decadent, too erotic, too superior… Andromeda Tonks couldn’t even believe that there was a man walking the mortal plane that was this effortlessly sensual...</p><p>And that was the moment when Harry’s cock slowly but surely started to grow back to its normal size, and both Andie’s eyes and her mouth opened as wide as they’d go. Over the next minute and a half, quite a bit longer than Harry usually gave his lovers to acclimate, Andromeda Tonks’s cock filled pussy was stretched into an extremely dramatic capital “O” and an increasingly flushed and fuck drunk expression grew across her entire face. By the time a visible bump was beginning to form above her navel, indicating that Harry’s cockhead was slamming against her womb like a battering ram, she was spilling pussy juices all over his thighs, shaking like a leaf, slapping and groping at his thighs, kicking out with her magically restrained legs, and releasing a whole host of almost bestial grunting and moaning noises all across the room. </p><p>“That’s the stuff,” Harry groaned out, as Andie’s orgasmically trembling pussy clenched into a skin tight sleeve around every inch of his deeply buried cock, her head flopped back to roll across his shoulders and her slack jawed face buried itself into the crook of his neck. “Now you’re learning how to take huge Potter dick,” Harry continued as he leaned his cheek against Andie’s and took in the state of her newly overwhelmed body… “Now you`re learning what it means to be one of mine Andie… Now I’m going to fuck you senseless and flood your wonderful little cunt with my unnaturally thick cum… Welcome to the family...”  </p><p>“Hu… humongous dick... in my… in my womb,” Andie haltingly slurred into Harry’s neck as she insistently clapped her big beautiful ass back against his waist and curled her hands around his lower back. “I’m sso fullll… You’re sssooo powerful… Ssso fucking gooood.” </p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short, Andie,” Harry replied as he drew Andromeda away from the mirror and marched her across the room to Tonks and Narcissa’s side. “Look at how sexy your mother is with her slutty little pussy stuffed full of my dick,” Harry called out to Tonks as he dropped to his knees next to the 2 women, and dragged Andie’s magically restrained body down along with him. </p><p>Settling in behind Narcissa to prop the woman up on her lap, Tonks continued to fuck the water charm dildo up into Narcissa’s pussy from behind as they stared at Andromeda’s cock stuffed body. “He’s right,” Tonks admitted with her chin resting upon Narcissa’s shoulder. “You really are completely gorgeous mother....”</p><p>“Well she is a Black after all, but she’s still not the best the family has to offer, “Narcissa panted out as Tonks continued to do wonderful, terrible things to both her overheating pussy and her clit.</p><p>“I… I can’t even,” Andie whimpered, as she tried to press her pussylips down upon Harry’s cock to the best of her ability and continually met with failure. Harry’s magic was still holding her up in the air, where it was scrubbing her pussy over just a single inch of his dick in a very slow and measured pace that was just moments away from making her lose her Godsdamned mind. Her body felt like it was being stuffed to the brim like a party balloon just moments away from popping, and yet at the same time, she felt a desperate need for the man to finally just have his fucking way with her. She wanted to ride Harry’s cock as fast as she possibly could until her brains melted out of her ears and her cum filled pussy was ruined for anything but his dick. Instead, Harry’s magic was holding her lower body in place and riling her up with tiny little movements that mercilessly ground his cockhead against the entrance to her womb. </p><p>One thing was absolutely certain… </p><p>Andromeda Tonks was currently being teased to within an inch of her life. </p><p>With an evil little smile and a small gesture with his hand, Harry conjured 2 water teasing spells into place at the entrance to both Tonks and Narcissa’s pussies in order to free up their hands for far more important things. Then he returned his attention to the witch currently losing it on his cock, and he pressed his mouth into the sensitive flesh of her neck. “Now that I’m inside of this wonderful, piping hot pussy of yours Andie, I’m officially done taking it easy on you. I’m going to make my new mother in law… approve of me, over and over and over again…”   </p><p>“Yes, yes please! Win me over as hard as you fucking can,” Andie yelped out, as Harry’s fingers ran over her clit and a strong current of magic ran throughout her entire pussy in what felt like a bolt of pure sensation. Then the man was wrapping his arms tighter around her vibrating body to grab a fistful of her heaving tits, and he was lifting her up the length of his cock with an absurdly wet squelching sound that filled the entire room. </p><p>Immediately after Harry started doing what she wanted of him, Andie’s rebellious sex immediately started getting in the way. Her endlessly hungry and possessive pussy began trying to return the man’s massive cockhead back to within the sucking confines of her womb with a series of hard muscle contractions that had her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her pussy tightened with so much intensity that her meaty little pussylips trailed almost an inch along his shaft the entire time that he withdrew himself from within her. Harry’s cock was so thick, so long, so superior, that her pussy felt like it was being pulled inside out as he dragged his flared out cockhead through inch after needy inch of her continuously resisting pussy meat. Gods… Goddesses… Andromeda Tonks nee Black was beginning to feel like she might just die if Harry Potter didn’t slam his cockhead back into her womb right this fucking second! </p><p>And then he did.</p><p>With a growl of sudden aggression, Harry slammed Andie’s pussy back down the length of his cock, thumping her womb with his cockhead even as he used magic to draw the other 2 Black women over to their side. By the time Andromeda was releasing a scream of profound relief mixed with renewed orgasmic bliss, Tonks and Narcissa were on their knees flanking their sides and they were moving to take part in their sex without a second’s hesitation. Nimble hands immediately started groping at Andie’s tits, ass, ribs, thighs and clit, even as Harry's ass was groped, his testicles were massaged, his neck was kissed and Narcissa’s tits pressed into the back of his shoulders. Now that he was done teasing his new mother-in-law into a sexual frenzy, Harry scrubbed Andromeda’s pussy up and down his dick at an increasingly rapid rate, causing the witch’s mouth to hang open and her eyes were to glaze over as her pussy took a fucking the likes of which she’d never known was even possible. </p><p>The sound of thick thighs and a large round ass bouncing against a lap and the sound of a soaking wet pussy getting ripped up and down an enormous meaty cock, made the guttural, barnyard noises coming out of Andromeda Black’s mouth just that much more obscene and depraved. The woman was being broken down. Her body was rapidly submitting to huge Potter dick. She was becoming a new woman, she was experiencing a rebirth of sorts... </p><p>“Oh, oh Gods, oh Goddesses, oh my Loooord, your dick, your diiiiick isss allll I neeeed,” Andie squealed out as her pussy released a wave of femcum all over Harry’s cock and balls to splash all over her daughter’s relentlessly massaging hands. </p><p>“Yes, please do put my rather impertinent sister out of her misery so that you may begin sexing a real Lady Black,” Narcissa begged in a needy tone of voice directly into Harry’s ear. “My pussy is hotter and tighter than hers. My body is well over a decade younger and far, far softer.” </p><p>“My daughter is a full Metamorph,” Andie panted out as her legs were suddenly freed from Harry’s magic and she immediately started grinding and riding her thick cum spilling ass back against his lap like a woman possessed. “I don’t have Tonks’s transformative abilities, but a tight, hungrily sucking pussy, a slim waist, and large gravity defying curves, I’ve got those for you my Lord, I’ll always have those for you my Looooord! Hooohhhh Gaaawwwwwds!”</p><p>At the tail end of her words, Andromeda’s newly frantic dick riding suddenly launched her body into a new orgasm so intense, her breath caught in her throat, her mouth dropped open, and her limbs stopped responding to her wishes in lieu of twitching, trembling, kicking and slapping. She moaned brokenly towards the ceiling with her head resting on Harry’s shoulder as her pussy and core exploded in a wash of sensation, and her new lover continued to draw her vice tight pussy up and down the length of his cock the whole entire time. </p><p>The man, the male Veela, the Incubus, the sex God, for that was what Harry just had to be, was making sure that Andromeda wasn’t spared from a single instant of the whitewashed, mind breaking, life alteringly powerful and all encompassing climax that was wracking her entire body. For a seemingly endless period of time Andie came herself stupid on Harry Potter’s bitchbreaker of a dick, and she felt like she was transcending, like she was being given a sample of what heaven had to offer... </p><p>Then Andie felt Harry’s cock reduce in size as her overwrought pussy was slowly drawn up its rock hard length and she was placed upon the nearby couch, and she knew… She knew that no single woman was enough to satisfy a man such as him. Harry was moving on, he was going to fuck her little sister… He was going to dominate every single woman that the Black family had to offer… He was going to impregnate her daughter after fucking all 3 of them nearly unconscious…</p><p>Very suddenly, Andromeda felt her pussy contracting on nothing but empty air as her arousal returned with a vengeance, and her runaway attraction to Lord Potter skyrocketed. Then she gasped as a warm, curvy body was pressed down against her body, and Narcissa was on all fours above her on the couch. </p><p>“Ten seconds and then my cock is returning to normal Cissy,” Harry warned as he dropped into his knees between Narcissa’s spread open legs. </p><p>“Yes my Lord, more time than I need my Lord,” Narcissa moaned almost directly into Andie’s tits as Harry’s reduced cock was shoved into her steamy hot, magically tight and choking depths. </p><p>“Always so fucking hot and tight,” Harry grunted as he grabbed a hold of Narcissa’s overly dramatic, waspish waist, and hauled her fantastically flared out ass back towards his hips with far less patience and care than he’d given her elder sister. Almost immediately after his balls slapped heavily against her inner thighs, Harry allowed his cock to start growing back to its normal size, and he revelled in the shaking and shuddering of the woman’s extremely disciplined pussy muscles. Narcissa Malfoy wasn’t a Metamorph. What she was instead, was a very, very wealthy little slut that had spent a vast fortune in Galleons altering her pussy specifically so that she could force big fat dicks to spill their cum balls deep inside of her. </p><p>Harry very much approved…</p><p>Harry demonstrated his approval by slapping the woman’s right ass cheek, and then her left, and then he dug his fingers knuckle deep into the abundant flesh of her ass as he slammed his ever growing cock balls deep inside of her. He gave it to her in fast, hard, ever lengthening strokes that hammered his head against her cervix and womb, and with every repetition, he thumped her deepest depths with more and more authority. </p><p>“Hohhhgawwwds my Lord,” Narcissa almost immediately started yelling as she rapidly humped her ass back against Harry’s waist and arched her tiny back to present him with a more erotic view. “My pussy is yours my Lord! No one else can have it but youuuuu. No one else can do the things that you do to my pussy! No one else makes me desperate and needy like you doooo!” At the tail end of those words, Narcissa’s eyes suddenly widened and glazed over because Harry’s cock was finally reaching its full enormous size within her, and her womb was taking a plundering. She ran both of her hands against her dick dented tummy to massage Harry’s cockhead directly through the lining of her stomach, and she crooned her way through a pussy clenching orgasm made even more intense by the thought of having a womb full of his seed. </p><p>“Of course your pussy’s mine Cissy,” Harry growled as he completed very long and full dicked thrusts into Narcissa’s wet wringing depths that pried open her cervix like a crowbar against a latch. “You’re my personal secretary after all! Your only job is to blow my dick under the desk as I work, and be available to present your hot little cunt at a single moment's notice!”</p><p>“That’s not my job description, it’s how I get paid,” Narcissa corrected in a completely manic sounding voice. “Your cock and your cum is the only currency that I’ll do a full day’s work for,” Narcissa added as a wave of her pussy juices splashed down onto Andie’s thighs and dripped into the couch cushions. Then Harry was leaning down over her body to grab a fist full of both of her tits, and she was peppering his neck and jaw with dozens of sloppy little kisses. “I’m completely obsessed with your dick my Lord! I’m hopelessly addicted to your body! I live to receive your cum! I want you to take me over and over again and make me one of your women!”</p><p>“I know,” Harry admitted as he bore down into Narcissa’s pussy from above, pressing the woman’s beautifully fat ass down until her body was flush with her elder sister’s. “The only problem with your desire is that you’re not willing to get along with my new mother-in-law,” Harry added as he ground his cockhead just inside the entrance of her spastically shuddering womb. “I need to know that you can make nice with your sister so that the Black family can become the powerhouse it's supposed to be.”</p><p>“I’ll lick your seed directly out of Andie’s freshly creampied pussy every single morning just so long as I can be one of yours my Lord,” Narcissa haltingly gasped out as she reached a new orgasm around Harry’s hard thrusting cock and her thighs shook like twin bowls of Jello. Then she was hugging her elder sister’s fuck addled body as if to prove the validity of her words and her entire dick filled body was shaking like a leaf. </p><p>When two silky smooth arms slid down over Harry’s shoulders, a set of creamy smooth tits pancaked against his back and a set of lips pressed into the side of his neck, Harry reached back, grabbed a handful of Tonks’s ass, and then smiled at the woman’s nonverbal communication skills. She was hot for him yes, but she was also pleased with him for trying to bridge a long held gap between her mother and her aunt. Even as she ran her hands down his stomach muscles to his balls, Harry turned to kiss his soon to be wife on the temple and the cheek. </p><p>Then Harry was withdrawing his dick from Narcissa’s shaking and shuddering pussy, pressing his cockhead against Andromeda’s wet and ready pussy lips, and thrusting himself balls deep inside of the witch to the sound of her joyous exhalation. </p><p>“Yes, yes! Fuck me my Lord,” Andie yelled out as her pussy was filled to capacity again and her legs shot up straight into the air. “Make me cum! Make me squeal! My pussy’s yours now, my sex is yours!”</p><p>For the next 10 minutes plus, Harry rotated back and forth between Andromeda and Narcissa, fucking the 2 of them all across the couch in doggystyle, missionary, and on their sides. Then he had them ride him in cowgirl and reverse cowgirl while they kissed and groped at each other and spilled pussy juices all over every single inch of his couch. With every minute that passed, the 2 Veela affixed to the ceiling grew more and more desperate to seduce Harry’s attention in their direction, and their allures were just seconds away from creating a no holds barred mating frenzy. </p><p>Narcissa became increasingly brazen in describing how she wanted his most potent and virile cum stuffed deep inside of her womb, and how she didn’t give a damn about the risks. Likewise, Andie grew more and more reckless, claiming that she trusted her new son in law not to knock her up right in front of his new intended. </p><p>By the time Harry felt himself being drawn towards a climax, Andromeda was riding his cock like a madwoman while rubbing her hands up and down his body like a teenaged pervert with a muscle fetish. Her fantastically full tits were bouncing just a foot away from his face, her ass was slapping and clapping down against his thighs, and her slim cock dented stomach was rapidly contracting in an almost constant state of nearly crippling orgasms. Her soaking wet pussy was also tightening up and rippling along his length with every second that passed, showcasing both the fact that she actually did have some control over her sex, and that she wanted a womb full of cum just as much as Narcissa’s did. </p><p>“In just a few moments, when I start to cum, I’m going to begin counting down from 25,” Harry suddenly announced in a very pleased sounding voice. “When that countdown is complete, you will rise off of my cock Andie, and you Narcissa, will take my still cumming cock balls deep inside of your pussy. This is your chance to prove to me that you can actually cooperate to my satisfaction.” </p><p>“Oooohhhh yes, please put out the fire in my womb with a flood of your thick and sticky cum, “ Andromeda moaned out on an unabashedly whorish and blissed out tone of voice as she rubbed her milky white tits up and down the muscles of Harry’s chest. “Show me that you have what it takes to knock up my tomboy of a daughter. Show me what being filled with Harry Potter’s cum feels like.” </p><p>“Yes please seed me My Lord,” Narcissa immediately added. “Please fill my womb and consider forcing me to carry your illegitimate child. I want the satisfaction of rearing a child with a real man, of knowing I seduced the best and carried superior breeding into the next generation.”</p><p>“If you continue to serve me like you have been up until now, then I’ll consider putting a baby in that absurdly tight little oven of yours,” Harry grunted as his balls tensed up against his shaft and his fingers sank deep into Andromeda’s infinitely soft titflesh. “In the meantime, you defer to Tonks as the new Lady Black and you treat your sister with the respect due to family.”</p><p>“Yes my Lord, it will be so my Lord,” Narcissa agreed with a radiant smile growing across her face. </p><p>Then Andie was tightening her pussy up almost to the point that Harry couldn’t even move his dick within her anymore, his shaft was spasming with his cock hilted balls deep inside of her, and Harry was sucking one of Andromeda’s massive tits into his mouth as he finally dropped over the edge. With a feral growl that had Andromeda’s arms instinctually tightening around his neck, Harry began launching load after enormous load into Tonks’s mom, stuffing her pussy and then her womb full of piping hot cum, and forcing a shrill squeal of explosive sexual satisfaction out of the woman’s O’d out little mouth. </p><p>“I approve, I approve of you so, soo, soooo fucking much! You have every single one of my blessings,” Andromeda screamed, whimpered and then moaned directly into Harry’s ear as her little tummy kicked around a womb full to bursting, and her pussy walls were powerwashed by Harry’s boiling hot load. “Please, please, please mate and then marry my daughter my Lord!! I promise you that the Tonks family women will take extra special care of you!”</p><p>“The Black family women you mean,” Narcissa loudly corrected as Andromeda’s completely cum stuffed pussy started leaking semen all over Harry’s crotch and her 25 seconds came to an end. </p><p>After helping Andromeda fall to the side with quite a bit more force than was required, Narcissa instantly straddled Harry’s lap, took up his cum spilling cock, pressed it firmly between her tightly clenching pussylips, and then hilted it inside of her in one large and aggressive movement. Her eyes immediately trailed up into her head, an open mouthed smile bloomed across her face, and her hands dropped to rub at her dick dented tummy where her Lord’s cum was rapidly swelling her desperately hungry womb. She shook, she shivered, she crooned like a wild animal as her massively overstimulated pussy milked her master’s fantastically huge load. She came. She came hard. She looked down into Harry’s eyes. She willed him to read her thoughts and understand the intensity of her need. She broadcast her desire to get bred by his cock with so much intensity, she figured Leglimency wasn’t even necessary. </p><p>Then Harry was reaching out to drag Narcissa’s body down against his own, and the woman was whimpering as if he was offering her a wedding ring rather than a moment of physical intimacy… </p><p>By the time Harry was finished cumming inside of Narcissa and Andromeda Black and they were dropping to the floor like twin sacks of potatoes, both his balls and his inner thighs were soaked in a river of his own cum. Neither of the women had any of the slut magic that the 2 Veela affixed to the ceiling had in spades, which of course meant that he was going to need someone to clean him up… </p><p>“Tonks,” Harry began as he rose to his feet and took in his soon to be wife fingering herself on a nearby couch. “I desire that you clean all of the pussy juices and cum off of my cock before I move on to the… main course.” </p><p>After launching to her feet, Transforming her body to look like a stacked Swedish blonde, and conjuring herself a French Maid uniform, Tonks bustled over to Harry’s side. Slowly dropped to her knees, and gently caressed Harry’s rock hard cock with two very soft and feminine looking hands. </p><p>“I see…’ Tonks mused as she stared at Harry’s cum drenched cock and balls with the eyes of a strict professional. “You are indeed completely filthy my Lord, and must be cleaned post haste.” Then, as if she simply couldn’t stay in character for even an instant longer, Tonks suddenly pressed her face right into the cum smeared mess that was Harry’s crotch and began drawing in a massive inhale as if his testicles were the sweetest of mountain air. With a happy sigh and a salacious wink, her lips and tongue began peppering Harry’s ballsack and inner thighs with kisses and licks that made short work of cleaning up his cum. With that accomplished , she licked a long strip up the length of Harry’s shaft, popped his cockhead into her mouth, and was about to begin choking herself on his dick when a pair of hands suddenly dropped onto her head. </p><p>“Enough of that Tonks,” Harry said with a small shake of his head and a beckoning wave of his hand. A moment later, when the woman was back up on her feet and standing just a foot in front of him, Harry ran his hands down the front of her body, and a wave of green tinted magic began flowing in and through her lower tummy where her womb resides. For several moments in a row, Harry pressed his hands into Tonk’s navel and she shook and shivered at the intense magic that was flowing throughout her lower body. </p><p>“You.. You’re,” Tonks began, her voice filling with emotion and her eyes growing foggy with tightly restrained lust. </p><p>“Yes… I’m preparing your womb,” Harry explained in a very serious tone of voice. “When we finish and I cum inside of you, you will become pregnant with my firstborn son. With the amount of magic that I just put into making you fertile and ready to receive, the alternative’s no longer a possibility…” </p><p>Tonks’s entire body was shaking with arousal even before she saw Fleur and Gabrielle’s invisible bodies dropping down from the ceiling to float a few feet behind Harry’s right and left shoulder. With the addition of an audience composed of stunning blonde Veela, and the fact that they were about to deliver an overtly sexual form of punishment, Tonks suddenly found herself micro orgasming for seemingly no reason… “I… I love you Harry,” Tonks admitted out loud for the very first time, before a bright red flush grew into prominence across her face. </p><p>After drawing Tonks into his arms and running his hands up and down her back, Harry kissed the woman on the temple and whispered into her ear. “I’m kind of a dick Tonks. Not only that, but I’ve got a fear of commitment a mile wide. You’re too good to pass up even with all that being the case. I love you too Tonks. You’re mine. I’m not letting you get away…” </p><p>“Merlin,” Tonks squeaked as her knees suddenly gave up the ghost on her and it was only Harry’s arms that were keeping her up on her feet. “Please, please give it to me Harry,” she begged as her transformation came to an end and she adopted her Black family features. “Please let me be the one to carry your firstborn child. Please let me have that over every other woman in the whole entire world!” </p><p>“You want it, you got it,” Harry growled as he banished the maid outfit right off of Tonks’s body, grabbed the back of her thighs, lifted the woman clear off the ground, and then held her in the air with her pussy just barely touching the head of his cock. Slowly and meaningfully, Harry dropped Tonks’s squirming and red flushed body down the length of his full sized cock, and the woman made her pussy take him inside, tighten up, and then wriggle around his length like a wet sucking sleeve. As his cock slid deeper and deeper into her far too talented body, her legs wrapped around his back and tightened into an extremely possessive leg lock. A moment later, when Harry finally slapped his testicles against her ass cheeks and was hilted balls deep inside of his soon to be wife, Tonks opened her womb to wrap around his head like a condom made of flesh and she whimpered into his neck with a level of submission he’d never heard from her before. </p><p>“I’m laid bare to you Harry,” Tonks breathed it into his ear. “I’m wide open. I’m yours. I’m ready to receive your seed.” </p><p>With a small happy nod of his head, Harry drew the two captive Veela to their sides so that the women could watch their coupling from a really good angle and then he began lifting and dropping Tonks’s unbelievably magical pussy up and down the length of his cock. He didn’t need to ease Tonks into sex, he didn’t need to go slow or gentle. He fucked her. He fucked her hard. He drew her fantastically curvy body up and down his cock like a man possessed, and Tonks screamed her pleasure and excitement towards both the ceiling and their audience. </p><p>“Harry Potter’s taking me, he’s fucking his big fat fucking cock directly into my womb! He’s going to knock me up! He’s going to impregnate me,” Tonks screamed as she humped her body up and down in Harry’s arms and looked aside at the 2 unhappy but intensely aroused looking Veela. “I’m the one who gets to have him and it’s all because of you,” Tonks yelled as her eyes tracked over towards Fleur’s increasingly anguished expression. “I pity you for the instincts that you suffer under, but since you’re a Godsdamned genius who knows better, I have trouble sympathizing. You knew that your little stunt last night was all kinds of wrong, but you juuust couldn’t help yourself. Well now he’s mine, Harry’s mine! I get to have him and I don’t give a single flying fuck if I have to share him because he’s worth it and everyone fucking knows iiiit!” Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me my Loooorrd! Fillll me!” </p><p>From that point forward, Tonks’s eyes took on a glassy and vacant cast as an unbelievably powerful orgasm swept through her body and carried away her ability to think rational thoughts. </p><p>After conjuring a table and placing Tonks’s body down flat upon its surface, Harry suddenly repeated the partial invisibility spell on her dick dented tummy to reveal an x-ray image of his dick sawing in and out of her pussy and how her womb was currently receiving his cockhead in a skin tight sucking embrace. Then he was pounding his cock into the woman double time with Fleur and Gabrielle stuck staring directly at Tonks’s cock filled womb from less than 2 feet away. He grabbed Tonks’s thighs and he cracked his balls against her ass cheeks faster and faster, as her legs reattached themselves around his lower back and her pussy clamped down desperately around his length. He groaned as the Metamorph’s cunt began rippling along his shaft and swirling in tight little circles like a vortex made of soaking wet flesh. He dropped his hands down into Tonks’s big fat fucking tits only for them to grow even bigger and softer in his hands. Every single part of his future wife’s unbelievably magical body was decadent in the extreme, and Harry’s balls were beginning to throb with an ever growing need for release. </p><p>“I’m going to spill inside of you soon,” Harry finally called out after several more minutes spent holding back an increasingly dense and thick load of freshly cooked cum. </p><p>“Yes, yes! Gods, Goddesses, Merlin and the Saints, please do it! Knock me the fuck uuuuupp! I love you, I love your dick, I love your cum! Fuck a baby into me! Fuck me pregnant! Fuck me to completion,” Tonks screamed as her hand desperately clutched at Harry’s ass cheeks and her legs tightened to press his balls flush against her pussylips. </p><p>“You got it,” Harry growled as he slammed himself balls deep within Tonks’s pussy and then roared his way into an absolutely titanic orgasm that he could feel all throughout his body. He came like a lunatic, violently spilling the contents of his balls into Tonks’s x-ray revealed womb, so that both Gabrielle and Fleur could watch every single second of her eggs getting flooded with his unbelievably potent nut. This was no infertile load like those that Harry gives when he wants a woman to feel the thrill of receiving a dangerous creampie. This was a very, very very healthy and virile load of extremely active seed that was definitely going to impregnate the woman. </p><p>For the next 60 plus seconds, Harry slammed his balls against Tonks’s shaking and shivering body, as he drained the last of his cum all over her inner thighs, asshole and then the table beneath her. By the time he was finally finished cumming, Tonks was so far gone, he could only see the whites of her eyes, and her legs were laying flat out at her sides across the table.</p><p>After rearranging Tonks’s body on the table and conjuring a blanket over her so that she’d be more comfortable when she finally returned to the here and now, Harry waved a hand so that Fleur and Gabrielle would float in front of him. “Well now… Considering how possessive and territorial you young Veela women are, what I just did was the most appropriate punishment that I could think of. Either way, I’m done dealing with you. I can’t spend the rest of my life being attacked by a pair of dangerously domineering half Veela.” </p><p>With a wave of his hand, Harry conjured a pair of chairs and a long mass of satin rope that he tied up the 2 women in. Next he gagged them with another 2 lengths of chord, and he conjured a sign that he affixed to the both of their bodies with magic. With that done, he just stood there and studied the words written on the sign for several seconds in a row. Finally, he shrugged in apparent satisfaction and waved his hand in their direction.</p><p>Crack! </p><p>In the next instance, both Gabrielle and Fleur were gone from Harry’s home and he was walking over to the ward scheme to erase their names from the permitted entry list of his various properties…</p><p>“Do you think they'll be back,” Tonks suddenly asked from her spot laying atop the table. </p><p>“I can’t tell at the moment,” Harry admitted. “My magic has trouble predicting human behavior.” </p><p>“I know they’ll be back,” Tonks predicted in a confident tone of voice. “I don’t know much about Gabrielle, but Fleur genuinely loves you…” </p><p>Harry didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t. He merely moved back to Tonks’s side and gently drew her completely languid and relaxed body down from the table. </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Crack! </p><p>“What the,” Appoline breathed out as she stood up from her settee and moved throughout her home. The sound she’d just heard was that of an Apparition, but Appoline’s home was a Floo entry only property, with exceedingly strong wards keeping random people from coming and going. </p><p>Then Appoline found the 2 people who had been Apparated into the middle of her Entry Hall and her mouth gaped open wide. </p><p>Her daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle, were tied back to back in a pair of straight backed chairs, with a large sign affixed to their bodies with magic. After reading the sign, Appoline drew a hand up to her forehead and began trying to massage away a headache that she suddenly felt forming… </p><p>The sign read as follows: </p><p>~~~We drugged Harry Potter with a powerful mixture of Veritaserum and calming draught and have been banished from all of his properties. Our degenerate parents never taught us to have any respect~~~</p><p> </p><p>To Be Continued...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>